Finally
by Kibasgirltsumi
Summary: Set after Skyward Sword. Link and Zelda now must decide what their relationship is, and what remains of their destinies to fulfill. But even though Demise is sealed, darkness still thrives, and Link may not be strong enough to defeat it on his own.
1. Coming Home

He had been the perfect, noble and selfless hero.

After Demise had been defeated, the first thing Link did was return her to Skyloft. He remembered the countless promises he'd made to the other knights, the children, and especially Zelda's Father, that he would save her.

Zelda had been very nervous. She felt that everyone in Skyloft would view her differently. Groose hadn't, though he seemed to have matured all on his own. More than anything, she was anxious to see her Father again. She was Hylia, but she was still her Father's daughter. But he was the keeper of Skyloft's history…he _worshiped_ the Goddess. She feared that he would crumble to his knees the moment he saw her.

When Link and Zelda breached the cloudline, she held fast. Link waited a moment, to see if she would call her own, before calling his bird and carrying the both of them towards Skyloft, just like he had after the Wing Ceremony. When they flew above the island, heads turned. Link's Crimson Loftwing was unmistakable.

To save Zelda from loud crowds, he took his bird into a low dive and circled the island from below. Link's Loftwing suddenly cried out, and a higher-pitched return cry followed. Zelda gasped and pulled her head away from Link's tunic, to see a rapidly approaching blue Loftwing.. Zelda's bird flanked Link's nearly crashing into them to see Zelda.

Zelda looked up with a gasp, and smiled, tears coming to her eyes. Link smiled, and focused on turning his bird upward to breach the academy. She had been missed.

The birds rose up together, circling the courtyard in front of the academy before descending. Gaepora had been looking out to where the statue had once been, and slowly turned when he heard the flapping. Link helped Zelda to the ground, and she walked forward on her own.

Gaepora saw her, and did not move, or speak, or breathe. Zelda took a hesitant step forward, holding her breath as well. Then Gaepora let out a quick sob, and his face tightened.

"Zelda…" She hurried forward, and the man in red threw his arms around her. Link smiled, and closed his eyes.

It hadn't been over after he defeated Demise. He had been waiting for this moment. Gaepora looked over Zelda's shoulder.

"Thank you." He said, and Link nodded. As quietly as he'd began his quest, he turned away and slipped out of it.

Zelda finally pried herself free, gasping and laughing and trying not to cry. Gaepora had lost all restraint and was covering his face with his hands now, letting out long whines. Zelda turned around to share an inside joke with Link, but the boy in green was gone.

* * *

><p>He returned to the academy very late, and had to dodge Mia on his way inside. He took off his shield, and placed it against his bed. He felt a moment of panic when he saw his empty sheath, then a sting in his chest.<p>

His friends seemed to leave him for sleep very often. But Fi wasn't planning to wake up at all. They would have to wait until another lifetime, whatever that meant.

As he sat on the edge of his bed, he felt like a weight was pushing him through his mattress.

Another lifetime…Fi had never been poetic. Everything she said was literal.

He did not fall asleep for a very long time. And he woke up much, much too soon.

After many heavy knocks, his door was opened.

"Good afternoon, Sleepyhead!" Link groaned, and buried under his blankets. "I don't care if you saved the world, I'm not letting you sleep in and miss lunch." Link wasn't fully awake as Zelda took him by the wrist and led him down the hall. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. No, he wasn't awake at all.

She was happy that they didn't have to go upstairs to get to the kitchen. He probably would have tripped.

He was woken up very quickly when he entered the kitchen. Groose turned around, and raised his arms.

"Look who finally rolled out of bed!" There were a dozen knights in the kitchen, and they all broke out in cheers and applause. There were all his classmates, and the knights a year older than him. A woman in dark violet pat him on the shoulder and asked him if he was still sleepwalking off the edge of the island now that he was a Hero, and another older knight said that he looked forward to racing Link in the skies again.

Link's eyes widened as the crowd raced towards him, patting him on the shoulders and back until he stumbled.

"Okay, okay, give the little guy some space!" Groose shouted, and Link was, for once, grateful for the redhead's commanding voice, even if he was indirectly calling him short. He was getting flashbacks of suffocating fights, and was starting to feel dizzy.

Pipit stepped up once the others had backed off.

"See everyone! I told you to stick around." He leaned in towards Link and smiled. "We all had faith in you. Didn't doubt you for a second." Link scratched the back of his neck, and loosened a knot in his hair. He hadn't even washed his face before Zelda dragged him out of bed. He self-consciously rubbed his eyes and faced the crowd, his vision a bit clearer now. And there _was_ quite a crowd.

"Wow…I don't know what to say." He finally got out. The crowd laughed. That was more verbal than most of his responses, after all.

"Keep it simple, Link! You don't have to say anything." Link was grateful for that. He felt his voice fading to the pits of his lungs again, and it felt good.

The lunch lady gave him double portions, with freshly cut fruit, which was a rare delicacy on the islands. No one complained though. He'd earned it.

Zelda had talked her Father out of a formal speech. She knew that the party was almost too much for him, especially after he'd been away from people for so long. But she secretly knew he needed it. She watched as he gradually relaxed, and started laughing with the others.

Zelda was getting a decent amount of attention still as well, though she'd made her rounds yesterday after Link vanished. His sudden disappearance had scared her. She feared he would never come back, but she stayed awake and listened for him until she heard his door open and close.

The crowds thinned as knights returned to duty, but Zelda stayed. When it was just them, Groose, and Pipit, the golden-clad knight dragged the redhead away to leave them alone.

"I got a little worried when you disappeared yesterday." She admitted, wringing her hands together.

"I'm sorry." Link said facing her to his left. "I wanted to give you and your Father some time." She nodded, then stopped.

"Don't, next time." She said weakly. He moved closer to her, his brow furrowing.

"Zelda?" She took a quick breath and smiled back at him.

"No, don't worry. I'm fine." She stood, but he caught her hand before she could get away. He tugged gently until she sat back down beside him. He smiled sadly at her.

"Don't lie to me. Come on, best friends don't do that." She quickly closed her eyes and nodded.

"Well…maybe I didn't think we were like that anymore." Before Link could untangle the hidden meaning in her words, she slipped free of his grasp and hurried back into the halls. She walked until she was out of sight, and then he could hear her running.

He couldn't find her for most of the day. He asked around, but even the knowledgeable Pipit didn't know where she'd run off to. He was getting nervous. She hadn't decided to fly down to the surface without him, had she?

"But you said she got upset right after she mentioned being friends?" Pipit clarified. Link nodded.

"Yeah, but…I don't know why. We are best friends, aren't we?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeess…but after you risked neck and limb to save her, well, that was all the proof she needed."

"Proof?" Pipit sighed, exasperated.

"Come on, Link- you aren't that dense." Link begged to differ. Pipit walked around him and threw an arm over his shoulder. "Remember when you ferried that love letter from Cawlin, to Karene, and I found out?" Link nodded. "Okay, well, for me, that confession took about twenty seconds. For you, well, you've been at it for months. You've been screaming those words at her every time you cut down a monster to get closer to her. Get it?" Pipit stopped walking, put both hands on Link's shoulders. "Look at me and tell me you don't love her."

…Oh.

"Link?"

…

"Link!"

"Of course I do!" He snapped, and the man in gold crossed his arms happily. Link quickly faded back into confusion. "But I've loved her for years now. We grew up together." Pipit sighed, and shook his head.

"No, no- you're getting colder. You two are _grown up_ now. An act like that can only mean one thing. She just wants to hear you say it. But apparently you need to say it to yourself first."

"I…" He felt quite breathless. Why had he been trying so hard to save her? There were dozens of motivators, but seeing Zelda again, and keeping her safe, had topped them all. Link smiled at the ground, fond memories lighting sparks in his chest. "That's it, Link." Pipit clapped his hand over Link's shoulder and took a step back. "Now, I'm loaning you my twenty-no, ten, seconds of mindless bravery to you now! Go get that message across."

Link hurried down the stairs of the academy, feeling motivated, and powerful.

Finally, he found her the second time he passed the plaza. She was talking to Groose, and the red-head actually seemed to be calm about it. Groose's friends were close by, but reluctantly hanging back, as if under order to. Link passed them, despite their yells to leave the two alone.

Zelda saw him approach, and she sighed. She pat Groose's shoulder, dismissing herself from the conversation, and walked over to Link.

"Hi, Link."

…What had Pipit said to him?

"Hi Zelda." She chewed on the inside of her lip for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry I ran off this morning. I shouldn't have left you like that. I'm being moody."

No, no…this wasn't right at all. What had Pipit said? Something about thirty seconds?

"No, Zelda, I…I…"

"Hey, Zelda, we better go soon before the boys chicken out!" Groose called, waving. Zelda nodded.

"Okay! We'll be there soon." She faced Link again. "Groose convinced those other two to fly their Loftwings below the clouds, and see the ground. I need to check on the Triforce as well…You'll come, won't you?"

"Of course…!" He said quickly. "Of course." She smiled, but not genuinely happy yet.

"Okay. Good. I need to change back into my dress, and I'll meet you at the sky pier near the academy, okay?" He nodded.

"Of course." She hurried off ahead of him, and he watched her go, feeling terrible. He dodged Pipit on the way to the pier, not eager to be confronted on how his half-minute with Zelda had gone. He watched as Pipit ran into Karene, and how easily the two agreed on getting lunch at the Lumpy Pumpkin. It seemed like something he would have asked Zelda to do with him before they had gone to the surface. Only, Pipit and Karene walked away holding hands.

Link frowned.

"Is it really that simple?" He muttered.

"Link?" He jumped up from his hiding place behind a bush, and Zelda frowned at him. "Looking for starry fireflies again? How many times do I have to tell you, they only come out at night by the river."

"Yeah, you're right…" She was dressed in the white dress of the Goddess, her hair freshly braided and skin glowing. He considered bowing.

Instead, she shrugged, and sprinted and lept off the pier. Link followed. She was already in a headfirst dive for the patch of open clouds, but Link soon caught up. Three more birds, with darker toned feathers and odd crest plumage, joined them in the dive. Link saw Groose biting back a yell, and his friends were grasping the straps for dear life.

Link landed on the cold surface of the stone statue, and Zelda's bird hovered above him, waiting patiently for Zelda to drop down. Her feet touched the surface without a sound, as if something had cushioned her fall.

They looked over the edge and watched Groose introduce his friends to fist-sized birds. They had a similar reaction that Groose had upon landing on the surface- hysterical.

Zelda turned her focus to the Triforce, and closed her eyes. She took her skirt in her hands and lowered herself to the ground, and put her hands together in a prayer. Was she making a wish? He wondered how many wishes those triangles granted. Could Link ask for another?

…It would be for courage. For just twenty or so seconds of it. Courage to face something he loved, rather than something he needed to kill.

"Zelda?" She looked over her shoulder, granting him her attention right away. "I'm glad you picked me."

She stared at him for ten of those remaining twenty seconds, and finally, when he had just a moment or two left, she smiled.

"It was always you." He laughed softly, then moved the golden harp into his arms.

"I've been working on something for you." He said.

"Play it for me." His twenty seconds were up, but he strummed the song for her. Her song. Her ballad. And he played it until Groose and the others departed, along with their Loftwings, leaving them alone. And he still had the courage to tell her that he would stay.


	2. Yours Forever

The sound of the Goddess' Ballad filled the air. The young man held the harp against his chest, lazily plucking the strings, leaving time gaps between each note. A girl in white stood across from him, facing the open forest before her. From their perch on the Goddess' statue, they could see the entirety of the trees and thriving greenery. A gust of wind carried a group of colorful birds past them, each bearing a rider. One, with spiked red hair waved as he passed, and the girl returned the wave with a smile.

The man stopped strumming, though he hadn't yet finished the song, to watch the trio of Loftwings climb higher into the sky, aiming for the clouds.

The girl suddenly spun and faced him.

"Look around us, Link! All my life I've dreamed of seeing the surface for myself, ever since I was a child. I always want to feel the solid ground under my feet, and see the clouds above my head and watch over the Triforce. I…I think I want to live here. " Link tucked the golden harp under his arm, focusing all his attention on the excited blond. "So…what about you? What will you do?" Her smile was so inviting, he couldn't help but return it then. He could read her nervous smile so well by now, he knew what she wanted him to say.

He tenderly reached for her hand. When she moved it to meet his, he opened his mouth to speak, and suddenly two more Loftwings glided past them, so close that they stirred up a gust of wind and forced him to clamp his mouth shut. Link's rare crimson bird, and Zelda's blue one. They watched, suddenly captivated by their majesty, as they rose back into the clouds, until they were just red and blue stars that blinked out.

"My Loftwing seems to like yours." Link said, and Zelda nodded. "And…well, I can't get back to the sky without him." Her face lit up. "I guess I'm stuck here." He said, with a sheepish smile. They both knew that it would only require him to find a bird statue, and the gust would carry him above the cloud bank. As if to deter the thought of leaving even more, he reached into his pouch and produced a dirty, wrinkled sailcloth. "I'm sorry, it's a bit messy now."

"It's well-used." She corrected him, obviously happy that her gift had been helpful in his travels. He shook it off and wrapped it around her shoulders, despite the stains. It made Link happy.

"Zelda." He spoke her name with all seriousness now, with such earnest that it made her shiver. "I am your chosen knight, and I will follow you until the ends of time, if that is your wish. I'll only return to Skyloft when you give me that sailcloth." That day had been so full of emotion already, Zelda couldn't suppress the tears of joy.

"I prayed that you would say that. Not those words exactly, but you're staying with me, that's all that matters." He reached to her face and pushed the tears away.

"No more tears today."

"But I'm so happy." She took the cloth off of her shoulders. "We need to get down, though. So…" She held it out to him.

He leapt off the edge of the statue, and Zelda screamed in joy and clutched his shoulders as her feet swung away from the solid stone balcony.

The sensation of falling had never been associated with doom in Skyloft. It was a feeling of liberation, and an act of trust. The children were afraid to jump at first, but after seeing the bigger kids and adults dive headfirst towards the clouds without a second thought for years, the fear became unwarranted.

Zelda, at that moment, was the happiest she had ever been.

Link unfurled the cloth at the last moment, as brave knights should, and landed softly in the grass. Zelda looked back up at the tall stone Goddess, and closed her eyes as if sending a prayer. Link waited for her, closing his eyes in a brief thank you to the Goddess. He paused, and opened his eyes again, this time fixed on Zelda's back. He closed his eyes and thanked the Goddess.

The two of them walked back inside the temple, hands touching.


	3. Almost

Because of all the commotion, Zelda hadn't had the time to appreciate the Tree that had flourished in the temple. After Link pushed open the doors for her and she walked ahead, he heard her gasp, and he leapt in front of her, reaching for his shield. When he saw the unthreatening tree he relaxed, but looked back through the open doors just to be certain.

"I…This wasn't here before…" She observed.

"It's called the Tree of Life." Link explained, as Zelda circled it, leaving delicate footprints in the moss around the roots. "I used its fruit to heal the Thunder Dragon, Lanayru." He scratched the back of his head, and tapped the toes of his boots on the ground to readjust his feet. "I planted it for you though." She didn't seem to hear that last part.

"It's amazing! Thank you, Link! I love it. When I went to sleep, there hadn't even been a sapling…" Her voice trailed off, and she looked at the stone floor. "I'm sorry." Link frowned, and quickly walked over to her.

"For what?"

"It's just…when I summoned the crystal, you were so upset. I remember you were banging on the glass like you wanted to break it." He hated that memory, but it was engraved into his mind, and sealed into his mind forever.

"I did." He admitted, with a quiet, nostalgic sigh. "But I wasn't mad at you." I was ten emotions at once, he thought.

"I'm sorry I _upset_ you." He shook his head and took her hands. He fixed his eyes on her delicate fingers, and gently parted each one to keep himself occupied as he spoke.

"Zelda, you can't be so hard on yourself. You only did what you had to. After all, for me, it was only a few moments- just a step through the Gate. For you it was much longer." She nodded.

"Yes…I was dreaming though." She added.

"Of what?" He asked, and looked up. She smiled, suddenly playful again. Her happy expression made Link's chest jump.

"I'm not saying." She teased. Link laughed.

"Were they good dreams?" She nodded.

"Mm-hmm."

"Good." The day had been long, but night closed in. When the cries of monsters from the forest became loud, Link pulled the stone doors shut. "I misjudged the time, I'm sorry. Are you all right with spending the night here?" He asked. He was asking her permission, but they both knew that Loftwings didn't fly at night. She nodded, eager to ease his worries.

"Of course. After all, this place has already been my bedroom for a hundred years." But this time, Zelda did not have a crystal to sleep in, and Link was not keen on her finding a new one. He took off his tunic and laid it over the moss under the Tree of Life. Zelda watched as he tried to fluff it up, and giggled as he became flustered over it. She touched his back, and felt the rings of heavy chain mail under her fingertips.

"It's perfect, Link. Better than any crystal." He seemed relieved to hear that, but he looked to it disapprovingly. A dusty tunic and moss didn't make a proper bed for a Goddess. But he had nothing better for her. She settled down under the tree, as Link sat awake beside her. "Are you going to sleep?" She asked. He nodded.

"Not just yet though. You sleep." He leaned against the tree and smiled at her. She closed her eyes and soon the only sounds were soft chirping bugs and night birds.

"Link?" He looked back to her, and met her half-opened blue eyes. He was sure that she had been asleep. "…Will you play the harp again?" He nodded and eased it against his shoulder. He strummed it, gradually getting quieter as her eyelids dropped. Soon, the notes didn't even make sense.

They just sounded pleasant.

She nestled into his tunic and quickly fell asleep. Link strummed one final note, then placed the harp down and sighed. Link remained awake, listening carefully to every sound. Monsters didn't seem to want to come near the Temple, and for that he was grateful, but he didn't want to shut his eyes yet.

He kept looking at Zelda, but blushed every time he did. He'd seen her sleeping before, but this time, it felt different. They were the only two humans on the ground, miles away from any others. Utterly alone, and content about it. He looked at her again, and how her fist was wrapped in the collar of his tunic. He smiled at the sight, and relaxed as he stared this time. The room was dark, but he could swear there was a light coming from her.

"I almost lost you." He whispered, as a moment of anguish overcame him. He tightly closed his eyes, then forced them open to avoid being sucked into a violent memory.

Zelda felt a warmth on her face that she wasn't used to.

It felt wonderful, but she wondered how it was reaching her. She opened her eyes and saw a green, patterned ceiling that was moving. The Tree of Life, she remembered. The ground. She looked to her left and saw Link, asleep against the tree trunk.

Link…

She stood and stretched and smiled. The air was fresh and thick, so unlike the thin, wispy air of Skyloft. She could smell the dirt, and it smelled amazing. She reached towards Link, then hesitated. He looked so peaceful. He had always been relaxed and carefree in Skyloft. He hadn't wanted anything to change. He wasn't one of those pompous guys like Groose who went looking for trouble in hopes to conquer it and impress someone. But his face looked just a little tighter now, she thought. Or was it just her imagination? She wondered when was the last time he got to sleep in. She laughed at the thought. Being a hero must have been difficult if he had to wake up early every day for the past weeks.

She leaned into one of the doors with all her might, and it slowly opened. Half a dozen small birds moved out of her way as she walked into the courtyard, and a dozen more flew above her head and took roost on the thin branches leaning into the yard. She found a full patch of sunlight and stood in it, her face turned upwards. She quieted her own breathing and listening to the heartbeat of the forest instead.

She remembered things that didn't feel quite like her own. A war that almost destroyed this beautiful ground. All of the strange creatures that helped her fight to protect it. And finally, the strain of sealing Demise. She opened her eyes, separating herself from the memory just like she had once separate those chunk of land from the earth. Now that Demise was gone, she had no need for those recollections. They would aid her no longer. Not in this life, at least.

She sat on a patch of grass, and birds instantly flocked to her like she was a long-lost friend of theirs. When she offered her hand out though, they were hesitant.

"I'm not the Hylia you remember, am I?" She said aloud. The birds instantly focused on her, tensed and ready for flight. "I suppose I sound different too?" They hesitated, then took off back for the trees.

_Link was surrounded by Bokoblins again. Hordes upon hordes of them- to no end. The diamond walls were closing in though, and with each spin attack, more goblins took the place of the ones that had fallen. They were weak, but numerous. Their bodies were building up around him, and they grabbed at his arms, preventing him from using his sword at all._

_And then, Zelda was screaming. The sound of pain that cut into him like a knife. But he was much too far away to help, and her soul flew from her body in a ray of liquid amber._

Link woke with a choking gasp. He jumped to his feet, amazed at how easily he could stand. There were no bokoblins. Why was it that now that it was safe, he began to feel as if were not?

_It's over._ He firmly reminded himself. And Zelda was safe.

He sighed and looked for her, but she was not there. He first felt panic, then his levelheadedness returned and he looked around the temple. Then his panic returned, tenfold.

"Zelda?" He called. He ran outside, and quickly found her in front of the Goddess statue. He slowed his pace, then resume a casual walk. She noticed him before he spoke, as she always did, and turned and faced him. When she moved, a handful of birds scattered, some leaving rare feathers in her wake. She had his tunic wrapped over her shoulders like a blanket.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." She said, smiling sweetly. He took a much-needed breath and let his shoulders drop.

"You should have woken me." He said, and scratched the back of his head.

"We're in no rush for time now. We can sleep in whenever we want." He liked how casually she said 'we'. It was reassuring. He stretched, and Zelda offered him his tunic back. He shook it out and pulled it over his head. When he could see again, she was inches in front of his face. He jumped, and she laughed. "No, you're not a morning person!" She declared, as if it had been some kind of test. Link readjusted his hat over his head, and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He felt suddenly exhausted.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled. "I can't help it…"

Zelda gazed longingly past the Goddess statue and to the trees beyond. She hadn't walked much further before Link moved to be even with her shoulder.

"I want to go back through the forest." She said. Link nodded.

"I understand. But…there are still monsters- Ghirahim wasn't controlling the Deku Babas or Bats." Zelda nodded. "I know, but they were easy to avoid. It was only those bokoblins that gave me trouble." She said, winding her hands together behind her back. Link swallowed, with much difficulty, at the mention of the goblins.

"It doesn't make sense that they would all just vanish. I bet some are still out there too." Link added. Zelda spun around, her golden locks seemingly floating through the air. She quickly approached him, and Link realized all too late that he was backed up against a wall.

"Don't forget that I made it through the forest once on my own too. And I didn't even have a sword or shield." Link scratched at his neck, and diverted his eyes from her warning stare to the sky.

"I didn't forget…Just…" He dropped his arms and looked straight overhead. "If we are…going to live here, we should get some things from Skyloft first." Zelda slightly turned her head, reading the longing in his eyes as easily as ever.

"You want a sword." Link nodded. "I've gotten used to having one. I feel…weak without one." He thought of the few times he had been forced into ordeals without it. The Silent Realms weren't as bad because he knew it was a spiritual test, but he would never forget waking up, beaten and looted, in a bokoblin cell in Eldin Volcano. That was a feeling of utter disgrace and vulnerability. And now, he had Zelda to protect too. She nodded in agreement.

"I want something too." She said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He liked the idea of Zelda being able to defend herself, probably more than she did.

"I have a Goddess Bow back in Skyloft." He said, and her face lit up. "It does a lot of damage." And it was also hard to knock. He put a finger to his lip. He could always make one, after some inquiring at the scrap shop.

"We'll need other things too." She said, lacing her fingers. "I'll make a list."

They left that afternoon. She held tightly as the powerful gust swept them upwards, her face buried in his chest so she wouldn't have to see the rapidly changing scenery that warned them just how fast they were going. Link…really liked the way she was holding onto him. He wished she would…need a reason to hold him like that often.

After they were above the clouds, they slowed to a stop in the air, and then began a gentle float downwards that the two were used to from diving off the sky piers. Link slowly stretched his arm, until she was holding on to him by only the fingers. Then she smiled at him, and pushed away from his hand. She glided to his right, before whistling for her bird. He waited until he saw the blue bird rapidly approaching before calling his own. It took less time for his bird to arrive. It had become used to picking him up so close to the cloudline.

His crimson Loftwing positioned itself below him, and Link pulled himself onto its back before the bird gave a mighty push of its wings and rapidly ascended. Link quickly wound his hand in the straps, as his crimson bird aimed for a wind tunnel n the center of a rock. The wind tugged at his body, and he closed his eyes until they had slowed down again. The bird even twisted its neck back and looked at Link, with large, accusing black eyes.

"It's been a while, I know. Sorry." The bird squawked once, chomping its heavy beak down, then spun upside down before finally steadying out and forgiving him. How often would they see each other, Link wondered. He'd grown up with his Loftwing- and it was said that together they made a pair. Without one, the other was incomplete. But if he were to live on the ground, he would rarely even see his Crimson Loftwing. How would the bird fare? Link arrived on Skyloft first, quickly being shaken out of his thoughts as is bird slowed in anticipation of his Master's leap, and Zelda landed beside him a few moments later.

"That's how you returned to the sky every time? Taking that awful…wind tunnel?" Link shrugged and Zelda shook out her hair.

It was the second time he had returned her to the sky.


	4. Forewarning

"Ugh, falling is one thing, but shooting up like that…I'll meet up with you later, okay?" Zelda said, dusting the tangles out of her hair. She looked around the plaza, then hurried off towards the Knight Academy. She probably wanted to see her Father again.

Link went right to work. He went to the bazaar, and bought various tools that he assumed would be necessary for building until his rupee pouch was empty. They inquired about it after each purchase and Link finally gave an explanation. It was fine until the potions woman overheard.

"Eeeo! Going to build a cozy house for you and your Zelda?" She called. Link took the items in a bundle and left without responding to her. He didn't mean to be rude, but for some reason it embarrassed him.

He went to the academy as well. He planned on stripping his bed and closet, so Zelda wouldn't have to sleep on the ground again.

But he met Groose on his way in. The red-haired man was much more bearable now, but he still seemed to manage to block Link's path, malicious intent or not, and it was annoying.

"Zelda's back, so I thought you'd be." He said. Link nodded, struggling to open his door and carry all the tools. Groose plucked the bag from his arms and pushed the door in for Link. "What's all this?" He said, giving the bag an experimental shake. There was a sharp clang of breaking glass. Link prayed that it hadn't come from a bottle. They were unusually expensive.

"I…I needed to get some things for when we go back to the surface." He explained. Groose fished his hand around, and pulled out the axe.

"What do you need this for?" He demanded, weighing it in his hands. In the large man's grasp, it looked like a toy.

"I…uh…"

"Cutting down trees?"

"Uh, yes." Groose eyed him curiously. "The Triforce is down there. Someone needs to keep an eye on it." Groose rested his chin on the axe, then nodded. Link was grateful that the sharp blade had been covered with sturdy leather.

"I get it. You're goanna build a fence around it." Link smiled at his friend's thoughtful response, but shook his head none the less. "Because, I'm awesome at building things, you know? I built that cannon out of scratch. Too bad you don't have my ability."

"Uh, yes, Groose, but I'm not building a fence." How would that even help, since the Triforce was suspended on the statue, well out of reach? If anyone else managed to get up there, even a sturdy fence surrounded by deku babas wouldn't do any good. " I'm building a…a house." Groose's eyes widened.

"Wait…can't you just stay in the Temple when you're down there? I mean…you're not planning on…_living_ there, are you?" Link nodded, glad that their conversation was finally getting somewhere.

He walked into his room, and Groose followed him inside. Link pulled the blankets off by the corners, and started folding them up. Groose watched, his mouth open.

"Yeah, I am." Link confirmed. Groose seemed crestfallen, even his hair was drooping like someone had thrown a bucket of water over his head. But then a happier thought must have struck him, because put his hands on his hips and his hair sprung right back up.

"Oh well, I'll miss you buddy. But don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Zelda for you while you're on your…_lifelong_ mission on the surface." His eyes closed and he let out a few soft laughs. "Dur hur hur…" Link tugged at the blankets a little harder than he meant to, exposing the mattress underneath. The _last_ thing he wanted was Groose to be keeping an eye on Zelda. One eye, two eyes- it didn't matter.

"Actually, you won't need to." Link said. Groose let his arms drop.

"Uhhh…why not?" Link felt his throat tighten again.

"It was Zelda's idea to live on the surface." He said. But Groose didn't understand. He continued to look at him with a blank stare. Link sighed, and punched the blankets until they were a thin square. "We're both going to watch the Triforce. Zelda and I." Finally, Groose understood.

He gasped and recoiled.

"Whaaaa…Link!"

"It's what she wants." He stammered, his face growing as red as heart potion. "And I'm not going to leave her alone on the surface." Zelda had been alone long enough when she slept.

"But, but- that means you and Zelda will be living together!" Link tossed the blankets down with a huff.

"Would it do any good if I were in Skyloft?" He said, with an exasperated laugh. "I would become a knight, but nothing more. Compared to the things I've done these past few months, I wouldn't be content like that." He said, gradually admitting things to himself as well. "I'm the Goddess' Chosen Hero. I don't think I would feel right leaving her." He looked to the side, away from Groose. "I know I wouldn't."

A muffled laugh caught their attention. Karene and Zelda stood outside the doorway. Zelda was already composed, with a casual, rather subdued smile, but Karene kept on laughing.

"By the Goddess, finally he says it!" Link felt the tips of his ears heat up, and because of their elongated shape, it was the more obvious to her. He casually pulled his cap lower. Zelda just met Link's eyes, reassuring him with a smile, and Groose chased after her when she left.

Karene crossed her arms, and Link slowly moved his cap back behind his cooling ears.

"You and Zelda can come on a double date with Pipit and I sometime." She offered. Link tried to occupy his hands with something, but only found the edge of his tunic.

"I- Uh…You should talk to her about this, I mean…" The girl laughed and pat his shoulder, before finally leaving him alone. He closed his door and stared at the pile of blankets, then collapsed face-first onto his bed.

* * *

><p>Link went back outside, piling their new belongings by one of the sky piers. Heavy footsteps approached, and Link quickly turned around.<p>

A large man in red faced him. His stoic face was slightly tightened to seriousness. Link postured himself the same.

"Sir." Link said with a bow.

"There's no need for that, son." He said, and Link straightened up. Serious, but casual? "Zelda informed me of your plans." Link nodded. "She also said that you two may never return to Skyloft." Link nodded again.

"We can't leave the Triforce, and I won't leave Zelda alone." Never again. "I'm sure we will return for supplies once and a while, but eventually we won't need to."

"Then…" Gaepora put his hand on Link's shoulder. "Consider this my blessing." The formalities caught Link off guard. Blessing for what? If Gaepora was alluding to what Link was starting to think, they were still barley adults. If he and Zelda were really to…have a _future_ together, it would not be just yet. He didn't even have a proper place for her to live! Nothing was official until there was a house, right? "My daughter has chosen you, and I approve of your lives together." The weight of his words stuck Link like stones. But the man in green nodded. There was not another reply he could have given.

"Thank you sir."

"Be good to my daughter."

"You have my word." He said. That, Link knew he could promise.

"Good. Here." Gaepora produced a sword, and offered it to him. "This is our finest sword, meant to be given to Knights of only the highest rank. Whatever that rank may be, you have already surpassed it. It shall not break easily." Link took it, and pulled it out of the sheath by a few inches. The blade was smooth, and clean enough so he could see his own reflection in its sharp surface. He slid it back in place with a distinct clap. "Use it to protect her. And the Triforce." The mention of the golden triangles seemed to be an afterthought. Link nodded.

"What are you two boys doing over there?" Zelda called. The two turned to see her. She had changed back into her usual clothes- a soft pink dress with a blue sash around her waist, and a matching blue bonnet to keep her hair in better shape when they flew. It had been so long since Link had seen her dressed normally. Almost forever. It was reassuring. He preferred to think of her as his Zelda, and not the Goddess. The white dress and formalities had been confusing him.

Gaepora seemed to be surprised as well.

She was carrying two bags- each bundle surrounded by one of her blankets.

"Can your Loftwing carry all of that?" Asked her Father, and she nodded.

"It's not all that heavy. Just some things, and food. I left all the heavy stuff to Link." She said. "Oh! Link, did you get the bow?" Link smacked his head. He'd rushed the trip to the bazaar, but forgotten the most important thing. "You forgot, didn't you!" She said, storming over to him. "Well, we better go get it then, or do you not want me protecting myself?"

"That's-"

"Come on!" She snatched his hand and started leading him towards the large shopping area.

Link, scared at first, slowly relaxed, and smiled. Same old Zelda.

He'd been worried that, as the host of the Goddess, she would be different somehow. Since her…awakening as Hylia, there seemed to be a glow about her. Link had always thought of her as radiant, but now it was visible as well.

The woman at the item exchange didn't seem pleased when Zelda showed up. Link followed behind her.

"Hey, you shouldn't bring your girlfriend with you when you come talk to me. She'll get jealous." Zelda scoffed.

"Jealous! Of what!"

"You don't know? This guy checks me out every single day."

"I do _not_." Link muttered. He withdrew the majority of his items, along with a spare shield, and assured her that it would be unlikely he would return.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." She mumbled as they turned away. Zelda shot her a fierce look, before winding her arm tightly around his. He tensed, for only a moment though, before standing tall and proudly leading Zelda the long way through the Bazaar.

* * *

><p>Because it took a while to get the bow, the sun was already setting when Link and Zelda exited the Bazaar. They both agreed on spending the night in Skyloft.<p>

"I haven't taken a proper hot bath since I woke up in the forest!" She groaned, stretching her arms high overhead. Link almost told her that she always smelled nice, but he quickly decided against it. She would probably think it was weird that he'd noticed how much the sailcloth smelled like her.

"The man at the scrap shop said he would show me a few building tricks. We should stay up here for a little while so I can learn them. So you can take as many baths as you want." Link said, and Zelda leaned forward to see his face as they walked. "What? You don't want to sleep in the temple every night do you?" She focused her eyes forward again.

"You have a point." They started walking up the long flight of stairs that led to the Knight Academy. "How many rooms will it have?" She asked. Before Link could reply, she answered her own question. "A kitchen…with a big window…a sitting room…a bath, and…" He had heard this description before, when she used to tell him what her dream house would be like when she found the man of her dreams. "A bedroom. Not too big. The bed takes up most of the room. It'll have green blankets." Link's blankets were undoubtedly that shade. "Cozy." She finished. Link swallowed hard. They had reached the academy, but Zelda stopped in front of the doors like she was waiting for something to happen.

But she quickly changed her mind and opened the doors. Link followed her until the stairs.

"Zelda?" He felt like she wanted to ask him something, but she continued up.

"It's late!" She called back. "I better go to sleep!" He listened as her footsteps faded, and the sound of a door opening and finally closing.

He stood in the lonely hall for a minute or so, knowing that something was wrong with her. But he didn't know exactly what it was, or how to deal with it. He wished it were another monster…then he could just stab it to death.

He went to his own room, and removed his tunic and chain mail in a drowsy haze. He felt ten times lighter, and surprisingly vulnerable. He couldn't count the number of times that knight's chain mail had saved him from injuries when he first started out on his quest. He usually didn't take hits anymore, he'd grown to perceive attacks before they could reach him.

There had been this one time when a deku baba fell off the ceiling, then latched around his waist when he turned his back. He hoped they wouldn't learn how to detach themselves from their roots…

He sat down at his desk, and picked at the bird statue he had been working on, when life was still normal. He picked up his tools and started chipping away at it. It relaxed his nerves greatly, as he forgot about everything but the task at hand. He was good at that.

Then his hand slipped, and the chisel dug an ugly cut though the forming wing. He dropped his tools and looked at his right hand, the one that had suddenly twitched in pain. The sensation was gone now, as if he'd imagined it, but there was still a deep cut in the wooden statue to prove he hadn't.

He couldn't fix it, not unless he cut the entire statue down and made it into a smaller version. But that's not what he had wanted.

He gave up for the time being, and took off his dirt-crusted boots and finally sat down on the edge of his bed. He hesitated like he always did before he could finally go to sleep, but found no reason to stay awake. There was no one he needed to save. Zelda was upset by something, but safe none the less. The land, above and below the clouds, was well. The reason he had for his quest was gone now. It had been a long journey, and he'd grown used to it. The feeling that Zelda was in danger. That he shouldn't be sleeping when there was so much to do.

He stretched and tossed himself onto his bed, arms and legs splayed wide, and forcefully closed his eyes. Then a hesitant knock came from his door. He waited, remembering the time Mia, the Headmaster's pet, once got inside the academy during the night, and bumped into people's doors. If it was the violet cat, there was no way he was opening the door- at least not without his chain mail back on. But the knock came again, slightly more substantial. It did sound more like knuckles than claws.

He decided to take his chances, and slowly approached the door, one hand ready to lunge for the shield at the edge of his bed. He pulled the door open rather quickly, and Zelda jumped back with a gasp. Link instantly relaxed.

"Hi, Link." She greeted. She seemed to have taken her much-desired bath, because her hair looked a shade darker and damp. Not dried yet.

"Hey." He greeted back. She shifted her weight back and forth, eyes looking everywhere but his face.

"I…I shouldn't be bothering you like this. I'm sorry, I'll go."

"No, please don't!" Link quickly said as she turned around. She met his blue eyes expectantly. He didn't know what she wanted him to say, so he gave a default answer. "Well…you know you can tell me anything, right?" And then Link heard a viscous hiss, and pulled Zelda behind him just in time for Mia to leap up and scratch his arms. Link back peddled, and quickly slammed the door shut before the rabid animal could lunge at him again.

"How did she get inside!" He gasped, stepping away from the door further. Mia clawed at the door, and howled for over a minute before she moved on to torment someone else. "You better not try to go back upstairs." Link said. "Mia can fly, you know."

"I-I guess so…Mia's so sweet in the daytime…" Zelda said, arms wrapped around herself. Link shrugged.

"I accidently kicked her off the island once when she attacked me. Well, it wasn't really an accident." Zelda's eyes went wide, and Link stammered to correct himself. "I-I didn't want to hurt her, so I just threw her off the edge and got out of there before she could get back up. Of course, I knew she could fly back up." Zelda didn't laugh. Her solemn, guilty expression returned.

"Zelda, what is it?"

"Do you remember…after the Wing Ceremony, when we were flying around?" Link nodded. It would have been such a great memory if they had only gotten back to Skyloft together. But it was forever tainted with the image of Zelda being pulled off her Loftwing and sucked into the black tornado.

"I remember." Link quietly said.

"I said that I wanted to tell you something. But I couldn't finish what I had to say." Link nodded again, and swallowed. "I…" She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "Ooh…I can hardly say it now." Link frowned at her, before reaching into his closet and pulling out a spare shirt.

"Your hair's still wet and it's cold out. Use this to dry it off before you get sick." She took his shirt, but made no move to dry herself. Link was starting to get frustrated. He hated it when Zelda got sick. Before, it meant that they couldn't hang out, and Link usually remained locked up in his room and sculpted because he had no one else to spend time with. Besides, he'd worked so hard to keep her safe.

He walked around to her back and started wringing the water out of her hair with his shirt. He tried to do it without tangling her yellow locks, but it was hard to do.

"Link, well…I…" Her voice sounded desperate, and that made Link desperate too. He threw the shirt over her head and rubbed his hands back and forth over it. Zelda squealed, and tried to run away. But in the small room, there was nowhere to go.

"Stop being so sad!" Link finally said, and pulled the damp shirt off of her head. She fell back onto the bed, eyes wide and hair frizzy, but pleasantly dry. Link tossed the shirt over the scratched bird carving and sat down beside her. "I hate it when you're sad…Everything's all right now- so why can't you just-"

Zelda suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Link's mind went blank. Nothing but Zelda's distinct flower-scented shampoo remained.

She pulled away just an inch or so, and they exhaled in each other's faces. Then Zelda leaned away, and sat quietly.

Link couldn't remember what he had been saying, so he just sat there in silence. She folded her hands in her lap, and the two best-friends sat there for a moment. Then Link looked at her, and she looked back at him.

"Is…that what you wanted to tell me?" He asked. She nodded.

"And…it's just that we've been through so much now and it made me realize how I feel about you even more. But I got scared that it would go back to how it was before. Just friends again." Link didn't know what to say. He _often_ didn't know what to say. That's why Zelda did so much of the talking. Over the course of his journey, he usually had no one to talk to, so he often didn't. Fi, the spirit of the Master Sword, was there for advice, but never spoke about anything else, and never spoke at all without prompting. He'd tried once to engage her in friendly conversation, but she didn't understand why.

When Link finally saw Zelda in the Earth Temple, he hadn't even been able to form words. If she hadn't noticed him standing at the bottom of the stairs, there may have been no interaction at all.

But there were still feelings he desperately wanted to communicate at that moment. He knew what he _wanted_ to say. There would be no better time. They were alone, with no chance of being disturbed, and not in such a wild situation that impaired their thinking. Whatever they said now, would be earnest and taken very, very seriously.

"I wanted to save you…so badly." He finally said. "I-" Link accidently swallowed, and his throat wouldn't permit him to make an attempt at speech again.

"It's okay." Zelda said, finally meeting his eyes again. Then, finally, a smile. "Actions do speak louder than words, but I'm glad you told me too."

Zelda stood up, after kissing him again on the cheek, and moved for the door.

"I'm happy." She said. "I'm glad you feel the same." When her hand closed over the doorknob, Link leapt up.

"Wait!" He'd found his voice again so suddenly. It always seemed to return when he sensed danger. "You can't go out- Mia's on the rampage." Zelda released the door, and stared at the floor.

"Oh, you're right. But…" She looked around the room.

"You can sleep on my bed." Link quickly offered. But Zelda glared at him instead.

"Stop sacrificing yourself so much for me." She snapped. He flinched.

"I-It's just a bed." Compared to other things he'd given up on his quest, another night on the floor was nothing. At least he had a roof over his head and a warm, safe place.

"You know what I mean…" She sighed. "You already did so much for me."

"I did it all because I wanted to." He said, his voice stern. "I felt like I had to, because I care about you. I may feel obliged to because of our destinies, but you're my friend, and then some…That's how it is." Zelda nodded at the floor, and gently closed her eyes.

"For me too. That's why…you know, we can both…" She laced her hands together, blushing, and Link frowned. "We can both fit on the bed."

Link shook out the folded up blankets, and Zelda gestured for him to lie down first, on his side. He'd fought countless monsters and faced evil itself, but he'd never felt such apprehension as she took off her boots and prepared to join him.

He held the blankets up for her as she joined him on the mattress, and tossed the green quilt over her when she was settled. The bed was meant for one person, planned by the instructors, but they could fit if they sat very close. Link was so tense that every breath he took, he was conscious of his stomach expanding and touching her back, and he couldn't decide where his arm should go.

Zelda leaned into his chest, and he heard her sigh. The soft sound relaxed him as well, and he finally set down his arm over her body. When she didn't jump or say anything, he relaxed. He quickly realized how much he liked it. She was right there, where he could feel her, and make sure she was still there. He put down his head, tossing his cap over the bed, and his nose touched her hair. He didn't necessarily smell her, but as he breathed in through his nose, he caught her scent again. He closed his eyes, and slept without a feeling of guilt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~**_

_**I'm sorry for any confusion with the previous chapters. I uploaded a new chapter 1, in case you haven't read that yet, and put them in chronological order so the story will flow better. Hopefully it won't happen again!**_

_**Thanks to all of those who reviewed and favorited- It makes me happy to know that I'm helping other cope with Zelda withdrawal lol.**_

_**Let me know if I'm portraying the characters okay. Link's hard to write for since he never speaks XP  
><strong>_


	5. Looking Up

"Link! Link, Zelda is- oh…oh my…" Link had obviously slept in. His room was bright, lit by the outside sun. He moved to rub his eyes so he could see the red blur that had woken him, but it was firmly pinned against something. Some_one_.

His arm was trapped by Zelda's, as she slept soundly, with a content smile on her face. Link blinked awake instead, and realized the man in the doorway was none other than Headmaster Gaepora. But even worse than being headmaster, he was Zelda's Father. Link ripped his arm free, and Zelda woke.

"Ow! _Link_…oh! Father!" The two quickly sat up to explain, but Gaepora was speechless. Link and Zelda exchanged a confused look at each other, and saw their messy hair. The scene must have looked very misleading. If they were alone, they could have laughed.

Zelda jumped to her feet and went to work on explaining the night's events to her Father. Mia chasing her down the hall…Link saving her(again), then offering her a place to sleep instead of facing the violent violet terror. She left out the bit about the kiss, but Link was grateful. He wasn't sure if her Father was aware of the extent of their relationship, despite their conversation yesterday.

Zelda and Gaepora left, and Link hurried to take a bath and dress for the day. He was meeting with the scrap shop owner to learn how to build a house, and didn't want to be late. The Triforce shouldn't be alone on the surface for long…Zelda shouldn't be without a house for long.

The scrap shop owner showed Link how to cut down trees, which was very different than the times he had hacked away the small saplings with his sword to find rupees.

Then he used scraps of weak metal in place of wood, to show the basics of forming foundations. Link had a knack for it. He was already good at woodwork, and had grown strong in the past months. Still, he guessed he wouldn't have a livable house for a week. And it would be small- nothing like Zelda's dream house. He went to work on design plans, trying to incorporate Zelda's windows.

* * *

><p>Zelda looked out of her window as a pair of Loftwings glided upwards, leaving a trail of green and brown feathers. She watched as some of them drifted into her room. Her very empty room. Her bags were packed.<p>

She opened her window further and leaned outside. There was a nice breeze, but maybe a bit too strong to leave the next day. Maybe a storm was coming in? The thundercloud did look close.

She sat back down on her bed.

Why was she hesitating? There was no storm…only the one in her stomach.

She had seen Link walking around all over, toting branches and practicing structures all day. She had seen some of the kids running around with new wooden toys, products of Link's warm-ups, and then a small tree house near the bazaar. For the first time since the Wing Ceremony, she had also seen him out of the green tunic and chainmail. Even though it was cold, he'd worked up so much of a sweat that he'd even taken off his undershirt, and Zelda noticed.

She seated herself on the steps and pretended to be working on a sweater. She chose that path on purpose, because that was the way he walked every time from the tree house construction site, to the bazaar. After an hour, she went back to the academy and brought back a bottle of ice tea for him.

The scrap shop owner finally gave him a break, and he joined Zelda on the steps. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. He drank the tea straight from the pitcher, not noticing the cups she had set out, and drained it in two gulps. She noticed his face tighten suddenly.

"Link?" He put down the pitcher and started pounding on his chest. "You're choking? From-…" She sprung to her feet and pounded on his back. He coughed.

"Ice cube…!" He groaned.

"Oh…" She let out a quick laugh, and when Link followed, it turned into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, Link! Break's over!" The scrap shop owner called. Link nodded.

"Okay!" He turned to Zelda. "Thanks for the drink." Zelda nodded, and bundled up under her shawl.

"Zelda…? Oh! There you are." Gaepora lumbered down the stairs. "Dear, why don't you come back inside? It's cold." He suggested. Zelda laughed.

"Father, you know I'll be outside much more often soon." He nodded, but seemed somewhat disapproving.

"I suppose you will." He gaze turned to Link. "It is cold out though. You should put your shirt back on or you may get chills." Link obediently dove back under his shirt.

"I better finish off. Those kids really want their tree house." Link said, standing. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said to Zelda. She nodded, and he took his leave before Gaepora changed his mind. Zelda watched him go, imagining his tones back under the sweat-stained shirt.

* * *

><p>Link hesitated at the edge of the sky pier. It was very early. Loftwings were already stretching their wings though. Unlike Link, they were early risers. Even his own crimson bird woke before the sun. Link was tired. Lethargic. But he and Zelda would be leaving for the surface again today. He'd procrastinated, and if he wanted to do this, it had to be now.<p>

He took a step back, then ran and leapt off the edge. He took a breath, and put his fingers in his lips and let out the double-toned whistle. It took noticeably longer for the Loftwing to reach him. The bird was surprised, and annoyed that his rider was suddenly getting up early.

"I'm sorry…" Link said. Link sighed and leaned against the bird's back. He chirped, and flapped his wings out of a glide. Link shook his head in the red feathers. "No, we're not in a hurry. Just glide around." This, the Loftwing was used to. They had been embarking on more exciting flights recently, especially in the thundercloud, but before that, gliding had been their practice.

"You and I are special. That's what I've been told forever. I mean, we didn't even know you existed. The fact that you came out of hiding for me." He shrugged. "I know you're special. And that's why I've been avoiding you. I'm going below the clouds now…maybe forever. I won't see you a lot." He swallowed hard, and quickly wiped his arm past his face. "Sorry…sorry…" Not once had the bird dipped angrily, or try to throw him. The entire time, he had continued his steady flight, hardly flapping his wings at all. But there was a clear direction they were taking. Past Skyloft, to one of the upper islands above it. Link rose to his knees, only one hand on the bird's back for balance.

They passed through a thick white cloud, and an island rushed past them. A grey Loftwing raced past them, and Link gasped. Dozens of the birds were circling the island, scattering feathers everywhere. They were of all sizes too. Some were more massive than he had ever seen, with scars and molting plumage. Others were half the size of his own bird, and covered in light-colored downy feathers. They flapped their short wings desperately, before catching a warm updraft, or being rescued by a parent.

"Wait- why are you taking me here?" Link asked, suddenly alarmed. Nesting Loftwings were rarely approached because of their aggressive nature. But the red bird ignored his rider, and dove suddenly, aimed right for the nesting island. Link pressed his face into the feathers as a solid roof closed in overhead, and the bird tucked his large wings and stretched out his long legs until they touched the ground. Links hesitantly looked up, and gasped. The space was small, and he could see the massive nest clearly.

The red Loftwing knelt low, urging Link to dismount. Link stood very still, and took very small steps, only when the birds would allow it. A lovely blue Loftwing was settled comfortably on a nest of bamboo shoots and leaves. The female Loftwing was still wearing the golden band of medals.

"You're nesting…" Link breathed. The blue bird quirked her head to the side, and let out a soft whine. Link took a step back, still smiling. "No, I understand." The crimson Loftwing nuzzled the blue's neck, then crouched so Link may remount. They left the island, and dove back towards Skyloft.

"I'm happy for you." Link said, leaning over his bird. To prove he felt the same, the Loftwing spread his yellow and purple trimmed wings, and dove headfirst towards the cloudline. Link closed his eyes, then leaned low over the bird's back to experience the dive fully. The shot past another knight, startling the Loftwing into a screech, and continued straight towards the cloudline. Link frowned as their speed didn't decrease. They were diving straight into the green beam of light.

There was a blur of light, and the crimson Loftwing expelled his wings, and resumed their glide, over treetops this time.

"Hey, I thought you hated going here?" The bird cried out, and slowly circled over the statue of the goddess, and Link leaned over to see the golden glow of the Triforce. The Loftwings only ever flew below the clouds after he had sealed Demise into the Master Sword. Very few still allowed such a descent though. But maybe his crimson steed knew that the evil was gone now, and didn't fear the surface. Maybe it wouldn't be goodbye after all.

They didn't remain there long. After their circle, the bird rose back towards the hole in the clouds. By the time they were approaching Skyloft, it was well into the morning, and Link was wide awake.

"I think I know what you're saying." Link told the bird. "Though…I hope you don't think this means Zelda and I are_ nesting_ too. Just…_building_ a nest, I guess." Once directly over the plaza, he pat his bird's neck and released the leather strap, allowing the bird to fly past him.

* * *

><p>When he suggested she wait in Skyloft until he had a house built, she smacked him. Just on the arm, but it still stung. The suggestion was quickly revoked. They pretended he'd never even said that. They called their Loftwings, and waved goodbye to the growing crowd in the plaza. Before they could start cheering, Link urged his Loftwing to begin the dive. Link assumed that another bird was watching the nest, since Zelda's Loftwing still appeared to carry her below the clouds. Either way, the blue bird still seemed anxious to get back. As soon as the two were deposited at the Sealed Grounds with their bags, the Loftwings spread their wings and flew back into the sky.<p>

Zelda took a deep breath.

"So, where do you want to build it?" She asked. Link smiled at her. They left their bags in the temple, and walked through the forest together. Link felt better now that he had a sword against his back again, but Zelda complained nonstop that he needed to teach her how to use the bow.

Finally, he stopped and agreed to give her a quick lesson before they continued. Surprisingly, Zelda already knew how to hold the bow and knock arrows, and aim. All the technical details. Link was good at adapting with weapons, but it had still taken some practice before he learned how to hold it right. She didn't even need a refresher!

She said it was because Hylia had used a bow and arrows in the war. So Zelda had the muscle memory. But not the muscle. Aiming was more difficult, mostly because she couldn't pull the string far enough back to hit targets. Link told her to aim for the heavy yellow fruit that hung off the trees, but she had riddled the branches and grass with arrows before she finally hit it. Link climbed the tree and gathered back as many of the arrows as he could, and returned them to the quiver.

"We'll practice again later. Let's try and find somewhere to make camp." Zelda and Link both liked the woods. But the ground was hardly ever flat, and not solid enough to build a foundation on, and sadly, no tree was large enough for a real house. Not unless they colonized in the Great Tree, but Link had a feeling that the locals would disaprove.

They continued walking until they were at the edge of the trees. Zelda pointed out another fruit tree, and started firing off arrows at it. She desperately wanted to master the weapon. She had the confidence that she could- she had the memories of being able to very skillfully shoot down enemies, after all. But the skills had not seemed to transfer from body-to-body.

After missing a dozen times, and raising the bow to throw on the ground, Link was quick to intervene.

He stepped behind her, and reached over her shoulders and helped reposition her fingers. He closed his hand over hers, and easily drew the arrow back to her shoulder. He closed one eye, and squinted the other, locking onto the bright fruit. He wouldn't let her miss this time.

He told her to let go, and when she did, the bow whipped back and forth, strumming powerfully. They looked up just in time to see the fruit slice in half, and drop the ground. Zelda nodded.

"That was good, but...you did most of it."

"I just gave you a push." He countered. Zelda collected the fruit, deciding to save it for dinner, and Link ran ahead to fetch the arrow. She'd brought some cooking things with her from the kitchen in the knight academy. The lunch lady would miss some of it, like the nice cooking pot, but they had the supplies to easily make another. On the ground, Zelda wasn't sure. But she was looking forward to cooking for Link. At least…she wanted to do more for him. Cooking could be a start, until she found something more useful to contribute.

Link found the stray arrow further ahead, pinned halfway up the shaft in a patch of dead grass. He came to a stop at the edge of a fifteen foot drop, eyeing the arrow below. The soil still looked soft enough for him to be able to pull it free without damaging it, so he took a running start and leapt off the ledge to the ground below. He always waited for the last second to use the sailcloth. Ever since Zelda told him that the best of knights waited. He wanted to be the _best_ knight, so naturally he would act the part.

He only had a few feet to go when he realized that Zelda still had the sailcloth. He tried to flip into a roll, but it was much too late for a recovery. He landed heavily on his feet, before instinctively dropping backwards to distribute the weight. None the less, he heard a sharp 'snap!', and felt it a moment later.

* * *

><p>Zelda was daydreaming again. She touched her hand, where Link had helped her pull the arrow back. He never realized how much his touch affected her. When they bumped into each other in the halls of the academy, or touched hands when reaching for the same pencil. Small things. Small enough that he didn't notice. He was always so polite, and apologized, but Zelda hated it. She didn't want him to apologize.<p>

She rarely sought it out though. She wasn't that brave. The few times she had made contact with him, she'd been so nervous that she'd covered it up by acting rough. Like tugging him along, just to hold his wrist, or pushing him.

But she liked it when they held hands. Both of them, not just Zelda toting him by his wrist. When she left the crystal after sleeping- that was the best. First, he caught her when she stumbled, not yet awake. Then he had taken her hand and walked her out to the temple. She'd never been so happy. That's why she'd been so nervous, when they returned to Skyloft. She was certain that he would try to return things to normal. She hated _their_ normal.

Zelda noticed he was taking a bit longer, and hurried to catch up to him. She skidded to a stop before the sudden ledge, and gasped. Link was on his side, gritting his teeth until they cracked instead of allowing Zelda to hear him yell.

"Link! Are you okay?"

"Forgot I didn't have the sailcloth." He said quickly. "F-fine."

"No you're not!" She yelled back, taking a few steps away from the cliff, before following him down. She loosed the sailcloth dangerously close to the ground, and landed beside him.

"I-…ugh, I think it's broken." Link said angrily. How could he do anything productive in this condition?

"Can you drink a potion?" Zelda suggested. Link grimaced.

"I…I could, but..." He took a deep breath, hoping she was prepared to hear it. "Th...the bone needs to be set first." Zelda swallowed heavily when he looked at her. "I can't do it myself."

"I understand." She said, kneeling down beside his leg. It was right below the knee, luckily not the thick femur.

"Just push hard down on this part." He instructed, taking her hands and placing them on his leg. "Hard."

It looked like Zelda was going to get to touch him after all. But not gently like she wanted to…

Zelda nodded. She took a deep breath, first leaving the red potion within arm's reach, then lurched forward, shifting her body weight through her arms and into his leg. There was a loud cracking sound, and Link violently flinched. She quickly brought the potion bottle to his mouth, and he drank as if he had been trapped in a desert for days. He let out a heavy sigh, and closed his eyes.

"How are you?" He stretched his leg, then allowed Zelda to help him up. He tested his leg, and stood on his own.

"Good." He told her, and wiped his arm over his forehead. "Thank you." She rolled her eyes, and smacked him hard. That was because she was angry though.

"You really should hold onto this." She forced the sailcloth into his arms. "I'll whistle for you if I ever need it, but I think you're more reckless. You'll need it more." Link scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I had gotten used to having it." They looked around the gorge in which they had landed. Link took a few steps and pulled the arrow free, then examined the open field before him. It expanded out of the forest, all the way to the desert, he guessed. The plains were barren though, so he'd never traveled through them during his travels. Fi had guided him to the temples- not some grassy wasteland.

Link walked out further, testing the ground with each step. It was solid underfoot, and flat. He looked back, and saw a way to climb up back to the forest. If he'd actually looked, instead of jumping headfirst, he wouldn't have even broken his leg.

"Zelda?" He called. She frowned at him, before hurrying over. "What do you think about here? Want to live here?" She looked around uneasily, but slowly relaxed.

"I like how you can see the sky." She said. "And how close we are to the Triforce." She added, swinging her head in the direction of the Sealed Grounds. The Goddess Statue was facing them, and they could easily view the golden triangles from above the trees. Link nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let's get started. I might be able to get a roof up before nightfall." Link was always optimistic. That was a reason why Hylia had chosen him as her Hero, and why Zelda admired him so much. Others would have succumbed to depression when faced with so many tasks. Especially when there were so many obstacles, just to get rid of an obstacle so you could face the obstacle you had been looking to overcome in the first place. Link was good at focusing on the task at hand, even if that meant getting rid of the big picture for a little while.

There had been a few instances when he really hated his quest. When he was getting very close to waking Zelda up from her sleep, he needed the Water Dragon, Faron, to sing him a song. Not even a complete song- just a few verses. But instead of being considerate and showing a sliver of mercy, she had forced him to collect each individual note of the song in the form of annoying little tadtones. She scattered the dozens of fish in the flooded forest, and Link had been forced to swim around, facing giant piranha and dodging poisonous air bubbles and explosive puffer fish before Faron would even clear her throat. It took her a few seconds to hum out the notes, while it had taken the Hero hours. Wasted hours.

Link did not like the Water Dragon very much. He had proven himself to her once before, by making his way through the forest temple just to get her a bottle of healing water. That side quest had been much more dangerous than the collection of tadtones, so it felt like her second task was just to mock him.

Link didn't dwell on that now though. He put himself to work by finding a tree at the edge of the woods, and chopped it to the ground. He felt bad at first, for killing something so healthy and harmless, but he would have cut down the entire forest for Zelda. He would plant saplings for every tree he cut down anyways.

He wasn't able to build a roof that first day. But his determination had produced a sturdy foundation and half of a wall. It wasn't too cold out, and the rainclouds were far, far above Skyloft and out of sight, so the roof wasn't even necessary. They were both tired, and decided to spend the night at home instead of walk all the way back to the temple just for a roof.

At _home_...

Zelda started a fire outside, and set the pot among the flaming branches. She cut up the fruit and dropped it into the boiling water with a few chunks of meat that she'd brought from Skyloft. It wasn't much of a first meal, but Link ate it all. He decided not to comment about the hard seeds that hadn't been removed before cooking, and crunched painfully in his jaw. She obviously seemed to notice.

"It's good." He said. She set down her bowl hard, and crossed her arms.

"Your sense of taste was lost on your journey." He shook his head, gently massaging his sore arm.

"Hey- I can still taste a good meal. Just because I was chugging stamina potion doesn't mean I acquired a taste for it either." She laughed, and Link's spirits rose high into the trees. They eventually agreed that their dinner had warmed them up, which was the important thing.

Link was exhausted, and so was Zelda. She'd helped by carrying logs back and forth all day. Neither of them minded sleeping without a roof, but the air was getting crisp, and their blankets wee at the temple.

When Link had his tunic halfway over his head, Zelda tugged it back down. Or at least tried to. His arm got stuck, and he stood there, with his tunic tented over his arms and face.

"S-Sorry." She apologized. "But you don't need to do that." She gently helped him free his head, then dusted the wrinkles away. "It's warm out. I can sleep like this." She said. It was warmer. Her white gown had not come with pants, and her legs were now covered and protected from the wind. "Or we can sleep like we did last night? Remember?" He scratched his head.

"Of course I remember." He lied down, making room for Zelda beside him. Once she settled against his chest, he set his arm over her. They fell asleep, staring at the cloud-covered starry sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews and feedback! I'm glad you think I'm portraying Link well. He's my favorite video game character and I want to make him proud haha. **_

_**If there's a scene you're imagining in your head that you feel should happen someday between them, let me know. The story's going to flow, so I need all the ideas I can. I do have a main plot in mind, but there will be a lot of leading up. :)**_

_**Thanks again!  
><strong>_


	6. Hylia

They spent the entire day focused on their house. They had gotten so much done on the first day, but the tasks gradually became more difficult and took more time. Plus, their walk from the forest to the building site took longer each time, and Link's shield arm was hurting all day. He ignored it at first. He'd ignored a lot of pain the past few months, and didn't think that he should be concerning himself over little pains and aches just because Demise was gone. But the pain slowly spread down the side of his body, and chopping down trees became grueling.

He began cutting only saplings, and Zelda noticed. She made lunch with fruit she shot down from the trees with her bow, remembering to take the seeds out this time.

It was getting dark before they had finished the walls. Link hadn't even started on the roof, and even though they were both used to seeing the open sky, they were getting sick of it when it wasn't supposed to show through there.

That night, a cold breeze blew in from over the lake, and the impending storm clouds finally reached the ground. Link insisted that they return to the Temple, where it was warm and sealed off from the cold winds. They hurried back to the Sealed Grounds, huddled under the shawls and tunics just as it began to rain.

As they ran, Zelda noticed Link was slowing down. She waited for him, and tried to pretend she didn't notice. But his face was tight and pale. He'd overworked himself.

They reached the temple, and Zelda shook out the heavy blankets. As soon as he covered a patch of the floor with his blanket, he lowered himself onto it with a quiet groan. He didn't even take off his chain mail.

* * *

><p>Zelda wanted to hit herself. Repeatedly, and very hard.<p>

She remembered being woken because her leg felt damp. She waited a moment, unmoving, to verify that something wet was slowly pooling around the outside of her ankle. The rain on the marble ceiling had quieted, but somewhere in the temple, water was dripping into the large chamber. Had a leak formed above their heads overnight?

It was dark, early in the morning she assumed, but she followed the rivulet blindly, and verified that it was coming from Link's sleeping form on the makeshift bed to her left.

She remembered how she instantly laughed. Link, an adult now, wetting the bed like he had as a young child. Sometimes when she was upset, she brought it up to embarrass him, but that had been years ago.

She remembered how she reached over to wake him up, and how startled he had been upon her explanation of why they were both awake at such an hour.

And then she remembered how pale his face went when he pulled back the blankets. He looked at her very calmly, and her humor vanished. He told her that it wasn't what she had thought, and by then her eyes were adjusted to the dark enough to see the dark red color that had been soaked up by half of his blanket.

She wanted to hit herself now, because she had been so stupid to think such a thing, when he was bleeding from a wound that had somehow been caused from trying so hard to build her a house.

How Link had slept through it escaped her, but Link knew that it was because he'd lost so much blood that his body was numbing. If Zelda hadn't woken when she did, he feared that she could have woken up in the normal hour, and found him cold and dead instead of only cold and near death.

Zelda had to help him remove him tunic, and struggled with the chainmail that he had grown used to sleeping in. It was meant to protect him, but now it was a burden. When it finally was in a pile on the floor, her arms were smeared in blood.

"Link…!"

"Stay calm." He gently reminded her, and she desperately tried to keep her panic at bay.

There was a deep gash on his right side. They had used their only heart potion on Link's leg, so Zelda grabbed the corner of the blanket and pushed it into the wound, desperate to staunch the bleeding.

Link continued to speak, and so calmly tell her what to do. After a few moments of his instruction, something clicked in the back of her mind.

"Stop talking." She ordered. Link obeyed, the tone in her voice undeniable, and let his half-open eyes close the rest of the way as well.

Zelda removed the blood-soaked cloth and put her bare hands over his skin instead.

Ancient memories stirred within her. She had done this before, ages ago. She knew what words to speak to force each layer of his skin to weave back together and heal. First she spoke to the internal organs, ordering them to continue diligently. She let her mind wander, touring under his ribcage to learn what was now missing and had to be replaced. There was so little fat needed to restore his previous form, that she ignored it entirely. Then she stepped back and told the muscle to stretch and knot back together. She knew it was working, because Link's face suddenly tightened. As the layers of thick abdominal muscles slowly stitched back together, he began to shake, and gasp between long periods of holding his breath.

Finally, as the last layers of violet-red strings whipped into place, Link uttered one, quick yelp. But then his mouth clamped back shut, and his jaw shook to the point of breaking. He did not like such sounds of weakness. Yells during battle were different. They helped him reach new levels of strength, even if just by a small amount. They had kept him going during difficult fights. Kept him breathing. Much like he was trying to do now.

_Once was enough…_

The actual skin was quick and easy, like folding petals over one another until finally, they match the overall shade of the flower.

Link released a ragged sigh, and focused on regaining his breath as quickly and quietly as possible.

_I won't let you die again…_

Zelda jerked her hands away from his stomach, and a glow jumped from her fingertips, and rippled over his skin. She blinked down and examined her hands, so confused and enlightened at the same time that it made her head spin.

Link cracked an eye open and pushed off his elbow so he could lean up and see his chest. Though smeared in blood, the place of the actual wound was smooth.

"Rest." Zelda said, the voice of Hylia lingering, and she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't fight against her as she lowered him to the ground.

As his head touched the pillow, the wisdom of the Goddess began to fade from Zelda's current memory. As it blinked away, she felt a tear drop from her eye onto her cheek. Hylia had used that power to save humans during the war. But there was anguish in her endeavors, because all that she tried, she could still not save everyone. Such magic required individual attention, but there were too many dying for her to attend to all at once. And the many that she could not reach were lost forever.

One loss in particular had fractured the Goddess' heart. The cracks were resurfacing as she looked upon the handsome face before her.

"Zelda…I'm all right now." Link whispered, his voice so low that it was hardly audible. Zelda quickly wiped her face and nodded.

"I know. Thank you." He shook his head.

"I just sat here. You're amazing..." His words slurred into a sigh as he drifted into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Zelda washed in the nearby creek for only as long as it took to scrub his blood from her arms. The water was frigid from the rain, and she didn't want to leave Link alone right now. She returned with a pail of clean water and went to work cleaning up the horrible blood stains.<p>

She knew his green tunic would stain if she didn't wash it soon, and that became her first priority. It was his icon, and such a holy image could not be covered in blood. Luckily, it washed easily from the fabric, and she hung it in the way of a draft. But his cap had avoided the path of blood altogether, like a magic barrier had sprung up and diverted it.

She dumped the pink water out behind the temple and returned with a fresh bucket. The sun was shining through now, but Link would sleep for a while. She sat down beside him, and gently began wiping the blood off his skin.

She first took his hand, which was calloused and rough to touch, despite the gloves he had worn during his quest. She cleaned his thick arms, and lingered over the smooth skin of his chest. He was muscular, to say the least. Though shorter than many, his build was not disproportional to his size. Everything seemed to have just…come together for him.

She lingered over his right side, below the ribs. The skin of Link's chest was naturally pale compared to his extremities. Pale, and unblemished. As it should be. No wound in sight.

Zelda's eyes wandered, and then stopped abruptly, as did her breathing. Though, the opposite could be said about her heartbeat. A good amount of blood had seeped down the entire right side, soaking the entire pant leg. And as far as Zelda knew, those were his only pair.

She hesitated between the obvious, and the immature yet modest course of action. Finally, she rolled up her sleeves and unbuckled his belt.

If he had not been snoring, she probably would have been too nervous to actually do it. But she reassured herself that he was fast asleep, and that all his clothes would be washed and dry before he even woke.

And…naturally, his skin was bloodstained there as well, so…she couldn't have just left that one area bloody now, could she?

* * *

><p>She kept food ready at hand, anticipating his appetite after he woke. He was able to sit up on his own, without any pain. He was just very tired. After he ate, and moved himself onto Zelda's bed so she could wash his, he fell back asleep.<p>

There was an assortment of earthy colors hanging inside the temple now. The heavy blankets and thick pants didn't move much in the wind, but the green tunic and undershirt swayed with each breeze. Zelda washed her own dress, as the sleeves were stiff with blood, and a splash of blue joined the hanging banners.

Link was a heavy sleeper, naturally. Zelda hoped that he was so tired now because it was the amount that his body needed to recover. An early-riser wouldn't have slept for so long.

She was folding the dry clothes as the sun went down.

"Did I stain your dress?" He asked. She jerked the garment down, breaking a clothespin, startled by the strength of his voice. She hadn't even been aware that he was awake. "Sorry!" He quickly apologized.

"No, don't be." She quickly folded her dress and sat down beside him. He was already sitting up. "I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel?" His eyes were bright and alert.

"I'm okay." He assured her. "You…I mean, you fixed me."

"I shouldn't have had to." She said. "What happened…? Were you hurt in the forest today and just didn't realize it?" He chewed on his lip for a moment before looking back up.

"No." Not the answer she'd been expecting. "I...I think it was from my fight with Demise." He said. She frowned. They hadn't spoken much about Demise, and nothing about the actual battle with him. It had been in another dimension of some kind. No one had even seen it except for the Hero, Demise, and their swords.

Zelda thought he was about to confide in her, and gently encouraged him to do so.

"But…it's been a week." She said.

His hand touched his side, and his eyes wandered, as if he was watching the fight replay in his mind. A week hadn't been long enough for him to forget. Years would pass, but the memory would never leave him. It follow him through lifetimes.

"We both got hits in on each other before I took the advantage. I must have been too full of adrenaline, or guardian potion to notice."

"How did it not bleed until now…?"

"It could have been a lasting effect of the potion. They've been known to delay wounds before."

"Will more appear?" Link quickly shook his head.

"No. I mean, I've noticed more cuts and bruises recently and my back aches to the bone…" He stopped listing them before Zelda's eyes got any wider. "But that's all delayed pain-onset. It happened once to Pipit after he fell off his Loftwing. He didn't even notice the broken ribs until four days later, during a sparring session." Link winced upon recalling the older knight's sudden scream after just being nicked by a blunt practice sword.

Zelda was trying so hard not to cry that she was shaking. Link reached over and touched her shoulder.

"Oh…Zelda, don't cry. I'm okay."

"I thought it was all over." She finally said, trying hard not to say it with a sob. Link swallowed, but quickly assured her that it was. Pertaining to _him_, it was.

"It is over. Demise is gone. Everyone is safe." His grip tightened noticeably. "_I'm_ okay." He said firmly. She nodded, then wrapped her arms around him, verifying his words. Link closed his arms over her as well, taking in her smell and feeling the solid figure against him. He would never get over how wonderful it was.

The same thing was going through Zelda's mind. He smelled like the trees. A lovely, earthy scent that she had always loved. Maybe it was because it was _his_ smell, and she had never noticed until then.

Neither of them moved to pull away, but eventually they regained distance between each other.

"Oh!" She gasped, wiping her arms over her face quickly.

"What is it?" He demanded. She laughed shakily.

"You told me that I can't cry anymore, remember?" His mouth broke into a relieved smile.

"Yeah."

They ate dinner, Link eating two portions upon Zelda's insistence, and prepared for an uneventful sleep. As Zelda spread his blankets back out on the floor, Link looked very uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Uh, Zelda?" He finally asked.

"Yes?" He looked away, scratching his neck and head until he glanced back at her.

"…Could I have my pants now?" Link covered his eyes and laughed when Zelda's face turned as red as his Crimson Loftwing. He could feel his own face heating up as well. Baths together as three year olds had not prepared them for this kind of situation. But he didn't want to sleep so close to Zelda without even being decent.

"Oh- I'm so sorry! They were going to be stained if I didn't!" She stammered, springing to her feet

"It's okay. I'm, uh, glad you washed them." He tried, unsuccessful to ease the awkward moment.

_After _that, it was an uneventful night. And they both were glad for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ Needless to say, I enjoyed writing this chapter ;)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading it!**_


	7. Star Crossed

The sun rose well over the horizon, but neither of them moved just yet. The air was cold from the previous night, and they could see their breath in the space between their faces. Link's blankets were still drying, so they had shared Zelda's.

She woke first, and stared at him for an hour before he stirred. He sighed and wrapped the blankets tighter over his shoulders, accidently pulling a few inches off of Zelda. She was too tired to complain, and instead, she followed the blanket's course of action and scooted closer against Link.

The Hero woke then, a bit startled and anxious as he always was in the morning, before settling down. He closed his eyes and groaned, before pulling Zelda all the way against his chest.

"Warm…" He murmured above her head. Zelda was much more awake now, staring at his white undershirt from a very close proximity. They seemed to take turns being startled at the others' attempts to further their relationship. Zelda always acted first, surprising Link, and then he would find the confidence to make a move as well, somehow always catching Zelda off guard.

This time, it was because he had spoken in his morning voice. It _sounded _like warm milk and honey, and when it said such a nice word, like _waaaarm_, her heart melted just like a cube of sugar dropped into that very mug of hot milk.

Zelda closed her eyes and kissed his chest. He readjusted himself so they were face-to-face.

"Morning." He whispered, his stormy blue eyes only halfway open.

She loved them.

She loved his voice.

"Morning." She echoed. She gently fingered his side, where she had wrapped a gauze bandaged just to be safe, but he swiftly moved her hand away with a wince.

"Still a little sore. I'm fine though." She wore a worried expression, but he leaned forward and brushed the lines away with his lips. Her entire body tingled from the sensation.

She loved it.

He looked at her again and smiled. She rubbed her face against the pillow, smiling back.

He loved that smile.

When her mouth curled up at the sides, pulling her full, rosy lips thinner, with just a small show of teeth.

He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned towards her again. Then his side throbbed, and he sunk back onto the blanket in defeat.

"Take it easy." She reminded him playfully. "Don't do anything too…strenuous yet." He scratched his hand through his bangs, trying to hide his blush. He_ had_ gotten ahead of himself. He hadn't been awake enough to realize how bold he was being. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling instead of Zelda's tempting lips.

He casually fished his hand under his shirt and under the bandage, and felt the soreness. The skin was closed over, but it felt slightly sunken in, like a very bad bruise. It was like the wound was peeling back to reveal itself again. How resilient was it? He sighed silently and looked up at the leaky surface of the temple.

* * *

><p>Link finally suggested it.<p>

"Stitches?" Zelda echoed.

"I don't think the healing is permanent." Link explained. All day he'd been feeling the wound slowly stretching back open. "Do you…remember how your powers work?" Her face instantly clouded over, and she looked to the left as she brought a finger to her lips.

"Not very well. Even after awakening, I still feel more like Zelda." Link kept it to himself that he was glad for it. She wrung her hands in her dress. "I…during the war, many died. I only joined the fighting when I saw that your people were losing."

Link shifted uncomfortably as she recounted the events, describing_ his_ people, rather than theirs. Impersonally, yet so detailed. Just like a Goddess.

There were many memories. Each one had its own backstory to it, and shifting through them would be as difficult as searching for one grain of sand in a desert. She remembered history.

Zelda swayed, and Link's quick reflexes still allowed him to reach her before her face cracked on the stone floor. Link groaned, the sudden movement sending a sharp pain down his side, but he rolled Zelda over in his arms. She blinked awake, startled and confused.

"I…" he helped her sit back up, and she brought a hand to her head. "Sorry…there's so much." He shook his head.

"Take it easy. Nothing too strenuous yet, right?" She nodded, a hesitant smile. It faded.

"I don't remember ever healing anyone though. I was there to seal away the darkness, not save lives." Her eyes lowered, and became hollow. "I couldn't…I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"Couldn't what?" Link asked, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up, startled.

"What?" He frowned.

"Are you all right?" She nodded.

"Yes…Yes, I think so." She nodded, then stood. "Where were we…stitches, right?" Link nodded. "Okay, give me a minute and I'll get ready." She hurried off to her bags, and Link watched her carefully, for any sign of unease. But she was steady on her feet, and Link finally relaxed back onto his bed roll.

"Do you want pink, or green?" She asked.

Link opened his eyes, and the peaceful image he had been trying to conjure faded, replaced with the unfavorable sight of Zelda holding a needle. He saw that in her other hand, there were two rolls of thread. One was a leafy green, a similar shade of his clean tunic, and the other was a soft pink. She'd come prepared for certain situations, it seemed.

"For...the stitches?" He clarified. Zelda permitted a quick laugh.

"I didn't think to bring much first aid things. I'll go back to Skyloft and get some later, but for now, these will have to do." He sighed.

"We can't go back to Skyloft every time we think we need to." He said. "And...green, I suppose." Zelda nodded, and weaved the thread into the needle. He was thankful at least that she was good at sewing. After all, she had made the sailcloth from scratch, and there wasn't a seam out of place.

"I didn't think you would get hurt so quickly...We only brought some heart potions. In fact..." She put down the thread and took a bottle filled to the brim with red liquid. "When I finish, you should drink this last one." He shook his head.

"No. I've already gone through two. It's just a flesh wound now. Stitch it up and I'll be fine." She tapped the cork.

"You're trying to save it for me, aren't you?" He smiled sheepishly. Zelda wiped a clean cloth over the few inches of cut, and Link's hand twitched into fists. He quickly looked away and focused on his breathing.

She took a quick breath, and held it to steady her hands, then swiped the needle through his skin, quickly pulling it the other side. She pulled the thread, now more of a violet than green, then repeated. Link closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds of the forest outside, though the image was disrupted each time the thread tugged at his skin until it was a rippling mess.

But it was over in seconds. Zelda had even taken her time, but her expert fingers weaved the wound shut before he could break a sweat.

"Thank you." He said weakly. Zelda wiped his forehead with her sleeve, and helped him sit up when he tried to on his own. He gave a heavy sigh, and Zelda pushed the bottle into his hands. He tapped the sides, making the potion echo.

"I'll compromise. Just half." She said. He still hesitated, until she uncapped it for him. "Please." She forced it back into his hands. He couldn't refuse her. Ever. Even as children, he'd only ever said no when it was something dangerous. But even then, he would still agree if that meant he could look out for her. Usually, that_ please_ broke him.

Besides, he knew that the potion would get rid of the fresh stinging sensation. He quickly put it to his lips and took a large swallow, before leveling it out again and sighing. The pain was gone for now.

Zelda had been washing his undershirts daily, each time she dressed his wounds, so there was always a clean one. She unfolded it for him, and he put it on. What now?

Link didn't like to be stationary anymore. He used to like to relax, but now he just felt anxious if he were still. He told Zelda that he wanted to walk, and she didn't protest.

But she did hover beside him as he struggled to move his legs so they were under him, then slowly rose into a standing position. He hadn't supported himself for two days, and his legs felt numb. His feet began to tingle as they adjusted to the sensation.

He hated how Zelda was staring. He couldn't blame her, but he knew that he was about to fall. He could fall, that was no problem...just…falling in front of _Zelda_ was another thing.

"I'll be fine." He said, trying to casually send her off. "Why don't you get more water?" Zelda frowned.

"I've got some already." He swallowed, shifting his weight, sending a stabbing sensation up his leg. "Are you okay?" She gasped. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Yes." He held his breath and took a short step. The moment he lifted his other leg off the ground, he crumbled to the floor, and landed awkwardly on his ankle. Zelda hurried to his side.

"Take it easy. We're in no rush-"

"I am." He said sternly. His sharp tone quieted her for a moment, then she put her hands on his arm.

"Let me help you back up." He tried to shake his arm free.

"No. I can do it."

"Link, you- you're bleeding!" He stomped his foot.

"I need to do this myself!" He suddenly shouted. Zelda flinched, pulling her hands away like she'd been bitten. "I..." He was breathing heavily, from both the strain and frustration. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Zel, I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. "I..." Dizziness. He shouldn't have shouted. He sat down so she wouldn't have to see him faint. "I hate...I don't want you to see me like this." He admitted weakly. And that was exactly how he felt.

Weak.

"It's okay." She quickly said, but it was obvious in her voice that she was hurt. He_ never_ lost his temper, so of course it startled her. She stood, and started to leave, then pulled the blankets closer. "If you have to fall, try not to land on the stone. I'll get the water."

He watched Zelda go, and he hung his head when she was out of sight. He made a fist and punched the floor weakly.

"You're so stupid." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Zelda found the river, and stared at it. She felt her eyes tear up, and desperately wanted to cry. She wasn't just upset that he had yelled at her- she was upset that he didn't want her help. All he had ever done was help her. Sure, she defended him against Groose when they were younger, but Link had actually <em>resolved<em> their conflict- something she had never been able to do. Maybe she hadn't helped at all. Maybe Groose hated him because she had been defending him so loyally. It made him jealous, and fueled his desire to ruin Link.

That was all she'd ever done for him.

She finally sniffled, and wiped her arm past her face angrily.

* * *

><p>Link wasn't making much progress. There wasn't anything to hold on to close by, so there was nothing to support himself with. He was able to take a few steps, before losing control and falling heavily onto his knees. The impact jarred his body, shocking his freshly sewn wound. His hand flew to the spot, and he rolled onto his side. He stared at the door with a glare. He didn't want Zelda to see him...but he wanted Zelda to come back through those doors. He scrambled to his feet and stomped his foot with each step. It hurt, but he felt like he deserved it now.<p>

'Walk.' He said to himself. 'Walk.' The sooner he could, the sooner he could run to Zelda and apologize.

But hours passed.

The sun was going down, and Link had given up. He could walk far enough to pass it off, but he couldn't run, swing from vines, and he wouldn't dare jump from any heights that would require opening the sailcloth. That meant he couldn't go into the woods after Zelda. She had been gone for hours, and Link hated himself for it. He stared at the doors.

Zelda had rarely gotten mad at him in Skyloft, but it happened. And she always ran off. That was her way of dealing with things. He just hoped that she wasn't waiting for him to find her this time…

* * *

><p>Zelda easily made her way through the woods. The sun was high, and the few monsters that plagued the forest were easy to avoid. If she needed to, she could shoot them down from a distance with the Goddess Bow. She took the high road, walking along the thick branches of the great tree, and reached the entrance of Skyview Temple within half an hour. She ran when she cleared the first flight of stairs, rushing past the keese before they could take notice of her and follow. Then, she deftly leapt onto an overhanging ledge and squirmed through the broken pieces of plywood that had been placed there in some attempt to block the shortcut into the bowels of the temple.<p>

She knew all the shortcuts. This was one of _her_ temples, after all. She had contructed it ages ago, in preperation for this life. She had been able to open the locks with a key that Impa had given her the first time they met. But she had been carefully instructed to replace the locks upon her leave.

Zelda felt guilty for it now. She had not been aware that it would be Link trying to reach her through the maze of locked passageways.

The chains hung loose at the doors sides now, slightly overgrown with vines as nature once again took its course. Link's hard work. She couldn't imagine the effort it took him to reach the final room. And how many times had he gone through the tedious process? Skyview temple, and the Earth Temple…then finally the Desert Temple…and then to find each of the three flames.

She lost count. She didn't have enough fingers for all the trials he'd been put through. And so many of them could have been unnecessary.

Though Impa had told her over and over again that he needed to get stronger, and that it was the only way, she still felt guilty. Because of her time asleep in the crystal, she was unaware as to how long Link had been on his quest, but it had been long.

She stopped in front of the large golden dome that stood in the middle of the massive courtyard. Keese and deku babas lines the path around it, but the babas were rooted to the ground, and the bats were stupid.

She came to a halt before the purification chamber. Once, there had been a sturdy bridge, but now, only a rope remained connecting the two sides above the chasm. Had Link been forced to cross this way also? She leaned over the edge, and swallowed hard. She could not even view the bottom.

She looked around the room for another way across. Was it a trap? But there were only vines, none of which were long enough to reach the other side. But she couldn't turn back now, and return empty handed! She'd gone to the temple, through the forest and all of its hazards, for a reason. She was giving Link the space he desired, and proving to him that she could handle herself!

Through cracks on the ceiling, she saw the violet sky and gasped. How late was it?

She faced the rope again, tightening the belt of her pouch. Now, time was an issue.

She placed her foot on the rope, testing its durability. It molded against her heel and toes, so she let it take her full weight. Now that she was standing on it, she could feel that it was wider than it appeared. Enough for her to walk, one foot at a time, across.

She held out her arms and took her other foot away from solid ground. The rope creaked, but held fast as she began to cross. Her breathing was shallow and strained, like the amount of air she breathed could off balance her.

How hard had this been for Link, who was weighed down by chain mail and weapons? He couldn't have been evenly balanced.

Her back foot suddenly slipped, her drifting thoughts weighing her to one side. The rope sprung upwards into her shin, and she caught it with her hands, before tipping over the side. Her hair fell backwards as she flipped upside down. Nearly screaming, she wound her ankles and arms around the rope, screwing her eyes tight.

How had he been so brave? No monsters came near her, but each task in itself was terrifying! Had he ever asked for help? Of course not. He was the Goddess' Chosen Hero. She had picked him herself. That's why she had been drawn to him through their childhood. She always knew that their friendship would be valuable one day-

She snapped open her eyes, silencing Hylia's logic.

"He became my friend, not the other way around." She said. "I didn't pick him- he just presented himself to me." _He is my friend. That is why. I didn't force him._

She reached forward with a shaking hand and grasped the rope further along, and slowly pulled herself down it.

"He is not a tool for me to use…He _knows_ that." _But what have I ever done for him?_

Her ankle slipped, and she yelled as the rest of her body followed until she only held herself up by her arms.

"_Link_!" His name escaped her lips without a thought. Memories surged through her. The image of a handsome man, with worn features and scarred wrists. A man from a time passed. That was _Hylia's_ Link. The man she had cried out for.

She forced her eyes open again, steadying her breathing despite the position she was in. _That _was the man she had chosen…not the Link that was waiting for her return in the temple.

The man that she had been unable to save with her pretend magic.

She slowly walked her hands across the rope until the ground was within reach. She swung her legs back and forth until there was enough momentum to fling herself once again above the rope. She landed heavily on the ground, and quickly rolled away from the edge.

Her memories as the Goddess were rarely as vivid as when she remembered the imprisoned man. But she desperately wanted to connect those memories from the past to now. Into Zelda's life.

She shook her head.

"Stop…Stop thinking…" And she did. The distant, violent memories slowly receded back into the age they belonged, though the feeling of guilt and regret remained. These were feelings for the man in the temple. She shouldn't have left him alone.

She passed through the open doors and entered into the cleansing grounds. The courtyard was dimly lit, only by the sunset.

She skipped from stone to stone, avoiding the water that flowed between them until she reached the last one. Then she took a step back, and jumped. The water splashed outwards, then closed back over her feet and legs up to her knees. Weighed down by the liquid, she trudged through it until she reached the series of waterfalls.

She tested the water of one, before shaking her hand clean and testing the next. She found it on the second try. The calm waterfall with the exact temperature, the exact feel to it…

She uncapped the three bottles and filled them with the flowing water. As her arms were doused with the sacred water, she felt like her skin was being washed away with the sweat and grime of her climb across the rope. She pulled away, and hastily backed out of the water.

Yes, it was the sacred water she had used for her first purification. It was meant to cleanse her mind of the mortal self that she had taken the form of, and allow more of her old, true self through.

It frightened her. She wrung the water out of the hem of her dress and hurried back through the temple, leaving a trail of shining footprints.

* * *

><p>Link was eying the remaining heart potion. Would it give him enough strength back to go search for her? What if she needed it though?<p>

A horrible image of Zelda, trapped between the maw of a golden deku baba tore through his mind, and he hit himself in the forehead to clear it away. The image was made up, but the scream that his mind had accompanied with it was real. When her spirit had been violently sucked from her body at Ghirahim's will…it was a sound that would remain with him forever, echoing until it was replaced with a newer sound. One he hoped never to heard.

Finally, he heard the door open, and he held his breath until Zelda's figure appeared. She walked back inside, no limp or blood. Maybe sweat, some dirt…

"Zelda!" He jumped to his feet, but waited for her to approach him. What if she was still mad at him? What could he say? Oh no…his tongue was dissolving in his mouth. Not now, please not now.

Zelda looked him up and down. He was wearing his Skyloft clothing. No chain mail.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you okay?"

They both clamped their mouths shut in embarrassment.

Zelda took a step forward, and spun in a circle. Link noticed her dress was damp, slightly muddy and sweaty like he thought, but there were no cuts along the fabric. Zelda stopped, and the hem hugged her legs before settling out evenly at her knees.

Then Link spun in a circle as well, lifting his arms overhead to demonstrate the lack of pain coming from the healing wound. He'd replaced the bandages while she was out, so there was no blood in sight.

Zelda walked forward, taking out the bottles of healing water as she did. She outstretched her arm, and Link took the bottle…then her wrist, and pulled her until she was inches away.

"Thank you." He said, his voice was forceful.

Was it Hylia's love, or Zelda's, she wondered.

She turned her face upwards to explain, but Link drowned her words out by pushing his lips against hers. His hand trembled where he held Zelda's wrist, and his other arm reached up and cupped her face with his hand. Finally, Link broke the kiss, and Zelda could feel that the trembling had spread through his whole body.

"Don't ever do that again, please…I'm sorry I yelled. Don't do that again." Maybe it was the kiss. Yes, it was the kiss. The sudden, passionate connection of lips, and gentle touch of his hand…the desperation in his voice, that had left her disoriented. She had no idea what he was begging her never to do again.

"Kiss you?" She said, as it was the first and only thing that came to mind.

"No…!" His wild eyes met hers. "Don't…run away from me. Please." His fingers stretched into her hairline. She released a quaking breath.

"That's what you thought I was doing…?" She freed her other arm, and wound it around his back until she felt his own neck. "No- never. I…I wanted to do something for you. You've done so much for me and…you've done so much on your own. I want to help you."

"I don't need help." He whispered.

"No…you may not. But it would be easier if we did it together." She protested weakly. He shook his head, rubbing his bangs across her forehead.

"You're right...I'm too used to it." She leaned against him, mixing her yellow bangs with his sandy ones. They formed a lovely blend.

"I won't go, Link. I'm sorry…I won't again." Link lowered his head to the side, and once again took Zelda with a kiss. His fingers gently dug into her scalp, cupping the back of her head easily. Zelda mimicked the motion, drawing her free hand into his own hair.

The water bottle clattered to the floor, so they finally had both arms free to embrace each other with.

She would not leave him. _Zelda_ would not leave him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN~ Well, I got a request that there needed to be more kissing X)_**

**_I really liked this chapter, it was originally way smaller. I hope Link was still in character when he got mad. He's too nice, but if anything could upset him, it would be not being able to perform in front of Zelda._**

**_Also, I'm referencing the Skyward Sword Manga Prequel this chap. It came out in Hyrule Historia, and tells the story of the war on the ground, and how Skyloft was created…with some GoddessxLink in it._**

**_Let me know what you think! :)_**


	8. Remember

The roaring waterfalls blocked out every other sound. Link loved that. To him, it was silence. For once, his pointed ears couldn't pick up the slightest rustle of leaves or loose rock falling that would make him leap for his sword and cut the harmless foliage in half. He was relaxed, and that sensation rarely came to him anymore.

He still looked up from his work once and a while, but he was on the tall bridge before the lake, and no monsters dared approach the water dragon's domain. He was out in the open, sitting on the last few yards of bridge that led to the drop off to the lake below. His sight was obscured by white mist- yet another sense lost.

Zelda had been the one to suggest the idea to him. She always came up with the good ideas.

Ever since his journey, Link was jumpy. He didn't think there was anything wrong, but Zelda seemed to feel guilty for his increased anxiety. So when Link showed Zelda the bridge, she had the idea that he could relax there. Therapy. It wouldn't make him any less prone to drawing weapons when he was away from the crashing waters, but for the time he sat in the circle of sound, he let his mind relax.

But he was struggling with the half-finished item in his lap. The loud rumbling of water drowned out his exasperated sigh when his hands slipped again. He was trying to make a fishing rod.

They were rare items in Skyloft, only ever found in Beetle's airship, because there wasn't much of a use for them. The pockets of water in Skyloft were made by condensing water in the air, so it wasn't very deep. The fish that had been brought up with the patch of land had evolved to be small, not to attract the attention of Loftwings.

But on the surface, the fish had no Loftwings to fear. He'd only seen birds the size of his hand, unless he counted some of the oversized avians that lived in temples and breathed fire. The fish grew as big as conditions would allow, and conditions were very good. Link had seen them close up while swimming to the dragon's domain. A single good catch could be dinner for both himself and Zelda.

He unwound the wire from his fingers and twisted so he could see the rest of the bridge. The fog obscured the path, but he could sense no figure approaching through the mist, so he turned back around and resumed work.

She was late.

* * *

><p>Zelda tied her skirt in a knot at her thigh while she ran. She'd accidentally woken up a cluster of sleeping keese when she ducked under one of the tunnels made by the roots of the great tree.<p>

She felt her messy hair and sighed angrily when her fingers brushed by scratches on her forehead. They were just scratches, but she still hoped that Link wouldn't notice. But he noticed everything. How else would he have been able to get through those puzzling temples?

She ran harder up the sandy slope, then hesitated where she knew an orctorok was waiting around the bend. One of their more annoying hiding places, though the misplaced bush in the middle of the path was a clear warning of the monster that lurked underground. She quieted her breathing and walked with cushioned steps. The bush suddenly shook, and she gasped, but ran straight towards it like Link had told her to. The creature shrieked, and ducked back underground.

"_They're cowardly monsters that prefer to attack when your back's facing them."_ He'd said, with a wince. _"They also have a tendency to aim low…"_ Another wince, and a sharp giggle from Zelda.

She hurried past it, not turning her back until she felt the bridge underfoot.

She calmed herself, and slowed her pace to give herself time to try and fix her hair and smooth out her dress. She was a mess, but forgot about her looks when she saw him. He was sitting cross-legged, pinning the rod between his ankles as he fastened the long cord and hook to it. She waited until he took it in both hands and stretched it at arms-length for inspection.

Then she sprung forward, and so did Link. Zelda passed by where he'd been sitting, caught a glimpse of the lake below her, then strong arms fastened around her waist and led her in a wide ark around and away from the edge of the bridge.

She came to a stop against Link's chest, and finally released her breath in a relieved sigh.

"I felt something run at me!" Link gasped, just as breathless. He pushed at her hips, and set her down on the ground, keeping his hands locked around her. "And then I see _you_, flying past me." He shook his head. "Really, Zelda?"

"I thought I could catch you." She admitted, smoothing out her bangs self-consciously.

"Only if I let you." He said, finally moving his hands away from her. "Besides," He said, looking over his shoulder at the wall of water. "Aren't I supposed to be relaxing today? I'm not even wearing chain mail."

"Does it feel weird?" She asked, inspecting his validity. Just the Skyloftian shirt, and bare skin beneath. He nodded.

"I feel as light as a feather." _And as vulnerable as one_.

"Sorry I startled you, you're right." She gasped, and reached over her shoulders. "By the way, I did it!" She declared, unfastening her wrap and bringing the package to her hands.

A small, lopsided pie was nestled in the layers of cloth to keep the steam in. She had sent Link off ahead so she could cook it and surprise him with it. But the boy in front of her didn't make a sound.

Then, he reached out and moved her bangs away from her forehead. She sighed.

"I'm fine- just some keese." She said dismissively. "Now, look down, at the_ pie_…!" But Link still wasn't looking. His hand was covering his mouth, and his shoulders shook softly. "Oh- Link…I'm fine!"

She finally saw the tightness in his cheeks, and followed it to the edges of his smile. He was laughing, not sobbing.

"Oh! Yes, Zelda, it's great- I was just…" His words were lost to another fit of giggles.

"What?" She demanded, blushing. How sloppy did she look? He shook his head as if he'd read her mind.

"It's just- when I first landed on the surface, I remember walking through one of the hollow trees, and a whole swarm of keese attacked me. I hadn't been paying any attention- I was too distracted by the ground's _beauty_ to notice those bats lurking in the dark." He lowered his hand and opened his eyes. "I was so scared…! They almost pulled my earrings out."

Zelda finally joined him in laughter when he pulled his hair out of the way to show her the faint scars on his ear tips. His laughter was beautiful, she noticed. It had been too long since she heard the sound.

* * *

><p>They settled back on the edge of the bridge, using their fingers to share the fruit pie. Zelda had made pies on occasion in Skyloft, but Link had never tasted the exotic fruit of the surface in such a way before. He wasn't sure he liked it, but he continued to eat, to be sure not to discourage Zelda's cooking attempts.<p>

"Your fishing rod looks good." She said. He took it and handed it to her to examine. It lacked a reel, though the twine was threaded into loops on the side of the rod, so the rope could be pulled back and wound by hand. But the missing piece would make fishing a challenge. "I think we should ask Faron for permission though."

Link quickly lifted his head.

"She won't mind." He said. Zelda frowned. He was usually the first to ask for permission.

"Well, it's _her_ lake we'd be fishing in." Zelda insisted.

"Well..." Zelda narrowed her eyes at him, begging for a further explanation behind his reluctance. "She'll make us do something in return." Link said with a sigh. "More specifically, make _me_ do something. I bet she still isn't convinced I'm the Hero." Zelda giggled.

"She can't be that-" Link silenced her with his raised eyebrows. "…Really?" He tapped the rod.

"One word. Tadtones."

Zelda licked off her fingers, then frowned at the remaining crust of the pie. She knew she had improvised quite a bit with her cooking, but…

Link made a choking sound and clapped his hand over his mouth. Zelda frowned at him.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, scrambling to his feet. "Li-" Zelda stomach gurgled…and then twisted into a painful knot.

Oh…

Link had recovered by the time she ran the length of the bridge, searching for somewhere suitable to be sick. He started to follow her, then groaned, and dropped back onto his knees.

She hadn't taken out the seeds again. She was convinced they were poisonous. Link had only ever used them as slingshot ammo, after all. Probably the only thing they were good for.

Zelda spat into the grass once more, before her stomach settled. She got off of her knees, brushing the dirt off as she stood, and looked for Link. She had expected him to be waiting for her, but she saw that he was still hunched over by a bush.

She slowly walked over, careful not to startle him this time.

"Are you okay?" She gently asked. He nodded, just like he had before retching. The tassels of hair in front of his ears were in risk of becoming saturated with vomit, so Zelda leaned over and tucked the locks back behind his ears. When he didn't move away, she then sat beside him and held pulled his bangs back.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured. He shook his head, gasping for breath. She saw his hand clenched around his side, and gasped with painful realization. The convulsions must have been hurting his wound.

Zelda heard a rough, spitting sound, followed by a rock crashed against her back. She jumped, with a yelp, and Link tried to follow before falling backwards.

The orcotork shook, and readied another attack.

"Hey! _Stop_ it!" She yelled, furious that the annoying creature had the nerve to attack. It wasn't deterred, and quickly shot another rock. Zelda moved away from Link, and the creature's attacks followed. Luckily, they were slow, and easy to dodge.

"Careful." Link croaked. She readied her bow. "You can only attack at the same time…" He added. Link had only ever killed them by deflecting its attacks with his shield. Zelda's offensive worried him. But he couldn't exactly voice his protest with bile working its way up his throat again…

Zelda aimed an arrow, pulling back as far as she could. She cracked one eye open, but mostly listened. As she did, she felt a cold breeze ruffled past her sleeves, reaching for the arrow. She glanced downwards and saw that the wind was visible as spots of winding lights. She heard it spit, then released the arrow. It shot forward in a perfectly straight line just as an arrow should. The pointed tip connected with the rock, and followed through to the other side, and did the same to the orcotork, finally embedding itself in a tree. The bow strummed back and forth like a harp string, and the dull glowing left Zelda's fingers, and the radiant weapon.

She permitted a satisfied smile. It was her weapon…so she should be able to channel her energy into it as well. She had been right.

Link was on his feet when she turned around. His hand was lazily gripping his side, but the apparent pain had passed.

"Looks like I don't need to protect you anymore." He said. Zelda laughed, and Link smiled.

"But maybe you should try your hand at cooking next time." She suggested. Link scratched the back of his head.

"Weak stomach?"

* * *

><p>Zelda's didn't necessary have the power of persuasion like she often felt. It was just Link's inability to say no to her.<p>

They broke through the top layer of clouds, and Link whistled for the crimson Loftwing. He and Zelda started falling back towards the white barrier, and gained sufficient speed before the bird appeared. He ducked under them, picking up both of the Skyloftians in a quick swoop.

He twisted his neck to examine them, and let out a low whine. Zelda greeted him with a cute smile and scratch to his back.

"Surprised to see us so soon?" Link asked, patting his bright red neck, before taking the leather strap in his left hand. The Loftwing was obviously confused as Link led him below the clouds, but he did not hesitate.

Link saw Zelda twisting her neck to view Skyloft in the distance, then thick clouds obscured their home from sight. Then, the forest was passing below them in blurs of green and brown. He caught only a glimpse of the goddess statue, with the golden glow of the Triforce, before it was replaced by treetops. He couldn't believe how fast they were moving. It usually took him, if he ran, half an hour to walk to Skyview Temple, and even longer if he chose to _swim_ to Faron's court.

He felt Zelda's grip tighten around his waist, and her forehead nestle between his shoulder blades.

"Are you cold?" He asked, though he had nothing to offer her if she was. He doubted she would accept his shirt to layer with. She shook her head.

"I'm fine." He looked up at the drifting white.

"You know, just because we live on the surface doesn't mean we can't visit Skyloft." He said. She moved her face away from his back.

"This is my place." _And it used to be yours._ She said, and her soft voice was barely audible over the roar of water. He strained to hear her, but she had no more to say.

It was apparent to Zelda, that Link was not reincarnated in the same way that she had. He only had memories of this life, while she had memories, however jumbled, that stretched back ages. Could that mean he was not _Hylia's_ Hero, but just someone similar? Someone with the same kind eyes and fierce devotion to his cause? A descendant, possibly. Or perhaps he just could not remember.

Link guided his Loftwing past the lake, flying so low that the waterfall's mist felt as thick as actual water, and soaked them just the same. The Loftwing loved it though, dipping his long legs lower until his talons skirted over the surface. At the end of the waterfall, the Loftwing closed his wings and dove over the edge like the crashing water, only snapping them back open when they were level with the lake again.

They followed the river for a few minutes until it opened up into a pool: Faron's court.

Link let the Loftwing pass, until they reached the entrance to the water temple. He unfastened the sailcloth, and Zelda took this as a cue to wind her arms around him, though she had to be careful to avoid his wounded side.

They jumped, and landed on one of the steps leading to Faron's court. Link took his time folding back the sailcloth, trying to think of a way to convince Zelda that asking for permission wasn't necessary. But when he looked back up, Zelda was already at the last step. Link scratched his head and reluctantly followed her.

As Zelda walked into the court, Faron rose out of the water to her full height. She looked as healthy as ever, thanks to Link's return trip to Skyview Temple. Her throat pulsed with the ripples of scales, moving with her heartbeats. The dragon uncrossed her arms and lowered herself halfway into the water to see Zelda better. But she did not intrude on Zelda's personal space or make terse comments about her stature. Instead, the dragon bowed her head, causing a long arch in her neck.

"Your Grace." The dragon said. Zelda smiled, though she felt as if she should be addressing the dragon with formalities, and not the other way around.

"It's nice to see you again, Faron." Zelda first felt awkward about addressing the dragon as if they knew each other well, but Faron was not bothered by the endearing tone. This was truly not their first meeting. She lifted her head.

"It has been much too long. But I see your body has held out better than mine has." Zelda giggled. Link held back, hoping not to draw the dragon's attention, but Faron twisted her neck around to see him. "Oho, and I see you've reunited with your Hero after all." Zelda's smile deepened, but she looked away to hide it.

"Yes, and we've decided to remain on the surface to keep watch of the Triforce."

"The Golden Power…yes, I remember that." Faron hummed. "What a magnificent sight." She said, craning her neck upwards. "I can feel it from even here…but I thought you had hidden it well."

"It was time for it to be put to use." Zelda said. The dragon cocked her head.

"You retrieved it?"

"No, Link did." Faron looked past them at the boy, then broke into a deep chuckle.

"_He _was able to decipher that Goddess-awful maze you created? Unbelievable." Link looked to Zelda. _See?_

Zelda took a step closer.

"Of course he was. He's the Hero of legend." Link shifted uncomfortably. He would never be used to the title. "Faron, I've come to ask you a favor." Zelda instantly had the dragon's attention again. Link tensed, recognizing that look. "Since the two of us will be living down here, we need a food source, and your lake has enough fish for us to live on, if you don't mind." Faron recrossed her arms.

"You wish to fish from my lake? I see…Of course, Your Grace." Her eyes flashed to Link's. Oh no… "Though, there is something that I remember, now that I am looking at your…Hero." She straightened herself out. "He never returned the bathing pot I loaned him. Though I am healed, it is rightfully mine."

Zelda looked to Link and frowned.

"When did you borrow a bathing pot?" Link's face flushed for what it sounded like. He couldn't remember taking a single bath on his quest though.

"I needed it to enter a temple. I had to pour water on statues to trigger an opening mechanism, and my bottles weren't-"

"When you return it to me, you may sustain yourself on the fish in my lake." Faron said.

"Thank you, Faron." Zelda said, bowing. The dragon bowed deeper.

"The pleasure is mine, Your Grace."

Zelda took Link's hand as she passed, eager to leave the court before he could voice his protest. Once they were outside, Link groaned.

"What did I tell you? There's always a catch."

"You should have returned the pot." Zelda said simply. "It shouldn't be too hard to get back though, right? You managed to get it there on your own."

Link was shaking his head.

"It's more complicated than that. It's too heavy for me to carry, and it's all the way behind Eldin volcano." Zelda's jaw dropped. He had yet to tell her of all his endeavors, and it seemed that no matter how long they talked through the night, there would still be additional details left out.

"How did you get it there the first time though?"

"The scrap shop owner has a robot that carried it for me, but…" His voice trailed off, as did his steps. Zelda stopped and waited for him.

"Link?" He touched the sword on his back.

"The robot only helped me because he liked Fi. But she's gone now, so I don't know what to do." Zelda walked back over to him.

"She's not gone…she's just sleeping."

"At least you got to wake up." He said, meeting her eyes. "Tell me, why didn't…when you made her, why did you make it so she would go to sleep? What were you thinking when you created her?" Zelda blinked and looked at her feet.

The memories, besides those of Hylia's Hero, were faded with age. Like sandstone against the ocean, over time they eroded away into a blend of what they used to be. But she had to give him some answer. Fi had become more than a guide for him. He'd always been able to connect to thing on an emotional level, and even the one-minded sword spirit had felt his heartfelt efforts.

"It was so long ago…but I had…I wanted the future Hero to have some kind of a guide. Someone who knew how to help him, and could adapt to new situations. I didn't consider emotions because I thought it would complicate things…" She licked her lips. "The first Hero was different than you. He'd been through much, and more emotion only hurt him. He loved his friends very much though." She added, with a smile. "But the Master Sword, to him, was just a blade. A way to save those friends." She felt her eyes stinging. "I thought you would be the same, and not care if she disappeared. He let the sword go so easily from his hand." She steadied her breathing, and though she could smell unearthed soil and smoke for a moment. The scents of war. "She had to sleep because she had to seal Demise. When the sword was placed back into the pedestal, it went to sleep. It sealed. Both Fi, and Demise will remain asleep."

Link was caught up in her explanation, struggling to keep up. He'd been under the impression that _he_ was Hylia's Hero. There had been another? During the war on the surface?

"I know you worry for her…but she's happy." Zelda concluded. "I never imagined that she would react the way she did to you, but she said it herself." Link nodded.

"Thank you…that's what she said to me." He inhaled and looked at the sky, resolved once again. "I don't know why though. She did all the talking."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ It's easy to write fluff, but actually getting into a plot with conflict is a whole other thing. I hope this chapter turned out okay though!**_

_**So, XxAnimeCutiexX sent me the Link to one of her youtube videos, which is SS ZeLink themed. It's got a ton of cute ZeLink pics used in it, and it's worth checking out! It's called "Dreaming {SS ZeLink}". It's easy to find if you search 'skyward sword zelink'.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys rock!**_


	9. Gold and Green

Scrapper wanted Fi.

He made that very clear, over and over again. Zelda admitted that the robot had surprised her even. Usually she was so good at convincing others to help, but robots didn't seem to have the same motivators. Even Gondo couldn't get the robot to behave. The two left the bazaar in defeat.

Zelda was still fuming at the robot's shrewdness, but Link's mind was hard at work. He was used to the strategy of working hard to reach one, specific solution to a problem. Usually, there would be a certain item he needed to trigger a switch. Few times was there room for improvisation.

But he was no longer in a dungeon. He had to remember how to work around obstacles, instead of think his way through them.

Just then, Pipit and Karene flew by on their Loftwings. Pipit's russet-gold bird matched Karene's brown one perfectly, and they were as easy to notice as the two blonds in front of the bazaar.

"'_Ey_! Look who it is!" Pipit called, circling them, before bringing his bird to a land. His Loftwing was even larger than Link's, with talon's the size of swords. "You two get sick of the surface already?" He asked, sliding off his bird's back.

"No, just visiting." Link said. An idea struck him. Pipit was the most knowledgeable knight he knew. Even if Link had been the one to go through the quest, Pipit always had fresh ideas. "Pipit, would you know how to carry a large pot?" He asked. An odd request, but Pipit wasn't ever bothered by them. The golden-clad knight frowned, instantly working on a plan.

"A large pot? Well, maybe." He put his hand on his Loftwing's shoulder. "This big guy can carry something twice his weight."

"My Loftwing could help." Link quickly suggested.

"Yeah!" Pipit cheered, smacking his fist into his other hand. "So, where is this _large pot_ of yours?" Link smiled and looked over his shoulder at the wide sky. "Below the clouds?" Link nodded, and Pipit put his hand to his chin in thought.

"I want to see the surface!" Karene suddenly called, joining Pipit on the ground. Her Loftwing nestled up against Pipit's, and the two began grooming each other with gentle snips of their wide beaks. Link wondered if Loftwings had a tendency to pair up in mirror images of their owners. Pipit would know, but Link hesitated to ask.

"Yeah?" Pipit said to Karene. The deal was sealed with a nod from the girl in green. Link wasn't the only one who couldn't say no to a girl. "Okay, looks like I'll help you out, Link."

"Thank you." He turned to see if Zelda had heard, but she was gone.

"She went to the bazaar again. She said she needed to get more potions." Karene said, when she noticed Link's confusion. "Seems like _someone_ can't stay out of trouble." Link scratched his head and shrugged.

Trouble seemed to be his nature now. He never would have thought that a year ago, but things changed. For him, it had changed in a matter of seconds, all because of what seemed to be a freak windstorm. Then things had continued to change over a course of months.

Zelda met them on the sky pier, her wrap filled with potion bottles. Link touched the stitching in his side. Still sore, but not worthy of another dose of the red drink. She was thinking ahead. For maybe when she needed to _remove_ the stitches, or possibly add new ones in new places.

Pipit, Karene, and Link all called their Loftwings, and the birds joined them in moments. Zelda stood in confusion though, after her second whistle-call had been ignored.

"My Loftwing won't come." Zelda said, her eyes wide. "I can sense her but...Do you think she's hurt?" Link pat his crimson bird, and he shifted his feet anxiously. His eyes were upturned.

"It's okay, Zelda." Link said, smiling. He held Zelda's gaze for a few moments before speaking. "She's _nesting_." Zelda gasped, and her hand jumped to her mouth.

"Really!" Pipit and Karene both gasped as well.

"Congratulations!" Pipit said, clapping his hand hard on Link's back, while Karene and Zelda clutched hands and laughed. Link's crimson cheered as well, spreading his wings proudly, so there would be no doubt as to who Zelda's bird was nesting with. "So, when are you and Zelda gonna start gathering _your_ twigs and leaves?" Link choked, and Zelda pulled away from Karene. Pipit raised his arms defensively. "Kidding…kidding, though it's widely known that Loftwings respond to their owners feelings."

Well, Link had gotten an answer after all.

Zelda rode with Karene as Pipit and Link led the way to the red pillar of light.

"Race you." Pipit said, as his Loftwing burst forward with a powerful flap of its gold and red tipped wings. Link leaned low over his crimson, and increased the grip with his thighs. The crimson felt the shift in position, and eagerly sped up.

Pipit was the victor of the knight challenge before Link, and preformed the ceremony with Karene, who held the role as Goddess. Karene graduated the same year, in the female-specific knight test. The boys raced each other in a ceremony that was meant to honor the Goddess' Chosen Hero, so it would have been odd if a female was chosen.

The girls had to race each other as well, though their Wing Ceremony was held at night, and treated with more secrecy- a homage to the legend that female knights once had to hide their gender in order to join the fighting ranks. Because it took place after the Wing Ceremony, Zelda would never know if she could have become a knight.

Pipit was, none the less, a skilled flier. Though he had barely won the race, it had been a race with half a dozen other talented knights. Pipit outwitted them, as he was trying to do with Link right now. The knight in gold was aiming for a funnel rock, and Link was following close behind. Whoever got there first would receive the burst of speed that would take them right to the light pillar.

But Pipit, no matter how much the instructors credited his bird handling, had not been taught the spin-dive. Link flattened himself over the crimson's back, and the bird raised his wings and screeched. They dove under Pipit's russet Loftwing, and arced above them. But the russet didn't like that, and to express his dislike, he clamped his beak down on the crimson's tail. Link's Loftwing screeched, and dove into another, panicked spin-dive to get away.

The russet twisted, let go, and both of them nearly crashed into opposite sides of the funnel rock. As the two male Loftwings struggled to regain altitude, Karene's brown Loftwing glided past them into the wind tunnel. The girls casually waved waved before disappearing into the distance.

Both boys watched them go in defeat.

Link had to take the lead before they dove under the clouds again, as he was the only one who knew the way. The air turned hot, and the four of them choked on the sudden onslaught of smoke and embers that was expelling from the volcano. It didn't look like it was erupting again at least. Last time it did, Link had been pulled off course and knocked unconscious by his rough landing. He didn't want a repeat.

Pipit pulled his tunic over his nose, and Zelda did the same with her hair bonnet. Karene and Link pulled their green caps over their faces.

The Loftwings flew easily, lifted by the hot air, and they glided behind the volcano in a minute. The courtyard in front of the fire sanctuary was just big enough to fit them all. Karene and Pipit moved closer after they landed, eyes wide.

"This is what the surface is like, huh?" Pipit said, crossing his arms disapprovingly. He was restraining himself from further comments.

"How do you live here?" Karene demanded.

"It's not like this everywhere." Zelda quickly explained. "Link and I live in the forest south from here."

"Forest? A cluster of trees?" Karene inquired, trying to imagine such a place. There were no forests on Skyloft, unless you counted the island of bamboo.

"Oh- what's that!" A patch of ground caved upwards, until a pair of long arm broke the surface and pulled the rest of the creature's body through. Zelda and Link smiled at each other.

"Whoa! The red guys are back!" The Mogma yelled. A second mountain-dweller broke the surface as well, this one with a red comb-over for hair.

"Look- there's a gold one this time too!" He cried, pointing a clawed hand at Pipit. Link sighed and walked forward. Time to intervene.

"None of us are even dressed in red." Link said. Their comments did make him uneasy. Did that mean there were still Ghirahim's minions running around? Or was it just the Mogma's tendencies to panic? probably the latter.

"Oh- hey! It's you!" The claws swiveled to point at Link. It seemed not matter how many times Link appeared before them, they would still assume he were one of the bokoblins. It used to be offensive, but now it was both annoying, and very offensive. The red-haired Mogma gasped.

"Oh, I better tell the boss not to blow up the tunnels under your feet! I'll be right back!" He ducked underground.

"Bombs?" Karene echoed.

"Oh, don't worry, we've grown bomb flowers for ages- we know 'em like the back of our paws." The ground shook, and a pillar of smoke rose out of the other hole. "…" The Mogma followed its friend underground to avoid further questioning. Link faced the others and shrugged.

The bathing pot was in front of the main entrance to the temple, right where Scrapper had left it. Link pointed to the frog-head statue and started explaining its mechanics, but Pipit could only feign interest for so long. Besides, Karene was impatient to see the better parts of the surface, and no one wanted to be close to the volcano when it started shaking again.

Pipit's Loftwing grabbed the left side, and Link's crimson took the right. As they rose into the air, thunderclouds began to rumble.

"This isn't made out of metal, is it Link?" Pipit asked. Link grimaced.

"I hope not." Their eyes lingered over each others swords, and Pipit's chain mail.

They flew back above the clouds, avoiding the storm until they had to descend back through the green light. Karene and Pipit both gasped.

"It's beautiful!" Karene gasped, as they soared above the Goddess Statue.

"Now _this_, I could get used to." Pipit said. Link nodded in agreement. He was already getting used to it. Zelda pointed out their house in the making as they flew past the field, and Link couldn't help but frown at it. He hadn't been able to resume work since his mysterious injury had shown up. He would start again when the storm passed.

But that wouldn't be for a while. The storm clouds heaved and began dumping water and lightning strikes as they flew over the lake, and there was no way out of it. The pot filled with rainwater as they flew, and the tired Loftwings began accidentally smacking each other with their wings, fighting for space to flap.

Just as the russet seemed to screech a taunt at Link's crimson, they reached Faron's court. They set the pot outside, and Pipit and Link were able to empty it so it was light enough for the two of them to carry inside. Link felt like his stitches were tearing open from the strain. He'd carried barrels before, but this pot was three times as heavy.

"I'll have to come and visit you guys when it's sunny out. This forest looks amazing." Pipit said. Link smiled at the thought of company, but it made him uneasy as well. He had once again gotten used to having only one other intelligent person to talk to. What if he couldn't find things to talk about? Pipit would surely inquire about his adventures, but those were topics Link was still struggling to put into words himself.

They set the pot down before the dragon, careful not to crack it on the stone floor. Pipit gasped when he looked back up and saw Faron. She liked it, and gave a deep chuckle at his reaction.

"One of the dragons of legend?" He whispered, as well-educated as always. As Faron rose to her full height, shwoing off her pulsing scales, Pipit dropped into a humble bow. Link crossed his arms and remained standing. He would bow to the other dragons, but felt that he and Faron were on close enough terms now to skip formalities.

"It's an honor to meet you." Pipit said, before rising to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Pipit nodded to the waiting Karene. Link moved to follow, but the dragon touched him with the tip of her finned tail.

"You, boy, wait." She tugged on his shoulder until he turned. Her tail went to his chin, turning his face.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" Link said, squirming to move away, though her tail had carefully wound around his back to keep him in place through the inspection.

"No." Her tail came to a stop against his right side- above his sore wound. "Oh…" She added significant pressure, and Link yelped, drawing the attention of the others waiting.

"Faron- _stop_!" Link snapped, taking a few steps away. She dropped her tail back into the water with a splash, her dark eyes fixed on him.

"It's as I suspected…" She said, tapping a clawed finger against her chin. Link frowned.

"Suspected what-"

"Are you okay?" Zelda called, running to meet him with a concerned frown. "Did you just yell?" Zelda had taking his arm in her hands.

"I'm fine." He said, and looked back to Faron. She inclined her head towards Zelda.

"I thank you, Your Grace. You never know when you will need a refreshing soak." Her eyes darted to Link.

"May we fish in your lake then?" Zelda asked. The dragon nodded.

"Of course. Though you call it my lake, you named it not after me, but Lake Floria. Truly you should change its name to Lake Hylia. It is yours, after all." Zelda curtsied, and left. For once, Link lingered in the court, but Faron just stared at him. No further explanation from her, it seemed.

The rain was coming down like a wall of water now. Pipit and Karene tried to convince them to come back to Skyloft, above the rainclouds until it subsided, but Link and Zelda just waved goodbye and ran for cover.

Eventually they found it under the great tree. Just an overhanging root, but the water only penetrated in drips. Link shook out his shirt, then quickly tugged it back on. A damp shirt was better than nothing. He hoped his body heat would dry it off soon.

Zelda turned around and pulled her dress over her head, eager to shake out the soaking garment as well. Link politely turned his back as she shook out the water, waiting until the sounds of whipping fabric stopped. Link glanced at the pitch grey sky. It was rare that Skyloft had weather, so he was no expert on reading clouds, but he guessed that the rain wouldn't be subsiding anytime soon. He dropped to the ground against the root and leaned back. They would have to wait it out.

"You can open your eyes now." Zelda said. He cracked only one eye open in her direction to be sure. She was dressed, but soaking. She settled herself beside him, leaning into his shoulder. "It's fr-reezing." She stammered, and her shaking voice sent a jolt through him; the need to protect her.

In response, he tucked his arms under her legs and lifted her against him, setting her in his lap.

"There. A little warmer?" Her face was as red as a sunburn. She nodded, gradually relaxing into his chest.

"Mm-hmm."

"Good." He said, resting his chin on the top of her head, as if to envelop as much of her body with his as he could.

The thrumming of rain on their roof neither increased or slowed down all night. It became pitch black outside, and a pair of keese joined them under the branch for cover. Link closed his arms over Zelda, eying them warily, but the monsters seemed too disoriented to notice them. They hung upside down and shivered as they drip-dried.

"I think they'll leave us alone." Link whispered.

He leaned back to see Zelda, and her sweet face was relaxed in sleep. He smiled, and brushed a lock of wet hair away from her eyes.

For once, they were left in peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ So, who thinks Link and Zelda are too peaceful? I DO! *evil laughter* **_


	10. Dive

Link had Zelda by the throat.

He'd seen her sleeping so peacefully, and though that now would be the perfect time. Perhaps he could choke her out before she woke even. But that would mean a peaceful death. Either way, she would be in his arms when she met her end.

He eased up the pressure his thumbs were delivering, to let her gasp for air. She would wake then, and try to scream. Oh, how he wanted to hear her scream. He missed the sound. When her soul was finally delivered to Demise- _that _scream. He wanted to hear it again. Now.

Her eyes started twitching open. She would wake soon. He increased the pressure, accidentally too much, and heard a snap. He lifted his hands away, and her head fell into his lap. He sighed and looked up at the dripping root ceiling.

Oops.

A drop of water, grown too heavy to remain attached to the root, pulled itself free and smacked Link on the forehead. His eyes snapped open, and he took a ragged gasp. His eyes darted to his lap, where Zelda lay, nestled against his chest. Her eyes were only the thick black lines of her lashes, closed peacefully in sleep or death.

Was she breathing?

He shook her violently.

"Zelda? Zelda! Wake up!" She groaned, then pushed him back. He released a ragged sigh of relief.

"_Hey_…! I was still sleeping." She cracked an eye open at him, obviously confused. "Why are you awake before me?" He pushed her away, and scrambled to his feet so quickly that he smacked his head on the low root ceiling, sending the rest of the clinging water droplets down on them in a shower. "Link?" He backed away until he was in the open, and did a quick circle to look for monsters. Zelda scrambled to her feet. "Link? What is it?"

Zelda followed him outside.

"Stop!" He yelled, holding his hands out in front of himself, ready to push her back if need be. She flinched and froze. "Just…" A shiver raked his spin when he looked at her.

"…What is it?" He narrowed his eyes, and focusing in on her neck. There was no rash of red in the shape of hands. He looked at his fists. Zelda slowly approached him while his eyes were down. His downcast eyes were wide, and she could see, even from that distance, that he was trembling.

He tried to pull away when she reached him, but she held fast on his wrist until he stopping struggling.

"Link." She said his voice like a magic spell. He looked at her in surprise, his brow furrowed in uncertainty. "It's me, Zelda." He knew that very well. "Are you sleep walking again?" She smacked him in the cheek. "Wake up." The sting on his face was real. He looked to the ground and focused on his breathing.

A dream- _no_, a nightmare. But not real.

But why had he thought of that? How_ could_ he?

He slumped onto the ground, fatigue taking over. Zelda followed him to the wet grass, her hands firm on his shoulders.

It had all seemed too real. They had been in the same place, with the same dreary weather and Zelda in the same position asleep on his lap.

"Bad…bad dream." He managed, pushing his face into his hand. Zelda wrapped her arms around him, easing his head onto her shoulder.

"It's okay." His eyes fixed on her neck and stayed there.

* * *

><p>Zelda had asked him so sweetly what was wrong. He forced a lie.<p>

_I can't remember. _

But he could. Every detail.

They gathered dry wood from the bark on trees and built a fire beside their three walls of a house. Link offered to try his hand at cooking today, since Zelda was still . While Zelda hung their wet clothes out to dry, he offered to go to the lake to fish.

He didn't have to go far. The river had swollen because of the rain, and ebbed into more of the forest. Schools of fish gathered in the shallow ends, away from the raging current, and made an easy catch. Technically, he wasn't even in Faron's lake!

Link actually felt silly fishing for them in knee-deep water. He could have broken off a branch and speared them in less time than it took for a bass to finally notice the lure. But he didn't mind how long it took, actually.

…But Zelda wouldn't understand why he was avoiding her. He knew that much.

He couldn't take his anger at himself out on her. She hadn't done anything. He would have to do sometime though...something Faron may know about. The way she prodded at his wound made him uneasy. If she knew what it was, why wouldn't she just tell him?

He felt the twine jerk, and caught onto it before the string ran out. The largest of the fish in the pond, that green spotted bass he'd been eying, finally took the bait. He jumped to his feet, and began winding the string around his fist, gradually pulling the fish in. It jumped out of the water, and he pulled it the rest of the way to land.

He enjoyed his moment of triumph, and turned back the in direction of their camp. Zelda would-

The air was suddenly knocked out of his lungs. He dropped the fishing rod and his catch and wound his arms around his chest. He looked for something that had struck him, but he was alone. He struggled to breathe. But just as quickly as the pain started, it stopped, with no lingering side effects.

He unwound his hands and scanned the clearing again. He waited by the riverside, waiting for another spasm of pain, but none came. It was the same kind of random pain that he'd experienced in Skyloft, while he'd been trying to carve out another bird figurine. Unexpected and agonizing.

He collected his things, which had been scattered in the fit of pain, and resumed his walk. He took slower steps, and chose not to run, fearing that any effort on his part would cause an unexpected burst of pain. Like waiting for a choking hiccup to return. But none came.

Zelda beamed when she saw the fish dangling from his hands, but just as quickly, her smile faded.

"Are you all right?" She asked. He was surprised at how easily she could still read his expressions. They had been apart for so long, but still had the same facial habits that gave away their personalities. Link nodded, not wanting to worry her. She didn't seem convinced, but let it slide.

He roasted the bass over the open flame, prodding at it to get it in just the right position to cook evenly. Zelda drew her knees up against her chest, minimizing how much of her body felt the cold. It looked like another storm was coming, and she'd set out most of the heavy clothing to dry in preparation for another night of rain. She was secretly hoping that in the event of another rainstorm, Link would offer himself up as heat source like he had last night.

"I think we should stay in the temple again tonight." Zelda suggested, knowing full well that only one of the heavy blankets had dried enough to sleep on. Link was quick to agree. He hated seeing her cold, but he was nervous about putting himself close to her again. But eventually, Zelda came to him on her own, leaning against his back. "Does it rain this much on the surface often? I wonder…"

His eyes were fixed on the fish, but every other one of his senses were on Zelda. How her figure pressed against his back, melding against him. She was warm, and after only seconds, began to provide heat to his chilled skin. He straightened up, off balancing her.

"Sorry- fish is done."

They waited until after the meal had been eaten to comment on its taste. When no stomachs gurgled in protests, they finally could enjoy the feeling of fullness.

"You should start cooking. It'll be your job. I'll go and cut down the trees instead." Zelda said, resting her head on his shoulder. Link smiled at her, momentarily forgetting the nightmare, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry about this morning." He said. Zelda twisted her neck to see him.

"For what? You're the one who smacked your head on the tree."

"Just…the way I was acting." Zelda looked at the fire, its dancing colors playing in her eyes.

"You're forgiven." She playfully looked back at him. "Feel better now?" His lips jerked back into a smile.

"Yes." He kissed her again, on her cheek this time. Gradually moving down her face. "Thank you." She locked eyes with him, then leaned closer and took him by the lips. Link slowly twisted, and she straightened herself out so they were no longer back to back, but face to face.

Zelda parted her lips to breathe in the same moment that Link's lips brushed hers, and he suddenly tasted cooked fish. He drew away, both surprised and embarrassed at his forwardness. Zelda impulsively licked her lips, then gasped and covered her mouth in shared surprise.

But it didn't last for long.

Zelda leaned in again, before Link could register what she was doing. He felt her hot breath on his face, then his eyes shut, as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

He felt Zelda's soft hand find its way under his shirt, and his own fingers danced across the back of her neck, under her hair, and to the low dip that offered up her shoulders.

Her fingers touched his stitches, and Link took a sharp breath. Zelda's fingers counted the stitches, and moved no further.

"I think it's time we cut these out." She said into his shoulder. Link opened his eyes with a sigh, and his breath collected in front of his face.

"Y-yeah…"

He tugged his shirt up past the line of stitches and stretched himself out on the ground. Zelda hovered above him with a pair of knitting scissors.

Zelda decided it was time to remove the stitches, before she had accidentally brushed her fingers past them and ruined the moment. After all, the heart potion had done most of the healing, and stitches were just a precaution. By the look on his face, and the way he kept scratching at them, she assumed they had become more bothersome than helpful. She noticed his apprehension.

"What?" She asked, eying him curiously.

"That pose makes you look kind of scary." She snipped the scissors threateningly, and Link tensed.

"Oh, the Goddess' Chosen Hero is afraid of a tiny pair of scissors?" She asked with a giggle.

"In the right hands, anything can be a weapon." He said. He heard her snip the scissors again, and felt a knot tangle in his chest. He knew Zelda would be gentle, so why was he actually afraid?

She placed her hand on the side of his wound, and used her fingers to lift up one of the stitches. There was a painless tugging.

"Wait." He said, catching her hand. She sighed and sat back. "I…Maybe we don't have to take them out just yet."

"Link-"

"It's still sore." He tried, but she wasn't having any of it. She pushed on his chest, and he let her force him to the ground again. He groaned and looked to the side. He scolded himself for acting so childish, but even the harshest of reprimands couldn't force back the sense of impending doom. _  
><em>

She hooked her finger under a stitch and clipped it free.

Link gasped, and bolted upright, and Zelda nearly stabbed him with the sharp ends.

"Link! Stop it." He covered his wound and frowned. He'd had stitches before. He'd sat through _them_ just fine. So why was that in front of _Zelda_, he was freaking out?

He pulled his shirt back down, resolved. Zelda huffed.

"Link! It's not good to leave stitches in for so long."

"I'm not healed yet." He quietly said.

"Yes you are." She said firmly, then softened her voice to add, "Why? Does it still hurt?"

"I'm not sure." She hesitated to continue.

"Still…I used thread, not medical sutures. I brought some from Skyloft, so if it does still hurt, I should at least replace them." He shook his head, tightening his arms around his side.

"Not yet." She sighed, and reached towards him. Link flinched away, but Zelda followed him.

"Link, just let me-"

"Zelda, no! Please, just stop." She caught his shirt and tugged him back.

"Come on, I'll be gentle!" He jerked away so hard, that Zelda fell, and when she put her hand out to catch herself, she put it right into the edge of the fire pit.

Zelda screamed, and pulled her hand out of the embers. Link had already gotten a heart potion out for her. She clutched her hand against her chest, whimpering, and took the potion in her good hand. The scalded skin healed after the first swallow, but her scream was still echoing in Link's head.

That was the sound he had wanted to hear in his dream…

"It's not your fault." She quickly said, reading his horrified expression. He shook his head. Heart potions didn't heal everything. If he'd gotten the drink to her a moment later, there could have been lingering effects of the burn. If it hadn't been right there, she would have been scarred.

...If he hadn't been right there, there would never have been the threat.

"You don't…" His side throbbed, and he clutched at it.

"Link?"

"Don't touch me!" He jumped to his feet. "I need…I have to be alone for a little while." He stammered. It was all he could manage trough the sudden onslaught of pain.

That was his goodbye to her as he turned around and sprinted up the hill and into the forest. Zelda stood.

"Link! Wait!"

Look who was running away now.

* * *

><p>He ran all the way to the bridge, and leaned against the stone for minutes before recovering his breath.<p>

_Where are these violent thoughts coming from!_

He pushed his face into his hand, and pulled at his bangs until it hurt, then hurried to the end of the bridge, where the crashing waterfalls blocked out his mindless thoughts.

He stood, eyes closed, and let the sounds absorb him. When he finally stopped counting his heartbeats, he let his eyes open. Just like the rivers, the lake had overflown. The waterfalls were crashing with renew vigor, and dumping into the basin. The torrents of whitewater followed a deadly current to the bottom of the lake.

The mist was so heavy that he couldn't clearly see the lake's surface, but he knew that it would be distorted with massive ripples.

He sat heavily on the edge, so he could still look over and see the falls. He pulled up his shirt and stared at his wound. The edges were bright red, and there was a distinct spider-webbing pattern stretching from the main cut that signaled the early stages of blood poisoning. Link tossed his shirt down with a huff, then dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

><p>Zelda hesitated long enough for him to get the head start. Then, she broke into a run to follow him.<p>

He was_ lying_ to her. Ever since that morning. What had scared him into lying?

She skidded to a stop in front of the bridge. He had pulled back the stone gate to prevent her from following! She banged on it and yelled, but she couldn't even hear herself over the roaring waters.

She backed away angrily, and broke into another run.

Zelda knew another way around to the bridge. She'd taken that path to avoid monsters when she first went through the forest. It wouldn't take her onto the bridge, but it would give her a view of it.

She took the low path, and came out below the bridge. The path around the lake had sunken back from flooding, so she carefully picked her way around to a pile of rocks. They rose up all the way to the top of the waterfalls, from when part of the natural dam had broken away. She tested the moist surface, and quickly heaved herself onto the first boulder. She'd been able to easily reach the top before, but the rocks had been as dry as sandpaper.

The waterfalls to her left were deafening. She climbed up the damp rocks until she could see the edge of the bridge. Spray from the falls soaked her, and the wind chilled her to the bone, but she stood her ground.

She could see him sitting there, obviously distressed.

"_Link_!" She yelled. His head turned and he stood, obviously disapproving of her precarious position on the rocks.

His mouth moved in a warning, but the words were lost in the chasm between them. It looked like he was saying, '_Get down, idiot_!' though he had never once called her an idiot.

His panicked expression calmed her significantly. She'd seen that look so many times. When she fell from her Loftwing after the ceremony…when she had closed herself inside the crystal to sleep...and, before his expression turned to rage, when Ghirahim slung her over his shoulder and carried her off to Demise.

His expression was bordering on anger now though, with each second she remained on the dangerous rockfall.

"_Get down_!" She heard, his warning overpowering the falls.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled back. "But...Your running away from me! I'm here, so stop it!" She didn't know how much of her desperate message reached him. A torrent of water suddenly broke from the waterfall, and slid down the rocks. She mistook the sound for part of the waterfall, and heard it a moment too late.

It swept around her ankles, and she couldn't keep a grip. Her head cracked against a rock, and icy water rushed around her. She lost her breath in a scream, and the world went black.

* * *

><p>He didn't scream her name.<p>

He didn't make a sound.

He didn't think.

He just jumped.

Link dove headfirst off of the bridge. Air rushed past him for so long he could have counted the seconds, then the water hit him like a solid wall of ice. The water-dragon's scale went to work instantly, expanding his lungs to accommodate more air.

His eyes searched for her among the blurs and shapes underwater. The current tugged him back, taking up precious time to find her. He found the site of the rock fall, panic fueling his muscles, allowing him to overcome the force of water to swim closer to the falls. But it seemed that the strain was taking its toll, and quickly depleting his reserve of air. He saw a flash of yellow among the grey, and dove towards it. Zelda's dress had pinned her against the rock fall, but none of her limbs seemed to be trapped.

She had a deep gash above her eye, but the strong current was pulling the blood away in wisps.

Link grasped her around the waist with one arm, and pulled the dragon-scale necklace over his head. He instantly felt his lungs constrict and whine for air. It took all of his focus to replace the charm around Zelda's neck.

He clutched her dress, and with a mighty heave, ripped it free of the rocks. But with nothing anchoring them down, the two were whisked away by the current. Link caught Zelda against his chest, and kicked off of the ground. Halfway to the surface, they collided with a drifting log. Pain exploded in Link's legs, and he flipped over in the water.

Their heads suddenly broke the surface, and Link gasped at the air. He inhaled a mouth of foam and choked, before a wave overtook him again. Blindly, he swung his arm for something solid to grab onto. His hand grazed a rock, which was quickly felt by his knee. By some grace of the Goddess, his reaching fingers locked on an overhanging branch. Their bodies tried to go along with the current, but the branch bent and held fast. He pulled them above the surface again, and this time, he heard Zelda gasp beside him, and start coughing. He wouldn't let her go under again.

Link's arm shook as he pulled them into the shallow water. Though it was only up to his armpits now, the current felt twice as strong. One misstep and they would be hurdling through the river again. His feet scrabbled in the loose silt and pebbles, searching for a hold. He slipped when he stepped on grass, not expecting the change in footing underwater, and the branch snagged and snapped. He pushed off of the ground and leapt, catching onto a rock as the branch was tossed into the water. His bare hand scratched along the surface, but he dug his fingers into the rock and held fast.

He pulled on Zelda's waist, keeping her pinned to his shaking body. He let out a low yell as he slowly heaved their waterlogged bodies onto dry land. He pulled Zelda along further, until her feet were no longer in the water. The strain sent jolts of pain back through his muscles, and he broke into a fit of wet coughs, clearing the rest of the water from his lungs.

He punched his arm down into the ground beside Zelda's face in order to not collapse on top of her.

"You…you just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" He whispered. Zelda blinked as he scattered water droplets on her face. His vision was spotty, but he saw blood welling up from the cut on her face again. He reached for his cap, but only felt his hair. He dropped onto the ground beside her, and instead covered her forehead with his hand, gathering his sleeve in his palm to use it to staunch the bleeding.

For a while, the only sound was their breathing. Link's more so than Zelda's.

"Are you…hurt?" He finally whispered, still catching his breath.

"I'm okay." She replied, and Link was relieved to hear how strong her voice was. He spared a look at his own body, and saw blood welling up in numerous spots along his legs. He rolled over onto his elbow, and his biceps shook. He leaned over her, and brushed her damp bangs away from the cut on her face.

"Are you sure?" His voice shook as well. He lifted his hand, but quickly replaced it. "What were you thinking?" His voice held a slight edge now. "You could have died- if I wasn't _right there_."

"Well if you hadn't run off…" She snapped back. He sighed in defeat.

"You're right."

"Locking the door was-" She coughed, and Link helped her sit up to spit out water. "-immature." She finished. "And I _need…_to _remove_…the _stitches_…!" She broke down into coughing, and Link gently slapped her back. As her hands found her chest, she noticed the water-dragon's scale hanging from her neck. She stroked her thumb over it's glossy surface. "What's this?"

"It's one of Faron's scales. It lets you hold your breath underwater for longer." Link explained.

"When did…" Realization clouded her face. "That could have killed you." She was done with accusations.

"But it didn't." He said. She nodded, on the verge of tears. She held them back though. She had to remember that she was still angry at him. But…it was so hard to be. He'd just saved her life, _again_. She pulled away, regardless.

"You're too reckless." She could squeeze in one more.

"Only around you..." He sighed, shutting his eyes. "But you've always known that. That's why you chose me, right?" She took a short breath and snapped her eyes to him. "For…the Hero?"

"Link, you rose to the occasion. I didn't...How could I have chosen you, when I didn't even know who I was?" She closed her stinging eyes. She swallowed hard, and finally asked the aching question. "I'm still your Zelda, right?" His eyes jumped to hers. He pulled away from the cut on her head, sending a quick jolt of pain through her aching skull.

Her eyed widened. She could see the faint outline of another man, blended into the background of reality. He was taller, with war-torn features. But he smiled at her with the same loving resolve, and said the same thing.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN~ That ending scene was really hard. Link is getting angsty, but it's not permanent I swear! XD_**

**_I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reviewing!_**


	11. The Desperate Hour

Zelda touched her hand over Link's knee, and the patch of bloodied bone faded under a cover of skin again. Link slowly exhaled, having been holding his breath.

Zelda moved her hands away, inspecting his muddy legs, before choosing another place to tend to.

Link marveled at her in silence. He'd watched over a course of hours as she practiced Hylia's- _her_ - healing abilities, starting with scratches, and finally skin. Zelda feared that his cuts and bone fractures would not heal properly though. Link reassured her otherwise.

The wound in his side was different than the cuts he'd received from crashing through the torrents of water. It was an evil wound. Plaguing him with dark thoughts and desires.

Luckily, Zelda did not seem to have a full hold on her abilities. She could only tend to his minor injuries on a whim. The moment of enlightenment had come in a situation of dire need, and would not likely be repeated. So she had not passed his knees yet, and Link would not let her see the ugly wound below his ribs. He would go to Skyloft soon…and speak with the Storm God, Levias. He would surly know how to remedy his wound. The ancient spirit had all of the realm's history memorized, and somewhere in it would be the answer he sought.

He watched as the cut above Zelda's eye closed. It took all those hours, but all on its own, it had scabbed over, then healed completely. More proof that she was celestial.

* * *

><p>Link must have lost quite a few brain cells from his near-drowning. He decided that, because during the hours by the river, he was not silent. In fact, he had been talking so much, that he believed he'd been rambling.<p>

But that was what Zelda needed from him. No more quick nods, or gasps to express his thoughts. If he ever wanted their relationship to move forward, he would have to start talking. He decided that was what he wanted.

And, with no prompting from his Zelda, he did.

At first, he scolded her again. And repetitively. His fear and anxiety that she would put herself in danger again was too strong not to. He begged and begged her never to do something so reckless again, but she never committed to the promise. She nodded and gave sideways answers, but never _promised_. And Link knew that it was his own fault. If _he_ hadn't run off, she wouldn't have followed him.

The topics gradually changed, especially when Zelda took breaks from healing.

He confided in her what no one else knew. The events of his journey, away from the eyes of others. Away from assistance or praise. When sometimes, the only other things making a sound were monsters, crying out in the near distance. Many times he had been forced to sleep inside of a temple, and had slept in ten-minute intervals, woken by the sounds of the creatures lurking in the next rooms. He'd rested often in the fire temples, but sleep was impossible. It was too hot. There was only time for painful, sweaty breaks, before he moved on to reach the end as soon as possible.

"What took you so long in the fire temple?" Zelda asked. Link knew what she really meant. He'd seen the discarded chains.

"I'm sorry I didn't reach you in time. I only stopped to pour water over a burn, I swear." Zelda shook her head, but he stilled her face with a touch of his hand. His throat was tight, but he couldn't refrain from asking the burning question. "Did they hurt you?" She put her hand over his and closed her eyes…remembering.

She had sneaked her way past the monsters all the way to the doors of the temple, avoiding lava baths and sand slides along the way. Sometimes she wondered if it were a long-forgotten ability of hers. She was so good at blending in that it often felt as if the monsters could not see her.

She had waited until the scouts passed the doors, then hurried towards the towering entrance, thinking she could get inside before they returned. But the door was missing the opening device. She had encountered recess in doors before, but they had only ever been leading to the final room of the temple. She had tried forcing it open, but it would not budge for anything except the key. When she turned around again, a horde of bokoblins had her surrounded. She felt the sinking realization that they were going to kill her.

With her only weapon being the harp, they had easily knocked her over the head, and she could not remember much after that.

Zelda had briefly woken as they dragged her by the wrist, and realized that she had lost the harp. She woken again, from the painful constriction of iron chains around her ankles. The metal was hot, and burned against her skin.

Zelda felt Link's hand tighten over her cheek. Subtle anger. Overwhelming guilt.

She woke again, chains discarded, and no pain. She had jumped to her feet as a figure in black approached her. A slender woman, in odd clothing, offered her assistance for the rest of her journey. She disclosed her name, Impa, and promised that she was at Zelda's service.

_Who sent you?_ Zelda had asked. Impa inclined her head, somewhat like a bow. She then offered her the golden harp.

_The Goddess, Your Grace. _

"As we walked to the cleansing spring, she told me that you were on your way." Zelda smiled, remembering the gush of joy that she had felt over the news. "I was so happy. But…she told me that you needed to get stronger, and the only way to do that was to leave you in the dark." Zelda moved his hand into her lap, and flipped it over in her palms. "I was so angry. I couldn't believe what she was saying to me. All I wanted to do was go home, back to Skyloft, and see you again." Link gulped. So she had felt this way for him, even before she knew she was the Goddess. "But…She said some more things, about Hylia, and felt compelled to listen to her. After I prayed there, I regained some more of my memories, and…" Zelda brushed her thumb over the top of his hand, smoothing out the wrist of his sleeve to see the golden triangles engraved onto his skin.

"Did the hero before me have the mark of the Triforce?" He asked. Zelda thought to ignore his question. What interest did he have in knowing that?

"No. The Goddesses didn't bless him. Only the Master Sword and I did."

"Goddess_es_?" Link echoed, confused at her reference. Skyloft only worshiped_ the_ Goddess. He'd never even heard of others. Of course, their history was one big cyclone. Even Gaepora had only believed there was a surface because of the ancient texts he read. Many of the instructors thought of it as a myth until the pillars of light appeared. So, their creation story was nonexistent. The Goddess was only ever credited with protecting Skyloft…so, since the surface did exist…who created that?

"Ah!" Zelda gasped, her hand jumping to her head. Link hovered over her, but she did not seem to be in pain. "Oh…that's a new one. A new memory." She shook her head. "I'm sorry…I don't know." Link brushed her bangs back, smearing away the remnants of blood where her cut once was.

"Don't feel bad about being kidnapped by the bokoblins." Link said. "You wouldn't be the only one." Zelda nodded instantly, but then frowned at him.

"Are you talking from experience?" She asked. He sighed, and scratched his neck. There was a dull ache in the base of his skull, probably from the position he'd been sitting in.

"When I returned to the Fire Sanctuary, the volcano had erupted. The air was unstable, and as I sailed down, I caught an updraft, and it blew me into the mountainside. The next thing I know, I'm waking up inside a cell, with a black eye and all of my items gone."

"The sword?" He nodded grimly.

"But Fi took care of herself. She somehow landed out of reach of the bokoblins, but she had to wait for me." Zelda nodded.

"I remember giving her that self-preservation data. She seemed to have followed it." Link nodded. "And then?"

"Oh…well, I dug my way out, and was able to sneak around their camp until I found all of my items." He suddenly had a new respect for Zelda's stealth. He'd rarely avoided monsters. Had the sword and shield made him too headstrong? "I hated it though…I felt really…" Zelda stilled herself, as if one false move would change Link's mind about sharing. "Bad." He said. Zelda sighed and nodded. "Weak. Useless. Vulnerable." She held her breath again. "And that's how I feel when you get hurt too, Zelda."

She flinched, both touched by his words, and offended. He'd managed to wrangle their conversation back to her earlier recklessness that had gotten them both into trouble. She tightened her hand around his, covering the Triforce mark from view, except for a glowing sliver that escaped between her fingers.

"I know. Of course I know. I feel the same way about you."

* * *

><p>Link's legs seemed to be healed enough, and he found that the few hours of sitting did not immobilize him like the two days had before. He welcomed the tingling sensation in his feet, tapping them at the heels to spread it further.<p>

Zelda followed him to her feet, and realized that her hand was still around his. More like, he had returned the force, so her fingers did not simply slide away when she stood. He may have not reached for her hand himself, but he was not letting it go once he had it.

He knew he could be making a mistake. So many of them. Denying Zelda from touching his wound…and then allowing himself to get closer to her still. Those violent thoughts were not his own, and he needed to rid himself of them. But not today…not now.

He couldn't ruin this moment between them. Not now. Not this time.

The sky had cleared, enough so that he didn't fear another storm for a while. They had time.

Link walked into the center of the clearing, and let go of her hand for just as long as it took him to tuck both fingers behind his lips and whistle. The sound echoed around the clearing, but didn't seem to penetrate above the trees. A dozen small birds landed at his feet instead, probably confused as to why they had been attracted to this spot.

"Can he hear you?" Zelda asked. Link wasn't sure. But he knew that it wasn't just the whistle that called his Loftwing to him. It was their bond as well, and he hoped that it could reach him beyond the clouds. He hoped his bitter desperation would carry his cry further.

The sounds of the forest returned. The excited birds, pecking at the muddy ground. A kikwi's shrill speech in the distance.

"I don't think-" A blur of red suddenly swooped overhead, tossing red plumage through the air. The bird circled, and finally descended before them- his impressive wingspan almost too wide for the small clearing. They both smiled as Link led her to his bird. His Loftwing knew the drill. He crouched low, splaying his wing against the ground as a kind of step, welcoming both Link and Zelda onto his back.

"Thank you." Link whispered to the crimson, before swinging his legs over his back. Zelda seated herself behind him, and held on ad the bird stood to his full height, gave a few experimental flaps, then took off.

They rose above the treetops in a second, then glided over them, making their way to the Sealed Grounds at a leisurely pace. He loved his crimson Loftwing. The bird was gliding smoothly, through a patch of sunlight even. He hadn't felt the rays since the rain had started, and neither had Zelda. Link moved his legs so he could turn around and face her.

"Zel?" She was already looking at him, waiting. She smiled in acknowledgement. "I want you to know, that whatever happens, I'll never feel differently about you." Zelda held her breath. How exactly did he feel? She could guess- it was written in every task he did to get closer to her during his journey, but there had always been a nagging worry that he was doing all he was to save the realm from destruction, and not just Zelda. A selfish thought, yes, but she would not deny it.

"Zelda…_Hylia_." He added, breaking her out of her thoughts. It had been far too long since Link had called her by her true, ancient name. And the first time he had used it as an endearment. "I want you to know that I need to take care of something, and I'll have to leave the surface for a little while." Her face paled in alarm. "No, no, just a day or so. Less. I just don't want you to worry."

Link's Loftwing was used to stopping at the Goddess Statue, but when Link ignored the spot, the crimson just rolled his wings and arced back the way they came.

"You're good enough with that bow to handle yourself." He said. "I won't be long."

"Why are you telling me this this way?" She asked. "It feels strange." He shook his head. There was no easy way to say goodbye, even if it would just be for a matter of hours.

"I need you to know how I feel." He said, struggling with his words. He swallowed multiple times before continuing. "I'm not running away from you again, I promise. But I need to do this myself." Before the impulse returned. He would not let her be there if, or when that happened.

She nodded reluctantly.

"You're not used to having help, I understand." He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her hair.

"Oh, Zelda…I…" He should say it. "I…" He still had five seconds of Pipit's courage, didn't he? "Zelda, I-" His fingers dug into her back, so suddenly that she yelped.

"Link?" She tried to move away, but his arms were like the shackles that had once imprisoned her in the fire sanctuary. He gave a ragged exhale, and moved his hands to her shoulders, slowly pushing away. But there wasn't anywhere to go!

"No." He said aloud, his voice like a growl.

"What?" She asked, and he suddenly released her, his hands instead jumping to his head.

"No! I _won't_!" He shouted.

"Link!"

_Kill her. _

_Kill her for our Master. _

Link threw his head back and screamed, latching his hands onto his right side. His Loftwing felt the change, and tried to find a place to land, but it was too late. Link's back arched, and his mouth gaped in a silent cry, and he tipped over.

"_Link_!" Zelda's fingers caught his shirt, but her weak grip could not catch him, and he slipped off the red feathers and into the air.

The crimson bird squawked in shock, and dove after him, but they had been flying low, and Link had already disappeared into the green. The Loftwing circled the trees, until Zelda took a fistful of leather and steered him away, to the open ground. He protested her lead, but she did not need him to listen for long. She untied her sailcloth and jumped off the Loftwing. Her knees buckled when she landed, and she stumbled into a run.

She ran into the thick woods, trying to search for him where she guessed he fell. She heard a branch snap nearby, and followed the sound past a cluster of large mushrooms. She stood, and made a circle, trying to pick out some sound of his between the chirping birds and wind. She dashed forward, then retraced her steps, running with her head upturned. He'd not been wearing his green tunic at least.

There was another snap, and she located the sound above her. She saw his figure swaying above a cover of leaves, folded over one of the uppermost branches.

"Link! Are you okay?" His arms twitched, and he started coughing. The branch had caught him in the chest, winding him. Something wet splattered onto her face. With a shaking hand, she smeared it away and looked at her fingers.

The branch snapped again, revealing more of the pale wood under the bark. It was only hanging on by a sliver now. Zelda paced back and forth, looking desperately for something to help her. She would catch him if she had to, but how could she help him if she were unconscious as well?

"Oh my…kikwiiii…what's this?" A shadow loomed above her- the large kikwi elder. He stepped up behind Zelda, moving with slow, lumbering steps. "I heard all of this commotion and…" The branch broke, and Zelda rammed the kikwi, and he toppled over onto his back. Link fell the twenty some feet and landed gently on the heavy animal's belly. He bounced once then was still. The kikwi elder was silent.

"Help me!" Zelda cried. "Get him onto the ground so I can see him!" The kikwi slowly stood, and Link rolled off his belly, smearing the pale fur of his chest red.

Zelda tugged up his shirt, and recoiled from the sight. His wound was tearing open, barley held back by the few remaining stitches, oozing a grey pus. Zig-zag lines of red and grey spread all over his torso. Some formed into the shapes of diamonds.

"What happened to you?" She breathed. Link groaned, as if trying to respond. Was he conscious? "Link?" She couldn't get him to form words.

She unwrapped the sailcloth, stretching it so she could tie it around his chest. Even then, she couldn't help but notice how his chest had broadened, and the new muscles made it difficult to wind the cloth all the way around. As she tied the knot, he arched upwards, and dug his nails into the ground.

"I know, I know it hurts." She stammered, tears flooding her vision. "But we need to get help…we…" She looked around. The kikwi elder was staring at the bloodstain on his fur, and he wouldn't have been help anyways. The trees were too thick for Loftwings…but not if she could get Link back into the open.

"Can you stand?" His breaths were coming in rasps now, his hands splayed over his wound. But none the less, he bent his knees, and with Zelda's help, stood.

Each step sent stabbing pains right to his chest. His ribs aches, his lungs burned, and his wound did both. He faded in and out of consciousness, and whenever his legs went limp, Zelda had to drag him forward. He was heavier now with muscle, but his frame was still light enough so she could pull his arm over her should and walk.

She spotted Link's Loftwing pacing outside the forest, leaping back into the air, then diving back to the ground at the entrance of the woods. When he saw them approach, his tail shook, and he held himself low over the ground in a threatening pose.

"It's us!" Zelda yelled. The bird cocked its head and gave a weak whine. He did not like it when Zelda helped Link onto his back, but Zelda pulled hard on the leather strap, drawing the bird back into focus.

They rose back into the air, but each time the bird flapped, Link voiced his discomfort. He was biting into his forearm, drawing blood. They would never make it to Skyloft. Zelda's eyes found the lake instead.

The crimson Loftwing could not fly into Faron's court. The entrance was too narrow, and Loftwings did not like confined spaces. They landed on one of the steps instead, and Zelda pulled Link off his Loftwing.

"Faron! _Help_!" A wave of water came from the mouth of the dragon's court, and Faron rose up from out of the tide. She slid through the shallows, arching above them.

"I do not usually respond when I am yelled at, but I have made an exception for you, Your Grace." Faron's hasty entrance had soaked them, and she shook her head to clear away her wet bangs so she could see.

"Faron, help, please, Link is hurt and…" She was breathless. The dragon held up a dismissive paw, silencing Zelda, and leaned over Link. Her whiskers prodded the wound, and Link curled onto his side to avoid the touch.

"This is not fresh." She said.

"It's from his fight with Demise. And, and it keeps coming _back_."

"I can see that, Your Grace."

"Can-…" She had to catch her breath. "…Can you help him?" She leaned away, humming uncertainly.

"I may." She suddenly dove underwater, and Zelda followed her shape as it blended in with the ripples returning to the Court. Then she resurfaced, holding the large bathing pot. She held it against the crook of her arm, then slid her other paw under Link's body. His face contorted in pain as she lifted him off the step, and Zelda reluctantly let her hand slide from his.

Faron dropped him into the pot with a small splash.

"And to think, he did not want to fetch this back for me...This lake water has healing properties already. But, as you know, the best water is found in your temple. He does not seem in the condition to obtain it though." She added, staring into the pot thoughtfully.

"I'll get it!" She quickly offered. The dragon nodded.

"His wound is serious, Your Grace. I would make haste."

And Zelda did. Her body was exhausted, but adrenaline kept her going. She did not even hesitate at the rope bridge. She filled every bottle she could carry, which was all four, though the dragon only needed one to imbue the entire pot full of water.

When she returned, the sky was rumbling with the advent of another storm. Faron had moved Link inside the court, and out of the rain that would soon come down in sheets. The water creatures had gathered around the edges to see what all the excitement was about, but swam away when Zelda's quick footsteps echoed through the chamber.

Zelda emptied the water into the basin, still flushed from her sprint to and back from the temple.

Only Link's upper face was surfaced. Enough for him to just barley breathe. He was pale and still. Zelda feared the worst.

"This will not be enough." Faron finally said. Zelda clutched her arms, jolts of panic surging through her like electricity. "Each bottle will last for a day. So you have four."

"Four days…to do what? I can't heal him myself…if the water doesn't work, then what will?" The dragon took a moment to reflect, and crossed her legs and sat on the edge of the island.

"My brother, Lanayru, may know. He was quite ill not long ago, but after a visit from Link, the old lizard is as lively as ever. The boy did something." Zelda nodded.

"I'll go talk with him." Zelda offered.

"He lives in Lanayru Gorge." She scoffed. "Named the place after himself." Zelda nodded again.

Impa had passed the spot with her on their way to the Gate of Time, though she did not recall meeting a dragon. But she still had a memory of him, as he had been one of the three dragons to help her fight the war. Faron took a hold of one of her scales between two claws and gripped it like a pincer, before tugging it free from her body, with a tiny gush of blue blood. She handed it to Zelda.

"I see he has given you one of my old scales." Zelda glanced at the necklace too. She'd forgotten about it. "He will need a new one. Tuck this under his tunic, and he will be able to breathe like a fish for a short while." Zelda took it, and leaned over the edge of the pot. She dunked her arms into the crisp water, and gently fitted it his shirt. As she removed her hand, he coughed, causing ripple sin the still water. His eyes fluttered open, and Zelda took his hand.

"Link?" He stared at her in a daze. "You're hurt. Sick. But I'm going to get you help. You'll be fine. Just stay here until then." He didn't seem to like that. He lifted himself part way out of the basin.

"Zelda…?" His voice was no more than a rasp. "Where are you going?"

"The desert." His eyes widened in alarm.

"It's dangerous to go alone- ow!" He flinched, and accidentally dunked halfway back under water.

"Stop it." She scolded. Knowing that Link needed her help made her strong enough to tell him to stay. She was afraid, but it didn't matter at all right now. "I can use the bow better than you can, and I'm going. Faron will watch you until I get back." He stared at her, his foggy mind trying to find reasons to fight her logic. But he couldn't stop her if he tried...no matter how much he hated the idea of the water dragon keeping him there. "I'm not running away." She said firmly. "I'm coming back." Link's shoulders rocked with labored breathing.

"Be careful. _Please_ be careful…" She smiled and kissed his hand, right in the center of the Triforce mark.

"Of course I will! Now you sleep in for as long as you like." She instructed. She started moving away, despite Link's meek attempts to keep a hold of her. He suddenly felt as if this would be the last time he would see her.

And he hadn't been able to tell her yet! His empty hand dropped back into the water, and the warmth faded from his fingertips.

He tried to stand, but the feeling in his legs was gone. She was already walking away, and sleep was already taking him. His eyes rolled back, and the dark thoughts washed over him again.

_If you can't kill her…then I will._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN~ duh duh duuuuuhh_**

**_So, I've had so many awesome reviews! Thanks to everyone! Some of you like angsty Link, others were worried for him, i just thought that was funny. Just so you know, this is all I've written ahead of time. I have nothing after this, so it may take me more than 2 days to update. Reviews help though :D  
><em>**


	12. Reflection

Link opened his eyes, and his vision was blurred by the water he sat in. He took a small breath, and instead of air, water rushed past his lips. The scratchy image of rolling through the lake's current rushed his mind.

He was drowning! He had the urge to swim upwards, and he reached with his arms until he slung one arm over the side of the basin and pulled himself out.

He coughed, and cleared the water from his lungs with a few sputtering breaths. His body was shaking again. The strain of moving was too much. But he held onto the side, and found Faron watching him.

"Having fun, boy?" His grip faltered, and he dropped back into the water up to his neck. Faron stretched her neck over him, and peered inside the pot.

"You…you know what's wrong with me, don't you?" He asked, trying to prevent the trembling in his body from carrying to his voice. "That's why you sent me to get this pot…" She closed her eyes.

"I know because I have received a similar wound myself." She said. "When that flamboyant _demon_ attacked me."

Ghirahim. Somehow, he was involved in this? But how? Wasn't he sealed away, along with Demise?

Though, the voice in his head had referred to some _Master_. And the wound had been inflicted by the sword which Ghirahim embodied. But he'd been cut by Ghirahim's sword before, and those wounds healed. Without stitches or additional healing.

"Of course, how you are still not healed escapes me. Perhaps you are so used to fighting with a shield that you have forgotten how to take a hit." Link made a fist around the edge of the pot.

She knew nothing of how he fought.

Link had encountered many kinds of monster during his journey. Some, he laughed about with Zelda. Others still plagued him with nightmares, and left him keen on never speaking about them aloud.

But none had prepared him for the being that was Demise.

Everything about him sent fear through Link's body. The realization that Ghirahim, in all of his evil and menacing glory, was merely his sword. His intricate threats. But knowing that Zelda's life depended on his victory, he hadn't let the fear stop him.

He listened as Demise described what he would do to the land once Link was dead, reminding him that it was not only his beloved Zelda's spirit that would be lost. Demise faced him, and raised his corrupted sword skyward, and their battlefield morphed into a stormy abyss. It was just the two of them. There was no one watching, and no one to help.

Link had brandished his own blade, and embraced the final battle.

Demise was confident. He held his blade straight out in front of himself and walked right towards Link. He moved at a leisurely pace, with a smile on his distorted features.

Link waited until Demise was close, then charged him with a fierce yell. Demise flicked his blade, and the metal scraped against his shield, cut into his tunic, and sent Link flying. He skid along the glossy surface, winded. He jumped to his feet, and Demise surprised him by dashing in, and closing the distance again. Link was left wide open, and Demise pulled back his free hand and punched him.

His fist was the size of Link's entire chest, and the blow sent Link flying through the air. The impact was dizzying, and he rolled onto his knees and coughed out saliva and blood. But he stumbled to his feet, raising his sword in a clumsy defense. But Demise had not charged again. He watched Link try to compose himself and laughed.

He lifted his free hand and gestured for the Hero to come again.

Link was terrified. In the first few seconds, Demise had slaughtered him. How was he supposed to defeat him? But again, it wasn't a matter of how…He _had_ to.

Link approached, building into a run. He waited for Demise to swipe at him again, and when he did, Link ducked. Demise stumbled, and Link drew the Master Sword across his exposed back. The blade met solid resistance, as if his skin was made up of steel scales. Demise looked over his shoulder, and Link rolled to avoid a horizontal swipe. He growled, seeming to be annoyed that Link could use his size to his advantage.

The knight in green was quicker, true, but every strike that Demise landed dealt significantly more damage than Link's attacks. He could not afford to be hit again. Already, his body was aching as if he'd fallen all the way from Skyloft to the surface.

Link dodged again, and drew his sword vertically up Demise's torso. When he did not recover instantly, Link moved forward and hacked away again. Finally, Demise lifted his sword, and parried Link's next strike. Link pulled back and tried landing an opposite strike, but he telegraphed it. Demise blocked again, and rose back to his feet. Link backed off, flipping his sword in anticipation for his next move.

Demise smiled wickedly, sending a chill through the Hero, and pointed his sword up again. The clouds thickened, and turned black. Then, a bolt of lightning shot down and connected with his sword. But instead of traveling through his body, his sword held the charge, glowing menacingly.

Link's breathing doubled. He'd seen weapons of that like before. If he connected blades, the shock would render him paralyzed for a few moments. Long enough for Demise to swiftly end his life, however he pleased. And the sensation was worse than drowning.

Demise felt Link's apprehension, and dashed towards him. Link jumped to the right, distancing himself from the blade. Demise examined him, then gave an experimental swing. Link fell back, desperate to not get hit, raising his shield overhead to deflect the sword. The blade bounced off, but sparks jumped through his right arm. The electric charge eventually faded after Demise failed to land a strike on the evasive target.

Lightning bolts continued to fall in the battlefield. One struck close to Link, and he jumped away. Demise raised his sword again, and Link had the idea to do the same.

It was risky, and all sense went against it, but it was his best chance at gaining the upper hand.

A tremendous clapping sound directly overhead made Link clamp his eyes shut. And then, his body shook as the lightning was drawn into his sword. But like Demise, the charge remained trapped below the guard. The Master Sword vibrated with the wild glow, and illuminated the left side of Link's body. He locked eyes with Demise, and a shadow fell over his face.

This would even the odds.

Link charged at him, and Demise went on the defensive. He threw a cursory block, and when the blades touched, the shock transferred from Link's sword, and into Demise. He yelled, and dropped to one knee. Link circled him, keeping out of his vision as he landed strike after strike. Demise roared, and jumped to his feet, throwing his blade in a wild ark. It caught Link's shield, and he rolled back.

Both Demise and Link fought for control of the skies, and the attention of the lightning. Sometimes, Link was too slow, and Demise attracted the bolt first. If Link waited for another one, Demise would rush in and take the chance to overwhelm him.

But if anything, Link was patient.

He waited and waited, and now that he had a strategy, he stuck to it, even if that meant running in circles around Demise until his blade lost its pulsing glow. Link won the next round of lightning, and he did not waste it. Demise was thrown onto his back, overpowered by Link's unyielding offensive. Link jumped into the air, and aimed the blade downwards at Demise's unprotected torso. But at the last moment, he rolled over, and flipped onto his feet.

The Master Sword embedded itself halfway to the hilt. He expected it to remove easily, but it held fast. He heard a bolt of lightning crack against metal and imbue itself into Demise's sword. Link pulled at the sword with both hands, and it finally came free. But so suddenly that Link stumbled back.

And Demise struck him.

Link tried to raise his shield, but the serrated blade weaved past it, and sliced through the chainmail as easily as it then sliced through flesh.

Link dropped onto the ground, gasping and convulsing as the massive electric shock rendered him numb and senseless. The actual wound felt no different than the rest of his scorched body. The electricity slowly left him, and he continued to twitch as the static clung to his chainmail.

Demise stood over him, grinning. Link tightened his hand around the Master Sword, but could do only that. Fi's incessant warnings could not make him move just yet.

Demise waited until Link tried to get up. Then, he swung his sword down again, denting Link's shield, and forcing him back onto the ground. Link dug his left hand into the ground, and started pushing himself up. Then, Demise smashed his foot down on Link's back, flattening him again. Link shouted, and scrambled for a breath before his lungs were squeezed empty.

"Grovel." Demise said. "Grovel before your King." In response, Link flipped his sword into a backhand grip, and plunged it into Demise's ankle. He jumped away, and Link's sword slipped back into his hand. He stumbled back onto his feet, and let the cracked shield fall from his arm.

The guardian potion he'd taken at the start of the fight was nearly gone. Its effects were hardly there. He uncapped another bottle, and dumped its contents over his head, tasting bitter red and sweet pink.

Then he faced Demise, and he glared back.

"Stop looking at me with such resolve." He growled.

Link chose to remain silent. He raised the Mater Sword skyward, and a bolt instantly came to him. Then, he took the sword in both hands, wielding it like a claymore, and charged at the creature who dared threaten everything he loved...

Faron broke him out of his thoughts by drawing her arms through the air. Link heard the sky outside rumble, and the pitter-patter of rain. Faron noticed him staring, and smiled to herself.

"It is wet season in the gorge." She said. Her words did not register at first, then they made awful sense.

"You're sending rain to Lanayru Gorge?" He demanded.

"Good boy. Quicker than usual." She snapped her claws together, producing an echoing dripping sound. "I wonder how the storm will turn out once it mixed with my brother's thunderclouds?" She looked at Link out of the corner of her eyes, anticipating his furious reaction.

"But, Zelda's on her way there!" Link said, his fear mounting. "She doesn't need a storm!" And she would be flying there. No refuge from the rain at all- or the lightning strikes. He hated lightning. Faron ignored him.

After his soak in the water, Link was already feeling better. Better than ever. His wound only ached when he touched it. He'd felt worse, and still continued on. This was nothing in comparison. He could manage.

Link caught the side of the pot with both arms and started heaving himself out.

"And where do you think you're going?" Faron hummed. Link was halfway dry when her tail whipped the top of his head. He slipped backwards, and dunked underwater. He surfaced, and shook the water out of his eyes.

"You think you are recovered? Ha! No, boy, you are far from it. Four days worth of renewing water is soaking with you. So now, on the first day, it's natural to feel good. But the moment you step out of this shelter, that wound will rip open and consume you alive." She examined her razor-sharp claws. "You will not feel so well this time tomorrow."

"Then call off your storm!" He yelled. Faron turned her back to him in response. Then, as Link reached up, Faron whipped her tail down again, this time, closing the lid of the pot over the sides. It became dark and muted inside the pot, and Link punched the sides angrily.

"You are right, boy. _Zelda_ is going off to the Gorge. Not the Goddess whom I respect." Link ceases his struggles to listen. "She does not realize how much her absence has changed her. She is too mortal, like you. The Goddess could halt my storms without lifting a finger. I respected her for that. But now…" Faron's voice sounded much closer. "If she does not return, then she is not who she claims to be. You either have faith in her, or know you are doomed."

Link sunk underwater, closing his hand over the sailcloth bandage, slowly making a fist. Just like she had tested him, Faron was now testing Zelda. Discreetly though.

_Of course I have faith in her._

Link closed his eyes and took a reluctant breath.

He did not like the water dragon.

* * *

><p>Link's Loftwing was waiting outside. He was pacing the unfamiliar territory, but bolted upright when he saw Zelda. She hopped across the steps to him. He clipped his beak as she approached, but settled when she put her hands against his neck. His crest rose, as did the feathers on his neck as she scratched him.<p>

Thunder shook the clouds above, and Zelda wondered for how far the storm reached. They had no time to wait it out. The crimson didn't protest as she pulled herself onto his back, but he hesitated to take flight. He was waiting for his true rider to join them.

Zelda shook her head, and tugged the leather strap.

"He can't come with us." She said, and her throat tightened painfully as if she were choking. "_We _have to help him now." The crimson stood back up, and Zelda felt him bunch his muscles under her legs. She was almost tugged back off with the force of his ascent. Usually, she had something more solid to hold onto. Some_one_. The Loftwing circled once, then took note of Zelda's redirection towards the Sealed Grounds. He reluctantly followed her lead.

The Loftwing waited impatiently as Zelda ran through the temple, replacing her soaking cloths for dryer ones. Her hands passed by Link's green tunic, and the chainmail folded underneath. The armor seemed smooth from a distance, but on closer inspection, there were rips in it, and the metal rings poked out at awkward angles. A large section of the right side had been sheered away…It hadn't been able to protect him from everything.

Zelda heard the crimson squawk impatiently outside, and she recoiled from the clothes. She slung the Goddess Bow across her chest, and found his quiver of arrows nearby.

The Loftwing cocked its head at her as she closed the stone doors. He recognized the weapon she held, but still doubted Zelda as she climbed up his back. He seemed to only offer her a wing up if Link was around.

The Loftwing chirped loudly at the small birds that had gathered, then startled them, and Zelda, with the sudden spread of his wings. He pushed off the ground and rose above the Goddess Statue in a second, passing by the triangles so quickly that they were only a golden blur.

Would they be stolen while she was away? Zelda wondered.

She felt the need to protect the sacred power. It was her deepest instinct. Her calling. But who was threatening it?

They rose up above the cloud line, and a thick fog chilled her. She couldn't see ahead, but the Loftwing knew the skies well. They broke above the dense mist and slowly ascended below Skyloft. The wind was gentle, and the air was silent. Zelda lowered herself over the Loftwing's back, guiding him towards the pillar of yellow light with small tugs and pushes with her heels. She knew the bird was tired from his constant flights, but still flew easily, as Zelda was very light compared to all that he had been recently carrying.

Skyloft's shadow fell over them, and Zelda looked up at the floating island. She wanted to go and ask for help, but was there time? If she could reach Lanayru tonight, she could have Link healed in the morning.

Link's Loftwing wanted to return as well, for different reasons, but Zelda steered him back on course. Both of their reunions would have to wait.

Thunder clapped, and lightning scarred the clouds to their left. Zelda screamed, and the crimson burst into a spin-dive to avoid the strike. Zelda wasn't expecting the sudden flip, and her grip faltered. She slid off the crimson's back as he straightened out, clawing at his tail feathers before plummeting. But the crimson pursued her through the air, and caught her on his back. She wound her fist in the leather strap, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

The Loftwing tucked his wings against his sides, sliding back and forth through the air currents, dodging the lightning strikes. Zelda peered below his wings, but she couldn't see past the gray drifts of clouds.

"Go lower." She called over the wind, pressing her knees gently against the bird's back. He complied, eager to get out of the static clouds as well. But below the clouds, there was violent wind. Only flecks of rain, but the wind carried them with such force that they stung against her bare skin. She could see the expanse of desert, and a bolt of lightning struck the dunes, sending up showers of wet sand.

They raced over the desert, the Loftwing's shadow following below, and entered over more rocky terrain. Zelda could see the massive stone Triforce in the distance, looming over the barren land. Then, the ragged crevices that started Lanayru Gorge.

The Loftwing suddenly screeched, but his warning came too late. A cyclone formed directly before them. Zelda pulled back on the leather, but the wind was already whipping her hair over her face. She couldn't see as they were swept up in the tornado.

And then, a loud clap.

She clamped her eyes shut, certain the sound was heralding a bolt of electricity. Instead, the sky above her cleared like it was the eye of the storm. The wind calmed, and the crimson opened his wings, riding out the remainder of the draft in a frightened daze. He floated down like a single feather, landing in the island outcropping in the middle of the gorge.

As they landed, so did Lanayru. He was a massive dragon, though smaller than Faron, clad in a bright yellow kimono that accentuated the pulsing scales along his neck. He floated before the island, and bowed his head before Zelda.

"Hylia, it is quite the honor to be blessed with your presence again." Zelda slid off the Loftwing's back and approached the edge of the gorge.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the wind!" Zelda called, and her hair blew into her mouth. The dragon looked upwards.

"Ah, yes. Please excuse me for my rudeness." He raised his hands over his head and clapped them, producing the same sound that had dissipated the cyclone. The sky opened, revealing black sky and stars. Lanayru leaned on the island, propping himself up by his elbow. "Let me get a good look at you…" He said, his deep voice rumbling like the thunder he controlled. The clouds on his beard tickled her face, and Zelda pulled away, uttering an embarrassed giggle. She silenced herself quickly though. There was no time for laughing.

"Lanayru-" She started.

"Why, you've taken a mortal's body after all." He said, his voice easily overpowering hers. "You told me that was your plan, but seeing it in action is another thing. Your beauty has seemed to transfer from body to body."

Zelda was eager to ask about how to heal Link, but she was transfixed by the dragon's description. Her memory was a mess, and the details of her past life intrigued her.

"The golden hair, lovely eyes…yes, the eyes especially…" He touched her chin with a claw. "Very pretty. Though not who I was expecting." Zelda frowned as he drew his arm away. "I always notice that flash or crimson before your Hero drops in for a visit." He said, gesturing towards the ruffled Loftwing. The knot in Zelda's stomach returned.

"That's why I'm here, Lanayru. Link saved me, and sealed Demise like I had hoped, but he was hurt." The dragon straightened himself up. He had felt the shift in power upon Demise's return, and then the return to peace as he had been sealed away.

"You don't say? That's awful, Hylia. The boy actually saved these old bones on his quest." Zelda nodded eagerly.

"Yes, and I need to know how. He won't be healed by natural means." The dragon's face instantly clouded over. Even his beard seemed to fade from stark white to gloomy grey.

"Hylia…He went to great lengths to heal me. He took the sapling of one of your trees and returned with fruit." Zelda gasped. Of course. Link had told her before! It was the very same tree inside the temple! But…one of_ her_ trees?

"I know- it's grown inside the temple now!" She told him, eagerly awaiting the final bit of information she needed to know to return and heal Link. But Lanayru did not share her optimism, and she felt her spirits falling as he gave a slow shake of her head.

"My dear Hylia, it is not as simple as it may seem. The Tree only bears one fruit over a century…and that fruit he gave to me." Zelda had grasped at the hope, and it disappeared as quickly as it had shown itself. She looked away from the dragon, discreetly pushing her wrist against her face. "Oh, do not be so sad. The sapling he took is only one of many, I'm sure." Zelda looked up.

"Really? Then, where-" her voice was drowned out in a gust that carried heavy rain. The ground underfoot became dark, soaking up the water. Lanayru glared up at the sudden rainclouds overtaking the sky he'd calmed.

"Excuse my sister. She sends these rainstorms on occasion, and my power lies in thunderclouds, not these…" he waved a clawed hand at the sky. "sponges." He held his arm out to her. "She thinks of herself equal to the Golden Goddesses sometimes; the way she flooded her woods...Allow me to fix up a place where we may talk without being soaked through the scales."

He dove over the edge of the cliff side and returned with full arms. He set out a massive tented structure, lifting it with a bolt of electricity from his fingertip until it stood on end. He held open one side of red flags for her to enter, and he followed.

Lanayru set out a lacquered table and sitting cushions, and occupied the one across from her. A row of glass bulbs lined the ceiling of the tent, and with another spark from the dragon, they illuminated as if he'd trapped fairies inside a bottle.

"I don't remember much." Zelda admitted. "In fact, you mentioned the Golden Goddesses?" The words clung to her even after the conversation had ended. Lanayru's cheerful tone faded, and his foggy eyes met hers.

"Hylia? You…is your memory fractured?" Obviously, she'd forgotten some important information. She looked away, feeling both guilty and embarrassed for it.

"I know I've heard of them before." She stammered, trying to regain some ground. "I…I'm sorry. The only thing I remember clearly is the lore, and my own identity." Lanayru nodded.

"That is a conversation for a different time. For now, we talk of your Hero."

He brought over a tea set to match the table. He sat across from her, and swirled his finger through the air, making small thunderclouds. They struck the water inside the cups, sending up steam, and Lanayru offered one to her.

"Do you remember the many evenings we spent talking over tea?" Zelda took a sip, and the harsh flavor brought back the memories easily. She had never liked the dragon's sour tea, but always drank it to be polite. They were good allies, and she couldn't risk upsetting them, even kind Lanayru.

"I remember that." She said truthfully.

"Now, Link." He crossed his legs and examined her. "The Tree of Life bears fruit that heal any wound of illness. Though the tree you are aware of is healthy, it does not give any more. But there are others." Zelda left the rest of her tea untouched. She was too anxious.

"Where then?" His old eyes met hers.

"Only you know that, my dear." She sunk back into the cushion. He scratched his beard. "As your memory is old like mine, is it safe to assume you don't remember the Hero whom fought for you to end the war?"

"I remember him." She said. "Clearly." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes…no, that shouldn't surprise me. You took quite a liking to the boy." He put his hand down. "So you were devastated upon his death." Zelda clutched the hot teacup, and stared at her reflection in the still water. "To cope, you nurtured a sapling, raising it with the same affection you felt for him. It grew, and you presented a sapling to each of the dragons as a token of gratitude for fighting alongside you."

She remembered. But not the Tree.

The affection.

He had been so very hurt by the war. Loyal, but betrayed, and forced to live as a traitor would, when all he wanted to do was fight for the land. She thought that would have broken his spirit. But that was how he impressed her. Years of imprisonment did not affect his loyalty. He was unique, and the Master Sword would agree.

But then…

A cooling body in her arms…knowing how fragile mortal life was…wanting to create something that withstood the wears of time.

_Then_ the tree. She had a different name for it though.

"Deku." She said aloud, and Lanayru nodded encouragingly.

"That was what you called it, yes." Zelda tried to return to the memories, looking for more. A flash of golden light, three figures…then again, the lifeless Hero in her arms.

Always back to him…

But then it wasn't Hylia's Link anymore, it was Zelda's. Dying slowly, sustained only by magic water that would soon lose its ability to heal. His pale face of bravery.

"I don't know." She sobbed, holding back the wailing that was tugging at her throat. She put her hands over her eyes. "I don't know where it is…! But he's dying- _again_! I won't be able to save him this time either…!" Lanayru slid over the stone and put his hand over her shoulder.

"My dear…" She shook her head, and the dragon placed his hand over her back. "You are exhausted." He said, touching her cheek with a claw. "Please rest. I have kept your sleeping arrangements through the years." He dusted off a pile of paper screens, and stood them in a square. They surrounded a lacquered bed frame with dusty blankets. Lanayru shook them off, sending sparks across the fabric as if he were ironing them.

"Goddesses don't need to sleep." Zelda commented dryly.

"Oh, that is true. But you have a mortal's body now, and _mortals_ cannot lift islands out of the ground without taking a nap. Now…" He gently pat her head, and the dragon's affection was welcome compared to Faron's brisk formalities. "There is nothing you can do tonight. Let the stars die and continue in the morning."

She nodded weakly, and the dragon left her. She closed her eyes, squeezing the tears out of her eyes. When she opened them, she was still staring at the red silk ceiling. Had it really been that same morning when Link saved her from drowning in the lake's current?

The traces of blood on her hands reminded her that it was.


	13. Three

Link's mouth was dry. He was breathing water, but he felt thirsty. He touched the sailcloth around his torso, and the soft fabric felt good. He wished he could smell it.

Sometimes, during his journey, he would. Not obsessively. Even when Zelda wasn't there it still embarrassed him that he noticed it smelled like her.

Just…every now and then, when he felt like giving up. It was a comforting reminder that Zelda was still alive, waiting for him.

He remembered one time it had saved his life.

He'd traversed his way through the Ancient Cistern, a deceiving temple that had succeeded in putting him at ease, then wrenching that peace away in the most startling ways possible.

…he strongly believed that Faron had something to do with it.

He'd noticed it first when he had just entered the temple. It was beautiful, and his footsteps echoed over the clear water. Though he was on a life-threatening quest, he marveled at the places it brought him. How many others had been able to see this magnificence? Since it required the water dragon's permission, he guessed very few.

He dove and swam around the island, and spotted not one, but two silver rupees! Even though he only bought things that were necessary for his quest, he still had to pay for them, and he didn't like spending time cutting through grass to find the elusive currency. But just as he touched it, the stone hand that it had been resting on clamped around him. His ribs snapped before he'd been able to wriggle away.

Then, the peaceful lilipads, topped with breathtaking flowers. He had hopped across them like stepping stones, and quite enjoyed it until he slipped, and became entangled in the deadly thorns that clung below.

And finally, the lowest level, where horror slept beneath the temple's beauty. A polluted graveyard where bokoblins would rise from the ashen soil and lumber towards him, dragging broken limbs and moaning horridly. At one point, he had to climb up a thread-thin rope, with dozens of zombies clawing after him. He was shaking still for minutes after.

The monster in the final room was the worst, but of course, he didn't think that until he had relaxed. Even after Ghirahim snapped the golden statue into life, Link thought he had it easy. So what if it had six arms, and massive blades? It was rooted to the ground, while Link was free to roll and sidestep. But then it pried itself out of the floor and started chasing him, hacking away at his heels with half a dozen swords that were as tall as Link himself. Link had never been the lucky type.

By the time he had managed to defeat it, he'd been badly cut over his shoulders, and his tunic and chainmail hung off his back like dead skin. The thought of dropping down five stories into the water did not appeal to him, so he slumped against the wall to nurse his wounds instead.

But he was fresh out of potions, and could not bend his arms in such a way to bandage himself. He let the blood collect around himself in a puddle and stared at the golden ceiling, wishing that he could for once not feel the pain. The physical, and emotional. Maybe it was all the blood he was losing, but he felt, for a short moment, that no one would blame him if he gave up.

He'd done more already than anyone should have been able to do. He should have been eaten by a spider in Skyview temple, or drowned in the quicksand of Lanayru desert, but here he was! It would be natural for him to succumb to the pain.

…And then he noticed Zelda's sailcloth. He lifted it away from the blood guiltily, then folded it in his lap. He knew he couldn't give up. He had to return Zelda's sailcloth. He had to wake her up…

He closed his eyes and covered his face with it, slowly inhaling. Behind the musky scents of sweat and dirt and the burnt edges, was Zelda. Her sweet, flowery smell that she just seemed to be born with.

He opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling. He had to make it. For Zelda.

He practically fell the five stories, nearly drowned in the water as his blood attracted bomb-fish, and finally dragged himself outside and collapsed in front of the bird statue. He managed to activate it, and hold the sailcloth as the wind forced him upwards. He whistled, without use of his hands, and produced a weak, yet shrill sound. His Loftwing was there in half the time, and flew him to Skyloft with a sense of urgency.

Instructor Owlan found him in the yard of the academy, or at least that's what Pipit told Link after he woke up.

Link cracked his eyes open, escaping from the memory. He touched the sailcloth again and tried not to think of the dangers Zelda was surely facing. He listened for the sounds of the storm, and was slightly reassured at the silence.

…At least the rain had stopped.

* * *

><p>A drop of water landed on Zelda's back. She pulled the soft blanket around her shoulders, but in exchange, exposed her toes. She curled into a ball and tucked the blanket around her. She didn't drift back into sleep though. She was waiting for Link to join her under the blanket and pull her against his hard chest, sharing the limited space. Was he still asleep?<p>

Zelda looked over her shoulder, then sighed and sunk back into the bed. She stared into the red pillow, slowly narrowing her eyes. Then, she bolted upright, and looked around the empty tent. Light was filtering in through the curtains, casting the whole space in blood red.

Zelda gasped and swung her legs over the side of the bed, dropping onto the ground.

"Lanayru?" She called, pulling the entrance flag back. Clouds hung low above her, but bright blue sky appeared in slivers. The sun was high overhead, working to return the desert to its dry state. It looked like the rain was already having its effect, with fresh grass lining the stones, and a few ancient wildflowers blooming rich petals.

Lanayru was lounging in a patch of sunlight, leaning into a large boulder as if it were a sofa. He straightened himself up when he saw her.

"Good afternoon." He greeted, verifying Zelda's fears.

"Afternoon? Why didn't you wake me!" Lanayru inclined his head.

"Forgive me, but your mortal body was at its limit. You needed the rest." He thought _her_ body was at its limit? What about Link's, which had endured sword cut and monster bite and open lava and everything else that had tried to kill him?

"I will rest when Link is safe." She said sternly.

Link's Loftwing didn't even wait for her to be fully seated before taking off. It had taken him minutes to respond to her call, and he did so grudgingly. Zelda gladly left the desert behind. Just like its barren appearance, it had given her nothing. More, heart-wrenching reminders of her past failures…and false hope.

She would go see the fire dragon, Eldin, next. Faron would have mentioned her Tree if she still had it. Zelda imagined that it was long gone. After all, Link told her that Faron had been badly wounded by Ghirahim, and if there had been a tree with magic fruit, the dragon would have surly asked Link to fetch that instead.

But Zelda only had three days left, and if the fire dragon did not have a Tree, then she would have to find another cure.

Zelda had been deep in thought, and didn't notice until they were high above the cloudline that Link's Loftwing was not taking her towards the red light. She tugged back on the leather strap, but the stubborn bird ignored her. There were no actual reins used to steer Lofwtings, since their flight was based on a connection beyond touch. So, Zelda could do nothing to force the crimson to alter is course.

And as soon as they were above Skyloft, he flipped into a spin dive, and dropped Zelda onto a patch of grass. He continued to fly, arcing upwards until he was gone from sight. Zelda shook herself off and got to her feet, furious. But her anger dissolved just as quickly. If their Loftwings were nesting, hers needed help. She needed the crimson to hunt for her, since she couldn't leave the nest yet. Zelda felt a wrenching guilt, but fought it. She needed to save Link, and the fastest way was to travel by Loftwing.

She turned away from the sight while shaking out her dress, and fell. But not back into the sky. Into the island's lake. She landed with a lopsided splash, and the side of her face stung from how the water smacked her.

She kicked off the bottom of the lake, and sprung upwards. She spat water and gasped, and pushed it out of her eyes. The storm, though it hadn't caused rain on Skyloft, brought icy wind currents. The water was freezing, and she was having trouble swimming as it was.

Eventually, she dragged herself onto land, and ran as fast as she could to the academy, leaving dark footprints behind herself.

She went straight to her room, happy to see that it was still the way she had left it. The bed was bare, but she still had the cushions and excess pillows. She heaved her dress over her shoulders, holding it to the ground with her foot as it stuck to her arms. She dried off in a spare sheet and threw on one of the few dresses she had left in Skyloft.

A heavy knock on her door, and without waiting for a reply, her Father came inside. He held the door open and stared at her with large, concerned eyes.

"Zelda…" She hesitated. She tried not to break down. But she couldn't force it back. She choked on a sob, and ran into his broad chest. He embraced her. "Ohh…my dear girl, what's wrong?" He briefly scanned the empty room. "Where's Link?"

Of course that would be his first concern.

She composed herself after only a few minutes, knowing that every second she wasted crying would bring Link closer to his death, then sat down on the edge of her bed and tried to explain what had happened. Her Father was well educated. Maybe he knew something.

He listened intently, and once he was certain she was all right on her own, went to his library to search for an answer. He loved Link like a son, and the news of his situation made him fearful as well. And he knew what would become of Zelda if she lost him.

"This one is in ancient script." Her Father said, unlocking a glass cabinet. He took a book with red stitching off the shelf and examined it. "I found it inside the Goddess Statue before it fell."

Zelda recognized it, though she had never seen it before with her eyes. Her Father closed his eyes in thought, brushing his thumbs over the book. Then he walked forward and offered it to her.

"I hoped you wouldn't have to read it. Even after you told me that you're her. I wanted you to live out your life as Zelda, my daughter." She took it, testing its familiar weight in her hands. "This book contains secrets of the land that not even I am permitted to read. But I see now that you must remember." She nodded. "I will remain here and read the books of myth, after all, the secret may have nothing to do with the ancient war. It could be any matter of things…"

Zelda believed that it did.

She took the book outside, and opened the cover. In gold print, its title was written out in the ancient text that she herself had created.

**_Hyrule Historia_**

"Hyrule?" She said aloud, frowning. Oh. The name she had called her realm. The mortals didn't know that though. They simply called it Hylia's Realm. How flattering.

The first page was a note to herself, and Zelda read it like an old diary entry.

**_I do not know what to expect as a mortal. The same fragility as those who were killed or wounded during the war is a given. But I cannot imagine the extent of my rebirth. Will I be reborn alongside my first Hero? Or will I be reborn with no memories of this life? For once, I do not know. _**

**_I can only pray to my sisters that they will be benevolent, and take pity upon my struggle. Demise will come again, and I must face him as a mortal. _**

_**If my memories are lost, the springs I have blessed with serve as a reservoir to necessary recollections needed to regain my identity. But only what is necessary. Through this collection, I give to myself, in a future time, my life. And my history.** _

"Zelda?" She gasped and shut her book, even though she knew Fledge could not read it. He smiled sheepishly, holding his hands together. "Hi. Sorry, did I scare you?" The boy had grown so since the last time Zelda had seen him that it still surprised her. He must be doing a thousand push-ups every day.

"No. Hi Fledge." She hoped he was just passing by, and a return greeting would double as a dismissal, but he remained. Distracting her from the task at hand.

"I'm glad you're here." He said. "We need your help. Karene is training some of the new knight recruits, so you're the only girl around that we can ask."

"Ask for what?" The rosy-cheeked boy moved closer, and put his hand to his mouth.

"It's Groose. He's been acting weird recently. It's…" He got right up by her ear. "We think he likes a girl." Zelda frowned, momentarily forgetting the book in her lap.

"Who?"

"The girl that works at the storage shop in the bazaar." Zelda would never say she liked the redhead's approaches on her. But at the same time, she wouldn't deny to herself that she liked knowing she caught boys' attention. She was confused why he'd lost interest. Was it because she was never around? But separation was supposed to make the heart fonder, or something like that.

Or had he just matured out of the phase?

"Zelda?" He asked, calling her back from her thoughts.

"Oh. Fledge, I'm busy." She said. "I need to read this." The boy shuffled his feet, and wrung his hands.

"Zelda…he's…it's really bad. Peatrice doesn't like him at all, and we really want him to get better at it. They could be a cute couple if they work on it."

"Fledge- I'm busy!" Zelda snapped. Compared to what she was dealing with, a romantic drama wasn't what she needed right now. How could they just thrust their problems on her so easily?

Fledge was silent, his face tight.

"Okay. I'm sorry I bothered you." He said simply, and turned around. As he walked away, she heard him mumble, "…Link would have helped…"

Zelda took a quick breath, and felt screams and shouts rising up her throat. And then they went to her eyes instead, and stung behind her lids until they released as little droplets of saltwater. She stared at the book in her lap, and tiny puddles collected on the cover.

She wiped her sleeve over it and stood.

Of course Link would have helped. He couldn't say no to anyone in trouble. Even if if were something that didn't concern him at all, he would do his best to assist in whatever way possible.

She walked past the river, and the collection of bright houses, and onto the grassy hills beside the windmill. She had played with the other children in that very same spot. But that had only been ten years ago. Three thousand years ago, she had planted the seeds to make the grass grow.

Another girl ran up on the other side of the grass. She recognized the polka-dotted bonnet on her head. Peatrice slumped onto the ground, and sniffled loudly.

Her Loftwing wasn't going to arrive anytime soon. Link managed to help dozens of others on his quest without wasting time. Zelda could spare a minute.

She put her book down and walked over to her. But before she reached her, the crying girl scoffed.

"What do you want?" Peatrice moaned. Zelda stopped.

"Are you okay?" She scoffed again.

"Peachy." Zelda moved closer.

"Is it Groose?" She asked, going off of the fresh rumors. Peatrice moaned again.

"He keeps coming by. Trying to store things that don't even need to be stored. He tried putting some weights there. Then flowers and pastries that'll go bad in a day." Zelda sat down.

"Don't you think he's trying to hint something at you?"

"Like what? That he's even more of an idiot than he looks?"

"No…he's giving you those flowers." She sighed.

"Oh, you don't think I know that? Look, you're really not the person to talk to me about this." She said. "I can't be with Groose, because someone already likes me." Zelda's brow furrowed even more.

"Who?" Peatrice narrowed her eyes at Zelda.

"I shouldn't be the one telling you this. Link loves _me_. Not you." Zelda had to take a few deep breaths, reminding herself otherwise. "And I can't betray him. Even if Groose is…just dreamy." She put her hands on her cheeks and sighed. "Link professed his love for me. I'll be loyal to him until he returns."

Zelda sat back, frown clear on her face.

_What?_

What could Link have said to make her think that?

"I think you can flirt with Groose all you want." Zelda said. Peatrice glared at her.

"You want me to betray the guy who checked me out every day for a year before finally confessing his feelings to me?"

"Yes." Zelda said, standing. "If all he did was check you out, maybe he isn't the guy for you." Peatrice cocked her head to the side. At least she was listening. "After all, did he ever bring you flowers or pastries? At least Groose is trying to impress you. Sounds like Link wasn't being chivalrous at all."

Those words tasted bad in her mouth. Or she felt like laughing. But Peatrice put a finger to her chin and lost herself in thought.

Zelda walked away, shaking her head in disbelief.

Sure, there was some major misconception that had happened while Zelda had been gone. But she was still planning on having a nice long chat with Link when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Zelda had written this book herself. Hand-written.<p>

So why was it so difficult to read?

The introduction letter had been composed in full script, while everything else was written in condensed shorthand. She could still decipher it, but she needed to remember every little code, or abbreviated letter and punctuation. Many times, the meaning was convoluted because she continued to read for sentences on end before realizing there had been breaks.

And so far, it had mostly been describing geography. How she had helped nurture the land.

There was nothing about a cure yet, but Zelda was fascinated with the revelation that she was not the only Goddess.

She had completely forgotten about her older Sisters. Or, Mothers. Depending on how you looked at it.

Before her, there had been the three creators of the land. Din, who forced the energy into ground, Nayru who, in a sense, made the sky, and Farore, who gave life to the land. Though there was no chapter detailing them, they were mentioned often and collectively, and Zelda determined who they were until the memories returned. No one they hadn't helped her.

They existed in a sacred realm, and the Triforce was a kind of gateway to that place. It had been left in their wake when they departed. Because they could not exist in the realm they created, they used their powers again to create Hylia.

That was the reason she felt compelled to watch the Triforce. Because it was her sacred duty. The power was too great for mortals. Because it was believed that mortals were greedy and selfish, and that only the Goddess' Chosen Hero would have the discretion to wish on the Triforce selflessly.

The door to Zelda's room opened, and Zelda's Father peeked inside.

"Dear, you're still awake?" She closed the book.

"I've only read the first few chapters…" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"It's nearly morning." He gently reminded her. "Please get some rest."

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" She looked him in the eye. "You're still awake too, aren't you? And that means you haven't found anything either."

"I've found more than you, I think." He showed her a bookmarked page, with the sketches of three trees. Zelda grasped at it.

One was identical to the Tree of Life inside the Sealed grounds. The other had curling branches and large fanning leaves. It look familiar, too much like every tree in Faron Woods.

But she recognized the last one. It looked more like vines than a tree. Spikes lined the bright green branches, which bore heavy fruit, also covered in thorns.

"The descriptions are minimal. But the title does say 'heal' in the ancient language, I believe." Her Father said. Zelda nodded. Where had she seen the thorny tree? "It's actually a picture book." He continued. "All myths until recently. The one on the left is said to thrive in lava. It still sounds like myth to me."

The Fire Sanctuary!

"Yes!" She clapped the book shut. "I know where to find that!" She had been right! Eldin would know where the tree was. She sighed and leaned into the cushions on her bed.

"Good. I'm happy Link will soon be safe. He has suffered enough on his journey…" He said, shaking his head. Zelda opened her eyes and sat back up.

"Father?"

"Oh- I'm sorry Dear, you don't need to hear that."

"No. Tell me what happened? Was he often hurt?" He hesitated, then closed her door and sat beside her on the bed.

"He returned often for heart potions, and guardian potions when he could spare the rupees. I can only assume he was hurt often." Zelda chewed on the inside of her mouth. "A few months ago, Instructor Owlen found him unconscious outside of the academy. He got to him before the sun went down, luckily, but he had a very deep wound on his back. It must have taken a large blade to cut him like that. Owlen took care of him, but the poor boy was in pain for a week." Her Father rested one of his large hands over hers, steadying them. "He wanted to save you so badly. He loves you, I hope you know." Zelda swallowed hard.

"Of course I do. He tried to tell me before," She cleared her throat "before the wound hurt him again." She wiped at her eyes, though no tears had shown themselves. "But why didn't I just tell him? It's not fair that the boy should always have to say it first."

"I'm sure he knows."

"But I should tell him. He deserves to hear that much." Her Father pulled his arm over her shoulders, drawing her close. Zelda closed her eyes.

She had sprung from the magic of the Three Golden Goddesses. But she would always still be her Father's daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ Sorry for the wait. I had to figure out where I was going with this, but I think I've got it now.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! As usual, you guys rock.**


	14. Sunburn

Zelda was alone. It was too early for anyone except the patrolling knights to be awake. She leaned over, looking at the white sky below the island. Foggy clouds hung low around Skyloft, so it looked more like it was floating in a sea of whitecaps instead of clouds.

Zelda adjusted the strap of her new adventure pouch around her waist, and pat the heavy book to make sure it was still there. Then, she stepped out right on the edge and whistled. The shrill double-note echoed far, bouncing over the clouds like a skipping stone.

She lowered her hand and anxiously waited. She only had two more days. She couldn't afford to waste time.

Then, an indigo blur punctured through the clouds overhead, twirling gracefully until she spread her pink and white tipped wings and landed on the pier in front of Zelda. Zelda had been expecting the crimson, and she felt her heart leap when her own Loftwing returned her call instead.

"I've missed you!" She cried, flinging her arms around her Loftwing's neck. The bird chirped in agreement, puffing out her feathers and encouraging Zelda to pet her. Zelda's fingers traced the bird's chest, and felt the missing feathers that were a sure sign of nesting.

"So you've left your mate to babysit for now." The Loftwing caught one of Zelda's side braids and chewed on it between her large beak.

Zelda instantly felt better and more comfortable astride her bird. It helped that she didn't have to guess where the crimson was taking her, or how. Zelda's bird flew with even flaps, sliding back and forth as they gradually descended towards the red light. No sudden dives unless directed to.

Then, hot, ashy air hit her face, and she scrambled to tie her hair bandana around her mouth. The air was even fouler than her last visit. The sky was dark and thick with ash, as the volcano rumbled ominously.

Zelda's Loftwing navigated the air with uneven flaps, trying to find a clear path. Zelda urged her bird lower, since it was impossible to see the ground with the ash clouds. But even when Zelda could see, she felt no reassurance.

Staring at the burning wasteland below, Zelda wondered if any tree could even flourish in such conditions. A gust of hot air hit them, but Zelda's Loftwing navigated through it much more smoothly than Link's crimson. But every time the air picked up, Zelda still dug her hands into her bird's molting feathers.

He circled the volcano, and Zelda found the Fire Sanctuary by memory. They flew to the back pavilion, and her Loftwing descended into the breezy courtyard.

"You can wait here, okay? I'll be back soon." The bird opened her wing and started preening.

The Fire Sanctuary was breathtaking. The symmetry radiated power, which fit Eldin well. The fire dragon often boasted about bathing in flames, or springing the volcano into life with a snap of his obsidian claws. She hoped the erupting volcano didn't mean a matching mood. Then again…the mountain could just as likely be flaming because Eldin was feeling happy.

Zelda entered, and the heat spiraling in the entryway caused her skirt to billow around her elbows. She tied it around her thighs, keeping one hand firmly on the hem before continuing inside.

"Eldin!" She called. "Hello?" She walked into the center of the furnace-hot room, and onto the walkway that stretched over bubbling lava.

"Ohahah!" Zelda jumped, when the heavy laughter sounded behind her. She saw an orange serrated tail dive back out of sight. As she followed it with her eyes, the laughter boomed behind her, and she spun to face the fire dragon as he rose out of the flames in his own eruption.

His flashy entrance splashed puddles of lava and red-hot rocks her way, and she picked up the edges of her dress even higher to avoid the liquid fire.

"I've been waiting for your return, Your Grace!" The dragon laughed, and leaned over the walkway to see her. He twirled one of his whiskers in his finger as he examined her. "You promised me that I would be the first you would visit after your rebirth, but the clouds have told me that you've already been to see my brother _and_ sister! I understand Faron, but Lanayru is patient!"

"Forgive me." She said, nodding her head in a quick bow. She defaulted to a formal tone for respect. This dragon commanded it. "Circumstances caused me to act out of order." He waved a dismissive hand, rather close to her face.

"You're here now, Your Grace. And we have much to catch up on! After your disappearance into the mortal cycle, things became so dull. No Hylians on the surface- bah! Without them, it became so dreadfully peaceful! No one to fight with each other." He rested his head on his hand, tapping his chin. "Let's start from...year 170 A.H. After Hylia, as I called it. You'd just flung that rock into the sky, and we were heading our separate ways and-"

"I'm sorry." Zelda interrupted. Eldin frowned at her. He also liked to dominate the conversation. "We can't talk just yet. Link, the man who sealed Demise, is hurt. I came here because of the tree sapling I gave you." He closed his eyes.

"Ah…The mortal Hero, correct?" Zelda nodded. "Did he live up to your expectations?" Zelda didn't like the way he was wording things.

"Of…of course. He risked everything to save me and the surface, and he succeeded." Eldin nodded.

"Yes, he was quite the interesting boy to watch! That was some fight. But, it's my understanding that his task is done now. Or do you have something else planned for him?" It was Zelda's turn to frown.

"He's _dying_." Eldin continued to stare. "I want to save him so he can live out the rest of his life peacefully." She said.

"Bah! Peacefully!" The dragon's chest swelled with a deep breath, and ashes blew from his nostrils when he exhaled. Zelda refrained from coughing. Eldin held out his arm. "I will take you to your tree. But only because I fear that you would cry yourself to death if he perishes."

Zelda stepped up his hand and sat on the crook of his elbow, and the dragon slithered off through the lava. He started to sink lower, and Zelda had to ask him to remain afloat so she didn't burn.

"Ah, I forget how fragile a mortal's body is. When I met your Hero, I pat his back and he fell flat over!" He chuckled and sighed. "You have a weakness for them- mortals." Eldin was easily offended, and she didn't have to regain memories of their past time together to see that. So, she bit back the objection. She needed his help, and she would beg if it came to that. But she hoped she could avoid groveling. She may be in a mortal's body, but she remembered a time when the three dragons bowed to_ her_.

Eldin planted his hind legs on the bottom of the lava river, then rose up until they were level with a thick, charred tree branch. The bright green fruit from the sketches hung heavily off the branch.

Eldin reached out with a claw, and plucked it off by its stem.

"I'll warn you, they open at the slightest-!" Zelda accidentally squeezed it, trying to position her hands away from the thorns, and the husk peeled back and dropped a plump water drop into her lap. Eldin sighed, and reached for another one.

This time, Zelda bound it in her wrap so it wouldn't open if jostled. Eldin set her back down on the walkway.

"I liked your first Hero better, personally." He said. "That fight was more entertaining than this one's whole journey. And he knew when it was time to die." Zelda felt her breath choke, and the room became noticeably hotter. She had had quite enough of the dragon's heartless remarks. But he still had the nerve to continue. "This one doesn't know when to quit."

"It is not your decision!" Zelda shouted, spinning on her heel to face the dragon. She saw him flinch, then his face hardened. But she wouldn't let him speak. "If it weren't for him, even the dragons would be under the tyranny of Demise. And he would see you as the biggest threat and kill you first." She had gotten what she came there for, and would hold herself back no longer. "Add that to your log of history."

Zelda let her glare burn into his fire-red scales, then turned and confidently strode outside. The heat followed at her heels, and the volcano suddenly howled and unleashed a cloud of ash and rocks.

* * *

><p>Her Loftwing took off and rode the hot air high into the sky, then she dove back down and followed the air current towards the desert. Zelda felt elated as the wind itself. Soon, she would be with Link again. They had been apart for far too long. And then he would be healed. They would finally finish their house, and finally be at peace.<p>

Zelda's Loftwing glided past the lava and started over sand. Zelda thought it would be quicker if they-

Zelda's Loftwing shrieked, and a flash of blue and white feathers sprayed upwards. Zelda saw half of an arrow protrude from her right wing, and then they spiraled down towards the gravel. The blue managed to keep her wings open and wide enough so they didn't crash, but the rough landing jarred both of them.

Zelda landed heavily and felt something prick into her stomach, and the wrap suddenly caved in around a puddle of water and thorns. Zelda tossed the wet wrap away with a curse, and pulled the bokoblin arrow out of her bird's wing. It had punctured all the way through, so at least she didn't have to worry about the arrowhead.

"Are you okay?" She asked, pulling back feathers to examine the wound. The bird lifted her head and gave a weak chirp. The wound wasn't life-threatening, but she wouldn't be able to fly.

She wouldn't be able to _fly_…!

She looked at the wet husk in her wrap, then the sun rising over the horizon.

Her Loftwing followed her through the patch of desert and back to the mountain. The path became hot and narrow, and Zelda's Loftwing wanted to follow. Finally, she faced her bird and pushed on her chest.

"No! Stay here- you're hurt and the things that hurt you are up there!" Her bird stomped her feet and whined. "Please, okay? I'll be back."

The bird took a step towards her, then planted her feet.

Zelda jumped across the rocks floating in the lava, shaking as they wobbled. Once on the other side, she took a sharp left towards a charred rock fall. It blended in with the natural walls, but on closer inspection, it could be climbed. Zelda dropped down into a kind of alley beside the mountain. It was steeper than most other places, but it was a straighter shot to the mountain summit than taking the winding trails. The same as when she'd taken that path to the temple.

Zelda skidded to a halt after following the alley around the corner, encountering something that had not been there last time. She managed to back up in time, but the lava still scorched the toes of her boots. She sprung backwards, and the lava chased her. It began flowing faster, now that it wasn't obstructed by rocks. Zelda ran, and just as the heat nipped at her heels, flung herself against the rock wall, and the fiery liquid raced past her. She climbed, and finally dropped over the other side.

She panted into the dirt, gasping in ash. Then, a gruff cry woke her from her moment of respite. A stout, red bokoblin was running at her from the other side of the clearing. She'd landed right in the middle of their circle of huts.

She jumped to her feet and pulled her bow off her back. The monster was no more than a foot away when she launched the arrow. It fell over, but not without making so much noise to alert the whole group. Zelda kept the wall against her back and readied another arrow. The next bokoblin to poke its head out fell back into its hiding place with an arrow between its eyes. Then, they came at her in numbers. Her hands didn't shake as she strung arrows, and they dropped consistently. These were the same monsters who attacked Link. They were the same who were keeping him from her now.

An arrow suddenly struck her in the middle of her chest.

Zelda fell against the wall and rolled onto the ground from the impact. The bokoblins hesitated.

Then Zelda rose to her knees and launched a glowing arrow at the top of the guard tower, The armed bokoblin fell over the side, and as the others looked, Zelda disposed of them as well. She had been too focused on the ones right in front of her...and tunnel vision had blinded her from the biggest threat. Even if she had the ability of a Goddess, she was now prone to the effects of adrenaline. But why hadn't the arrow killed her? It had hit between her breasts- a kill shot.

Zelda slumped back against the wall, and found the broken arrow in her lap. She felt her chest, but the arrowhead had only torn cloth. The water-dragon's scale dropped onto her legs beside the arrow. There was a crack on its once flawless surface.

Zelda grasped it in her fist so tightly that the edges bit into her palm, and the sensation caused her to jump to her feet.

She took the main path the rest of the way to the Fire Sanctuary, and by the time she reached it, her dress clung to her arms and neck by patches of sweat. She felt like she was melting under the mid-day heat. But she didn't go inside. She closed her eyes and begged her memory to find another way into the Sanctuary so she may avoid Eldin. He would not longer be inclined to help her. She sent a prayer to the Goddesses even. Perhaps they were listening now.

A small spark ignited in the back of her mind. Not a clear path, but she felt that there would be something if she looked up. Sure enough, there was a thick row of vines growing over the wall. She jumped, and pulled herself onto them. It was nerve-wracking, and she wondered how many times Link had to take that shortcut.

She came out on top of the pavilion, overlooking the entire Sanctuary. In the distance, she saw the same curling branches that Eldin had plucked the fruit from. She followed the sun-baked rooftops all the way to the back garden. The fruit grew in bushels, hanging down over the walk like thorny water bombs. Zelda walked from the rooftop onto one of the branches. She balanced, and wrapped her hand around one of the stems. But when she pulled, the fruit shook and peeled back.

Luckily, the fruit grew back in a matter of seconds, because she had to try a dozen times. Finally, she took out her last arrow and chiseled the stem away. She used the arrow to then cut off the hem of her dress and wrap it tightly. Even if the husk tried to peel, it wouldn't be able to, and the elixir would be sealed safely inside.

The volcano shook again, and she jumped. It sounded so much closer. Zelda picked her way back to the rooftops and made her way back to the entrance. As she hung her legs over the wall to find a footing on the vines, a wave of fire covered the garden. She could see the steam rising from the distant courtyard.

The fire dragon must have noticed.

Zelda lost her footing and dropped onto the ground, but she managed to catch the fruit on her chest. The air was knocked out of her, and a pain exploded in her side. She scrambled to her feet and limped back down the path.

No more bokoblins bothered her, but they watched her from a distance. She could feel their hot stare on her back as she slid down the sandy slopes.

Zelda hopped past the flowing lava and passed the withered tree and found her Loftwing waiting. She flapped her wings when she saw Zelda, and Zelda smiled. She clutched the fruit closer to her chest and started towards the desert.

* * *

><p>The pain was throbbing in his chest, like another heartbeat. Off tempo to his own.<p>

Link curled his cold arms around himself, and writhed.

There was a dull scraping, and a clawed hand lifted his head out of the water. He spat and gagged, then gasped for air. The cool air felt so much better than the stagnant water. He felt a gentle claw move his slick bangs away from his eyes.

"Mother…" He whispered, still catching his breath.

"No." The deep voice roused him, and he forced his eye open. The light startled him, and he closed them again, lapsing back into sleep. "_Boy_." He was shaken.

"Wha…?"He blinked open his eyes again, and came face to face with the water dragon. She pulled away once he was conscious.

"Wonderful. You're delirious." She said. Link looked around the room, swiveling his aching neck.

"Is Zelda-"

"No." Faron said. He looked to her, suddenly alarmed. "She has the rest of today and tomorrow." Link swallowed, and groaned as he tasted bile. "Do not retch." She said sternly. "You cannot lose any fluids." Link hated throwing up. He nodded, swallowing hard and taking fuller breaths. "Good. Hmph. Do you cry to your Mother when you sleep as well?"

"She's dead." Link said. For once, Faron was silent. Link shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't sentimental. He didn't live in the past. "For a long time." He added. He couldn't stop. He _was_ ill. "But not long enough for me to not remember her." He shook his head again, welcoming the quick jolts of pain. "Sorry. I don't know why I mentioned her."

Faron touched his head with her hand, and scratched a tassel of hair back behind his ear.

"Did she often play with your hair?" Link kept his eyes closed and nodded.

"Your claws reminded me of her nails, I think."

"Her nails were claw-like?"

"No! No…just…" He laughed, and instantly yelped. "She could be scary like you sometimes." Faron turned her back to him.

"Go back to sleep. You're still delirious." Link rested his head on the rim of the pot and drifted into fonder memories.

* * *

><p>Zelda was very thirsty. The sun was setting now, dying the sand blood red. She leaned heavily on her Loftwing's shoulder, as her feet dragged. She hadn't thought to bring supplies. No water, in the middle of a desert. How stupid. Now that she was remembering her life as a Goddess, did she forget she had mortal needs?<p>

She looked over her shoulder. The volcano was so close still, the air still dark grey overhead.

She suddenly tripped, landing on all fours just in time not to crush the fruit. She gasped at the close call, and rolled onto her side. Her Loftwing squawked at her to continued, but Zelda shook her head.

"We'll go tomorrow." She whispered, her lips cracking with every word. "We still have…a full day…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ Next chapter we'll find out what's going to happen to Link! :)**_


	15. In Time

"Hey."

Zelda groaned and rolled over, away from the incessant prodding in her side. But her arm was poked instead, with sharp-tipped fingers. The gruff voice came again, though it was no longer directed towards her.

"Go for it."

Water suddenly covered her head, soaking through her hair all the way to her neck. Zelda screamed, and bolted into a sitting position. She gasped and wiped her face, and found two Mogmas half-buried in the sand in front of her. The red-haired Mogma stared blankly, while the other with white-ringed eyes was up to his neck in the sand, preparing to flee if Zelda shrieked again.

But when she calmed down, he resurfaced and waved a scrawny arm.

"Hey!" He greeted.

"How ya' feeling?" The other asked. Zelda wrung her side braids. "We saw you from the mountain, and thought you may be the girl our buddy was talking about. He kept asking if we'd seen a girl around here."

"Yeah, you better go tell him you're okay. He's been lookin' for you." The Mogmas were slightly outdated with their message, but Zelda appreciated it none the less. Link had really done everything in his power, including enlisting the local help.

She swiped her tongue past her lips as the water dripped down, and tasted a sour tang.

"He knows already." She said, and licked her lips again. "Is this water?" Then she saw the fruit husk lying on the sand. "No!" She yelled, folding it over in her hands. It was dry as paper.

"We used that one to wake you up." The Mogma said. She looked at him in disbelief, and the creature scrambled. "I, uh- sorry! Here, you can have this one." He reached behind himself and lifted another thorny fruit out to her. He gave it a quick shake, and the giant water droplet exposed itself.

"Hey, that's mine!" The red-head snapped, reaching for it. In their struggle, the drop fell into the sand, sending up steam as the puddle quickly evaporated. Her hands flew to her face as she gasped.

"Stop! _Stop_- I need that!" she yelled. They froze. The red-head disappeared underground, and resurfaced, hands first, holding another fruit. She quickly took it away from their sharp claws, and started securing the wrap around it.

Even her Loftwing was sipping out of one.

"Oh, we got plenty where that came from." The Mogma reassured her. "'Course, Eldin got really mad and burned the garden up last night. We got a stash from before though." He cocked his head at her. "Are you still thirsty?"

She shook her head, surprising herself. She really wasn't. She'd slept in the middle of the desert, but she was okay.

"But I haven't had anything to drink for a day." She said aloud, touching her once cracked lips. They were full and smooth again. The Mogmas shrugged.

"Yeah but you had a few drops of waterfruit."

"Yep. That does the trick."

"That fruit?" She clarified, pointing at the husk her Loftwing was happily chewing on. They nodded. "It…it heals wounds though, right?"

They frowned, and her heart plummeted.

"Does it?" They asked each other. The white-masked one shook his head.

"Don't think so. We drink 'em sometimes after digging, and I had this broken nail one time, and it didn't do nothin'! Are we getting' ripped off?"

Zelda felt a sucking sensation in the pit of her stomach, gradually expanding like a gust of wind that was ripping her apart from the inside out. But she kept it at bay. Maybe the Mogmas just weren't aware.

Her Loftwing chirped, and tossed the husk at her, urging her to play. Zelda jumped up, but instead of engaging in a game of catch, she roughed up her bird's feathers, finding the place of the wound among the dried blood.

Zelda released her breath.

The wound was still there. Not as bad as it was last night, and perhaps she could fly, but the wound had only begun to heal naturally.

Maybe it didn't work on Loftwings?

Zelda clung to the hope too much. She knew she should have given up, but it was all she had. She took an arrow and pressed it into the palm of her hand until blood welled up like the heavy water droplets the fruit held. The Mogmas gasped.

"Hey, what're ya' doin'?"

"Yeah!"

"I need to know." She said. She couldn't imitate Link's wound perfectly. His was too deep…too many things about it didn't make sense.

The arrow bit into her flesh, and she was startled at the awful tingling that raced up her neck. She had felt the agony of having her soul separated from her body, and brief flashes of pain that came when she was struck over the head, which seemed to happen too often before. But never the sharpness of metal.

She tossed the arrow away and asked for another fruit. They gave it to her, already open, and she put her lips against the drop. It broke over her face, but she caught a mouthful and let it coat her bleeding hand. And then they waited.

The rising sun was already trying to dry her clothes, and Zelda realized that she had to be at Link's side tonight. He would die otherwise.

Her hand stung. She kept her eyes closed. It still stung. It shouldn't be hurting.

The familiar sense of loss of hope.

She opened her eyes, and the tornado ripped at her heart. She couldn't breathe.

"What is it?" The Mogmas asked, as helpful as ever.

"_Nothing_." She whispered, her throat tight with an impending sob. All of that time wasted! The entire third day- useless! She'd wasted that time and…and where was she now? The same place she was three days ago, but only one day left! Not even! She had to be there by nightfall! _Nightfall! _

"It's not…" She took a deep breath, and focused on the sun on her face.

_No more tears… _

She opened her adventure pouch and found the bookmark on the early pages. The Mogmas stared, glancing back and forth and shrugging. They decided she no longer needed their assistance, and burrowed their way back to the mountain.

This time, Zelda did not read. She skimmed the pages, as vague memories sparked like she was rubbing matches instead of paper. They were coming so easily now, as if her dehydration the night before had been a trigger. She found the chapter on the three sacred trees, similar to the image her Father had shown her, and held it there.

There was Lanayru's tree, a gift that had ironically been meant to praise his longevity and resilience. Hence the name. And Eldin's sturdy tree, a praise to his power. But she no longer cared for either of them. The gifts they bestowed were useless now.

Faron's gift was the most elegant. It would have been offensive if it weren't. The leaves hung in garlands on the branches, painting a mosaic over the bark. But the sketch was just the sapling. A miniature version of what it could have been. What it had to be. Zelda's hand made a fist over the page, wrinkling it until the edges close to the binding tore.

That tree was alive and well.

Faron would have saved it. She would have died before she destroyed something like that. Deny it all she could, the water dragon had been very close to Hylia, and would never have misplaced a gift from her. It had also been why she had protested her rebirth as a mortal the most. With sickening realization, she remembered Link's warnings of Faron's tests.

...How dare she.

Zelda closed the book, and her Loftwing looked up.

"We have to go now." She said, touching the bird's face. "If you can make it over the desert, we can stop." The Loftwing cocked her head, and shook its feathers, then lowered herself to the ground, understanding and loyal as ever.

* * *

><p>The flight was nerve wracking, and painful for them both. She flapped as high as she could, then glided, slowly losing altitude. They almost crashed into the top of the mountains separating the Gorge from the desert, and at some point the bird was so low that her toes scraped over the quicksand.<p>

Her wing was drenched in blood when they reached the Sealed Grounds midday. They plummeted, and the Loftwing stumbled on her long legs, then crashed forward and skidded on the ground. Zelda rolled off her back, falling a few feet away from the exhausted bird. Zelda scrambled towards the entrance of the temple, plucking the heart-shaped flowers and stuffing them into her bird's gaping beak. She chewed and swallowed easily. At least the flowers tasted good. Her Loftwing shuffled into a sitting position to catch her breath, and Zelda released a sigh of her own.

"Stay here." Zelda ordered, then ran off in the direction of the great tree.

_How could she have not known?_

_Why would Faron keep such information from her- even if it were some test?_

She hit herself repeatedly in the head. The memories rushed back to her, fresh, details seemed impossible to forget, yet she had scoured the provinces for a solution that was right in front of her all along.

She turned a corner, and came nearly face-to-face with a giant red bokoblin. It swung its fat, neck-less head in her direction, moving its plywood shield and spear to face her. She stumbled backwards and fell, so startled, but rolled onto her feet and readied her bow in the next moment.

Regular arrows embedded themselves in the shield, but were unable to penetrate past it. It diligently hid behind its shield as it blindly advanced. Zelda matched its steps forward by backing up, painfully aware of the ground she was losing.

It still took considerable focus to create light arrows. When one finally manifested, the beast was so closed that she panicked. She loosed it, and it scraped the creature's side. While it blindly swung its spear in rage and pain, she ducked and ran past it. Lucky for her, they were slow, and Zelda had learned to be fast.

She climbed a wall of ivy and started up the spiraling bark outcropping that hung off the side of the tree trunk. It was a narrow path, and infested with keese and smaller bokoblins. Zelda knocked the bats out of the way with her bow, and shot down the bokoblins as soon as they appeared around the bend, all while making her way up the tree at a run. Though more than once, she would be aiming an arrow, and a keese would fly over and scratch at her ears, distracting her long enough for the monsters to close in.

She hugged the side of the tree, and forced them back with arrows until they fell over the edge. She held her bow like a sword, and bashed it into the bokoblins' heads if they got so close. She wondered if Link had ever faced hordes like this.

Finally, she reached the top, but she could hear more monsters making their way up the tree, their heavy footsteps on the hollow bark sounding like war drums.

Where was she supposed to go next?

Zelda closed her eyes: it always helped her remember when she couldn't see the real world in front of her.

But she was supposed to look up!

She opened her eyes, and instantly found what she'd been looking for. Or, whom.

A small, withered kikwi sat on the edge of the highest branch, sleeping soundly despite the clamor of fighting below him.

"Hello!" She yelled, waving her arms. "Wake up, I need your help!" The kikwi continued to snore, as the bokoblins closed in. "I don't have time for this…" She knocked an arrow, and loosed it. It struck the branch right below the sleeping kiwki, and he woke with a startled yelp, almost losing his seat.

"What in the…! All this ruckus…Oh! Hello there." He said, as he noticed her below.

"You need to open the tree for me!" She yelled. The words came so quickly out of her mouth that she wasn't sure why she was saying them until after they were spoken. Only then did they make sense. She knew all along where Faron would plant it. Somewhere out of sight, of course. Faron wanted the Goddess' Gift all to herself. But Hylia guessed that one day, she may need to find it again. And if anything, she was cautious.

"Why…" The kikwi examined her with harsh, aged eyes. "Golden hair, fair skin…you wouldn't be…"

"I am!" She snapped, glancing behind herself nervously. "Before I disappeared thousands of years ago, I asked your race to watch over this tree, and keep it safe!" She prayed that the old creature would know something, even if it had been passed down as a fairy tail.

"By the Goddess- by _you_, I mean! I'm surprised that it's happening in my lifetime. I knew one day the Goddess would return and ask for the sacred fruit, but I never thought-"

"We don't have time…!" He looked past her, and his stubby eyebrows rose in shock. "Oh my…company. I do prefer peace and quiet." He cleared his throat, and his coughs sounded like dry leaves breaking. "Your Highness, I am the kikwi Bucha, given the duty passed down by my ancestors to keep watch over your sacred tree. Though I was sleeping only a moment ago…errm, I assure you that I have been diligent in my-"

"Yes, thank you!" She said breathlessly.

"Follow me then." With a bow, he pushed himself onto his short legs and waddled down the branch towards the main trunk. Zelda followed below, at his agonizingly slow pace, until she could no longer see him, but the bokoblins sounded closer and louder than ever. And then, a rough grass whistle filled the air. It was no pleasant song, but its trio of repeating notes gave it an interesting, youthful sound.

Then, the hollow in the tree disappeared, opening like a dark hallway. She dashed inside, and the bokoblins harmlessly passed by as if they could not see. Zelda held her breath none the less, waiting until they turned back, confused and bored.

"This way, Your Majesty." Bucha said, drawing her attention to the core of the tree.

She followed the tunnel, guiding herself by not memory this time, for she had never been there before. Her hand traced the sturdy bark, and she couldn't help but smile. It had grown so strong. Just like she had hoped. She'd wanted so badly to see it grow to its full potential. She had only nurtured it long enough to take saplings from it to give to the dragons.

It had not died.

The hallway widened, and a stream of light filtered in from the tree's canopy. And standing tall in the middle of the mother tree, was Faron's sapling.

It was not much of a sapling now, but its bark was unblemished like newborn's skin, and its leaves swayed, untouched by anything except for the wind, water and sunlight. It knew no harm, and by living such a sheltered life, its branches now hung heavy with fruit.

Zelda lifted her arms, and a breeze shook the garlands of leaves her way. She caught one, and plucked a ripe fruit. It was bright green, its soft skin curling into a lopsided sphere.

"Here all along." She whispered. "My Deku tree." Hidden plain out of sight. She then faced the elderly kikwi. "Thank you, Bucha. For remembering all this time." She bowed low, her dishevled hair falling over her shoulders, and left the tree behind her.

She had what she needed. It had taken her all of four days to remember, but once she did, the task had been easy. Of course, now, she needed to get to Link. He would be anxious by now. Probably frantic, wondering what was taking her so long.

How was he doing? He would survive for her, she knew it. But she shouldn't make him do it any longer. She would run to him now. In fact, she would do better than just run.

She sprinted outside of the tree, startling the waiting bokoblins, and threw herself off the edge. Air rushed past her, and leaves whipped her outstretched arms before she finally loosed her wrap as a sailcloth. The landing was rough, but she stumbled and broke into a run, holding the fruit in one hand.

Because she could not call a Loftwing, she had to take narrow, lakeside roads all the way back to Faron's Court. The water level had gone down since the storm, but Zelda still felt uneasy being so close to the river. Link wasn't there to save her if she fell in this time.

She was watching the sun carefully, but her glare wouldn't slow it down. She felt like she should have been able to hum a tune and have the day reset, but her times as the Goddess were long gone. She was a subject to the sky now. It was halfway down, casting her shadow far, when she reached the Court.

Faron was nowhere in sight, and the bathing pot was drained and empty. Zelda peered into the calm waters, then backed away, shaking her head.

"Where…where have they gone?" She said, her frantic voice echoing. A coral-pink parella popped out of the water.

"Excuse me, Your Grace." It said. "Lady Faron informed me to relay a message. Link's condition has become grave, so she has taken him to Skyview Spring to await you there." The water creature even added a bow with his formalities, but Zelda felt very mortal at that moment.

Without a reply, she turned and ran out of the Court. The sun seemed even lower now.

Zelda was both anxious and frustrated. She'd come all that way to the Court, just to realize Link was somewhere else entirely! And in bad condition too...

She ducked under a branch, leaving the lake behind, and had the wind knocked out of her. It felt like a branch had struck her, but it felt even more solid, and had too much force behind it to have been stationary. She landed heavily, and rolled onto her knees, her mouth wide in a useless gasp. She had been so distracted by the news that she hadn't noticed the monster making its rounds until she ran right in its path.

She saw a shadow fall over her, and scrambled out of the way as a spear point stabbed into the grass between her feet. She followed the weapon to a bright red arm, and a bright red body. Zelda readied her bow, and forced herself to her feet. When she aimed it, the bokoblin rammed its shield forward, sending her back to the ground again. Zelda couldn't breathe, and she longed for a time when she didn't have to.

I pulled its spear free, scattering dirt and uprooted grass over her body, its sloppy features contorted into a grin of some kind. Zelda jumped at the last second, narrowly dodging a strike to the heart. She readied her bow again, and pressed the arrow into its side. It should have been a kill shot, but the released arrow didn't even penetrate through its body. Its skin was too thick for that. What she needed was a sword; something that could continue to slice even after stabbing through the outermost layer of flesh.

Her arrows were just making it angry. She was too close to avoid its tackle.

She rolled back from the impact, and she felt the ground fall out from under her head and heard the loud rush of water below her ears. Her heart skipped a beat as she rose to her feet. The bokoblin smacked its torso and trudged towards her behind the safety of his shield. Zelda could either face the monster, or the river. Both were terrifying obstacles. And she had time for neither of them.

She strung her bow, pulling her arm as far back as she could manage. The bokoblin quickened its pace, unnerved by the glow collecting around the arrow. Then, its shield broke into splinters. It took a step back, examining the stub of wood that remained before discarding it. Link she had guessed, it raised its spear and charged her. She planted her feet, despite the instinct to run, until the very last moment, when she rolled and the bokoblin continued past her. It should have just fallen into the water and have been over with, but as it fell, it swung its spear in a wild attempt to regain balance, catching Zelda in the head.

* * *

><p>Link felt as if he were suffocating. He was burning slowly, and the air felt solid, and too difficult to inhale. He heard a low groan, and realized that he'd made the sound. If he had the strength to yell, he would, but it wouldn't ease the pain.<p>

And suddenly there _was_ release from the sensation.

His body was enveloped by a cool, tingling sensation, driving away the heat. He gave a ragged sigh, and actually felt his breath that time. When he breathed, he tasted wisps of steam and cool mist. Then he heard the muted splashing, and found the strength to open his eyes.

He was folded over Faron's hands, delicately held under the healing waters of Skyview Spring. He closed his eyes again, and let his head fall slack against the dragon's wrist again.

"You're…helping me." He whispered, both from exhaustion and disbelief.

Faron inhaled slowly, for a solid minute before releasing the breath.

"This may be a test to see if that girl of yours is truly the Goddess…but you do not need to die from it."

"Where is she?" He asked, wincing after he swallowed. The saliva felt like sand down his sore throat.

"She has not returned yet. The four days have passed, and the water in the basin will no longer sustain you." He lifted his head again, and felt it drain his strength instantly. But why? Even if the basin water had lost its effect, he was under a fall of it now. Why wasn't his strength returning?

...He knew why.

He closed his eyes.

Zelda wouldn't waste time. Could she have been drawn into an annoying side-quest? No, she would have declined it. Link hadn't been pressed for time like she was. She had to be hurt.

"I need to go after her." He said. He was ready for Faron's mocking protests, but she inclined her head.

"I won't stop you." She said. But she didn't move to set him on the ground. Link didn't move either.

He tried sitting up, but he couldn't lift himself further than his neck. He tried rolling, but starting slipping on Faron's wet scales. She caught him by his foot, dangling him upside down for a good few seconds as his wound stretched and bled, then settled him in her arms again. He felt her body tremble with her laughs.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Hero? Go and get her!" He clamped his eyes shut and cursed.

"I can't."

"What was that? I can't hear your meek little voice over the-"

"I _can't_!" He shouted, using the rest of his strength to pound his fist on her arm. He instantly went slack, breathing heavily. He already felt his temperature peaking again, though he'd only left the water for a minute. "I can't…" He panted, opening his eyes. Faron stared down at him, the same unreadable expression as always. "Please, just leave me here and look for her yourself. She can't die."

The dragon shook her head, and Link closed his eyes.

He let the hopelessness take him over, the only consolation being that if Zelda was dead, he would soon be joining her.

* * *

><p>Zelda woke, but there was still darkness. The sky. The pitch-black night sky.<p>

She bolted upright, and just as quickly rolled onto her side to try and breathe easier. She felt nauseated, like she'd just eaten a slice of her surface-fruit pie. She squinted her eyes, as her vision was uneven, and found the sky. It was dark, save for the stars that managed to work their way around the wide cloud drifts.

How long had she been knocked out? Was it early in the morning, or early in the night, she couldn't tell. Either way, she had run out of time.

She pushed off of her knees and stood. Her legs shook with every step, and the monsters noticed.

She batted away the keese, and launched arrows at bokoblins, before she could come in range with their swords. Once, when she dropped down from a ledge, the innocent-looking sprout she landed beside rose out of the ground as a snapping, four-rows of teeth. Even though the teeth turned out to be dull, they were angled inward like any decent carnivorous plant, and hard to get out of. Zelda just shook her arm wildly until it let go, then ran.

The monsters left her alone inside her temple at least.

She paused, staring across the chasm that separated herself from the spring. The single rope that connected the two sides looked as flimsy as ever, and Zelda's quaking legs were begging for an alternative route. But Zelda knew that there was none.

She set her foot on the rope, and saw the string vibrate. She took her foot off the solid ground, wavered, and quickly replaced it. She devoted the next moments to just breathing, but the respite only increased her heartbeat. She didn't have time!

She ran, landing heavily as the rope stretched tight underfoot before straightening out. Her steps were fast, and she hardly looked down. If she focused on the doors in front of her, she would make it. Her flawed logic got her halfway across before she slipped. But before she could pass by the rope, a powerful gust of wind filled the chasm, lifting her upright. A forestry…minty scent filled the air, carried on that strange breeze. It reminded her of Link.

That reminder fueled her next steps, but her feet barely touched the rope. The wind seemed to be carrying her the rest of the way, whispering encouragement, slowly, until her feet were on solid ground. Then the wind rushed past her into the Spring, and Zelda followed.

She ran up the steps, and the moment of silence in the short hallway was unsettling. It was only a moment, but a dozen questions and fears played through her mind. She exited the hall and froze to a halt.

Link lay motionless, eyes closed in her direction. Faron sat behind him in the water, her eyes half closed as she stared at him. Zelda felt a rush of fury at the sight of the dragon, but she would hold back her rage for now. Her angular gaze lifted to meet Zelda's, then looked back to Link, and waved her hand above his body. Zelda saw his chest rise slightly in a weak breath.

Zelda moved her numb legs forward, and sprinted across the walkway.

She knelt at his side, and gently moved his head into her lap. His eyes tightened, and opened. Slivers of blue. He took a labored breath as he found her eyes. He closed his own, and a pale smile thinned his lips.

"You're late." He said. His voice felt like electricity. She'd never heard him like that before. She blinked hard, and ignored the uneven rasping that had been his voice.

"I know. I'm sorry it took so long." She said, patting her wrap down until she found the small fruit among the cloth. He opened his eyes again, and they creased with worry.

"You're hurt." He said, noticing the bruises partially hidden by her bangs. "I was worried you-" He started, then his throat tightened as he suppressed a cough. The sailcloth around his wound was dyed red, and a fresh ring of blood bloomed across the cleaner edges of the fabric.

"_Don't_." She scolded, silencing him. "We'll talk soon." Zelda took the Deku fruit in her other hand and touched his lips. He hesitantly parted them, and she clenched the fruit until the juices dripped to the bottom of her fist.

Link flinched, and Zelda guessed the Deku fruit had a deceivingly vile taste. The first gulp was the hardest. Link's face screwed up, and he coughed, rejecting the vile taste instantly. But Zelda put one hand on the back of his head and forced him to bear through it. When the fruit was drained, she touched his lips again, closing them.

The night was silent, and Zelda listened intently to Link's breathing. He was so quiet. He'd shut his eyes again.

There was a dull splashing as Faron swung her tail back and forth through the water. It was like she was pacing.

She gently massaged his head, smoothing his unruly bangs back to the left side of his forehead.

"Link…" She said, as if to remind him that she was there.

Zelda had_ been_ there before…but that time, the man in her arms was already dead.

This time, his chest swelled. He released it with a sigh, and resumed a steady intake and exhale. His hand lifted, and she quickly took it with hers.

"Mmm…" He exhaled. She leaned closer to hear him.

"Link?" He tugged her arm, and pulled her the rest of the way down. He wrapped his other arm tightly around her back and held her there. Zelda was caught off guard by his sudden vigor, and held still. If she had been moving at all, breathing even, she would not have caught his next words. His lips moved slowly beside her ear, occasionally brushing her skin. They formed things she had longed to hear, some long overdue, others unexpected. The message was simply worded, but it left her deaf.

She felt Link's words pluck at her being like harp strings. She no longer needed to hear the words. She felt him say them.

Zelda moved her bangs out of her eyes, revealing more red on her face.

"Link…" He suddenly frowned, with the post-confession anxiety that rendered many young men apologetic.

"You get it right?" He said, sounding quite breathless. His stormy eyes found hers, and they were creased with desperation. "How I feel about you? I…I'm not good at these things, Zel. But what I'm trying-" Zelda cut him off with a kiss. She felt him melt under her touch, until they were holding each other up by their stretching arms.

"I know." Zelda said, before he took her with another kiss. "I know, Link. I love you too. I've always known."

They heard Faron scoff, and the dragon crossed her arms and looked away. Zelda felt a moment of satisfaction at the dragon's disapproval. Link and Zelda's kiss was broken by their smiles, so they settled with pressing their faces together until they could compose themselves. By neither of them wanted to.

"I'm so happy." Zelda said stupidly. Link laughed, clear and strong. Relieved and elated.

"Me too. I think-" He froze, and Zelda's laughs drained. His face was pale with alarm.

"Link?" He slowly moved away from her, until she caught his shoulders with her hands.

He doubled over, and released a growing yell. His arms hugged his abdomen as he crashed onto his side. Then, the wound tore open, and torrent of black blood gushed into the air. He let out an unrestrained scream, and his arm lashed out and struck Zelda backwards. Faron caught her, winding her tail around the blond protectively.

His skin stretched upwards, and a black shard ripped free from Link's body.

The pool of blood suddenly condensed, tangling around a glistening piece of metal. Only a tiny fragment of metal, but it soon was masked by livid tendrils of darkness, taking up a distinct shape.

Its features were a dripping black mess, but it was undeniably the figure of a person. Its head turned, and would have been staring right at Zelda if it had the eyes. Zelda felt weak and drained at the very sight of it. Darkness in its purest form, springing from the purest life. It lowered itself back to the ground, until it was nothing more than a heavy puddle, then leapt straight upwards. The wind seemed to whisk it away in a thousand droplets.

Link's sounds of anguish echoed in the silence.

"Let me go!" Zelda shouted, fighting to get away. To get to him. The dragon's grip doubled. Faron was breathing heavily, and holding Zelda so tightly that the girl feared she would suffocate.

"Your Grace, he is dangerous-"

"It's gone!" She screamed, punching the dragon's tail. "Whatever it was is gone now, and I order you to release me!" Her voice took on Hylia's tone then. The dragon could not refuse.

She reluctantly loosened her grip, and Zelda leapt away the moment she could.

She ran to Link and slid on her knees when she reached him. There was a weak flow of blood coming from the gaping wound, bright red. Link had his hand draped over it in an attempt to staunch it, but his grip was so weak that it flowed around his fingers effortlessly. His chest was heaving with quick, uneven gasps.

Zelda stacked her hands over the shreds of sailcloth, pulling them back around the wound, and Link groaned weakly.

"Heal him." She said to herself. "I've done it before. Now heal." Link's bloodied hand moved away from his chest as if he were letting her see, but continued to reach up. She felt his quaking fingers trace her cheek, leaving red finger-paint, before she took her own hand and pressed his palm firmly against her face.

He gasped, and his body gave a quick jerk. Then he sighed wordlessly. His chest stilled, and he did not breathe again.

"Link?" She felt his hand become heavy, and it was so bloody that it slipped out of her grip. His arm smacked against the wet ground. Zelda grabbed his chest and jerked him. "_Link_!" His eyes stared, half-open and dull.

The stormy blue had dulled to grey, just like the sky above them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN~ So...on a happier note, I kept calling the Loftwings Chocobos in this chapter._**

**_So I'm going to go put on my magic armor before I read any reviews of this chapter…haha…_**


	16. Heart Strings

"_Link_!" Zelda shook him again, but he did not blink or breathe. He stared sightlessly beyond her. "No, no, no! I healed you! I-I…"

She dug the heels of her hands into his wound, and ordered the flesh to sew back together. The muscle and skin did as she said, until the only sign of his injury was the blood smear.

"There. You're okay now." She said, but he did not respond.

Once again, it was too late. She had been too late.

Zelda released him, and her breath caught halfway in her throat. She sat back on her ankles and stared. She felt the harsh sting of tears fill her eyes, and then the taste fill her mouth, but she did not move. She just stared as Link's body slowly cooled.

Then, she took a quick breath, and released it in a scream. The delay of emotion had ended.

Zelda wrapped her arms around his shoulders, drawing him off the ground.

"_Link_! No- you can't! You can't _please_! I need you! Please don't leave me all alone!" Her voice cracked. She dropped back to her knees and let out a strangled cry, pulling Link closer. There was nothing now but pain. Pain, guilt, and loneliness. "It's my fault! You've sacrificed so much for me and I couldn't save you once…!" His heavy form weighed her down. She brushed back his hair and kissed it. "We were just staring out…only starting…"

Eldin's awful words played back in her mind, about knowing when to die. But Link hadn't wanted to. It wasn't his time! If Zelda had only chosen someone else!

A flare seemed to ignite in Zelda's being. She snapped her eyes to Faron, and the dragon flinched.

"This is your fault." She said. The dragon bowed low.

"I am sorry for this loss, Your Grace. But there is-"

"No!" She said, gently setting Link down. "Call me by my real name, Faron." Her demand unnerved the dragon. Her narrow eyes darted back and forth, as if searching for a way out.

"Your Grace, I-"

"No! My _name_- say it!"

"Hylia." She said, bowing even lower. "Hylia, Your Grace."

"You betrayed me." Zelda continued. "You betrayed me and our trust. My memories were lost before, but now I remember."

"That is what I was trying to do by sending you on this task, Your-…Hylia. I only wanted what was best for you."

"_Link_ was best for me!" She screamed, fresh tears burning her eyes and smearing her cheeks. "All you had to do was tell me where your tree was, and I could have purged the darkness from him and healed him before he was too far gone!"

"You would not have regained-" Zelda was right in front of Faron now, standing tall over the dragon's low bow. "I did not wish for him to die this way." She stammered. Zelda shook her head, scattering tears. She felt her anger draining.

"I could go on for hours…" She said sharply, spitting the rest of her fury. "…But no spoken words will bring him back." She whispered. Faron raised her head, just slightly.

"You know that is not true." Faron said. Zelda gasped and held it.

"What?" Faron slowly lifted herself up, crossing her sleeves.

"You must remember why you chose to become a mortal in the first place." The dragon's voice was low, bitter.

"Of course I remember. I was planning to use the Triforce to wish for Demise to be sealed, and only a mortal could. But_ Link_ already did that for me…" Faron kept her eyes averted from her direct gaze.

"Then…if I'm not mistaken, you still have a wish to make." Zelda spun and faced the dragon. "And it can be for anything you like."

* * *

><p>Zelda finally closed Link's eyes, because she hoped they would be opening on their own soon. With Faron's help, she held him under the spring water and washed the bloodstains and smears from his clothes.<p>

She tried not to dwell on everything that had just happened, but the dark figure continued to plague her mind. Why had it come from Link? It was evil.

But…there had been that metal shard.

There would be time for that later, she decided. Now, she just wanted Link alive again.

Faron lifted Link into her arms, and Zelda sat on her shoulder as she flew them to the Goddess Statue.

"Hylia…" She started. "I…I am-"

"Don't." Zelda said. She felt exhausted, and in no mood to forgive. Talking to the dragon would do no good now. Faron bowed her head. She laid Link's body before the Triforce and left them alone.

And Zelda had never felt so alone before.

She had felt so much defeat on her four-day quest, she couldn't help but be afraid now as well. As she stared at the pulsing golden triangles, she shivered. What if they recognized her as the Goddess and refused to grant her wish? What if there was a law against reviving the dead?

But…surely if you could wish away a creature of evil…you could revive someone pure.

She took out her harp, and placed it in the crook of her arm. She didn't feel like singing. She strummed her fingers across the strings, and the instruments sung for her. She closed her eyes and imagined Link's face. He would turn and face her, and laugh softly and close his eyes and smile.

She imagined his heart beating.

She was blinded, as the Triforce burst into light. Soon, everything was obscured by white.

And then, she was standing alone, in the middle of what looked to be a lake of clouds. It was beautiful. Too beautiful for mortals. She gasped. She was wearing the white dress of the Goddess, and her hair was smoothed and braided.

"But I'm a mortal now…" She whispered. "It…It shouldn't matter what I once was."

"Oh, but it _does_." A voice said. Zelda was petrified by the sound. It was even more beautiful than the place she stood in. Zelda found it in herself to move, and her eyes fell on the loveliest woman she had ever seen.

She was tall, tan, and had flowing red hair that seemed to be on fire. No, it _was _fire. She wore a dress of burgundy red, so sheer that she could see the slender, muscled figure underneath. Her golden eyes fell on Zelda.

"Been a long time, little sister."

"Din." Zelda's voice was weak in comparison. Din rolled her eyes.

"It's been so long that you're frozen at the sight of me? You really _are_ a mortal."

"Be kind." Another voice said. This one sounded like falling water, which instantly soothed Zelda's anxiety.

"Nayru." She said, locating the second woman to her right. Unlike Din, her skin was pale as snow, framed by rolling black locks that shimmered in hues of blue like the deepest sea, cascading into a pool around her bare feet. Her dress was much more modest- a thick, sky-blue fabric that was tied by an oriental style obi, large bow fanning in the back.

She smiled at Zelda.

"Hello sister."

"Nayru." Zelda said again, stepping forward. "How is this…I've missed you." She admitted. "How is it that I can see you now?" The Goddess closed her amber eyes.

"These are not our true forms. Though you have the soul of a Goddess, your mortal mind would be unable to comprehend the sight." Nayru explained. Zelda nodded.

"Yes. I _am_ mortal. And so I've made my wish on the Triforce."

"But it is not what we expected." Nayru said. "You told us that you would use our power to seal a great evil."

"But some boy did that instead!" Din added, crossing her arms disapprovingly.

"His heart was pure." Nayru said to the fire-haired woman. "And…this is the man whom you wished to bring back to life?" Zelda nodded.

"Yes. He is." Din groaned loudly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're too attached to these mortals? First, what you did in the war, and now you're giving special treatment." Nayru held up her hand, silencing her sister. Zelda wondered if it was any coincidence that she and Eldin sounded similar. Nayru examined Zelda.

"What you wish for is no small task. Returning life is much more complicated than creating it from nothing. And it does defy the laws I have established for this land."

"I like him though." The third girl said. Their presence commanded attention, but the third Golden Goddess managed to somehow slip out of the light. She was sitting cross-legged, in a forest-green tunic and pants. Her hair was dirt brown and messy.

Zelda remembered her third sister with a smile.

Din groaned.

"Farore, you are biased."

"Just because I created life, doesn't mean I made _him_." She smiled, folding her hands to make shapes in the spaces between her fingers. "He has a beautiful heart."

"Want to eat it?" Din suggested, a sly smile. Farore gasped.

"No!" She threw a desperate glance to the Goddess of Wisdom. "Nayru, she isn't serious is she?"

"Stop it." The woman in blue scolded. Din crossed her arms and shifted her weight casually, though she seemed irked. "No, she's not." Farore sprung to her feet without making a sound.

"Good. Can we save him, please?" Nayru remained silent, pensive.

"Well he did get through my Silent Realm." Din said, chuckling. Zelda frowned, wondering what a Silent Realm was, but the girl in green piped up again.

"And Demise!" Farore added. Now it was only Nayru who needed convincing. Her deep eyes were aimed at the sky. Then, she put her arms down and looked at Zelda.

"Hylia, I can tell how much this mortal means to you." Nayru said. "He is the reincarnation of another mortal whom you cared greatly for. And that was our first gift to you. But the Triforce only grants wishes to mortals."

"That's what I am now." Zelda insisted. "I became a mortal so I could wish on the Triforce, I remember that now!" Nayru hung her head. "Please!"

"You said you would become a mortal so you could wish Demise away." Nayru said. "But you had your Hero do that instead…" She held out her hand, and the bangles on her wrist chimed. "Renounce your title as a Goddess once more."

Zelda nodded.

"Yes. Anything." But did that mean giving up her memories? Many of them had been sad, but she treasured them. She never wanted to forget the Hero who died for her. She promised herself she wouldn't. So what did Nayru mean?

"The encyclopedia." Din said, rolling her eyes. "My, my, did you really think something like that could be left in the hands of mortals?" Zelda felt relief, followed by a pang of anguish. She had only begun to tap into the endless pool of her history.

But she nodded, conceding. Though her physical body was not there, when she placed her hand in Nayru's, the heavy, gold-printed encyclopedia filled her palm.

Nayru took it away, Zelda's fingers tracing the surface for one final time as it left her.

"Spoilers." Nayru said, with a knowing smile.

Farore laughed happily.

"Yay! Can I be the one to raise him? Please?" Din laughed and shook her hands through Farore's disheveled locks.

"He_ is_ your favorite." She laughed again, twirling in the air, sending mint-scented breezes in every direction.

"Yay!"

"We will_ all_ help." Nayru said. She smiled lovingly, but there was a sadness filling her deep eyes, almost overflowing. "This will be our second and final gift to you. Farewell…_Zelda_."

The Triforce beamed, and Zelda pulled her hand up in front of her eyes, dropping the harp to her feet. The light weaved around her body, and jumped to Link's.

The triangles moved apart, twisting in place to form variations of the symbol, all while gradually shrinking in size. Then, the right triangle shot forward, dancing through the air, and hit Link's body, and disappeared. Then, the left triangle followed, arcing through the sky before vanishing into Link. Finally, the reluctant top triangle spun, twisting through the air like a fairy, before crashing into Link's forehead.

His bangs settled on his face again, and a sweet smelling breeze filled the air around them, playfully tossing leaves their way. One landed on Link's nose, and he sneezed.

Zelda dropped to her knees, one hand on the statue behind her to help guide her the rest of the way down. She watched Link's chest rise and fall, then pulled her knees up against her chest, and cried.

She was happy, of course. But she felt a sense of loss as well. Her sisters, her mothers, were gone from her now. She would never be so close to them again. But it was a worthy exchange. She would have chosen the same a thousand times over.

The sun was rising now. It was too symbolic.

The symbolism ended there though. Link didn't actually wake up until the middle of the afternoon. Zelda had stopped crying, and busied herself with the simple, rewarding task of watching Link breathe.

She noticed the pace of his breathing changed a bit. She recognized it easily.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." She said, her voice raw from the hour of joyful sobs. He sighed. Then he gasped and sat upright, eyes wide. Eyes blue like the stormy sky.

"Zelda! What happened! Are you okay! Where are we? Are you okay?" She moved closer and took his reaching hands away from her face. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. He touched her face as she pulled away. "I'm not dreaming?"

She shook her head.

"I don't think so."

* * *

><p>It was like a replay of their first days on the surface. Though Link had to improvise for a sailcloth, they jumped off of the statue the same. Zelda clutched him even tighter as they fell. It was better this time.<p>

They walked through the Sealed Grounds, and eventually sat together on an outcropping looking over the forest.

Zelda gave a brief explanation, and Link kept his eyes forward the whole time, his hand draped over his side as if he could still feel the wound.

"Are you mad I used to Triforce?" Zelda guessed. Link shook his head.

"You saved my life. How can I be mad at you for that?" Link wound his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Don't thank me." She quickly said, predicting his next words. "I was too late. You _did_ die." He tucked his head over hers.

"I'm better now." He said, and Zelda felt his voice vibrate in his throat. "When you healed my wound before, it came back. But whatever it was…well, it's gone now. I can feel it." Zelda's mind flashed to the dark figure rising up from Link's blood.

"I'm glad." She whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head against the soft fabric of his tunic. He'd changed his damp, bloody clothes for his last clean and dry set, which included the green knight tunic.

He sighed, and folded the shredded sailcloth in his hands.

"It's ruined, I think. I'm-"

"Don't apologize, please." She whispered. Another phrase he said all too often. "I don't care. I'll sew a new one." He nodded.

Now Zelda had some stories of her own to share with Link. They walked through the forest, holding hands so their pulses connected, and she shared her adventure with him.

Of course, the four days had been laced with desperation…panic, fear, all the bad emotions. Of course Link's travels had as well, she would never forget his face when she sealed herself in crystal, but Link had the time to change others' lives for the better, along with hers.

"Now you know a little more…how I felt." He said. Zelda moved away from the sound of his heartbeat to look at him.

"Link?"

"I almost lost you so many times. When I saw Demise swallow your soul…I really thought that was over." Link shook his head suddenly. "Ghirahim made me so mad. He was doing this…" He hesitated, and Zelda felt a tug of curious anxiety.

"Did what?" Link exhaled, and chewed on the inside of his mouth before speaking.

"He was doing this _weird_ dance or something…around you when you were unconscious." He said. Zelda suddenly felt embarrassed. She wished she could remember, but it may be better if she couldn't.

"Dance?" She asked anyways.

"I think." Link sounded disgusted. "I was furious when I was fighting him. The whole thing went by so quickly…Sorry." He added. "We were talking about you and I butted in with my own issues."

"Link, I feel like apologizing so often would be tiring, but you're stamina is endless." She said with a shake of her head. "Let's not talk anymore about losing each other. It's not a good feeling." He nodded, taking her hand tightly. She hoped he would move onto another topic, but Link still had more to say.

"I can't promise I won't get hurt again. And I can guarantee I'll throw myself in front of danger in a heartbeat for you, whether you like it or not."

"I won't like it." She said firmly, knowing her voice would still not be enough to deter him. "So…at least keep your chain mail on." He laughed, rocking slightly. Zelda couldn't help but smile when she felt the muscles in his chest contract under her cheek.

"No more relaxing?"

"You can relax with chain mail on…and your sword." Link stood, pulling Zelda up with him.

"Let's go fishing." Zelda nodded, and started to walk with him.

"Oh! Link?" He faced her.

"Yes?"

"…What's a Silent Realm?" He cringed, and a shiver raked his body.

"Something that I'll tell children about for ghost stories." As they walked, Zelda wondered, _whose kids_?

* * *

><p>Zelda sat in his lap as she held the rod. Link's arms were draped casually around her waist. The wire tugged, and held tight.<p>

"Got one." He informed her, his chin on her shoulder. Zelda nodded. The hot sun peeking through the leaves was making them lazy, like the many hot days in Skyloft when they would just sit and watch the knights fly around, practicing spins and dives under the close, burning star.

Zelda starting reeling it in, and besides the current, met no resistance.

"It feels weird." She said. Link reached over her and felt the wire, plucking it like a harp string.

"Because it's not a fish." He leaned up and peered into the water, shrugging when he couldn't see past the surface.

"I'll pull it up anyways." Zelda said, winding the string around her hand. Since the storms, a lot of things had been clogging the rivers. Mostly foliage. The resistance ebbed, and she dragged the green mess onto land. "Is it…leaves?" She said, hanging it in front of her face.

"No…umm…Oh!" Link gasped and pulled it close, feeling it between his fingers. "Zelda! You caught my hat!" She looked at him, and confirmed that his signature green cap was missing after all. He had looked a bit odd, but she hadn't realized why.

They unhooked it, and wrung it dry. Upon examination, they found half a dozen holes and mud stains. Link tried to wear it anyways, until Zelda got annoyed and took it away from him with the promise she would sew it up that very day.

Together, they caught a pair of trout and they decided to head back to the Sealed Grounds to check on Zelda's Loftwing and make dinner. Their stomachs had been conversing for the last hour.

The indigo bird was doing much better, and flew off after eating the rest of the heart flowers. They got there just in time to see her stretch her freshly healed wings and take off.

"She misses her babies." Zelda said. Link nodded.

"I can't wait to see them. I wonder if they'll be red or blue." He inquired, crossing his arms and looking at the sky.

"Maybe pink." Zelda suggested. He shook his head.

"No way."

"Or purple." She tried again.

"_That_ can happen." Link said with a shrug. She giggled and shoved him.

"Cook for me, will you? I haven't eaten in days."

"Hey, me neither."

The Loftwing flew high, joining the sun out of sight, leaving Link and Zelda alone on the surface once again.

* * *

><p>Zelda didn't expect dinner to be so romantic. She thought it would be gross, since they lacked utensils and had to eat with their fingers. That is, until Link offered her a piece of meat with his hand. She eyed him curiously, and he smiled, blushing sweetly. She licked it off his fingers, and they shared a laugh over it. Link wiped the oily smears off on his pants, and relaxed into the blankets.<p>

"I'm tired." He said, sinking into the pillow.

"But you've been sleeping for four days." She said.

"Well, it wasn't exactly relaxing." Zelda leaned back and turned on her side to face him. They were sharing the pillow, so they were already very close.

"…Are you okay now?" He faced her and nodded.

"I am, Zelda. Don't worry about it."

"It's hard not to…" She said, closing her eyes to prevent him from seeing them glossed over. She was trying so hard not to be emotional. But only hours ago, he had died in her arms. She still could feel the tingling in her cheek as his fingers traced blood on her skin.

But his intuition was keener than usual, and he moved closer.

"Zelda, look at me." He kissed her. "Look." She forced her eyes open. He was beautiful, she realized. No, she'd always known that. He kissed her again, and when her eyes closed, the tear was squeezed out. He wiped it away with his lips, and cupped her face with his rough hands.

"I don't want to be woken up by a pool of blood." She whispered, fear constricting around her heart like claws.

"You won't." Despite the unlikelihood of the situation occurring again, Link was too hesitant to promise. There were very few things he could promise her, but his undying love was one of them. "Things are going to be so much better."

"I know." She said. "I know. You're alive. It's more than enough for me. I'm just so…I love you so much. I almost waited too long to say it."

"I know." He whispered back, pressing his forehead against hers. "I know, Zelda. I know because my heart is yours. There's no other way to say it."

Her hands reached for him blindly, grabbing at whatever she could reach. One hand wound in the back of his shirt, and the other grabbed his hair. She never wanted to let go of him again. Link sat up, pulling her with him, pulling her closer.

He couldn't help but smile. Again, their kisses tasted like fish, and Link was quickly starting to associate that with something very good.

He felt Zelda tug at his tunic, and he surprised himself by not protesting as it was tugged over his head. He trembled as her smooth fingers traced over his torso, pressing into the solid curvature of muscles he hadn't even been aware of.

"Zel…" He breathed, not certain what he meant to say. Her hot breath bounced off his neck.

"Still tired?" She asked. He shook his head.

Link's hands found the familiar dip of the neck of her dress, and gradually tucked his fingers under the fabric, as if he were picking up right where they left off before Zelda had tried to stitch his wound. He started tugging it, gradually pulling it over her back, until the hem was bunched up over her shoulders.

When he hesitated, Zelda paused and rested her body over his.

They were young. But they had been together in another lifetime already. Though they had a relationship of devotion, not entirely based on desire for each other, it carried across time and bloomed into love. Even though Link could not remember, his feelings were already certain.

Zelda _could _remember, and now she knew for certain that he was her Hero reborn. But this time, he was meant for her. He'd saved the realm again, but his driving force had not been the love for his friends or land. It was _her_.

"It's okay." She reassured him, kissing the hollow in his neck. With that bit of encouragement, he fished his hand under the dress and pulled it over her head.

Neither of them dreamed that night. They lived their fantasies instead.

* * *

><p>Zelda woke to the sound of music. Link was sitting beside her, the golden harp resting on his arm.<p>

He strummed it, a look of relaxed focus smoothing his features beautifully. The song he was playing sounded familiar, though she knew she had never heard it before.

And then, to her surprise, Link started singing.

Well, humming, more or less.

"Hmmm…HmmHmm…HmmHmmHmm HmmHmm…" She closed her eyes. It sounded like a good-night song. Something Mothers would sing, but Link's deeper voice gave it a different touch. "Hmm…HmmHmmm…HmmmHmm…" He paused, then strummed his fingers over every string smoothly.

"That's nice." She said. He jumped, twanging a high note on accident.

"I didn't know you were awake." He said, relaxing his grip on the golden instrument. Zelda rolled onto her side, smiling at him.

"This is the first time you've woken up before me though." She said. He shrugged, diverting his attention back to the harp.

"It's the Ballad of the Goddess." He said.

"No-"

"I played it _backwards_." He added, then laughed quietly. "I think…it could be your new song, you know? You have that one as Hylia, but I think you need one as Zelda too."

"I love it." She said, beaming. "It's backwards, just like us." He laughed with her, and Zelda stretched. "It does make me tired though."

"Oh, then…we can call it Zelda's…Lullaby." Lullaby…what a strange sounding word when Link spoke it. Like he was inventing the word. "Too silly?" He asked, with a sheepish smile directed nowhere in particular.

He scratched his neck, and moved his hand lower to massage his shoulder. Zelda stared at his bare back with a sly smile. He was flexing his muscles while he stretched, and she loved watching his skin stretch over his shoulder bones. But when he moved into the light, she saw a thick scar across his back. She gasped, drawing his attention. He looked over his shoulder.

"What're you staring at?" He asked with a knowing smile, behind the blush. Zelda chose not to mention the real reason for her stare.

"Well what're _you_ staring at?" She retorted. Zelda held the green blanket to her chest as she sat, and Link's eyes followed her.

"Noth-" She pretended to stifle a yawn, dropping the sheet. She saw his eyebrows try to fly off his face before he looked up at the ceiling. She rolled onto her back, giggling.

"After last night and you're still shy?"

"Oh, stop it. I'm not shy, I'm…I'm modest." Another trill of laughter.

"No you aren't!" She giggled, face red.

"Hey, come on, look…I'm…" He slowly turned his head down and found her eyes. She stretched herself out, and fiddled with her bangs. "See? I can look…look at you." He said, swallowing mid-sentence. Then he suddenly frowned, his mouth parted slightly, ready to speak again. "Are you hurt?"

Zelda sat back up, looking at her bare, unblemished arms. They were a little red, sunburned from her time in the desert, but only scratched.

"No?" Link shuffled closer.

"Look, right…uh, right there." He pointed below her collar bone, and Zelda followed his concerned stare. "Did I do that?" She clapped a hand over the growing bruise.

"Oh! No, this? No, that wasn't you." She smiled. "You kind of saved me, actually. I tried asking Eldin, the fire dragon, if he knew how to find a cure for you, and while I was there, a bokoblin shot and arrow at me." Link's entire body tensed, as if he were preparing to leap in front of her that very second. "And it hit the water dragon's scale you gave me instead."

"That would have killed you." He said, gently brushing his thumb over the bruise. She caught his hand, and he looked to her.

"It didn't." He reluctantly smiled, giving in to her own amused expression. He brushed back her bangs, and kissed the bruises on her head. She sighed, and let herself go limp, held in place by Link's secure hold, and his solid chest.

She decided to remain there forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~**

**I hoped I didn't rush that, but I wanted to do something for Valentine's day.**

**And I am upping the rating to Mature, even though I'm not planning on getting all raunchy with this story…well, not often at least. ;)**

**Thanks! Happy 3 Day!**


	17. Grass Stains

With an exhilarated yell, Zelda leapt off the stone and crash-landed into Lake Floria. She slid deeper, bubbles rising around her like underwater smoke, before her bare feet touched the sandy bottom, and she pushed herself back towards the surface. She shook out her hair, and moved her bangs out of her eyes as she tread water.

She heard slapping footsteps, and spun around in the water just in time to see a tan blur fly through the air, and gracefully disappear underwater with only a weak splash. She was honestly surprised. He'd never been the most graceful, but he seemed to know how to swan dive.

But apparently not how to resurface. Zelda looked around for signs of rising bubbles or ripples, but the water gradually stilled.

"Link?" She called, her voice echoing over the water, before being carried away by the roaring of the falls.

The surface of the water broke violently, and the tan blur resurfaced, spinning through the air above her head, before diving back under again. His head popped out of the water, and he smiled.

"Impressive, right?"

"What _was_ that?" Zelda demanded. Link smiled sheepishly, and showed her his new water dragon scale necklace that was hanging against his toned chest.

"It was a spin-dive. I…I had to use it to get to Faron's court." He explained. Zelda started laughing, and had to support herself with one arm on the rock so she wouldn't drown. But she still felt like she was choking.

"It's ridiculous!" She finally said. "It's completely ridiculous! The silliest thing I've ever seen. How did that help you at all?" Link sunk into the water up to his nose, and blew bubbles.

"Well, I didn't like it at first either…I kept missing the jumps and landing on my head." Zelda quieted her laughing, and wiped the happy tears from her eyes. Even thinking of him in pain from such a thing was still somewhat amusing, despite how dangerous it may have actually been.

"I'm sorry…It's just-" Zelda suddenly gasped, and her hand smacked over her mouth. Link rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on…it's not that funny still, is it?" Zelda nodded, and pointed to the water, where his undershorts had floated to the surface. Link gasped, and his face turned as red as his Loftwing's plumage.

They had both seen each other unclothed now, but it was still a relatively new situation. And Link was not lying when he said he claimed to be modest. It didn't help that the current was dragging the clothes towards Zelda. She broke into another fit of laughter, too amused to help him.

Link had been hiding underwater, and she could practically see the steam rising from his bright pink face, but then he gasped and bolted halfway out of the lake.

"Zelda! Look out!" His warning gave her the time to look over her shoulder and see the bokoblin raise its sword. Zelda leapt backwards off the shore, sliding back into the water, and the weapon cut a line into the muddy sand instead of her head. Link grabbed her shoulders as he passed her, pushing her further away from the danger.

When the bokoblin saw Link advancing, it took the ivory horn from its belt and its distress call rang out through the forest. Link bashed his elbow into the monster's face, and the horn fell away, cracked beyond use. But the call had already been sent. They would not be so alone for long.

The bokoblin recovered from the surprise attack, and swung its blade down. Zelda gasped, covering her eyes, but Link leaned out of the way, so the serrated edge barely touched his skin at all. Immediately after, Link dove back into the fray, thrusting his bare knee up and into the bokoblin's stomach. It shrieked, and fell limp of Link's leg, until he kicked the red monster away.

Link glanced to see that Zelda was still unharmed, before a trio of fresh bokoblins stormed the shore to answer their companion's cry for help. Link widened his stance, eyes darting to his sword and shield that had been casually tossed in the grass. And far out of reach.

The bokoblins snorted, and ran at him simultaneously, like exact duplicated of each other in their motions. But that made them easy to predict. Link ducked under the first swing, and threw his knee into that bokoblin as well, as it was his best strategy without a weapon, and the dumb monsters did not adapt.

"My sword!" He yelled, while catching a bokoblin's arm before it could be swung.

Zelda was already on land again, and his urgent demand only caused her to look at him again. And for that moment, she was paralyzed. The scene was a combination of everything that made her pulse run. Link, very much in danger…and Link, very much naked.

But she lacked the time to appreciate it.

She pulled the sword out of its sheath, surprised by its weight, and hoisted it off the ground.

"Catch!" She yelled, before tossing it through the air. Link's eyes flashed up to the weapon, and he incapacitated his current foe with a simple punch, which cracked the creature's face, then extended his left arm and deftly caught the sword. As soon as the metal was in his hand, he dropped into a low stance, and tugged the blade through the monster's torso. It twisted through the air, and decomposed in a flash. It stood no chance against Link's weapon of choice.

Zelda had seen the knights practice, and it was obvious how much Link had surpassed them. He wielded the heavy blade as if it were a feather. An extension of his arm, his wing, and with it, he flew. Impa had been right. All those dungeons he'd been forced to fight his way through had made him strong. Strong, and confident in his abilities. His prowess radiated through every motion. He was beautiful, and the fight was over.

Link sighed, and took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow. He started to turn around, then a golden arrow whizzed by his nose after penetrating through the third bokoblin's head. The monster was already dead, but Link resumed his fighting stance until it collapsed and disappeared into the grass.

He stabbed his blade into the dirt and took a seat. Zelda lowered her bow and sighed as well, but with a smile. Link was relaxing more now, even in battle. But he could now, because she was there to help him if he needed it. Of course, she had been distracted up until the last moment. She was still getting used to joining battles in such a way. Even in the ancient war, she had fought mostly by magic, and every motion had been weightless. Now she was slowed down my mortal muscles and flesh.

"That was rude of them." She said. Had they been waiting for a chance when she and Link seemed vulnerable, or had it been a chance encounter? Either way, Zelda had thought that even the bokoblins would have had some decency to leave them alone while they played in the lake, but she had once more been mistaken.

Link pulled his hair through his fingers and nodded. Then he gasped again, and folded his arms over his groin. The sudden fight had caused him to forget about everything else, including his current state of dress. Or _un_dress, rather. He couldn't even look at her, and his voice was long gone.

But Zelda just giggled, and, very leisurely fished his shorts out of the water and tossed them at him. He caught them, and quickly replaced his hands. There wasn't much he could do except turn around, and his arms were shaking, which made replacing the damp garment even more difficult. He hobbled, unbalanced on one leg, until his shorts were tightly drawn around his hips once more.

"I…Well…" he scratched his head, trying to avoid eye-contact by moving his neck in awkward angles. "I'm sorry you saw that." He finally said. Zelda smiled mischievously.

"Well I'm not." Link's eyebrows raised, but Zelda kept her eyes firmly on his, even as her cheeks started to tingle with burns.

Both of their heartbeats were visible under their skin, pounding for release.

And recently, they had decided to listen to their heart's desires.

* * *

><p>Zelda's head fit perfectly against the contours of Link's chest. Her cheek filled the small dip between his pectoral muscles, and the same went for every other part of her body. It was like they were two halves of a piece, created specifically to be placed together.<p>

The sun had dried them from their dip in the lake, dress and shorts and all, so they had rolled into a patch of shade. Link flexed his toes over the thick wads of grass that made up their bed for the afternoon. Grass didn't grow like that in Skyloft. The soil wasn't rich enough. And since he normally wore thick-soled boots, the feathery leaves on his callused heels felt odd, and nice.

"Doesn't it bother you that we killed bokoblins on this same grass?" Link asked, breaking the silence.

"Does it bother you that the Sealed Grounds is a holy place?" Zelda replied. Link laughed, just once, a quick release of humor, impressed by her quick wit. He loved that about her.

"But it's _your_ holy place. You can do whatever you want there." He shifted his shoulder blades over the ground. "The grass is making my back itch. Does it normally do that?" He added. Zelda started to lift herself away from him.

"Should we move?"

"Hmmm...No." He said, pulling her back against him. Link smiled when he felt her cheeks tightened with a grin. He closed his eyes and focused on the soft caress of her bangs on his neck. "Not yet."

But eventually, the sun moved the shadows away from them again, and Zelda began to become uncomfortable from the grass as well. They washed off once more in the lake, though the fresh grass stains on their clothes proved difficult to remove. Worse than bloodstains, though Zelda had much experience with them now.

Since the previous night, Link had been deep in thought. He'd gotten better about hiding it from Zelda, by encouraging the same activities throughout the day, while finding moments of solitude when he could confine himself to his thoughts without her noticing and becoming concerned.

There were many things he was thinking about.

Firstly, he'd slept very well last night. That could be due to the obvious, and Zelda's closer than usual presence calming his mind. Yet that had not stalled the violent dreams before. She had been peacefully asleep in his arms when he'd had the thought of choking her to death. It had only been one day since the wound healed, but he felt nothing but affection for Zelda. The so uncalled for animosity was gone.

He was grateful, and relieved, but he still wondered where it had gone.

…Maybe it had disappeared along with the Triforce.

No, he knew that wasn't the case. Zelda had explained the Three Golden Goddesses to him, and he'd accepted it without a doubt. He'd encountered traces of them everywhere throughout his quest. In song titles…in dreams. But why they had chosen to bestow the Triforce upon him…in his own _body_, was unknown.

But finally, what concerned him the most…

Zelda took Link's hand, casting a sweet smile up at him, before returning her azure stare to the path again.

_Oh Zelda. _

They had already broken Skyloftian tradition. _Twice_ now, as he glanced at the grass stains on her dress. Neither of them had any doubts about where their relationship was heading, but Link was the one who had to declare it.

And he was _supposed_ to have declared it to her Father first.

Zelda stopped walking, and he realized they were back at their house. If it could be called that. Construction had been on hold for weeks it seemed. Even moss was starting to form on the bottom edges.

"I'm going to finish it." He said. Zelda smiled at him.

"Yeah. Let's do it together."

So they did, for the rest of the day at least. And with every new piece of wood added, Link hated the house even more. It had seemed nice enough when he was first building it, but after not seeing it for a week, it suddenly looked crooked and unstable. Not to mention small. The whole building could be the size of one large room in the Academy back on Skyloft.

Night closed in, and they shook out a blanket and curled around each other's arms for warmth.

* * *

><p>"Skyloft?" Zelda repeated. Link nodded, as he folded the blankets back into a neat square. Sunlight beamed through the spaces between the beams of the roof, signaling the advent of morning that had stung their eyes and woken them.<p>

"After all, the Triforce is safe." He continued, tapping his chest. "Let's visit everyone." Zelda's face brightened, and Link felt hopeful.

"That's a good idea, actually. My Father was really worried when I told him you were hurt." The mention of Headmaster Gaepora caused Link to hold his breath for a moment, as fresh thoughts raced through his groggy mind.

What would he say to him? _How_ would he say it?

"Link?"

"Huh? Oh, I mean, reason to visit them even more."

Link whistled for his Loftwing, though he knew it would take some time for the bird to dive all the way down from the sky. When he finally did show, Link wasn't expecting such a violent reaction. A gust of wind took him by surprise and he raised his arms to block his face from some attack. The attack came in the form of a heavy beak bashing his arms, and knocking him to the ground. Then, a four-toed foot stomped on his chest, pinning him. Link gasped, winded, and met the unblinking stare of his Loftwing.

"Oh…" The bird honked angrily, and Link flinched. Through their bond, Link felt rage, with the bitter aftertaste of betrayal. But why would his Loftwing feel _betrayed_? A rush of fresh anger, and a masked layer of loneliness. Jealousy that the other Loftwings' riders called them every day. Even Zelda's bird had been given attention. "I'm sorry! I was sick!" The bird's feathers ruffled, but he lifted his foot from Link's chest. Link shook himself off. "Can you take me back to Skyloft?" He looked at Zelda, and she took a step towards him. "And Zelda too."

The bird graciously lowered his wing for Zelda to climb up with, and the two flew off towards the clouds. As they flanked the Goddess statue, Link verified once again that the Triforce was no longer there. He felt his chest tingle with warmth.

Link closed his eyes as they flew upwards through the cloud bank, and inhaled deeply. The fresh, misty smell overwhelmed him. How long had it been since he felt weightless? Only a week, but that had still been too long. No wonder his Loftwing had been angry with him.

"Link. Look." He opened his eyes at Zelda's voice, and the warmth in his chest faded. The sky was ashen gray, gradually darker towards the storm cloud. Even bolts of lightning were visible through the thick cloud.

Both he and Zelda were silent as they flew to the island, sharing a mutual anxiety. People were outside as usual, but the clouds seemed to be making them nervous as well. No one would ever forget the deadly storm of ten years ago. Especially Link.

They landed in the plaza, and Link took Zelda's hand and walked her towards the Bazaar. But before they could step off the cobblestones, Link was tackled from the side. He was whisked away from Zelda, and held on his feet by a pair of large hands. Link flinched away, but relaxed when he saw the mess of red hair.

"Oh- hi Groose." He said. Groose's wide eyes narrowed, but his mouth still hung open.

"Don't _hi Groose_ at me!" He shouted, practically blowing Link's hair back with the volume of his voice. And for a moment, Link was terrified that they had somehow defaulted back to their previous…rivalry. He didn't know what to call it. Bullying.

Groose frowned at him, then snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Yo. Link? You in there?" Link ducked away from his after he knocked on Link's skull like a door.

"Yes- stop that!" Groose put his hands on his hips.

"You've got some explaining to do." Link frowned.

"I…sure, what about?" Groose swallowed, and shoved at his back until he was pushed all the way inside the Bazaar.

Zelda watched from a distance, happy that the two boys still seemed friendly towards each other.

* * *

><p>"What am I looking at?" Link asked, rather frustrated as he sat crammed behind a stack of barrels. Groose leaned over him, and when he pointed across the barrel, Link's face was smothered by the other knight's armpit.<p>

"The most beautiful sight in the whole world." Groose said, his voice a weak blubber. Link leaned away from him, still cringing from their close proximity.

"I'm confused, Groose. All I can see it your…you don't mean yourself do you?"

"No!" Groose yelled, drawing stares before ducking back behind their cover. "The pretty girl with the polka dots."

"Peatrice?" Link repeated, slightly surprised. Groose's eyes narrowed again.

"How do you know my angel's name?" Link's back came to a stop against the wall.

"Your _angel_?" Groose's stare intensified. "I- uh, she stored my items when I was looking for Zelda. That's all." Groose didn't seem convinced.

"It was more than that, wasn't it? Just admit it." Now Link was getting offended. He leaned off the wall, forcing Groose back a few inches.

"No. You know that Zelda and I are…" Groose crossed his arms, and Link made his own hands into fists. "It's me and Zelda. Not Peatrice." Groose sighed loudly, and slumped against the barrel.

"Then why does she think you like her?"

"I do." Link said simply, and was utterly confused by Groose's horrified expression that followed. "I don't...Groose, she's a good person. What do you think I mean?"

"Romance!" Groose bellowed, as if he'd taken a dagger to the heart.

"Romance...?" Link repeated, as if he'd never heard the word before. "I just said I liked her...nothing so serious..." Link wanted to hit himself. Repeatedly and very hard. He hardly said anything to describe other people. When he'd spoken with Peatrice, he thought his description had been sufficient to boost her confidence. Because he was telling her that she was a good person, not that he had some hidden feelings for her! This was the reason he preferred _not_ to speak!

"She says that she doesn't want to hurt you." Groose crossed his legs and massaged his chin. "But I was all confused because I thought you liked Zelda."

"I do!" Link snapped, drawing more stares.

"Like how you like Peatrice?" Groose continued, his lips curving into a sly grin.

"No! Not like that at all. It's more..." Great. Now he had to describe his feeling for Zelda too. Couldn't Groose just be satisfied with the fact that they had been holding hands before he'd tackled them apart?

"Hey!" Both he and Groose dropped low behind the barrels when they heard her. "You know I can see you!" Peatrice called. "Your tornado-hair is sticking up above the crates." Groose fell flat on the floor, grabbing at his face, pulling his curly hair flat.

"What do we do?" He moaned. Link wanted more than anything to hide. Hide, and use his shovel claws to dig a way out of the Bazaar without being seen by the storage-girl. But Groose liked her, and Link was accidentally standing in the way of the two most heartsick people in Skyloft from bonding.

So, he stood up, exposing himself fro his hiding place, and walked around the barrels. Groose poked his head out to watch.

He felt like he was wearing boots made of iron as he approached her.

He hoped what he was about to say didn't mean destroying her new found confidence…he was so bad at conveying things through words. But he couldn't stand for these misconceptions to keep circulating. Even though he and Zelda hadn't been technically a couple while he was on his journey, he still felt guilty that he'd started some kind of relationship with Peatrice. He liked to think that he had been loyal to her all his life, and whatever life had come before that.

He stopped before her, and tried smiling.

Zelda finally decided to follow them into the Bazaar, when they didn't return after a few minutes had passed. She saw Link talking to Peatrice, and her chest swelled with a jealous intake of air, like she was trying to puff herself out to intimidate the other female.

Then, Peatrice pulled her arm back. Link had no idea what was coming.

His head whipped to the side as her hand smacked over his cheek, and he stumbled away from her. He held his hand to his cheek, eyes wide. Peatrice crossed her arms.

"That's for leading me on. There's way better birds in the sky for me." Link checked his hand for blood, still trying to register what had just happened, and nodded. Groose rushed over to take his place to defend his friend, but lost his voice as the girl rested her chin on her hands and drowned him with a dreamy stare.

"So…I get off at five."

* * *

><p>Link slowly walked away, and stopped again when he saw Zelda.<p>

She smiled, and shrugged. Link looked at the floor, ashamed at himself. Zelda had to walk the rest of the distance, then take his free hand and guide him out of the Bazaar.

Zelda couldn't say she was happy that Link had been smacked, but at least it was clear that he'd cut off whatever he'd had going with the polka-dotted menace.

Link had been impaled by spear point, burned by lava, drowned, and attacked by a full swarm of hornets after running past their hive, and now he had a new type of pain to add to the list.

A combination between fire, and hornet sting.

"There." Zelda said, moving the bag of ice away from his slightly swollen cheek. Link touched his jaw and winced.

"At least I think I gave her a confidence boost after all." He said.

"I don't know what you said to make her think those things in the first place." She said, her voice losing strength as she spoke. Link noticed, and stood so he was once again taller than her, even if only by a few inches.

"I did say I liked her, Zelda. But I didn't mean it that way. She misunderstood, and I did my best to explain things to her." Zelda touched his cheek again, and her lips twitched into a reluctant smile.

"I can tell." He exhaled on her face, and brought his lips against hers. She dropped the bag of ice and cupped his face. He pulled back with a quick yelp.

"Ow."

"Oh! Your cheek, I already forgot! I'm sorry Link!" He smiled, and winced again as his cheek tightened.

"It's okay." With the utmost care, she stood on her tiptoes and gently touched her lips to his bruise. He smiled down at her, keeping her close by holding her sides.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

The door was opened, and Headmaster Gaepora promptly walked inside.

"Zelda, I heard- oh!" Link let go of Zelda and she took a step away from him.

"Father! You're supposed to knock!" Gaepora massaged his brow, eyes wide as he stared at the two young people occupying Zelda's living space.

"Well I…I assumed it was only you and…Excuse me." He backed out of the room, and closed Zelda's door again.

"Oh…I better go talk to him." She said, grabbing the doorknob. "Let's spend the night here, okay?" Before he could answer, she ran after the Headmaster. Link sighed, and sunk into the cushions lining her bed.

_He_ was the one who should be running after her Father to explain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ Hey everyone! Here's the breakdown. I've got about 2 more 'arcs' sort of like the 'save link' chapters coming up. So i'm nowhere near finished :D Though, I kind of feel like I should have ended it there, and I may just be acting greedy because I love ZeLink and never want it to end haha. Hopefully you guys feel the same.  
><strong>_

_**Also, I moved the rating back down to T...You guys were right, there will be no flaming sex scenes or anything, so i'll just leave most stuff up to imagination. ...Like grass stains X)**_

_**Thanks for all your awesome support!**_

_**One more thing. I found this awesome music video on youtube. Search "Ephixa Dragon Roost Island Dubstep". fanservice.  
><strong>_


	18. Weightless

"Maybe she didn't notice him sitting there."

"Of course she did. No one can miss the hair."

"Shh. They'll notice."

"_I'm_ not being loud."

"_Both_ of you. _Quiet_!" Link and Pipit stopped arguing when Karene snapped at them. Zelda looked over her shoulder, seconding the glare until Link cast his own eyes down, then faced forward again. They were all sharing a cramped hiding place behind a bush, each peeking out through a different spot in the leaves to see the bench overlooking the plaza.

Groose and Peatrice were sitting together. True, they were on opposite sides of the bench, but Link claimed to have seen a bouquet of heart flowers between them.

"How's it going, you think?" Pipit whispered to Karene. The girl in green shrugged.

"Honestly, I can't tell. I think Groose is shaking though." Pipit chuckled to himself and Link smiled. Link had seen Groose panic over the sight of trees and small birds, and swoon under Zelda's criticism, but never yet _tremble_.

"Maybe one of us should pass by, and just pretend to be on a walk or something." Pipit suggested. Link moved further back.

"Count me out." He muttered. His cheek was still sore, and he didn't want anywhere near the girl in polka-dots.

Karene finally volunteered herself, since Zelda wasn't sure how Peatrice felt about her still. And besides, they wanted to watch.

Karene walked by, casually stretching as she passed, but they knew where her eyes were. When she looped around the Bazaar, and finally jumped down the ledge and joined them, the knight in green was beaming.

"Groose was _this_ close to holding her hand!" She whispered, holding up two fingers to form a space of an inch. She looked at Zelda. "And yes, there were flowers." There was a round of high-fives, and they quickly dispersed when Groose looked over his shoulder to inspect the cause of the noise.

* * *

><p>The Lumpy Pumpkin was a great escape from the anxiety of the incoming storm that had cast a shadow over Skyloft, and the people on the island. The café was further away from the storm cloud, and out of hearing range of the lightning strikes. It was more crowded than usual, but that was fine with the couples. Link and Zelda finally tagged along with Pipit and Karene for that double date.<p>

They took a round table on the upper floor, and were quickly served with Pumpkin soup. Link cupped his hands around the bowel, and the heat radiated through his gloves. His bare fingertips started to burn, so he curled them away, holding the ceramic bowel only between his palms. He sniffed the steam and his mouth dampened with a gush of saliva.

"Didn't there used to be a chandelier here?" Karene asked, looking at the empty space above the lower tables. The café was much dimmer than anyone remembered, lit only by wall lamps and the candle clusters on the tables.

Zelda personally liked it better that way. It was darker, more romantic. No one would notice if she slipped her hand under the table to find Link's. Though, currently his hands were enticed by the soup instead of the blond girl to his left.

"Yeah. The owner told me that someone broke it." Pipit added.

"It was an accident." Link said. The others frowned at him, encouraging a further explanation, but Link's eyes fell back to his cooling soup. "I mean, I'm sure it was."

Link jumped clear out of his seat when a loud sound suddenly filled the café, spilling the soup in an orange mess across the table. Pipit laughed, and pat his shoulder, and the hero sat back down as he recognized the uproar as music.

"Jumpy, are we?" Link shrugged his arm away. "Seriously, Link. Relax. Haven't you heard of music before? I can play me a mean ocarina. Want to hear it? I wonder if they-"

"What even is an ocarina?" Link snapped. Pipit was surprised by Link's tone shift, and put his hands back on the tabletop. Link instantly regretted it, and busied himself with wiping up the spilled soup. "Sorry, I…" Link pushed his chair out, scraping the wooden legs over the floor. "I'll calm down outside." He said bitterly. Zelda stood as he hurried down the stairs.

"Link?" Karene touched her arm.

"Let him go." But Zelda ignored her, and navigated her way through the crowds of waitresses and dancers to the back door.

The light from the windows cast yellow squares over the grass. She accidently bumped into a couple that was hiding together in the shadows, and walked around the island. The music faded as she walked into the pumpkin patch. It was dark, but she squinted her eyes, and recognized Link's figure sitting on the edge of the island. His legs were dangling off the pier, as he leaned forward and held his knees under his hands.

"Link." She didn't touch him in case she would startle him into falling off the pier. He took a deep breath, but didn't look at her.

"I'm jumpy because it helped me survive when I was on the surface." He said.

"I know."

"I've been getting better, but I wish I didn't have to explain it every time I accidently draw my sword when someone surprises me. I'm _jumpy_ because I saw some really strange things, and…" He lifted his head, and pointed at the storm cloud. "And because that…" He struggled with his words, like he wanted to add a harsher adjective, but couldn't find one suitable "…storm cloud keeps getting _closer_."

Zelda had the feeling that he was using the description of 'strange' things in place of stronger words. Words he hadn't been able to find to convey his feeling towards the storm cloud either.

She knelt at his side, and put her arms around his shoulder, anchoring him to the island. She knew the storm was making him nervous, but she hadn't been aware that it was weighing on his mind so much. Zelda had moved on, though the pain was still there when she looked back. But she had her father to help her cope. Link had been alone through the worst times. And alone again on the surface. Maybe he had never truly recovered from the turmoil.

A new song started- louder than the others, and they could hear the happy tune even from the pumpkin patch. Link finally reached up and closed his rough hand over hers.

"I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you." He whispered. Then he abruptly stood, and faced her. He bowed, and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Zelda smiled sadly, and placed her hand in his. He was always trying so hard.

His other hand took the back of her waist, and he led her closer towards the music. In the darkness, under the stars and storm, they moved in a loose circle. Neither of them really listened to the music. They just moved whichever way offered more room. Zelda's foot crunched over a pumpkin vine, and Link led her back on the hard-packed dirt path. She wrapped her arms around him, and glued her head to his chest.

He needed this, because he was hurting now. Her position was a reason for her not to see his pained face, but he needed to feel her as well.

He wound his own arms around her back, and their rapid steps slowed to just a simple rocking motion. He held her tight, closer, reminding himself that despite it all, he had Zelda. Of all those who had been taken from him, Zelda always returned.

They continued even after the music had died.

* * *

><p>Karene had insisted Pipit apologize to Link, and the next day the knight in gold scratched his head and spat out a confusing, but sincere apology. Link quickly rejected it, claiming it was unnecessary, which relieved Pipit greatly. He still didn't know what he said that upset Link, and was grateful that he didn't have to worry about forming an apology that would be appropriate.<p>

Link wasn't going to worry about that today either. He had more important things on his mind.

He polished his shield and slung it over his back, on top of his sword. He'd left his knight uniform aside for this day, and now wore it proudly. He even pulled a comb through his bangs, but unintentionally messed his hair again when he scratched under his cap.

When evening came around, he knocked on the door to Headmaster Gaepora's office. His heart was beating wildly, and he hoped his layer of chainmail would hide it. He stood tall, but not too tall incase Zelda's father would see it as how an overconfident man stood. He adjusted his cap further back on his head, but felt it start to slip when he took his hand away. He tucked a lock of hair under, hoping it would be sufficient to keep the cap in place. But what if it feel off when they were talking? How cumb he would look!

After an agonizing minute, and still no reply came, he cracked the door open. The office was empty.

Link backed out with a sigh, and his cap fell to his heels.

He asked the other instructors for his whereabouts, to which they lacked answers as well. Instructor Owlan admitting to having seen him fly off on his Loftwing earlier, which was odd since the old man rarely left Skyloft anymore.

Link felt like he was on his quest again. He couldn't do anything except go after Gaepora, since he couldn't stand to wait. He wondered what it had been link for Zelda, who was forced to sit and wait for him time and time again.

His best guess would be the Lumpy Pumpkin, but he had a feeling that when asked for the whereabouts of Gaepora, the owner would say something like,

"He was here earlier." Link sighed. He'd been afraid of that reply. "But only to get a cauldron of my pumpkin soup."

"A whole cauldron?" Link repeated, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Why would he do that?" The owner shrugged, focusing his attention on what Link thought was the same plate that he'd been polishing since before he'd been on his quest.

"Maybe he's throwing a party? After all, I only ever need that much when I visit Levias." Link had heard enough. There was no party planned at the Academy- the next Wing Ceremony was months away. Link leapt off the island and his Loftwing scooped him up. He drove the bird into a spin, and aimed for the wind tunnel that would send them in the direction of the storm cloud. What was Gaepora thinking? Going in there at a time like this?

The closer they got, the louder the buzzing became. Link closed his eyes, and steadied his own breathing. Link's Loftwing looked back at him for verification that their destination was in fact the loud storm cloud, and Link nodded.

The crimson screeched, and dove headfirst through the mist.

The buzzing became tenfold louder, and an insect bashed into Link's shoulder. He lost his grip on the leather strap, but recovered and held himself low over his Loftwing as the crimson maneuvered through the swarm. More than once, he felt thin legs scrape his back. The bird pitched up and down, and closed its wings against its side to preform sudden dives. All Link could do was hold on.

He could hardly see in front of himself, but eventually the bird navigated them to the island with the rainbow. The cauldron of soup was knocked over, and a dozen massive insects had covered the pot to eat whatever remained.

But there was another shape that didn't match. Link could see white plumage sticking out between the bugs, and then a burst of ivory as a huge Loftwing stretched its wings. It snapped a bug in its giant beak, then clawed at another, doing everything in its power to save its rider, who was strewn under the bird's legs. But the bugs were relentless, and the single Loftwing was greatly outnumbered.

Link leapt from his Loftwing's back, and unsheathed his sword mid-air. He landed, and cut a bug in half, and cleared away the rest of them in a similar fashion, all while yelling fiercely as if the sound would help scare them away. His cries were nothing compared to their massive roar.

But the others dispersed before Link could reach them, and he performed a wild spin attack to deter them from returning any time soon. Link's own Loftwing chased them even further, then started circling the island to keep them at bay.

Link had to use all of his strength to roll Gaepora onto his back. The old man groaned, and grabbed Link's tunic.

"_Urrgh_…what happened?" He said, forcing his eyes open.

"It's Link, sir." He said. "You're in the storm cloud, and the insects were swarming." Link glanced overhead. "Still are." Gaepora met his eyes.

"Yes…You need to get out of here now, Link! The swarms are already much worse than I- _ghhh_…!" The old man's hand flew to his chest, and Link hurried to support the heavyset man.

"Don't push yourself. I'm going to get you out of here." Link looked back at the Headmaster's Loftwing. He was the largest bird Link had even seen, including those he'd seen in temples. He supposed it had to be, to carry both the Headmaster and a cauldron of soup. Its entire body was covered in snow-white feathers, except for its blue wingtips. Its plumage was dyed pink from blood in some places, but it looked relatively unharmed. It pointed its beak at Link, then darted its head forward and examined him. One of the bird's eyes was sealed shut, covered with an aged scar. Then it reared back, and extended its wings to their full span, blowing Link back with the release of wind. For an awful moment, Link thought the Loftwing had mistaken him for a bug, and would soon feel the power between that beak.

It cawed, then shook its body and walked towards them. It covered Gaepora in its massive talons, careful not to cut him, and spread its wings again, waiting for Link to mount his own Loftwing.

Link followed the ivory Loftwing into the air, then swooped in front of the bird to take the lead. Link kept his sword drawn as they flew to the exit, hacking away at the fearless insects that threw themselves at the pair of Skyloftians. As they got closer to leaving, the swarm thickened, until Link had to circle the white Loftwing to cut away the bugs that latched themselves on its wounds. They were gaining hardly any ground now, treading air.

Link cut into an insect wing as it passed, and the bug spun out of control, landed against Link's torso and clamped its serrated fangs into his arm, all while whipping its spiked body against his chest. Link tossed it into the air, and when his arm was extended, a different bug chomped on his fresh wound. He grunted from the sudden pain, but hammered his fist against the bug's head until it released with a gush of blood.

He was bleeding in a sky of piranha, and soon they would be overwhelmed. Link's mind raced, desperation clouding his inhibitions. Then, after fishing through his pack, he threw something into the air with an angry yell, and when the bugs attacked it, it exploded.

Bombs had proven time and time again to be one of Link's most reliable weapons. Reliable in the sense that they were effective, but Link had also triggered them on accident before, and felt the brunt of their full force. More than once, he woke up in a cluster of bomb-flowers, scorched and bleeding from his ears.

He tossed another behind them, and the bugs once again attacked it. When wings and bits of shells rained down, the other insects finally flew away.

They left the storm cloud, and Link gasped when the breeze of fresh air hit them like a wave.

The white Loftwing overtook them, and reached Skyloft in only a few flaps of its mighty wings. Link went slack over his Loftwing's back, dying the bird's plumage an even darker shade of red. He felt his Loftwing flinch, then increased its speed to follow in the larger bird's wind stream. Link felt sick. He wished his bird would slow down.

Before he knew it, Instructor Horwell was pulling Link of his Loftwing's back, and fighting off the nocturnal Mia, all while yelling apologizes at the pet, as they rushed back into the Academy.

He heard a sharp gasp, and knew it was Zelda without even opening his eyes. He wished he could form complete sentences to reassure her.

"'S fine." He managed, as she jogged alongside them. "Go see.." He had to swallow painfully when he noticed he was drooling. "Y-your…"

"He's okay." Zelda said. "Instructor Owlen is with him." Link nodded, and shut his eyes. He felt the Instructor's grip on his arm and belt suddenly increase.

"_Uop_! Link, keep your feet under you, Link. Almost there."

Instructor Horwell set Link on his bed, and went to work unfastening Link's belt and buckles on his chain mail. He pulled off Link's sword and shield and set them on the floor.

"You're quite dressed up today." He commented, gently patting Link's freshly torn tunic. Link laughed weakly. He _had_ been dressed up, before the insects chewed up his nice tunic. He hadn't gotten a good look at himself, but he had a feeling that all his efforts had gone to waste for the time being. "Zelda, will you remove his effects? I'll get the medicine from Owlen."

"Of course."

Link was relieved when he felt much gentler hands. They slid off his leather buckler and gloves, and gently touched the skin underneath.

"'Mmm okay." He slurred, as Zelda untied the strings of his tunic.

"Of course you are." She moved his arms upright to pull of his tunic, and Link moaned at the fresh pain spreading down from his arm. He ground his teeth, drowning the gasps of pain as best he could in order not to frighten Zelda. The chain mail was even worse though. Zelda struggled with it, and Link had bitten into his lip, drawing enough blood to swallow, before she deposited it on the floor in a glimmering heap.

"Your chain mail did its job this time." She said, touching his scratched chest. "But your buckler didn't." She said, gently touching the purple bite marks on his sword arm.

Instructor Owlen returned, carrying a bottle in one hand, and powder medicine in the other.

"All right, Link. You need to drink all of this, okay?" Link nodded as Zelda helped him sit back up. He cringed as he took the medicine, but was thought it funny how it still didn't taste nearly as bad as the fruit juice that Zelda had given him on the surface.

"What will that do…?" He managed, smacking his lips to try and rid them of the foul taste.

"That one will get you asleep pretty quickly. You just need to rest." Link closed his eyes, and let Zelda ease his head onto the pillow. He felt like he was dying. The world was slowly slipping away, yet he was at peace with himself. Zelda was safe, and with him.

"It's okay. Go to sleep." She reassured him. "Just remember to wake up." Link tried to nod. He wasn't dead quite yet.

The last thing he remembered was Zelda's soft hand removing his cap, and brushing an annoying lock of hair out of his eyes.

* * *

><p>The Instructors got worried when Link didn't wake up right away, but Zelda reassured them that it was normal. Link would be fine, but she couldn't say the same about her father.<p>

His entire back had been cut by the insects, leaving dozens of poisonous bites riddling his skin. He was given the same medicine as Link, though in higher concentrations, and put to sleep the same. Instructor Owlen remained at his side through the night, carefully seeing him through the worst of it. When morning came, he finally reassured her that both her father and Link would be just fine.

Link slept in through lunch the next day, but when Zelda brought up a tray with food, she saw him standing and looking out the window. He turned when she came inside.

"I'm glad you're awake." She said, after releasing a much-needed sigh. "You had us all _scared_, sleepyhead."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "How is your father?" Zelda set the tray down on the desk.

"He's still asleep." She said weakly." Link's gaze dropped to the floor. "You saved him though." She added, trying to lighten the mood with some good news. "They say he'll be okay in a few days. But any more poison and he wouldn't have." Link examined the bandage around his arm.

Horwell arrived after lunch, and with him came more medicine. Link insisted that he was better, reluctantly downed the potion, which tasted oddly like lanayru ants, and visited Gaepora with Zelda.

Instructor Owlan told them not to worry, but Link was slightly frustrated that he would not be able to have any form of serious conversation until Gaepora recovered in a few days.

And those next days passed very slowly. Zelda spent most of her time at the Academy, helping with her father and occasionally teaching classes to the younger students alongside Owlan and Horwell. Link helped Pipit begin teaching flight classes, mostly by demonstrating spins and dives as Pipit narrated.

The two older knights flew beside each other, circling the students as they practiced diving in the air.

"How bad was the cloud?" Pipit asked, nodding towards the grey mass in the east. Link was still wearing the gauze wrappings under his sleeve.

"Bad." Link said simply. "It'll be just as bad as the storm ten years ago, if not worse." Pipit cursed under his breath, then dove to help a student who had gotten his leg stuck in his bird's strap and was dangling upside down.

When Link returned to the Academy on the second day, Zelda greeted him with the optimistic news that her Father had woken up and was already himself again. She insisted Link visit, and he had no time to dress up before he found himself alone with the Headmaster. He felt a drop of sweat creep along the side of his temple, but made no move to wipe it away.

Link stood at the edge of his bed, not sure where to start.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Link finally said. Gaepora nodded.

"And I owe that to you, my boy. How did you know to follow me?"

"I…The owner at the Lumpy Pumpkin told me. Why would you go there though? It's obvious from the sound that the insects have already gathered." Gaepora sighed.

"I wanted to speak with Levias, to ask him to help us when the swarm attacks. But I could not find him before the insects were upon me."

"Our knights are strong." Link said confidently.

"And very few in number." Gaepora retorted. Link couldn't argue. Already, he felt not so optimistic. But his quick adaptability kept him moving forward, trying to find the plan that would work. Link took a quick breath.

"What if we didn't have to defend the entire island?" He suggested. Gaepora's thick eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "We could evacuate the townspeople to the surface. The bugs won't attack there." Gaepora nodded.

"You may have something there, my boy." Another sigh, and he looked towards the window. "But we must defend the island still, or those dreadful creepers will nest on our rooftops." Gaepora looked back at Link. "I know this is difficult for you, Link. But we need your skills for this battle."

"I'm not leaving." He said firmly. "If anything, I've been waiting for this." Gaepora nodded understandingly.

"You've grown into a fine man." Gaepora said. "I only wish I could be standing on my own feet to tell you this. Your parents would be proud of you." Link took the praise without looking away or blushing. That was exactly what he needed to hear from the Headmaster.

Link suddenly found himself in the same place he'd been trying to put himself in, days ago. It was unexpected, but it was happening.

"There's something I need to ask you." Link glanced out the window at the darkening sky. "I'm not sure now is a good time, but it shouldn't be put off any longer."

It was now or never.

Link unsheathed his sword, which was the only clean part of his appearance, and flipped it into a downwards hold. Gaepora's eyes widened knowingly as Link knelt in front of the blade on one knee.

"I already promised to protect Zelda with this blade, but I say it again now." Link struggled to remember the protocol. He was terrible at formalities, but couldn't afford to make a mistake now. "I promise to support and protect your daughter for the rest of my life, if she will take it. I ask you for her hand in proposal of union." Link licked his lips, and his tongue brushed past the dry cracks that had formed in the last few seconds.

When Gaepora didn't respond, Link shut his eyes in order not to break his stance. Had he misspoken? Forgotten a gesture or phrase? It wasn't as if he had a father, no matter how proud he would be, to practice with.

Then, the Headmaster laughed, and Link felt like the ground had been ripped out underneath him.

"Ohoho…hoho…raise your head, Link. Please." Link gripped his sword and slowly rose to his feet. Gaepora's face was wrinkled by a huge smile. "Son, I already gave you my blessing when you told me that you and Zelda were to live together below the clouds." Link finally released his held breath.

"Then…" Gaepora nodded.

"There is no one above the clouds I would rather give my daughter to. You have my blessing." His dark eyes twinkled happily. "Again." Link returned his blade to his sheath, and bowed.

"Thank you, sir." Gaepora waved his hand.

"Get out of here before you cause my heart to race any faster. I'm supposed to be taking it easy." Link released an uneven laugh, his nerves still quaking. Instructor Owlen came inside, and reiterated that Gaepora needed rest. Link nodded, and eagerly left.

He found himself running, sprinting even, down the halls and outside, leaving the doors wide open in his wake, though he had nowhere to be at that time. He leapt off the edge of the pier, and a strong whistle called his Loftwing. He guided the crimson upwards, until they were high above the storm cloud even, then dove into a headfirst dive. The clouds and small islands raced past them in a flash, and Link closed his eyes, letting the sensation consume him.

They fell through the cloud barrier, and Link waited until the last moment to pull up, and the crimson kicked off of the lake surface and aimed once more for Skyloft.


	19. A Lot Like You

_**A/N~ Hey guys! I wish I could say I've been typing all week, preparing an epic chapter for you, but that's sadly not the case. My computer crashed, though I managed to save all my documents. Still, it took a week just for me to get it back.**_

_**Also, it's come to my attention that I messed up some canon with Lanayru. It's fixed now, and I'm sorry for breaking one of my staple rules.**_

_**Onto the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>The storm only moved closer, and they feared the worst.<p>

Zelda discreetly found Link's hand as she watched the Instructors nailing plywood over the windows. In the South skies, Pipit was busy lecturing a younger group of knights-to-be, about flight maneuvers. They were going out later to practice them, but they wouldn't have the time to learn enough to be fight-ready in time. Still, they believed that a little training was better than nothing at all.

The worst part was that no one could predict when the storm would hit. They were doing all they could to prepare, but it wasn't the sleet or lightning that was frightening them. It was the insect swarm.

This type of storm only happened every ten years or so. And the awful weather was perfect for the insects to breed and swarm. They could hear the buzzing of their wings from the main island already. That verified their fears. It would be no small group of flying centipedes that accidently strayed from their home in the cloud. It would be so thick with bugs that the sky would turn brown.

Link and Zelda had not seen each other recently in the past few days. Link was constantly flying down to the surface to bring up wood for fortifying the houses, and Zelda was busy helping her father, who was still bedridden due to fractured ribs, prepare the island people for the lockdown.

Zelda often waited up at night for him to return, and then she would hum the Ballad of the Goddess and brush his hair until he fell asleep. It didn't take long for him to drift off, but she knew how much he needed it. His hands were still balled up in fists even as he slept. She gently opened them, and felt the muscles resist.

When the insects did swarm outside of the cloud, he would be among the knights facing them.

Zelda didn't try to talk him out of it. He was skilled, and Skyloft would desperately need his help. And Link needed to face the swarm just as much. He needed to get his revenge, though he was too kind hearted to recognize the feeling.

As she parted his hand, she noticed odd pricks on his fingertips. Like he'd been grabbing thorns. But she couldn't figure out how, or where. Maybe when he was gathering supplies on the surface.

* * *

><p>Groose followed in step behind Link as they navigated their way through the forest. Zelda had shared her shortcuts with Link, but today he was taking the main path in order to make the trip as easy as possible. Groose wasn't used to moving his large body through the smaller allies and along the ledges that Link and Zelda could easy slip through. Link waved for Groose to start running as they approached the Great Tree.<p>

Without stopping, Link drew his sword and smacked the keese out of the air before they could even try to nip them. Link dispatched the bokoblins just the same, with quick, dancelike motions that left nothing to be telegraphed. Link spun in a circle, looking around the clearing once more before sheathing his sword and scooping up the rupees that had scattered from the monsters' bodies.

"Don't you ever wonder about them?" He asked aloud, examining the emerald green gem. "Where they come from, I mean? They're in grass, in trees, underwater, and in the bodies of monsters. When we die, do we leave them behind as well?" Groose clapped Link on the back, and plucked a blue rupee from his hands.

"Good question, buddy. You'd just have to pull back a gravestone to find out." Groose tossed the gem back, and Link added it to his bulging wallet. He smiled into the glimmering collection, before tightening the drawstring.

"How much does it cost to have armor made?" Link asked. Groose shrugged again.

"I dunno…I got the guy at the scrap shop to fix me up a pair of gauntlets once-" Link's eyes narrowed. He remembered that just as well as Groose. The redhead had used the metal gloves to threaten Link, and eventually demonstrate their durability on his face. Groose seemed to remember too, because he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, by the way." Link shrugged. "Anyways, each glove was about fifty rupees." Link nodded, with a slight grimace.

Making money was easy on the surface, because of all the foliage and dense monster population. Anyone brave enough to visit the surface could become rich. But very few Skyloftians had set foot on the surface still, and it wasn't getting any less dangerous. Link and Groose felt so relaxed because they knew how to deal with monsters from experience. So gathering rupees was a pleasant side-effect of daily life on the ground.

But Link wasn't planning on buying gauntlets. He wanted something a bit more…flashy.

It went against everything he was used to. Chain mail and leather had always been sufficient, and always would be. But a set of polished armor would not be one he would wear into battle.

"Besides, Link, Gondo is busy making armor for all the Loftwings right now. He couldn't make you anything if you gave him your whole wallet." Groose added, snapping Link back to reality. He was right. Ceremonial armor wouldn't be available for some time…it would have to be put off.

Link sighed.

"Yes…you're right." He took the lead again, until they reached the ledge drop off. He showed Groose the way down, and finally led him to the poorly structured house that Link and Zelda had worked so hard to build.

Groose put his hands on his hips and circled it, all while clicking his tongue disapprovingly. Finally he stopped, and faced Link.

"This is what you and Zelda have been living in?" Link felt hot suddenly, the collar of his tunic scratching against his neck.

"I-uh, most of the time we stay at the Sealed Temple, but we've had a few nights here." Groose chuckled.

"I don't see how this shack is romantic."

"It- that's not what I meant!" Groose pushed his shoulder into the side of the wall, and Link watched it creak and lean. Groose stepped back, then lifted his knee and kicked the boards. The wall caved in, and Link tugged at his cap as the rest of the house followed. Groose turned around, dusted his hands, and met Link's wide eyes.

"Well?" Groose started. Link had to find his voice, and when he did, it was still quite small.

"I feel like you could have made your point without knocking it over." He said weakly.

"Firstly, this is a nasty place to build a shelter. Especially if it has to be one big enough to hold all of the population of our cozy little island." Groose stomped the dirt. Gaepora had liked Link's idea of evacuating most of the island to the surface until the storm was over, but it would be mostly children and their parents who had stopped using swords a long time ago. They would need a safe place to wait it out. "Too soft. What you need is…" Groose closed one eye and scanned the expanse of field. He reached his arm over his back, then whipped it forward and pointed at the field. "Out there." Link tried to follow Groose's vision, but couldn't see it.

"Out _there_?" Groose nodded, and grinned ambitiously.

"Out there."

For the next hour, Groose took the lead. Link followed without a protest, as the redhead meandered in wide circles, spiraling ever further into the plain.

Groose paused to stomp the ground experimentally in dozens of places, but never seemed satisfied.

"When did you get so good at this?" Link finally asked. Groose crossed his arms.

"When I was younger, I bumped into things a lot. See, I grew up bigger, and faster than the other kids, and it took me a while to get used to these." He said, flexing his arms. Link rolled his eyes. "I broke a bunch of stuff in the house, and my mom would make me nail back the shelves and rebuild the furniture I broke. And fill in the holes I made in the walls." He shrugged. "One day, we actually had to rebuild one side of the house, and they decided to put a new roof on too. I did most of it. Didn't even get paid either." He suddenly faced Link. "I mean, I build Groosenators out of scratch. I'm a natural." Link couldn't help but smile.

"That you are."

As they walked further North, Link started to recognize the scenery. Firstly, that was impossible. He'd never been out this far into the field, and even if he had, everything looked the same!

But slowly, it didn't.

The ground became uneven, and riddled with stones. Many had been hidden as grass overtook them, leaving a dangerous, dipping terrain, but hundreds of large stones surfaced above the grass like islands in a sea of green. Link stopped beside one that was taller than he was, and touched its smooth edges.

"These don't look natural." He said. They were broken over time, but still held the overall shape of cubes. They varied in size, but became more concentrated as they walked further, until they were standing in a pile of rubble.

Link climbed on top of a large stone and looked out over the mass of rocks. As he stared, he kept shaking his head, as if gnats were buzzing around his ears. A forceful gust of wind threatened to knock him back, but he dug his boots into the stone and bent low. He peered out over his arm, but kept blinking to clear his vision.

Link could hardly see the forest now. It looked more like a cluster of verdant rocks than treetops, but the wind coming from that direction was fresh and green. Nearby, a large hill covered in thick heather and thin grass rolled in the field; the so endless field that looked like a green sky. The mountains of Eldin seemed much closer now as well. The volcano rose up in the near distance, and the mist of Lake Floria could be seen as thin clouds further away.

It was perfect.

"Whoa! What're you doing?" Groose grabbed Link by the collar and tugged him over the side of the rock and back onto low ground. "Were you about to jump?"

"Of course not." Link said, returning his focus to the now demolished courtyard.

"What is this place?" Groose asked, rubbing his hands up the sides of his arms. Link pat his shoulder, reassuring him like he had the first time Groose had seen the surface.

"You know the story of the Goddess. How she sent a piece of ground into the sky to save our race." Groose nodded uncertainly, and Link turned his attention back to the rubble. "This is what happened to the surface when we left it. There used to be a castle here, but it was destroyed in the war. This is where we once lived." Link took a few steps further into the rubble. "And it's perfect!" He exclaimed, so loud and sudden that Groose flinched. "Look- we can rebuild the castle and it will easily hold the population of the island! Like the knight academy, but bigger, and sturdier, and in a sea of grass instead of clouds."

"What even is a castle?" Groose interrupted. Link chewed on his lips, trying to knead the words out of them.

"It's…a…a big house. Really big. Made out of stones."

"How do you know?" Link looked to the side.

"Uh…books, maybe. I'm not sure." He confessed.

Groose started walking around the stones again, ducking under broken archways and climbing over stone rectangles. He paused to push himself against them, and kept walking.

"This place _would_ be perfect, Link…but we can't lift these stones." Groose said, his hair drooping in defeat. Link released his held breath as well, and looked over the mess of broken stones again. Link thought of Scrapper, searching for hope as he always had, but the heartbroken robot hadn't left Gondo's shop since the last time he saw Fi. If only he had a pair of magic gauntlets that would allow him to lift the stones, Link would rebuild the entire castle himself if it would mean saving everyone. But it _was_ impossible.

Link looked at the hill again, as it was obscuring the setting sun.

"We should get back. Our Loftwings won't be able to find us all the way out here." Link said.

Groose always was the one to start the conversations. He continued it one-sidedly as they walked back to the forest. Link felt tired. Weighed down by heavy thoughts. Since Zelda wasn't with him, he forgot to hide his worries. It became so apparent that something was bothering him that even Groose noticed.

"All right…" He said, slowing to a stop. "What's got your tunic in a knot?" Link looked up at the sky. He wasn't sure he wanted to confide in Groose. Their friendship, though honest, was still new.

"I'm just worried about the bug swarm." Groose nodded.

"The Headmaster put me to work building catapults. I'll be on the island launching bomb flowers." Link nodded. "And you?"

"I'm going to be fighting." Groose nodded again.

"Good. They'll need you out there." Link felt the incessant nagging in his stomach.

"I know I'm needed. And I'm going to fight. I just wish I could do more. A person can only kill so many." Groose shrugged, and Link watched the ground move past his feet with each step. His footsteps were cushioned by the grass, washing them away in his wake. Like they hadn't been there at all. "I'm starting to think…what if I die?" Groose dropped his arms and looked back at Link.

"What're you talking about?" Link kicked a patch of grass experimentally, and a green rupee skipped out of hiding.

"The swarm will attack soon, and I'll be facing it along with the other knights."

"You're tough, Link. You'll be okay." Groose dismissed. Link clenched his fists.

"Look, Groose. I don't need optimism. I need the truth. And the truth is that I may very well die."

"Not everyone died during the other fight-"

"Both of my parents did." Link snapped, closing his eyes tight, then his mouth, but it was too late. He'd said it. He'd let himself lose control over his emotions, and the words could never be taken back.

Groose fell silent, and scratched behind his ears as he thought. Most everyone knew about Link's childhood, but Groose had disliked him even then. They didn't take the time to learn about each other.

"Sorry, Link, I-"

"It's okay." He said bitterly, kicking the rupee back into the shrubs. He didn't feel like bending down to pick it up. "It's okay…I wasn't the only one who lost someone." Groose had taken the time at least to learn about Zelda's mother, so they shared a moment of quiet understandingly. "…My point is they were strong knights too. Anyone can die, even the Goddess' Chosen Hero. And…" Link ducked his hand into his pouch, and took out a strip of red cloth. Groose gasped.

"Oh…" It was poorly sewn, but Link had seemed to lose his fine motor skills during his quest. If the sewing needles were as large as swords, he may have done a better job. Still, it was clear what the half-sewn cloth was.

Groose stepped forward and touched it between his fingers, verifying it was real.

"Whoa…you're serious, aren't you?"

"I already asked her father. All I need to do is sew the unity scarf, which is surprisingly difficult, and see if she accepts it-" Groose nocked the top of his head under his fist.

"What do you mean, _if_?" He demanded, as Link rubbed his head. "Zelda's always loved you! Take it from me- the guy who couldn't get her to glance my way, no matter how impressive I was." Link swallowed hard. He still couldn't believe he was asking Groose for advice.

"Should I wait to ask her until after the storm?" He asked.

"Why?" Groose demanded.

"Because, won't it be hard for her if I die, and we were supposed to be wed?" Link clutched the scarf in his fist. "I…But maybe I should tell her- wouldn't that make her really happy?" Groose nodded, and Link looked away, drawn back into his thoughts. "But…" Groose took Link by the shoulders and shook him violently back and forth.

"Snap out of it! Don't think! Just listen to your heart and tell her already!" Link pried himself away, and stumbled dizzily. The combination of Groose's poetic words and the shaking jumbled Link's head even more.

"I…But-"

"Shut up! You're thinking!" Groose cracked his own neck and turned away. "Humph. I liked you better when you didn't talk at all. You were a man of _action_." Link straightened up, his face tight.

"What does that mean? You know what I did-"

"Yeah, but now that it's over, you've been…" Groose stretched and yawned. "Lazy. Just like before Zelda was taken. Maybe you'll start having the same relationship again. You know, _just_ friends?" Link stormed past him, and whistled for his Loftwing. They were still outside of the forest, but Link hoped his bird would hear him now.

Groose stepped up beside him, hands on his hips.

"I mean, she's probably been waiting for you to pop the question since you defeated Demise. Maybe she's lost faith in you." Link dropped his arms, and shook his head. He closed his eyes, but he still saw red.

"Groose, just stop it. You don't understand."

"Oh I bet I do. It's not too hard to see where it's coming from. Your parents died, and you're afraid of putting her through the same thing. But you know what that is? The last thing I'd think you were, but it's true. You're cowardly."

Groose's head spun to the side, and the rest of his body followed as he struggled to regain his balance. Link lowered his fist, breathing heavily.

"I am no coward." Groose looked back, and a drop of blood fell from his nose. Link felt his anger drain instantly. "…Oh…I'm sorry, Groose. I…" Groose held up a hand and shook his head.

"About time you punched me. It's been long overdue." Link felt exhausted suddenly.

"_What_?"

"I'm just messing with you, buddy." Groose said, patting Link's shoulder with one hand, while holding his surly broken nose with the other. "I've got a girl now, but I wanted to make sure Zelda's ending up with the right guy still, y'know?" Link shook his head. "You need to stand up for what you feel for her. I don't think you should wait. If you do die, then Zelda will at least have that scarf to remember you by."

Their Loftwings landed in front of them, flustered after a long search for their riders.

Link mounted his bird, and gave Groose's violet Loftwing the room it needed to take off. Link took the messy scarf in his hand again, then tucked it in the pocket of his tunic and followed the other bird into the sky.

* * *

><p>The initial fear that had swept over Skyloft was gone, replaced by a steady anxiety that urged people to jog instead of walk, and act with an overall sense of urgency. During the day they had been gone, most windows had been boarded up and sealed shut.<p>

Groose went to report to Gaepora, who was still bedridden because of his cracked ribs, that their hunt had been unsuccessful. The sun was going to set soon, so Link decided to have his bottles refilled with red potion.

The potion maker's shop had been busy at first, as panicked townspeople stocked up on medicine, but when the swarm did not attack, business returned to normal. Thankfully, the healing potion was easy to make, and conveniently cheap. Link paid her, though she complained that his ruppess were always slick with monster slime, and walked back outside.

Groose practically barreled into him, and Link held the potions away, incase Groose would crash and break them.

"There you are." He said, smiling. Link saw that he'd stuffed his nose with gauze. He informed Link that Gaepora has asked for him, and the man in green hurried back to the academy.

Gaepora looked much better, sitting up, bright-eyed and alert.

"Hello sir." He smiled as Link came inside.

"Hello, son. I'm sorry to hear your trek on the surface did not end well." Link nodded.

"I still believe that we can protect everyone better on the surface. As long as a few knights are down there with them."

"But those are knights we cannot spare." Link silenced himself in defeat. "But for now, there are still things we can do. Link, it is my understanding that you occasionally bring back metal ore from the surface." Link had an idea what the Headmaster was referring to, so he rummaged in his adventure pouch, touching an assortment of monster claws, tails, goo, and finally offered up a shimmering hunk of metal. He dusted it off.

"This?" Gaepora nodded.

"Exactly. Gondo needs as much of that as you can find, and soon." Link tucked the fist of metal back into his bag.

"It's not yet sundown. I can leave tonight and look for them."

"Tonight? You must keep your strength, Link."

"I've gone without sleep for much longer, sir. What I can't stand to do is wait."

He left Gaepora's room and started down the hall while rifling through his pouches. He'd forgotten about many of the items he'd decided to keep on a whim. It was because Gondo promised to upgrade his weapons if he brought back materials from the surface. Even tumbleweeds had proven their worth.

Link gagged at the sight of a rotting lizard tail, and quickly flipped his bag over and emptied the contents into the nearest wastebasket. But blue goo and insect shells still clung to the deeper edges.

"Link?" He looked up, and saw Zelda frowning at him from her father's doorway. He wiped the slime off between his fingers and returned her smile. It doubled when she said goodbye to her father and walked closer to him. "My father told me you're leaving for the surface tonight." Link glanced out one of the remaining open windows. The sky was still bright enough to call a Loftwing, but the stars were beginning to show.

"Yes, but I should hurry. I'll be back in the morning." She smiled knowingly.

"I'm coming with you, silly." Link's smile weakened, and Zelda rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's dangerous, yes we won't be getting any sleep tonight, I know. But we haven't spent time together in a while." She glanced back at the room. "My father even noticed. He actually suggested the idea." Link sighed, with a slight shake of his head.

"Of course. I'd love the company." Zelda looked back at him, and met his awaiting eyes.

* * *

><p>Link's crimson deposited them at the base of Mt. Eldin, before eagerly taking off back into the sky.<p>

"When will they let us see their chicks?" Zelda wondered. Link followed his bird with his eyes.

"I'm not sure. Loftwings grow slowly, like people, so it won't be for a while I think."

The air, though smoggy and filled with sparking embers, was cold. But it was a welcome contrast to the heat radiating powerfully from the lava tubes. Link showed Zelda how he used the pair of digging mitts to search underground for the ore. At first, they only dug up rupees and hearts, but they started finding more of the metal as the climbed closer to the volcano.

Zelda seemed better at finding the ore than Link was. Once he showed her how to put on the mitts, she found patches of Eldin Ore like she was dowsing for them.

But Zelda hated the fiery province now. Ever since her encounter with Eldin. She hoped to find sufficient materials so they could leave soon, but at the same time, she wanted to be with Link for as long as possible.

He noticed her slowing down as they climbed higher, and assumed she was tired. He sat down on the ground and Zelda joined him. They had chosen a spot away from the lava, and the heat they had built up while digging was quickly fading. To conserve it, he offered her the crook of his arm, and she settled against him. Despite the loud smell of his sweat, and the accumulation of dust, Zelda was pleased by their closeness.

They could see a dull red glow coming from the sky, where the entrance to Skyloft was.

"It's been getting dimmer." Link commented. Zelda couldn't tell the difference, but she knew it was true.

"You don't need them anymore." She said.

"Will the holes close over again?" He asked nervously. She shook her head.

"No…in fact, they'll probably get wider. Slowly…over a long time." She sighed into his chest. "How much more metal do we need?" Link pat the heavy bag.

"We have a lot. But I'll ask the Mogmas if they've seen any in the morning…" Link's breath tickled her ear as he sighed.

The volcano rumbled all through the night, keeping Zelda awake. Link was at ease though, unfazed by the quaking ground. He must have slept in louder places during his journey, she thought.

"Zelda, do you remember what the castle looked like?" He asked, his words heavy with lethargy. Zelda frowned, and craned her head to see him.

"The castle?" He shifted behind her.

"Groose and I stumbled on it today. What's left of it I mean." Zelda closed her eyes. It was always easier to think far back when she used the fewest over her senses.

"I watched its construction…and then its fall during the war. It was magnificent." She sighed. "I never actually got to go inside though. I wanted to, but it wouldn't have been right for me to interact with mortals like that."

"How _did_ you interact with them?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you just..." He shrugged. "I'm not sure what I'm asking. I'm curious about your life as the Goddess, but I don't know what's too personal."

Too personal…

"You mean the Hero. How I interacted with him?" Link nodded.

"He is the one you mention the most." Zelda eyed him curiously, but he avoided her look.

"He was special to me…I remember that he was framed for treason, and kept in the dungeons for years. But when he was proven innocent during the war, he still fought for his people. That's why I chose him to wield the Master Sword." She laced her fingers together. "He died though. He died because I put him in harm's way." Link pulled her closer.

"I'm sure he didn't blame you. And it sounds like he was the kind of person to leave no regrets." Zelda closed her eyes again and listened to his heartbeat.

"He was a lot like you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN~ I accidently deleted some of my reviews before I could respond, so here is that response._**

**_Kilometers, I'm sorry the fluff is getting to you. I know I was pushing it with the scene at the Lumpy Pumpkin, but I wanted to get across a sense of urgency/desperation. Link's emotions were due to the fact that the impending storm was reminding him of how his parents died, and he's feeling extra protective of Zelda. The urgency can be explained because Link is worried he may die in the upcoming fight, and wants to make sure Zelda knows how he feels. You're right about me needing to build up suspense, but this "storm arc" is sort of just that. Keep reviewing and I'll do my best to make my story better._**

**_Thanks again!_**


	20. Calm Before the Storm

Link fell asleep as the sun was rising behind the volcano, casting a dark shadow over them so that it could be mistaken for the night. The Mogmas noticed them, and greeted the pair from halfway out of their tunnels. Zelda informed them of their search for the ore, but that was apparently one of their favorite treasures, and they pretended to be fresh out of stock. They dismissed themselves.

Zelda nestled closer into his tunic, and Link groaned softly, woken by the Mogma's loud yelping voices.

"Morning?" He murmured. It felt like he had only just gotten to sleep. Zelda gently shook him.

"Sadly. We better get back."

Link slung the bag of ore over his shoulder, and held Zelda's hand as they walked. She was still groggy from her poor sleep, but she was aware of the warmth his hand gave off, as it traveled up her arm until she was smiling. He came to an abrupt halt.

"Oh…look up ahead." Zelda lifted her eyes, and saw that their path had been blocked by a rock fall. Zelda was agile, but even she wouldn't be able to skip over the sheer sided rocks. The ground leading up to it was loose, and when Link tried kicking off the edge to jump to the top, he slipped and couldn't get a foothold.

"The mountain was shaking enough last night." She said, before her words were drowned with a yawn. Link didn't waste his energy trying again. He knew when it was time to look for a new strategy.

"Just got to find a bomb flower." They did find a patch of the explosive blue fruit, but it was dangerously far away. Link told Zelda to back away before he tried to clear the obstacle.

He plucked it, and broke into a sprint to match its quickly burning stem. But he waited too long to roll it, and the flower exploded halfway out of his arms. Zelda grabbed her face, but exhaled when she saw that he was already getting his feet as the dust cleared. He shook his head and limped away from the scorched dirt.

"Are you okay!" Zelda cried, pulling at her sleeves.

"Yeah." He said between coughs. "Happens all the time." True to his words, he was unnerved by the painful failure, and walked right back to the patch of bombs. He made it the second time, rolling it right into the rock fall. The boulders dispersed into gravel and dust, leaving the path wide open.

Zelda kissed his scorched cheek.

"I hope you didn't get blown up too often when you were chasing after me." He smiled, and kissed her gently between the eyes, holding his lips against her skin for an extra few seconds.

"I wasn't counting."

"You know, my first thought wasn't a bomb flower." Zelda mentioned, as they continued down the path to where their Loftwings were used to picking them up. "I would have asked Lanayru's robots for help." Zelda laughed to herself. "Unless that rock fall trapped us both ways. And it would have taken forever to reach the desert anyways. But they can pick up those boulders easily. Lanayru uses his lightning to power them, so they're naturally strong."

Link stopped walking, and pressed his fist against his lower lip.

"They _are_ strong..." His face lit up. "Zelda! You're so smart!" He rushed forward and took her shoulders. "If these rocks aren't a problem for them, they could easily rebuild the castle!" Zelda grabbed him back.

"They could…and everyone on Skyloft could stay there during the storm. Monsters couldn't get through the walls during the war, and they wouldn't be able to now either." Link's eyes darted nervously to the sky.

"Do you think they'll do it if you ask?" Zelda nodded.

"Lanayru is very kind. And the robots are loyal. They can't refuse him." He took her hand and led her into a run.

Link and Zelda made a detour to Lanayru Gorge with that hope in mind. Zelda closed her eyes as she held on as Link guided his Loftwing over the sand. She remembered how she and Lanayru interacted when they knew each other in her past life. It was always so casual. Lanayru knew his own power, yet it never went to his head. Perhaps he had passed through that exciting phase in his younger years, and his age had mellowed him. Eldin was still very young.

She hoped to recreate that sense of friendship, though the old dragon seemed to have already accepted her during their last meeting. More than any of the other dragons, by far.

Lanayru was already laughing as they landed. He flew from his seat at the edge of the gorge to meet them. When Link dismounted, the dragon scooped him up in his paw and lifted him to face-level.

"Ohoho…! You're looking well, m'boy!" Link wobbled to keep his balance in the dragon's palm.

"Thanks to Zelda." He said. Lanayru pat him over the head, and Link strained to remain standing.

"_Zelda_! Well, what a fine mortal name that is! I noticed you were not responding as much to your Goddess title anyways. Zelda…it has a nice ring to it! I like it!"

Zelda stepped forward, much more at ease as her mortal name was used universally, and explained their situation. Lanayru sucked in a deep breath, the sound of roaring wind, and exhaled it towards the sky, making wispy clouds. Then he dropped his glossy stare back to the mortals.

"These old bones have been itching to do something exciting! Rebuilding a castle!" He leaned his head back. "Ha!" His voiced echoed like a sonic boom. The nearby robots stopped to stare.

Lanayru planted his hind legs on the ground and held his arms out over the grass.

"Come on then, you tinker toys! We have work to do!" The robots obediently marched up his sleeves, and when Lanayru had them in hand, he floated into the air. "I know very well where the castle once was. I'll have it back up in all of its glory in no time flat!" Laughing proudly, the dragon bolted into the air and shot off in the direction of the plains.

Zelda and Link watched him go with awed smiles.

"That didn't take much convincing at all." Zelda said happily.

"Do you think he'll be able to have it up in time?" Link thought. Zelda nodded.

"Yes. I do."

* * *

><p>When Groose learned that a dragon was going to rebuild the castle, he dove his Loftwing straight down to see. He also claimed that the dragon may not structure it correctly, though Groose had never heard of such a building before Link mentioned it.<p>

Link gave the ore to Gondo, who had expanded his shop into the bazaar walkway as he laid out materials and sets of armor. Link passed by what looked like a three foot wide breastplate and stepped over a pair of leg guards, so long that they could only be meant for a Loftwing. He was amazed that a single person had been able to do so much already.

Link made his way outside as the bazaar became hot with the stench of burning metal.

He walked to the edge of the island alone, to the small grassy hill that he'd so often played on as a child. Those times seemed so far away now. The windmill caught a fierce gust, and started turning the four blades. Link felt the wind a moment later, and it peeled his bangs off his forehead. He inhaled the smell, but broke into coughs as it carried a harsh, spicy scent that burned his nostrils. He covered his nose and glared at the cloud.

It wouldn't be long now.

Link returned to the surface once more, as the battle was impending closer and closer now. But Gondo requested just enough ore to finish the Headmaster's Loftwing's armor, as his was the largest bird the island had seen.

Link was able to find enough near the volcano, then made his final trip to the desert to chase down tumbleweeds. He was glad Zelda wasn't there this time. He knew he must look ridiculous chasing the rolling plant while waving a bug-catching net over his head.

When he had the necessary supplies, he raced back to the bird statue. Just before he touched it to call the wind, a violet splash of color caught his eye. It was an ancient flower, said to glow in the dark. His first thought was that Zelda would love something like that. He could give it to her along with the unity scarf. He touched it inside his pocket. It was finished now, though it was nothing like the final product he'd desired. He planned to touch it up a bit more before giving it to her, but he wasn't going to wait until after the storm.

He un-dug the flower and gently placed it in the pocket of his tunic, wrapping it inside the crimson scarf.

* * *

><p>Link knew something was wrong.<p>

He couldn't see anyone on the island surface, and his Loftwing was tense under him. As he approached the Academy, he finally saw everyone. Most were knights, which explained the number of Loftwings circling the island close by. The sun glistened off their bodies where patches of armor guarded their long necks and legs.

Link landed before the Academy, bringing his bird to the ground with him instead of jumping off. Gondo pushed his way through the crowd.

"Link, good! Do you have the ore?" Link passed the bag over. "Bring your Loftwing to the bazaar in half an hour to be fit with armor."

"What's going on?" Link demanded.

"The storm can hit any day now. And Groose just started guiding people to the surface."

"Already!" Link gasped. Lanayru had not failed them.

Link's Loftwing was adorned with a row of neck plates, and a helm, and the bird was so anxious that his stomping legs prevented them from adding leg guards. Link flew out with his bird to test the new armor. It made the bird significantly heavier, and his movements were at first slow and awkward. But they had learned things quickly before, and this was no different.

Link maneuvered the crimson through the wind tunnels, and became accustomed to the slower rises and twists. But the armor came with an unexpected side effect as well; their dives were faster, and he could perform them suddenly. The bugs were fearless, but slow.

Link found that he was even enjoying himself as he flew through the loud sky. But his guilt weighed him down, and he realized his Loftwing was tired. He tried so smooth out the damp feathers under the armor before leaping off his back and landing in the grass outside the Academy.

The island itself was very quiet that night. Groose had already taken most of the villagers to the surface, leaving only knights.

But Zelda had chosen to stay on the island as well. Link protested it, naturally. Instinctual.

"Just…I…" He wanted to tell her that he'd been trying for so long to keep her safe that he didn't want all that hard work to go to waste. And he loved her. "You don't have a Loftwing- she's watching the nest." He said instead.

"Link, for the fourth time, I have the ability to heal. I'll need to be here."

"That's the only reason you can give me." He said.

They had been borderline arguing about it all night. Link was exhausted from his constant flights to the surface, but he would always have the energy to try to talk Zelda out of something dangerous, despite his history of failure in that area.

"That's all the reason I need." Zelda finished. Link crushed her under his arms, and closed his eyes.

"I wish I didn't have to fight. I would rather stay like this, and use my blade to guard you and only you. Then no one would ever hurt you again." Link said, somewhat unaware that his words had been spoken aloud. They had come straight from his heart, and usually stopped behind his lips.

"That's not the kind of person you are though." Zelda said gently, and slowly moving away. She cupped his cheek in her head and he leaned into it, finally opening his eyes. "You want to protect everyone." Link backed away from her and lifted his tunic off. Zelda's eyes widened as he slipped out of his chain mail, but he kept his ivory shirt on. He folded the armor in his arms.

"Wear this then." She sighed.

"Link, you'll be fighting. You need it-" He shook his head.

"Please." She still hesitated. "They've broken into houses before." His voice was pained. "I can't-…I can't lose you too." Zelda finally extended her arms.

He showed her how to wear it, and she was silently awed at its weight on her shoulders.

"Can you move?" He asked. She nodded, lifting her arms experimentally. The half-sleeves were heavy, but she could manage. But she wouldn't be fighting like he was.

"I still…" She cut herself off. "Be careful, okay?"

"Of course I will." He touched the side of her face with his knuckles, and his fingers found a stray lock of hair and pulled it behind her ear. His tunic, which had been tossed blindly onto the side of his bed, suddenly slipped the rest of the way down and fell on the floor. Zelda saw a flash of red and leaned around Link to get a better look.

"What's that?" He asked. Link followed her gaze, then jumped.

"Nothing!" He stammered, kicking the tunic under his bed. Zelda frowned at him, and put her hands on her hips. Link flinched. "I, really- it's nothing. Not just yet anyways. It…" Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, I still don't understand you." She took the doorknob in her hand and turned it, though she held the door in place for a moment longer. "But that's okay. It would be boring if we knew everything about each other already, right?" Link looked up from his guilty stare. "We have the rest of our lives to do that. So…Make sure you come back for me, okay?" Before he could answer, she dashed out the door.

Link sat back down on his bead heavily, though he wasn't wearing chain mail anymore. He fished under the bedframe and found his tunic, and plucked out the unity scarf. He unraveled it and dropped the ancient flower into his lap.

But then, he smiled, and took the set of needles and white thread from his desk to sew in the final touches in the candlelight.

It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

><p>Link woke in the early hours, and felt himself falling. It only lasted a moment though, before his head cracked against his floor. He sighed and looked at his ceiling. He hadn't fallen out of bed in a long time- not since the nightmare of Demise.<p>

Link stood himself up and looked at his disheveled bed. Then at his window. It had been boarded up as well, but he wanted to look outside.

He dressed, and quietly made his way down the hall and to the main entrance. He walked to the edge of the island, as if some force was guiding him. It was similar to how he felt when the beams of light first appeared to show him the way to the surface. Those three lights were almost gone now. They had been gradually dimming since Zelda was saved. Like colored candles burning out.

Link squinted his eyes at the islands in the foggy distance. A fourth beam of light- a turquoise flicker, caught his attention. Link recognized it as the same kind of beacon that Fi had created to show him the way to treasure chests. But she had diligently removed them after her claimed the treasure, and he'd been sure that he'd gotten all of them. The sword spirit had been insistent that he leave none behind, and they had proven very useful.

Link had learned a number of things during his quest. And he had been given so much advice by Fi that he could practically hear her voice urging him to check it out.

As the sun rose, he was flying astride his bird's back towards the beacon. His bird slowly drifted downwards, the armor making it harder to stead steadily aloft, but they reached the small island in minutes. Link jumped off the crimson's back, timing it so he could land on the small island before the wind carried him further.

The island was flat and empty, but Link knew better than to give up there. He walked to the edge of the rock, and looked down. He could just barely see an outcropping below, lined with caging. He shifted through his pouch and found his clawshots. He fixed them over his fists and hopped over the edge. As he fell, he laughed the left hook up, and it latched onto the caging, and pulled him the rest of the way against it. He jerked to a stop and balanced his feet against the narrow bars. There didn't look to be a way inside, until Link saw the smaller island to his low left. He aimed his other clawshot at the overgrown ivy, and when it caught, his body was pulled forward. He looked up as he held onto the ivy, ignoring the drifting white and blue chasm below.

From his new vantage point, he could see that the larger island was hollow, and he could aim his clawshot at the inside of the cage. His body narrowly fit through the hole on the bottom of the island, and he dropped away from the inside of the bars and landed inside the island. Avoiding the hole, he walked around the edges until he reached a shimmering crystal chest. But instead of the radiant lavender hue he was used to, this chest was glowing gold.

He still opened it. He somehow knew it was placed there for himself.

The lid slid off with an easy push, making a high chime as it moved. He ducked his hands inside, and they closed over something soft. He pulled it over his head as it unfolded to its full length.

It was a dark red cloak. He flipped it around and saw that the crest of the Triforce had been embroided with golden stitching.

"The Golden Goddesses…" Link whispered, touching the three triangles. It was not a gift from Hylia, left for her Hero. She had never been represented by the Triforce. But the blue beacon dispersed and the chest did as well, replacing it with an empty lavender one.

He took it and returned to Skyloft wearing it over his back. Though he had previously felt unarmed without chain mail, the cloak felt to make up for that. His new cloak whipped in the wind, gently tugging against his neck and shoulders, but never uncomfortably so. It trapped warmth that tended to be carried away by the wind.

He circled to the East of the island, to the back of the academy. Maybe he would use his clawshot and drop into Zelda's room for a surprise visit.

Link smiled and felt his chest pocket, and the bulge of a scarf and flower underneath. He wondered how the cape added to his appearance. Would Zelda be impressed, or would she laugh?

A massive bug dove down and smacked Link's forehead with its whip-like tail, knocking him off his Loftwing. His vision flashed black for a moment, and he woke up falling, disoriented. He quickly whistled and his Loftwing was under him a moment later. Link wound his hands in the leather strap and looked up. Dozens of bugs were circling high overhead- visible only as sinuous lines.

He leapt off his bird and landed on the top of the building. He reached the bell, and banged his shield into the side, producing a loud gong. His shield vibrated with an echo of the sound, but he swung it forward again. By the third chime, knights were leaping off the sky piers and their anxious Loftwings were guiding them high into the air.

"Where's Zelda?" Link demanded, catching Pipit's shoulder as the golden clad knight tried to race by. Pipit shook his head.

* * *

><p>Zelda had woken up early that morning, so she could catch Link before he was sent off on another mission. She knocked on his door, but he hadn't responded.<p>

_Probably still snoring_, she thought with a smile, before letting herself in. But his room was empty. Disappointed, she backed out. Had he left for the surface already? Even in times of crisis, he tended to slept in for a bit longer.

Determined to catch him, she made her way to the surface. Her Loftwing did not like that Zelda was calling her, as she was eager to return to her nest, but she also sensed Zelda's emotions, and put her rider before herself again.

Zelda knew exactly where to guide her Loftwing. She flew over the expanse of the great fields, watching the rush of greens and browns under her bird's shadow. The last time she had seen them, the plains had been covered in ash and other scars of war. Now, the signs of death had been overgrown with greenery. Nothing of that horrible fight remained.

Then, a shape appeared over the horizon. A wide building made of stone. She forgot to breathe.

The castle was being rebuilt before her eyes. It was not exactly the same, of course, by Lanayru was working tirelessly to return it to its former glory. It was only two stories now, and not nearly as spacious, but it would easily hold three times the population of Skyloft, and protect them.

She found Groose among the villagers easily. He was the only man she'd ever seen with such noticeable hair. She landed in front of him and let her Loftwing return to the skies.

As she stood on ground-level, she couldn't help but take in the sight of the castle once more. It was different up close. She had never seen it this way before. The left side was still under construction, but the robots had run out of stones to build with, and seemed to just be digging or patting the stones with their wide metal hands.

"Zelda!" Groose cried happily. He jogged over to her. "Hey, so-" He waved his arm at the castle. "What do you think?" Zelda tucked her hands behind her back.

"It's small." She said. Groose gawked, and looked at the castle himself again. To him, it was massive, but Zelda knew what its true grandeur once was. It would take many years to hard work if they wanted to return it to its former state. "Still amazing." She added. Groose crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yeah. We've got enough supplies inside already to last a week. The storm'll be over in a day or two, but I took precautions." Zelda smiled proudly. He sure had changed.

"Where's Link?" She asked. "I've been looking for him." Groose scratched his head and looked around. Only a few other people were awake.

"Uh…Sorry, Zelda. I don't think he's here."

"What?" She gasped. "I…are you sure?" Groose nodded.

"I've been keeping an eye on the entrance." Zelda backed away and whistled for her bird. Minutes passed, but no blue Loftwing came.

"She…she's not." She looked to Groose, and the redhead tried calling his own steed. None appeared.

Something was preventing the birds from hearing them. Something very, very loud.

* * *

><p>Link raised his sword, giving the cue for the rest of the knights to move forward. To his left and right, and above and below, Loftwings flapped their wings and approached the storm cloud. They easily cut down the first few bugs, but they insects popped out of the cloud in massive numbers. Seconds later, the full swarm hit them like a solid wall.<p>

Link's Loftwing dove into a spin-dive, clawing bugs in half below, as Link cut them to pieces above.

Meanwhile, Zelda stood in the middle of the field, holding her hands up to catch slivers of insect wings and feathers that were raining down on the surface.


	21. The Promise

_**A/N~ Thanks for all the positive feedback :) You guys rock!**_

* * *

><p>Link gasped for air, but with each breath, he seemed to inhale more smoke and charred pieces of insect. He wished he could fly high enough to see the actual sky, not some blurred distortion of moving grey. But the swarm had no end.<p>

"Hang in there, Link!" Pipit called from over the sound. Link gulped hard and nodded, though the small gesture couldn't be seen from so far away. Pipit yelled, and leaned to the left, guiding his large russet Loftwing into a group of hornet-colored dragonflies. He wished he had Pipit's…whatever it was. Confidence, most likely. Link had defeated Demise, and couldn't deny his ability with a sword, but he somehow always managed to reduce his self-esteem. Fi had been there to help and guide him, and he had been wielding the strongest sword ever created. With just an ordinary knight's blade, how good was he really?

Link flew above Pipit to give him cover, and narrowly dodged the forked tail of a centipede. He leaned back and stabbed his blade into the last segment of its tail, and the insect curled over and plummeted; dead. Most kinds of insects had such points on their bodies that killed them instantly if cut. But in such thick swarms, it was difficult to aim. As long as they cut a wing or gave it a great enough wound, it didn't matter where they aimed their blades.

A great screeching came from below them, where a congregation of bugs was swarming a massive shape. Ivory wings smacked the cloud back, and Gaepora's behemoth of a Loftwing overtook the swarm again. Its huge talons seized a dozen insects in each, before tossing them into the sky. He cawed, expelling wings and shells from his scarred beak.

_They'll be fine_, Link said to himself. He couldn't look after everyone in this fight when he could barely protect himself. He'd made a promise to Zelda to return to her, and he would do everything in his power to keep that promise. But still, he wished that he'd had the time to leave his scarf in her room, just in case.

Link's attention was drawn by a hiss of wings coming over his back. He pulled on his bird's bridle roughly, and the crimson took his warning and dove upwards. The bugs strained to follow, but Link guided his bird in a full circle, catching the insects' tails and killing the three of them in one swipe. Link looked over his shoulder again to check on Pipit, but the knight was not in sight.

A lightning bolt struck in front of him, and Link's bird stopped just in time. But the insects, who had no thoughts or self-preservation, kept going. An insect bashed into Link's shoulders, scrambling to find a patch of flesh to bite. Link shook out his cloak, and the bug held fast. Link's Loftwing screeched, then wound his neck around and crunched his maw over the bug. While he was distracted, a five foot long dragonfly tackled the crmison's chest. The bird fell to rid himself of the insect, reaching with his talons to grab the unwanted leech. Link was helpless to do anything but hold on as his steed thrashed.

His bird flipped through the air, whacking bugs with his wings, until finally the dragonfly let go, and was promptly bitten in half.

"Dive lower!" Link yelled. He was worried about Pipit. The two were supposed to remain close, in order to watch each other's blind spots, but his Loftwing had taken Link off course.

The dive downwards was fast, thanks to the armor. The cloud of bugs was still there, dotted with yellowjacket dragonflies and striped centipedes, but no sign of Pipit. Then, a flash of brown, green-tipped feathers. But that wasn't Pipit's Loftwing, it was Karane's.

Link kicked his Loftwing forward, and the bird dove fearlessly into the fray. Link circled once, hacking away the approaching bugs, then knelt low and crashed headfirst into the wall of bugs. His hand reached for feathers, and felt the rough cloth of a tunic. He grabbed it, and tried to heave the knight onto his own Loftwing, but the weight was more than he expected. Holding fast to the figure, fearing he would be unable to find it again, he sliced his sword into the surrounding bugs until they released the knight. The figure he was holding wore green, though their tunic was heavily bloodied.

"Karane!" Link yelled, and the figure jumped. She looked up, her eyes wide with fear. When she sat up, Link saw that she had been hunched over another figure. Pipit. The brave knight was not moving except for when the bird's motions caused his body to do so.

Karene's Loftwing screeched in pain as a striped dragonfly bit her leg, and Link's Loftwing kicked it away.

"He's hurt!" She yelled. Link nodded.

"Hold onto him! I'll clear the bugs away, then you fly to Skyloft!" His Loftwing flapped hard, pulling Link away from Karane. He swung his sword and dispersed the bugs surrounding himself, then cleared them away from Karane's brown Loftwing. The bird eagerly flew away, and Link followed at its tail, ensuring her escape. A massive centipede suddenly dropped from above, straight at Karane. Link tried to reach it, but it was already on them.

"No!"

A russet Loftwing rammed into the insect, fighting viciously against the monster twice its size. The Loftwing scattered blood, and whined as the dragonfly's small, though well-endowed fangs, sunk into its shoulder. Then, the bird flapped its wings and spun, driving the dragonfly away. As the bug floated in a daze, Pipit's Loftwing crushed its head between its bill.

The russet followed Karane the rest of the way to Skyloft, before crash-landing outside the academy.

Link wanted desperately to follow them. He'd only seen Pipit briefly, but there had been too much blood for a minor injury, and he wanted to be with his friend. But two knights had just left the battle, and he couldn't afford to leave as well.

* * *

><p>Zelda sat alone in the darkness of a small room that had been restored in the castle. A hollow window opened up to a view of the plains, and then the grassy hill. If she looked up from the ground, she could see the sky. It was very dark, and the clouds were violet now. Zelda closed her eyes hard, and almost dropped a tear. There was a knock on her door, and Kina, the waitress from the Lumpy Pumpkin, walked inside. She was holding a lantern, something rarely used in Skyloft since no one went outside during night.<p>

"Hi Zelda. Here, I brought a candle for you. It gets darker on the surface since the moon is further away. Interesting, huh?" Zelda nodded, and quickly turned away to wipe her eyes so the girl wouldn't see. But Kina put down the lantern and touched Zelda's back. "Are you okay?" Zelda wanted to shake her head, and be honest. She wanted to just break down and cry. She _could_ this time too. She couldn't do anything right now, so what did it matter if she cried?

But Zelda nodded instead.

"I'll be okay."

"Okay…My father is fixing everyone some pumpkin soup. Will you come down?" Zelda nodded.

"In a minute."

When the door closed again, Zelda took the lantern and placed it on the windowsill, then knelt before the window and upturned her face towards the sky.

_I am no longer a Goddess, and I cannot pray for him. Maybe that's for the best, as my last Hero died for me because I gave him my blessing. But as a mortal, I can pray to you. Din, give him strength. Nayru, give him the wisdom to act rationally, and Farore, give him courage. Golden Goddess, please, I know you returned him to me twice already, but please help him do it once more. _

With that, she blew out the lantern and left her room as the smoke was whisked away by the cold wind.

* * *

><p>Night fell, but few of the knights could actually rest. The ones who were heavily wounded returned to the island to be tended to, but the bugs never stopped. Link and his Loftwing were in better shape than most, so he remained in battle. The crimson did not protest. But he often looked upwards, longingly, like Link who looked down at the surface.<p>

They both wanted to return to someone.

When Link flew alongside Fledge, who had returned from Skyloft after his Loftwing's broken leg was healed, the younger knight informed Link that Zelda was not on the island. Instructor Owlan, who had been up early with Instructor Horwell, saw Zelda flying to the surface that morning.

Link wasn't sure why she had left, but he was grateful.

….But he wasn't sure why she had left.

Fledge gasped, pulling Link from his thoughts. A yellow cloud was approaching them. Link had seen those insects before, but only in groups of five or ten- nothing he couldn't manage. He'd even purposefully knocked them down from their hives. But their sting had been painful in single dosages, and it would be lethal in the hundreds.

"Fledge, fly higher." Link said. The rosy-cheeked boy went pale.

"Are those all Deku hornets?" He said, his voice uneven.

"Fly higher!" Link yelled. Pipit flinched at Link's tone, then guided his orange bird higher. Link took out a bomb, and launched it forward. Their buzzing increased, then fell after the smoke cleared. But through the smoke came half of the swarm, still eager to attack the apparent invaders.

The bugs swarmed him and the other leading knights, and Link felt a painful prick on his cheek; worse than Peatrice's slap. He crushed the bug under his hand, and felt another one sting him through the leather of his glove. At least they seemed unable to penetrate his cloak, which guarded his neck. It truly was a gift from the Goddesses. The other knights were not as lucky.

Orielle yelped when a hornet stung her back, and Parrow flew closer to try and protect his sister from the tiny, lethal bugs. Parrow was swarmed, covered over with the black and yellow menaces. Link flew over to help, but a hissing centipede blocked his way, twisting in the air, then clamping its mouth around Link's shoulder. He shouted in pain, as a fiery sensation bubbling under his skin. Orielle screamed again, and Link's vision blurred.

The insect tugged at him, and he slipped off his Loftwing, and there was a deafening rush of air in his ears.

Link felt a rush of heat swell in his chest, reminiscent of anger, and then, just before the bugs could completely overcome them, the fire expelled outwards in tangible flames. It coated the bugs, lighting them on fire and burning them to a crisp instantly, but the knights and Loftwings were untouched. Link gasped and his eyes snapped open.

A green wind engulfed him, and lifted him upwards in a warm draft until he vanished. He reappeared above his bird's back, and landed between the crimson's shoulders. He dropped onto his bird's back, exhausted and stunned. What had he just done? Had that really been him to summon those flames? And then teleport with that green light? But…but magic was impossible.

The heat remained in his throat, like a spicy sweetener used in some of the cook's less favorable dishes. He expected to cough and see smoke, but that was not where the flame had come from. He had summoned it, yes, but the power was not his.

The unexpected attack had saved himself and the other knights, but it had drained him. A last resort, it seemed. But it was not yet time for last resorts. The fight was not over just yet.

Link lifted himself back up, and shook his head. The cape fluttered outwards, bearing the Triforce insignia proudly.

He found Gaepora in the midst of the battle, and joined him. He circled the ivory Loftwing, cutting into the escaping bugs and throwing them into the sky with loud yells that he could not hear over the wind and hissing of wings.

Link took a breath, and summoned the flames again. The insects clinging to the Loftwing's armor were pulled into the flaming tornado, and vanished into crisps. Gaepora's eyes flashed to Link, but he flew past him a moment later, and up. Fledge was struggling as centipedes circled closer, snapping their rows of teeth menacingly. Link suddenly jumped off his bird's back, and landed on an approaching dragonfly, sword leading. As the bug fell, Link jumped, and spun through the air, blade whistling through insects' shell armor. Before he could break into a free-fall, Link twisted again, and the green wind lifted him above his Loftwing again.

He hunched over his bird, and groaned, clutching his chest. Fledge started to fly over, noticing Link's distress, but the knight in green waves him away. Instead, Fledge yelled and increased his efforts to reach him. Link had only the time to look over his shoulder and see the rush of teeth.

But the bug was thrown backwards, as an opaque crystal suddenly engulfed the exhausted knight. Link tried to touch the blue surface, but his fingers passed through it. It faded, but immediately sprung back into place when the centipede tried to attack again. This time, Link didn't hesitate. He pulled his blade through the shield and cut the bug in half. It tried in vain to stay airborne, but quickly spiraled out of control.

Link's blade felt suddenly heavy. The bite in his shoulder stung beyond belief. He felt his blade slipping out of his hand.

_Fight. _

He redoubled his grip.

_Hero chosen by the Goddess. Fight. _

The voice belonged to a child; a young girl that he had never heard before. But at the same time, she sounded like a beautiful woman. Who was she?

_Chosen Hero. _

The voice was insistent, as if to regain his attention.

_Fight, and return to her. _

Link's eyes snapped open.

"Link! Are you okay? I thought we lost you!" Link pushed Fledge away.

"I'm fine." He said, swallowing hard. "Let's finish this war."

* * *

><p>For two days, Zelda called for her Loftwing atop the castle. But her loyal friend did not answer her.<p>

For two days, downy feathers and insect wings littered the surface.

Groose joined her once, and pointed out dark shapes moving in the distance. He told her not to be afraid, and that they were a type of strange, four-legged animal that lived on the plains, but Zelda already knew of them.

"They are called horses." She told him. Groose frowned.

"How do you know? I was going to name them Grooslings." Zelda couldn't help but crack a smile at his response. Link had told her how Groose tried to name the surface Grooseland even. The redhead had matured, yes, but he would always be vain.

"Because, the people who lived here first named them that. They even rode them like we do Loftwings." Groose was obviously having difficulty conjuring up the image.

"Do they fly?"

"No. They run. Very fast though." Zelda sighed. "They're probably wild now. We would have to tame them if we want to live here again."

Groose told her that many people had taken a liking to their temporary home on the surface. He had agreed to take some of them to the edge of the forest that day. Zelda leaned over the edge of the stone wall, and saw Lanaryu lounging in the grass, surrounded by children as he entertained them with his folk tales and they grabbed at his cloudy beard.

"I don't blame them." She said. "This place has always been beautiful."

Zelda tagged along with the group, after Kinna insisted that it would be good for her. That, and Zelda knew the surface better than Link even. And she kept her Goddess Bow on hand, and took the lead of the group, dispatching of any bokoblins with a simple pull of her arm. They were awed as she formed glowing arrows out of thin air. Peatrice caught him staring once, and pulled his attention back to her by pretending to sprain her ankle. Groose carried her for the rest of the day, and never once complained. Though he did become quite useless as a guide after that, leaving Zelda to do all the talking.

She kept them away from the lake for now, and only allowed them to view it at a distance, from the bridge. Many wanted to play in the water, but Zelda protested against it. She warned of a temperamental dragon that didn't take well to strangers, and no one thought of going near the water again.

The sun fell, and Zelda found herself once again on the rooftop. She saw flickers of light in the distance as Groose led a group of knight trainees back to the castle by lamplight. He'd been trying to teach them sword work, to keep their mind off of the battle high overhead. Those who remained had lit torches along the walls, providing beacons for their safe return.

Zelda closed her eyes and listened to the peaceful silence. Without thinking, she brought her hand to her lips and let out a soft whistle. It couldn't have echoed further than a few feet, but as she turned around to go back inside, a distant screech caused her to wait. She turned around and looked to the darkening sky.

Loftwings didn't fly at night, yet there she was.

Her Loftwing floated down from the dark clouds, and landed on the stone rooftop. The bird pat her toes over the strange surface, and shook out her feathers. Zelda stepped forward and touched her bird's soft plumage. Her Loftwing cocked its head to the side, positioning her keen eye in front of Zelda's face.

She was wondering why Zelda hadn't gotten on her back already, and so was Zelda.

She swung her legs over the bird's feathers, and the Lofting flew straight upwards, making a new hole in the clouds.

The moon shone brightly over Skyloft, and the island was lit up by the torches and open windows. The storm was over.

But her fears continued to mount as she entered the academy. The sounds of pain filled the halls. Knights lined the rooms, clutching bowls of heart potion or pumpkin soup. It was just like she remembered from the storm ten years ago. Zelda followed the sounds of anguish to Instructor Owlan's room, and found Karane outside, sobbing into Orielle's shoulder.

The brown-haired girl looked up when Zelda stopped in front of them.

"Zelda! You're back- we were worried when we couldn't find you." She said.

"Is it over?" Zelda asked. Orielle looked to the side, and nodded.

"It's over." When she turned her head, Zelda saw the thick patch of gauze over the girl's ear, stretching under her tunic. "Hornets." She informed her. Karane sniffled loudly, and Orielle swallowed, nodding at the girl beside her. "Pipit." She said quietly to Zelda. Zelda clutched her chest in fear, but Orielle shook her head. "He'll live, but-"

"He lost his arm…!" Karane sobbed. She looked up, and wiped her arm over her eyes. "He was _protecting_ me." Zelda felt lightheaded, and put her hand on the wall to steady herself. She looked once more at the gathering of knights, but no one else wore green.

"Where's Link?" She asked. Orielle shook her head again.

"I'm sorry, Zelda, I haven't seen him all night. We were fighting, and somehow he _summoned _fire to help me, but then he flew off." Zelda backed away and ran to her room. It was empty. She tried his next, but it was also unoccupied.

Next, she tried her father's.

He stood when he saw her, but quickly sat back down, clutching his ribcage.

"My sweet daughter- are you all right?" She nodded, taking his hands.

"Yes, father. But where's Link?" He closed his eyes, and his whole face tightened.

"We can't search for him anymore tonight. The Loftwings are hurt as well, and we cannot send anyone in alone."

"He's missing?" She verified. Her father looked up.

"We will find him, Zelda." She backed away.

"I'm going now." His eyebrows raised, alarmed.

"Zelda, no. It's too dangerous." Zelda stopped at the door.

"I'm not afraid."

* * *

><p>Her father followed her outside, but no one could stop her from jumping off the pier. Her Loftwing, to their dismay, obediently appeared and took Zelda on her back. Halfway to the storm cloud, Link's crimson Loftwing joined them. His white underbelly was dyed with patches of blood, and his feathers stuck out at awkward angles from under his armor. But still, he took the lead and guided them into the cloud.<p>

The remaining bugs fled at the sight of more Loftwings and a knight in chain mail, and did not bother them the least.

She saw a small glint of light further away. A pale lavender speck in the sky. Zelda followed it. A dark, massive shape took form as she closed it. The rumbling of deep breaths filled the air with sound. She briefly closed her eyes and found the sound in her memory.

Levias, the god of the sky whom she had asked to watch over Skyloft in her absence.

She slid off her bird, and landed on the whale's head. There was a soft plate of skin capping his forehead, and on that, was a glowing flower. The source of the lavender light. She lifted it between her fingers. Goddess Blossoms. They had been abundant in her age as Hylia, but she hadn't seen a single one yet in this life. Until now.

But in the middle of the sky…?

She held it gently against her chest and ran to the edge of Levias' head.

"Levias!" She called. The whale exhaled loudly, slightly parting his mouth.

"Mhmp…Mhmp Guddssss…" The whale rumbled. Zelda frowned. What was he saying? Had all of his teeth fallen out with old age?

He shifted underfoot, opening his mouth wide. Zelda stumbled and fell flat, grasping the edge of his head with her spare hand. Link's Loftwing circled the whale's mouth with rapid flaps, passing increasingly closer to Zelda's head. He chirped desperately, until Zelda leaned over the edge of the whale's crown and looked down. Levias was leaning back in the sky, as if he was waiting fro Zelda to jump into his mouth. She squinted her eyes into the darkness.

She leaned forward, until she was halfway into the air. She was trying to see the shape resting inside the whale's mouth, but she was convinced she was making it up.

The whale nodded, and Zelda tumbled forward, landing into the soft cushion of his mouth. She rolled to her knees and peered inside the darkness. Levias peeled back his tongue, and revealed a person cradled inside his jaw. She relaxed greatly when she saw that person's body rising slightly as he breathed. Zelda slid down past the whale's lips and pulled against the person's shoulder, but slipped on the bottom of Levias' tongue.

She doubted that Link would ever have to go inside a whale's mouth to save someone. It would make an interesting story for when he woke up.

With the Loftwings' help, she was able to lift him onto Levias' back, exposed to the wind and fresher air.

Link was already rousing on his own. He moved onto his feet, clutching Zelda's shoulders for support. Then he stood on his own, and took a step back. The wind picked up, and his red cloak caught the air and billowed over his shoulders.

Zelda recognized it instantly, and clutched her chest to prevent her mortal heart from exploding at the sight. It was the same article that her first Hero had worn. He looked up, and the clouds seemed to move on his cue, exposing the brilliant moon behind him and bathing him in the radiance of the night sky.

The Goddesses had truly returned him to her.

Zelda shuddered when she saw something bright red spilling from a cut in his tunic, and was reminded of the chaotic battle that he'd taken a part in. But he fished his hand in the cut, and pulled the red cloth into his hand. He gently tugged it, and it unraveled in his hand.

The air threatened to whisk it away, but he held fast, and it fluttered open to its full length. Zelda gasped and wound her hand tighter into her shirt. It was long enough in the wind to reach her, and she slowly reached up and took the frayed end between her fingers.

"Will you take it?" He asked. Zelda's eyes flashed to his. "And everything it represents?" For once, Zelda was the one who could not find her voice. Link released it, and Zelda grasped it tightly in her hand. It fluttered backwards, into Zelda's embrace.

"I've been waiting a thousand years to say yes." Link's serious expression broke into joy, and he became that much more beautiful. His first step towards her was short, but Zelda ended all hesitation by running forward. He opened his arms and caught her.

Zelda felt tears rush her eyes, and did nothing to hold them back this time. There was truly no need this time.

"I'm sorry I waited. I should have asked you sooner." She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. You came back for me." Death had not stopped him before.

"Wherever you are…in whatever life. I'll never abandon you." He promised. "I will always come back for you." The wind shifted again, pulling the scarf back towards them. It wound around their backs and hung in the air.

"I know you will."


	22. Finally Serenity

_**A/N~ Long chapter. I couldn't find anywhere to cut it off, so it just went on and on haha. I realize that I hardly ever give Link and Zelda a break in between life and death crises...so this is their break. But I do feel like the ZeLink relationship is a dance. They come together for short periods of time, before being ripped away again. Eventually things will calm down, but theirs is relationship based off of saving each other. It's that way in every game. So, I try to represent that :)**_

_**Enough talk, go read about their wedding! :D**_

* * *

><p>Link heated the water, and sat on the edge of the wide bath as steam rose and filled the room thick. He always thought hot water was better for washing off sweat and dirt. When it was half-full, he peeled off his torn shirt and pants and dunked himself underwater. The outer layer of sweat and dust quickly darkened the water, and he set himself to work scrubbing his arms and face. Halfway down his fingers, the skin changed to dark brown, leaving clear stencils of where his gloves had been. Airbrushed with dirt.<p>

The same went for his neck. He could feel the layer of blood and grime that had thickly coated his exposed skin. He scrubbed himself raw before he even attempted cleaning his hair. The tangles were thick, as if a messy wig had been sewn to his scalp.

He drained the water, and rinsed the tub twice more just to clean away the accumulated sand. Then, finally, he filled it with tepid water and sunk in up to his neck. He instantly felt the water go to work loosening his sore, tight muscles, and he felt his shoulders sink down by inches.

Link's shoulder stung underwater, but Instructor Owlan had already seen it and tended to it with stitches and ointment. Link's wounds were superficial, and he would be fully healed in no time.

The same couldn't be said about the others though. Two of the older knights had been killed, but their bodies had been returned to Skyloft, which had rarely happened in the previous storm. Link would miss their nagging as they patrolled the skies at night, watching for daydreaming boys who may or may not walk off the edge of the island.

And Pipit…

The brave, wonderful knight had sacrificed his left arm to protect the girl he loved. He'd woken up once, and made groggy jokes and boasted about his chivalry, but was promptly eased back into a much needed sleep by use of potions. He would be fine, but it would be a while before Karane stopped blaming herself.

And then Cawlin had a new scar on his face to brag about, and Orielle was missing half of her ear, but it was nothing they couldn't grow used to.

It was late, and everyone was exhausted from the battle, so Link didn't feel guilty about occupying the bath. He'd been the last to come back, after all. Most everyone had assessed the damage, attended to it, and bathed by the time Zelda brought Link home.

There was a knock on the door, and Link opened his eyes.

"Yes?" He called, suddenly conscious of how long he'd been locked inside the room.

"It's me." Zelda answered. Link bolted upright, and wrapped a thick towel around his waist.

"Hold on." He replied, while clambering out of the tall bath. He waked around the wooden screen and quietly unlocked the door and opened it a crack. Zelda was waiting expectantly, and Link opened the door wider so she could enter. Which she did. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Zelda faced him and frowned at his chest. Link looked down as well, and saw the cuts and scrapes from earlier glowing with blood. It wasn't yet dripping, but it would soon pool over and start smearing his chest.

"I'm okay." He reassured her. "I was washing off the dirt and scrubbed too hard." She nodded, and fiddled with her sleeves nervously before speaking.

"Can I join you?" She finally asked. Link wasn't sure what she meant, so he nodded.

Zelda went back behind the screen as she undressed, and reappeared with a towel wrapped tightly around her figure. Link swallowed and looked at the ceiling as she stepped into the bath as well. He made sure his towel was pinned closed as well. He didn't want a repeat of their bath-day on the surface.

The discomfort faded quickly as he verified that Zelda only wanted company, and he relaxed beside her again, shoulders just barely touching. She forgot he was there as well, her mind drifting to the lovely sensation of hot water over her sore skin.

Link stretched, and she heard loud snaps come from his joints as he leaned his neck back and forth. Zelda cracked an eye open as he pulled his hand through his hair, and watched in amusement as his fingers stuck around knots.

"I think a bug gave me a bald spot…" He said, while he made an expression between a grimace and a smile.

"Let me see." He shifted around until Zelda was facing his back. She noticed his old scar over his shoulder blades first, and a fresh, bluish bruising bite mark, but forced her eyes away. A bug had chewed off a clump of hair, but Zelda was more concerned about the tangles. She was certain that a comb had not been in his inventory during his quest.

She started gently combing her fingers through his locks, beginning at the base of his neck, and gradually working her way up. She started unknotting the hair behind his ears, and Link sighed.

"That feels so nice." He breathed, sinking further into the water. Zelda beamed, and slowed her work even more, until it became more of a scalp-massage than a hair-brushing. He laughed nervously when she kneaded a sliver of flower-scented soap over the top of his head.

"Is this what you use?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Sort of smells like you." Zelda paused, and Link tensed. "I mean, it's nice." She brushed the rosy foam into his bangs and pulled them away from his forehead, though they resisted the unnatural angle and stuck halfway standing up.

"At least I don't smell like whale saliva." She said.

"Implying, I do?" Zelda washed the soap away, greasing his hair flat as she poured a handful of water over his head.

"Not anymore." Link wiped his eyes before the foam could burn them, then smiled mischievously, and suddenly hugged her.

"You're right, all the bug juice and sweat is gone. Every last drop." He shimmied against her, and Zelda realized just how dirty he still was. Zelda let out a short scream, and tried to push him away. His chest was still sleek with some grime, and she could feel it slide under her hands.

"Okay, okay!" He released her and she rubbed her arms underwater, dispersing any residue grime. Zelda glared at him playfully, thinking of some way to get him back. She was pleasantly surprised at his forwardness. He waited expectantly, even having the nerve to stretch his arms out over the rim of the tub, apparently defenseless. But she knew better. She knew how quickly those arms could drop back into position, and how easily they could overpower her. The only way she could get even was if he permitted her to.

So, instead of facing him head on, she played dirty. She smiled sweetly, drooping the lids of her eyes, and instantly saw his guard drop. She floated closer, and leaned against him.

"You know what would make this even nicer?" She felt his throat tighten as he swallowed. He'd lifted his eyes away again. He was trying to be proper before they were wed. How noble. But she could still see his face becoming redder as she pressed her body closer. "A nice…hot…" She felt him jump as she whispered into his ear. "…bowl of pumpkin soup." Link sighed and his entire body relaxed until he was submerged up to his nose.

"You're mean." He surfaced long enough to say. She stood, and used her weight to dunk him the rest of the way underwater. He jumped back up, splashing so much that water cascaded over the tub, and flung Zelda over his shoulder. She screamed, her heart thrumming wildly.

"Hey!" She punched his back, and he responded by smacking her wet thigh. She yelped, more surprised than hurt. His laughs echoed in his chest, only surfacing as airy chucks.

"Okay, fine…" He sighed. "Just…close your eyes for a second and I'll put you down."

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" She demanded.

"Because…my towel fell off again."

A heavy set of knocks vibrated from the door. Link returned Zelda to the water and retied his towel.

"Link, my boy! What are you doing in there? Water is flooding out into the hallway." Link and Zelda exchanged a horrified glance.

My father, Zelda mouthed.

Link pulled at his ears.

"Uh…I'll be out in a minute!" He called back, before grabbing Zelda's shoulders. "He can't see you in here- we're not married just yet." Zelda shivered as he said the word. Marriage sounded so formal. Most had adopted to calling it a unity ceremony, but Link was old-fashioned. Still, however he said it, it made Zelda's chest curl and tingle.

He pointed to the vent over their heads. He stood precariously on the slippery edge of the bath, and reached up to the vent. He unscrewed it, and forcefully tore the cage away.

"What are you doing?" Zelda urgently whispered, after another set of knocks. Link laced his hands together and bent in front of her.

"You can just follow the vents and they'll take you back to your room." He said. Zelda looked up at the narrow passageway.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. With nowhere else to go, she stepped into his hands and he lifted her through the vent, all while managing to keep his eyes closed. He tossed her clothes up after her, and finally answered the door.

Zelda held her breath as her father walked into the bath, murmuring in awe at the flooded mess they had made. Link stammered, tripping over his tongue to come up with a reason. The best he did was that he had overfilled the bath because he fell asleep. But Link was a heavy sleeper, so it was a believable story after all.

Zelda turned her attention back to the crawlspace Link had deposited her in. It was dark and very small, and she felt like the walls were closing in on her. But she moved along her hands and knees, following the hall's sudden turns, until she suddenly dropped down and landed on her own bed.

She shook out her hair, which was still dotted with soap that she hadn't had the chance to rinse, and patted it dry while staring at her door. She folded the towel in her lap and sighed.

How had Link known where that tunnel would lead?

Just in time to answer the question, Link nocked on the door. Zelda made him wait while she dressed, and finally let him inside.

"So." She started. "I think I remember I left my room locked when I left before the Wing Ceremony. Shouldn't it have been locked when I came back?" Link chewed on his lip.

"I can explain." She sat on the edge of her bed expectantly. "One say, I came back to Skyloft in the middle of the day. I was pretty dirty, and messed up." He touched his shoulder. "I didn't need an Instructor to give me stitches, but I didn't want them to worry about me either." Zelda had already forgiven him. No matter how he'd ended up in her room, if he were injured, she couldn't blame him. "I landed on top of the academy and dropped inside through the vent. I thought I could sneak into the bath and clean up, but your father was in it."

"You saw him taking a bath?" She giggled.

"I didn't stare." He protested. "But I couldn't exactly drop down and join him, so I followed the vent all the way, and it led to your room." Zelda stood.

"Well I always have the best heating at night..." She brushed her hand up his arm. "I'm sorry. You can rest in here anytime."

"Then it's all right that I slept in here once or twice while you were gone?" She made a wide, open smile at him.

"You did not." He flashed his own bright smile.

"I think I walked into random houses I was so tired some nights." She shook her head and kissed his jaw. She leaned back and frowned, surprised she hadn't been able to easily reach his cheek.

"You've gotten taller." She commented. He took his hand, and put it on his head, then moved it forward until it hovered inches above Zelda's.

"Look at that."

* * *

><p>Link wiped his arm over his brow, dampening his ivory sleeve. The shirt was already sticking to his torso like a wet towel. He was considering discarding it, but Gondo dismissed him from work at that exact moment. Link set down the plywood against the academy's walls and leaned back, stretching. He hissed in pain and rubbed his swollen shoulder. He always forgot he was hurt, and stretched the stitches by accident. Zelda offered to heal it, but he told her to focus on Pipit.<p>

Fledge and a group of other young knights passed by.

"Link, the King!" They cheered. Link forgot about his shoulder and waved at them, despite his shyness about the name addition. The knights had given him that nickname after witnessing his use of magic during the storm. Because he had protected them just like a King would. They passed by and Link watched them join a group that was trimming a tree that had been struck by lightning.

Everyone was doing their part to restore Skyloft. Well, not everyone. Some refugees had chosen to remain on the surface for longer. Most were families with no knights among them. They enjoyed the rain and gentle wind and all the trees. Groose was still on the surface too, guarding them with handmade Groosenators. He'd found his place again.

Link looked at the clearing sky and smiled as a pair of Loftwings circled each other, stretching their sore wings with gentle, carefree gliding. He decided to ask Zelda to go flying with him later. He guessed their Loftwings' chicks were old enough to be left alone for a short while.

"Taking a break, King?" Link jumped to his feet and spun around. Pipit was leaning out of the window above Link's shoulder, his eyes creased closed in a grin.

"Pipit…How're you doing?" Link inquired. Pipit opened his eyes and leaned his head to the side instead of shrugging.

"Eh…I guess I've done better." He said, glancing upwards. "But I'm hanging in there." Pipit looked over his shoulder, then quickly back to Link. "Hey, help me sneak out- Zelda or Karane'll be back any minute and make me sleep." He leaned out even further. "I've been asleep for two days. I'm sick of it." Link stood and crossed his arms.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." He said sternly. Pipit sighed and leaned back. Link forced himself to look away from the dangling sleeve on his right shoulder. Link was the only left-handed knight on Skyloft.

"Zelda told me she found you in a whale's mouth." Pipit said. "Care to explain? Because she's clueless." Link smiled, glad he could help get Pipit's mind onto something else with a humorous story.

"Levias thought I was a bug when I was falling." Pipit's eyes widened, and Link laughed. "I'm joking. He saw it was me, but he doesn't have hands to catch people with. I used up all my energy and fell off my Loftwing." Pipit nodded.

"You do look a little like a mantis in that green tunic." He said. Pipit took a deep breath. "The air's way nicer now, huh?" Link nodded again, and Pipit suddenly smacked him in the shoulder, and Link flinched. "I'm okay, Link. I'm good." Link faced his friend and examined him for validity. Pipit stood tall, and leaned closer to Link. Usually he would cross his arms when staring back like that, but Pipit instead put his hand on his hip. It was different, but it would work.

Like Pipit said, Karane showed up a few minutes later, and scolded him for exerting himself. Their conversation heated up when she continued to protest that he was not fine, and that it was her own fault. Link left them alone when he heard the girl in green start to sob.

Zelda rushed out of the academy as well, eager to get away from the dramatics. They were called for, she said. It had been an emotional few days. Zelda did all she could to help Pipit recover, but she felt her powers growing weaker with every use, and she could not magically regrow another sword arm for the golden knight. She could only encourage recovery for what was left.

She expressed her concerns as she flew alongside Link later that day.

"Maybe it's like the pillars of light." He said, circling the dim green glow that once burned as bright as the sun. "You don't need them anymore."

"Yes I do, though." She protested. "I…I need them now more than ever." Link didn't know what to say. He feared his optimism would upset her. Zelda was silent in thought. It made sense for her immortal powers to be leaving her. She had, after all, renounced her title as a Goddess. Perhaps she had given up more than a name, but all that the name was.

Yet her ability to create light arrows was only getting better. Maybe it was an exchange.

Link flew his Loftwing above hers, and they circled each other. He put his hand behind himself for support, and leaned over his shoulder to see her. Zelda looked up and smiled at him. He'd donned his cloak again. And Zelda thought that it suited him very well.

* * *

><p>They flew to the surface the next day, bringing fresh supplies with them. The people who were living in the castle had started a pumpkin patch in the field. Kinna seemed to constantly be outside, and her pale skin was suffering under the glare of the sun. She was used to staying inside her father's café as a waitress.<p>

Link smiled at her efforts though. She wasn't the only one who was trying to make their place. Patches of upturned dirt were popping up everywhere, and more and more people came outside everyday, or down from Skyloft to examine the strange world that had been, up until then, a fairytale. The Loftwings would never get used to it though. They hissed at the strange building, and refused to come inside. They scratched the dirt with their talons, and seemed shocked at how easily it crumbled. No place for a nest, they seemed to say.

But Link and Zelda's would fly them down whenever they requested it. That day, Link saw horses for the first time. Zelda could hear his gasp from all the way on her own Loftwing. He was as stiff as a sword when he flung his arm forward and pointed to the herd.

Zelda angled her bird towards the beats, and Link eagerly followed. The horses became startled at the sight of the large birds, and began to run. But the Loftwings easily caught up, and soared above them. Link's eyes were wide. The creatures came in a pallet of colors, mostly browns and blacks, but some came in mixtures and blends of the shades. Their manes, as silky as wet feathers, flew in the air as they ran, and their long legs thundered against the ground. Some threw back their long faces and gave a musical cry, to which their Loftwings responded by hawking.

Link looked to his right and Zelda looked back at him. The sight of his wide smile brought one to her face as well, before he turned his attention below once more.

Zelda had always wanted to live on the surface, but each time she saw Link smile because of the surprises the wide world held, she wanted it even more.

But first...

They decided to hold the ceremony in front of the waterfall.

The island was small, and the placed for such ceremonies were even fewer. But that didn't mean they were anything less than magnificent. Especially when the entire island pulled together to make it so.

It would be the first major event after the storm, besides the funeral. So, the first happy event since the storm. Only a few days had passed, but Link and Zelda had made it clear that they did not want to wait any longer. They had come too close to losing each other. And too many times.

The Instructors pulled the plywood off of the windows and made a sleek deck to stretch over the small lake, and a trail of heart flowers and bamboo leaves led the way from the deck all the way back to the academy, where Zelda would start her walk.

It was still half and hour away, and Link stood alone in his room. He was not nervous, for once in his life. But as he stared at himself in only his green tunic and chain mail that Zelda had returned to him, he would admit disappointment. It was traditional to wear armor during such a formal event, but because of the storm, none could be spared. He was fine with wearing what he always had, but Zelda had seen ceremonies before, and she would not be getting the knight in shining armor.

He added his cloak and felt a bit more satisfaction, but nothing could replace a polished helm.

"Link, my boy?" Gaepora asked from outside his door. "Could you come by my office later, whenever is convenient? I need you're your help with something." Link straightened himself up.

"Of course." He listened to his receding footsteps. Link looked at himself once more in the mirror, and tried smoothing his bangs. There was no improvement, so he followed Gaepora. The man's door was open, so Link walked inside.

"Sir?"

"Hello Link. Now, still calling me Sir?" Link didn't know what else to address him by. The old man smiled, and looked at the table. A tarp was over the wood, bulging in places as it tried to conceal something. "Would you mind lifting this tarp away for me?" Link nodded, though he didn't understand why Gaepora needed his help with such a simple task, and gently peeled back the canvas. As he did, Link felt his breath catch in his throat. Glimmering silver armor slowly unrolled before him. Link folded the canvas at the side and took a step back.

He finally looked away and met Gaepora's intent stare.

"…I don't understand." He said quietly.

"Yes you do. Now lift your arms and let me help you fit this on." Link stood still in disbelief as Gaepora helped adorn him with a layered silver shoulder guard, and iron bracers to replace his leather ones. Finally, he offered Link a new green cap, sewn into a decorative helm. Gaepora had thought of everything.

Link stood in front of the mirror as he watched the transformation. Along with the cloak, Link seemed to have aged five years, giving his the appearance of a well-grown adult. With a start, he leaned closer to his reflection and ran his hand over his once smooth face. He spent such little time looking at himself that he didn't notice the dull stubble dotting his jawline.

"This armor belonged to your father." Gaepora said, and Link instantly looked back to his reflection. He tried to imagine what his father would have looked like. How similar did he and his father resemble each other? They had never spent the money on getting a family portrait done, so Link hardly remembered his parents' faces at all. "He wore it during his unity ceremony, and he would have wanted you to wear it during yours." Gaepora closed his eyes. "It was rusted, and it took me some time to polish it, but I do say that the final product looks grand...You take after your mother, but in that armor, you could be mistaken for your father." There was his answer. People had told him that he had his mother's gentle features, and thankfully not her temper. "He would be very proud of you, and very happy." Link buckled his sword around his waist, then he faced Gaepora and bowed.

"Thank you very much." The old man pat his shoulder.

"Oh, my boy. No need for that." Link looked over his shoulder and brushed his hand over his face once more, still unaccustomed to the rough sensation under his fingertips.

"Should I…" Gaepora frowned, followed his stare, then laughed.

"Actually, no. It's my understanding that women like their men a bit rough. It looks good on you." Link chuckled a bit. He was taking advice on his appearance by the man with owl-eyebrows? Gaepora clapped his shoulder, and the armor clicked together. "Now…I do think it is time to begin."

All of Skyloft was there. Even those who had taken a liking to their surface retreat had flown up for the event. No one wanted to miss it. Everyone wanted to be a part of the 'I told you so' celebration, as they dubbed it. They were in a widespread crowd that lined the path, eager for the ceremony to begin.

Link, who was forced to wait on the deck, would be the last to see her. But he could tell as the crowd leaned back and forth, and gasped, that she was approaching. He took a heavy breath and lifted his eyes.

She was more than beautiful. Link searched for a word that would do her justice, but found none. Zelda commanded silence instead, but his heart would not obey.

She was a Goddess, and was more beautiful than one could even comprehend.

She wore a long gown of shimmering white fabric, and a veil flowed through the wind, trailing behind her like she was a falling star scarring the night sky. Like the stars they had watched together as children, through her window. A ribbon hung off her wrist, and tied to a sphere of wildflowers and bamboo, and the ancient flower that Link had picked for her off the surface. Little splashes of color, like the trio of blue feathers given by her Loftwing, pinned to her veil, distracted the crowd. But Link's eyes remained locked on hers. The sky-blue irises that were all the color he would ever need.

She walked beside her father, who was already crying. The younger people laughed as they passed, by the adults began crying alongside him.

Finally they reached the deck, and Zelda was just as breathless as Link was.

He was gorgeous, with armor and all.

Gaepora stepped away from his daughter, passing her arm to Link. Her hero said nothing. There was no need.

The Headmaster then was tasked with giving the speech, and presenting the traditional, extensive vows that the two had chosen not to alter. Even the bits about the Goddess, which seemed unnecessary now. Link was convinced that the ceremonies were dragged out so long because they were so rare, and the audience wanted it to last.

As Gaepora spoke, Link and Zelda's eyes locked, and they blinked in unison. Link remembered when he was very young, he'd asked her to marry him. He competed with Groose for her hand on occasion, but he always lost because Groose would trip him, and Link would cry very hard.

There was an exchange of drinks, and the symbolic lighting of a lantern.

Zelda read his dreamy expression and remembered the same thing. She laughed at the boys, then scolded Groose for making Link cry. She bandaged his scratches and forgot about why they were even competing. She just liked to take care of him, and now look at where she was. Link had taken care of her. And he wanted to for the rest of his life.

Link was even handed a glass bottle, with a glowing fairy inside, and preformed the tradition of breaking it between his hands without harming the friendly sprite inside. When the pixie fluttered away, the crowd became noticeably more silent. Gaepora stepped forward with a ceremonial dagger, and cut Zelda's palm with the sharp edge. It was a tradition for the bride and groom's fathers, or another member of their family at least, to cut their hand, and Link stood awkwardly alone.

But Gaepora simply turned around and took Link's wrist, and cut into the flesh of his palm.

"This boy is already my son in my eyes." Gaepora said, and the crowd voiced their approval in a mixture of sighs and sweet laughter. He took both of their hands, and pressed them together as their blood welled up and mixed. Zelda winced, but smiled across at Link.

Finally, Instructor Owlan stepped forward and draped the red unity scarf over Link and Zelda's shoulders, before tying it into a loose knot for everyone to see. Gaepora shut the scroll in his hands.

"Now…now you m-may…" He wiped his eyes on the paper, and Horwell hurried to take the old script from him.

"Link, what Gaepora is trying to say is that you may now kiss your beloved." The crowd laughed at Horwell's quick intervention, but Link and Zelda heard nothing of it. Zelda smiled serenely, and Link had never been happier in his life.

They met in mid-step, and found each other's lips in a gentle, loving embrace. The cheers were deafening, but the two were already consumed by sound. The beating of their happy hearts.

Downy feathers were tossed into the air overhead as Link and Zelda walked by, and they clung to his cloak and her veil. The crowd cheered for one last tradition; something many couples had opted out of before due to its slightly dangerous implications. But Zelda and Link had unwittingly preformed the ceremony before, so neither of them was afraid. Link was anxious, because he was very good at worrying, but he knew he could do it.

Zelda was blindfolded at the top of the Light Tower in the plaza, then spread her arms and let the wind pull her into the air. Link had to wait three seconds as she plummeted, then dove after her, whistling for his bird. The dress made her as white as a cloud, but she was a very distinct cloud, and much more beautiful than any he had seen before.

He moved onto his knees and feet, and caught her across his arms. The island erupted in applause, and the sound was drowned out as they flew below the island. Link removed her blindfold and she lurched forward and clutched him.

"Don't be scared." He told her.

"I'm not." But he could feel her heart beating against his chest. He stilled it with another kiss. "Do you remember...when we first stayed on the surface, and I told you that I had been dreaming inside the crystal?" Link nodded, and Zelda nestled herself closer. "I was dreaming of this."

* * *

><p>Link would have been happy eloping, Zelda knew. He loved the village just as she did, but parties made him uncomfortable. But he also wanted it to be official. So he agreed on the wedding party that came with the ceremony.<p>

Everyone flew to the Lumpy Pumpkin, where Kina and her father were hard at work preparing enough soup for everyone. Once the café was crammed with people, Link and Zelda landed on the island and joined them.

Just before Link pushed open the heavy oak doors, Zelda leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked to her as she brushed her fingers past her lips, staring at his rough cheek.

"You're not only taller." She said, and Link scratched under his helm. A knight opened the door, looking for a momentary escape from the festivities, then threw open his arms.

"Look who finally showed up!" The rest of the café silenced, then broke into cheers and clapping as they ushered the newlywed couple inside.

Link closed it eyes at the happy uproar, but slowly squinted them open as if the sound was buffeting him like a strong wind. Zelda led him inside, and the crowds cleared path for them to start the first dance.

Link bowed from a distance, and Zelda slowly stepped forward, twirling between each step, until her hand connect with her hero's. Then he pulled her closer as the violins started, and gently placed his wide hand over her waist. There were a few whistles from somewhere in the crowd, but Link ignored them. He wasn't acting up- that was where his hand was supposed to be.

…And Zelda was now his wife.

The thought brought a smile to his face, and Zelda relaxed immensely, and let him guide her through the age-old dance. She recognized some of the steps, as representations of the Goddess' protection, and her power. It was, in a way, a tribute to her. Asking the Goddess to watch over their union and protect it.

Zelda would do her best.

More couples joined in then, and crowded the bottom floor of the café. The tables had been moved against the walls or upstairs, clearing the small building for enough space to celebrate.

Link stretched out his arms, holding Zelda just by the fingertips as they danced in wide circles. The crowds clapped and stomped to the rhythm of the drums and flute, and Zelda took off her veil and tossed it into the crowd for the girls to fight over.

Pipit was playing his ocarina, though his notes were much higher as he struggled to cover its twelve holes with one hand, and he seemed to be enjoying himself all the same. Link instantly liked the instrument, despite its apparent complexity. He smiled and thought to himself, what a nice sound.

Karane actually helped him at one point, and they performed a soft duet together. Everyone quieted to hear them, and clapped loudly when they concluded, and promptly demand that they kiss. Karane blushed and shook her head, which gave Pipit the perfect opportunity to swoop in and catch her with one arm and pull her into a kiss.

Orielle kicked off her shoes and preformed a little jig on the bartop, and eventually convinced Peatrice to join her. The sight was one that no one would forget soon.

Zelda was still commanding attention, surrounded by the other girls as they clutched hands and spoke. Link picked up a few not-so-hushed words about how lucky she was. He listened a bit longer, and realized that their entire conversation was centered around the knight in green. Orielle later told the story of how Link had brought her bird medicine when she crashed outside of Skyloft, and Kinn joined in to tell them what a great help he had been by harvesting pumpkins during the busy season.

Zelda realized she had missed out on quite a lot. Link had been too busy to appreciate all the events, but at least he'd gotten to see them. As their conversation progressed, Zelda also noticed how little the Skyloftians truly knew about Link's journey. They didn't grasp how important it had been. Link never spoke about it, they said. He was either doing chores, or sleeping.

After the current song faded, Zelda was called out to perform the Ballad of The Goddess.

"All right…" She said. "But I need someone to play the harp for me!" She found Link across the room and he rolled his eyes, but walked over as well. He took the golden instrument, to everyone's surprise, and started plucking the notes. The harp was the instrument of the Goddess, and only the girls who played her role in the Wing Ceremony ever learned how to play it. It was odd to them that Link knew it, but they were impressed regardless.

As the night progressed, and the sharp-scented pumpkin soup was passed around, Link sought out refuge from the promiscuous jokes that he and Zelda were the center of. He covered his ears with his cap, hoping to hide the deep red that had covered them. He wished he would just blush like a normal person when he was embarrassed. It was harder to hide his bright red ears since they were so prominent.

Link had never been a drinker, and never planned on it. Groose had convinced him to try some mixed with pumpkin soup, and Link had almost gotten sick. That, and Groose promptly stole the stage and declared his undying love for Peatrice and asked her to marry him in front of the whole café. The girl slapped some sense into him and they had retired from the festivities.

Everyone was just happy, though they seemed to have forgotten what the party was for, which made Link happy too. But now he missed Zelda, who was still surrounded by her friends, and he was exhausted. He wanted to sling his new wife over his shoulder, if he even had the strength left, carry her into room in the empty castle on the surface, and promptly fall asleep with her in his arms.

Despite what all those old men insisted what was on Link's mind. Then again, they were unaware that Link and Zelda had already had their 'wedding night'.

He saw her then- a beautiful wisp of white wind flowing through the café, exit through the back doors. He dismissed himself from his table, and whatever rude conversation they were having, and followed her.

She was already far ahead of him, and paused at the edge of the sky pier to make sure he was following, before jumping down and calling her Loftwing. The bird took her in the direction of Skyloft, and Link followed.

* * *

><p>The night seemed peaceful enough. The island was fast asleep, except for some of the flickering hanging lanterns that had not yet died out.<p>

A dark figure reached up, and grasped the wire that held the string of lanterns. He pulled the string down until he could reach the lantern- the last one in its row that was still burning. He tilted it over to expose the small, determined flame, then pursed his lips and extinguished it with a breath of air. The space dimmed and blackened, and the figure smiled as the tendrils of smoke blew past his face, proud of his small victory over the light.

He then looked up as a pair of Loftwings glided silently overhead, and the figure watched them go by. Then, he lifted his hand, and pressed his fingers together. He snapped, but remained where he was. The figure examined his dark hands, perplexed, then shrugged. He took a step towards the academy, then vanished into the shadows.


	23. Growing Pains

_**A/N~ Before we get started, I want to thank 'Leah' for the review! I'm so flattered that you printed some chapters! Thanks everyone else too! You guys are the best! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Link took an armful of blankets and tugged them off of his bed. He picked them up into his stretching arms and smiled to himself. Zelda knocked on his door.<p>

"Are you ready?" She whispered from outside. He hefted the sheets over his shoulder and met her in the hall. He closed the door behind himself, but choked on the sheet around his neck after the first step. Zelda walked around him, opened his door again, kicking the blankets out of the frame, and shut it.

They quietly made their way outside, keeping a watchful eye for Mia, since the moon was close overhead already. Link whistled of his Loftwing, and the bird appeared after a minute or so. His feathers were ruffled on his left side, but smooth on his right.

"You've been cuddling with your wife too?" Link said, glancing at Zelda to see if she liked the new endearment. She smiled shyly, and Link blushed again. The bird puffed out his feathers, bothered by the cold. "Okay, we won't keep you long. I'll give you a break after this, okay?" The bird yawned, and stooped low for Zelda.

The blankets blew out behind them, like a dozen cloaks, and Zelda couldn't even tell which one was Link's anymore, blended in with the greens and pinks.

Even in the dark, Link's eyes went wide as the shape of the castle came into view. Lanayru had finished it, to the best of his ability and the supplies at hand. It still didn't compare to what it used to be, but she planned to change that. Zelda smiled and held him tighter.

"It's a castle." He said. She remembered he had never seen one before, not in this life at least. "Home sweet home."

Zelda lit a lantern, and Link took a wax-coated torch off the wall and held it beside the tipped lantern until it caught aflame. The bare hallways of the second story were illuminated by the sudden fire, and Link led the way towards the center of the castle. Zelda directed him which way to go, but he didn't seem to need the guidance. He paused a few times though, examining places in the wall, and touched them occasionally, as if something else, like a door, should have been there.

Zelda led him to the room she had used. It was spacious, with three windows and a fireplace. No wood, though, so Zelda placed the lantern in the empty hearth and Link set the torch in its handle against the wall.

Link stretched, and pulled his hand over his face, removing the helm. His wild hair spring into place, and Link unbuckled his cloak.

"Ready?" He asked, and Zelda smiled.

"Ready."

They threw the pile of blankets on the floor and scrambled under them, kicking off their shoes halfway. Link stood up, using his body as a support beam as Zelda stuck cushions around the edges. Finally, they flopped back down onto the layer of blankets, with a few inches above their heads before a sheer canopy.

Zelda rested her head on his chest, and with each breath, her other cheek touched the sheet above them. She tapped the armor that was still strapped against his shoulder.

"You looked very handsome today." She said. Link chuckled, the sound deep against her ear.

"I was nothing compared to you." She smiled at the compliment, but wanted to protest anyways. He was always so modest, and never had learned how to take a compliment. "It was my father's armor." He added. "Your father had it cleaned for me. I was so worried that I wouldn't have anything to wear, but it came out amazing." Of course, he was referring to the polished armor, and not his overall appearance.

"You filled it nicely." Zelda said, trying to turn the conversation in his favor again. He talked very sparingly about his parents. He hated pity. "I know they must be proud of you." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you." He said. "Your mother too." Zelda opened her eyes slightly. She didn't talk much about her late mother either. But in that, they were the same. They knew eachothers' pain, and that similarity brought them closer.

She had desperately wished for her mother to see her Unity Ceremony. To be there to help fit the dress, and braid her hair and compliment and congratulate her. But at least she had her father still.

They talked slowly. Brief phrases about funny things that had happened over the course of the night, and their muffled laughter almost echoed in the empty room.

"Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow?" He asked, after a long pause indicated that Zelda was ready to sleep. "Somewhere new. I've seen much of the surface, but it's huge. I'm sure there's more to see."

"The ocean." She whispered, half-asleep.

"What's the ocean?" He asked.

"It's really big." She yawned. Zelda, too exhausted to hold the conversation much longer, asked him to sing her lullaby. "We can have our wedding night tomorrow." She added, choking Link up. She smiled, guessing his shy reaction without having to open her eyes.

Link sighed, but gave in to her request. It took him a few tries to remember how it went, the Ballad of the Goddess in reverse, but when he got it, Zelda was instantly lulled to sleep.

Link was proud of himself that the old man at the Lumpy Pumpkin had been wrong after all. He leaned over and blew out the lantern, and let the torch burn itself out in the calm, quiet night.

* * *

><p>Link lifted himself off the floor by his elbows, blinking to adjust to the dusty light. He looked at Zelda's sleeping figure and smiled. She was still wearing her unity gown, and she was still beautiful. He picked a small downy feather out of her hair and twirled it in his fingers. And then, the door was pushed open and Kina walked inside. She took a step, saw them, and jumped back with a squeak, obviously not expecting the room to have been occupied.<p>

"I- oh, umh- sorry!" She stammered, before scrambling back out of the room. Link watched wide-eyed in the renewed silence.

Zelda giggled.

"Ooh…she's so cute." She said. Link rolled back and flung an arm over his face.

"Oh, she got the wrong idea there."

"What wrong idea? We're a married couple in bed together." Zelda stated. Link covered his face with both hands.

"No, I know, but it's still embarrassing." Zelda worked her way around his arm and kissed his ear. His shoulders tightened, raising to try and hide his lobes, but his pointed ears were still an easy target. He snorted with a laugh and rolled away from her.

"It's getting crowded again here." He said. "Want to go somewhere?" Zelda sat up, nodding.

"Where?" Link bent down, kissing her nose, then ducked quickly and nipped her ear. Zelda squealed and covered the sides of her face.

"It's a surprise!" He said, jumping onto his feet to get out of the way of a counterattack.

They dressed and Link exchanged his decorative helm for his simple green cap, but kept the rest of his armor on. Just like he'd adjusted to wearing chainmail, he already liked the feel of the armor. But Zelda wanted to preserve her gown, and changed back into a simple blue dress and white pants. Link smiled at her when she patted down the skirt. It was new, he noticed. When she walked past him, she tossed her hair, and he noticed its low-cut back. Zelda looked back at him with a sly smile. He rolled his eyes and took an even breath.

Zelda was having too much fun.

They didn't call their Loftwings. Link had promised his a break, after all. He packed a large bag with bedrolls and food and buckled his shield onto his back under his cloak. They left a note on their door, reading that they were going on a trip. Link carried everything easily, allowing for Zelda to run ahead, enjoying the sights of the surface all over again, unrestrained by baggage. But Link still kept up, looking out for monsters and potential traps all the time.

Zelda watched him, and smiled at how noble he was. His Skyloftian nickname, _King_, truly fit him. He noticed her staring, and smiled back, his eyes tightening into blue half-moons.

They walked all day, but still did not reach the end of the plains. Link made a fire for them and they heated up some pumpkin soup and slept in the deep grass under the stars.

But in the middle of night, Link woke up to a strange sound. He sat up, after making sure Zelda was still asleep beside him, and scanned over the grass. The blades brushed together, producing a soft humming sound, but it wasn't ominous. What had woken him then? He was used to the sounds of rustling foliage. Something else had alerted him to danger. He squinted his eyes, trying to see further into the darkness, but his vision failed him. Then he felt relaxed again. Whatever had woken him was gone, and he reluctantly slid back down beside Zelda, drawing her into the cage of his arms protectively.

The next day, they reached the desert, but Link showed Zelda the high road he'd taken to reach the Gorge. When the rock-spitting birds circled, Link shot them down with expert archery skills, and not once did Zelda feel threatened by the variety of monsters she saw.

The way his kind eyes narrowed with lethal focus as he honed in on the threat…and the way his muscles contracted as he knocked an arrow, and finally, the small exhale he released as the arrow flew. He was the most dangerous thing in the entire desert.

They passed through an open-air cavern, which Zelda thought was beautiful, but Link led her past it.

"Are we close?" She asked. Link nodded.

"Almost there." He replied, sounding very excited.

At the end of yet another cavernous tunnel, Link took the lead, and came to a stop just as the light cleared. He let Zelda walked up to his side, but held an arm out.

"Be careful." He said. She stepped forward and looked out. There were rows of massive pillars, and beyond that, an expanse of sand. But it wasn't another desert. Even from so far away, Zelda saw something odd about the sand in the way that it moved. There was very little wind, yet the dunes rolled and crashed as if they were waves.

"The ocean." Link said with a smile. Zelda frowned as he pointed to it. "You said you wanted to see it, right? Well here it is."

She was very confused, and examined the sandsea over and over again, looking for any sign of water, until she suddenly understood. Link had never seen the ocean before. This place before her had been an ocean a thousand years ago, but no more, it seemed. The clear, deep green waters were filled in with sand.

When she had described it last night, she had only described it as being very large. Her description was fitting.

Link frowned when Zelda started laughing.

"Zel?" She shook her head.

"No- I'm sorry. It's…" She looked once more at his confused wide eyes and she let the words leave with a sigh. She would let him think it was still the ocean. "It's amazing." He smiled and looked back at the pillars.

"Would you like to know something even more amazing?" He asked, fishing through his pack.

"What?" Zelda asked. He fitted a pair of strange gauntlets around his hands.

"How we're going to get down."

When Zelda saw the sandsea, she thought that their trip was over. She had no expectation to get any closer. She wound her arms around his shoulder, weaving her wrists through the leather straps that connected with his shield.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded, and closed her eyes tightly. She heard the sound of a chain firing off, and it became distant, until suddenly they were tugged forward. They were pulled through the air, until they came to a rough stop against the pillar, far away from the mountain.

"Are you okay?" He asked, before continuing. She nodded. Link aimed his second clawshot at the next target, and fired. He wished he could hold her, but he needed both hands. They hit the second pillar, and Zelda cracked open her eyes. They were still very high, but the view was amazing. She felt like they were hanging in mid-air.

She even kept her eyes open as they traveled to the next target, only carried by a thin chain. She had relaxed, and when they hit the pillar, Zelda's wrists were jerked free from his tunic. She gasped when she was suddenly in the air, no longer connected to him. Link had learned to act very quickly during his quest. He'd found himself on sinking blocks and in quicksand more than once during his quest, and his reflexes had saved him then, and they would save Zelda now. He jumped, caught her mid-air after tossing his clawshots away, and threw his cloak overhead. It filled with air, and they drifted towards the sand-covered plaza at a slow glide.

Zelda had buried her face in his chest, and Link held her tight this time.

Their feet touched ground, and Zelda remembered how this was supposed to be a happy occasion. She stepped away.

"I'm okay!" She said. "That was a close one, but…you're Link, and you always save me." He pulled his cloak back over his head.

"Are you sure?" He verified, still leaning close to her.

"I was a little scared, but I knew you'd get me." She said with a nod. Link smiled as he sighed.

The ship captain agreed to sail for them, and Zelda was awed at how, because of the timeshift stone, a puddle of water followed them as Link steered the boat through the sandsea. She leaned over the edge, watching the water below. Even fish were swimming, until they would be turned back into fossils after the boat passed. The breeze was salty and fresh, just the way she remembered it. Link suddenly fired the canon, and Zelda almost fell overboard, but she dug her nails into the side of the boat.

Link whipped his head around to check on her, then resumed piloting the weapon.

"The monsters come back to life too." Link explained. Zelda watched him swivel the canon ahead, and a group of bokoblins on a raft appeared behind a stone. They had a barrel ready to throw, and Link shot right at it. The barrel exploded, taking the raft with it. The smoke remained in the air even after they passed with the timeshift stone.

They reached calmer waters, and the Captain took over piloting so Link and Zelda could relax. Link leaned against the side of the boat and Zelda leaned into him.

"Do you have any more of the pumpkin soup?" She asked. Link patted down their pack, and shook his head.

"We're out, sorry. We'll get some when we go back." Zelda nodded.

"I'm craving it…!" Link laughed and pulled her closer. "Hey- don't bite my ear!"

"I wasn't going to!" He said, kissing her cheek instead. He felt her face budge with a smile, and he kissed the dimple. They watched the sky and listened to the water below. Link loved the cool air too. It wasn't thin like the air of Skyloft, but it was still cool. Refreshing. He reached behind himself and ducked his hand in the startlingly cold water. He brought his dripping fingers to his lips before Zelda could warn him otherwise. His eyes widened, and his lips pulled back in a grimace.

"It's salty!" He exclaimed, and wiped his mouth on his arm. Zelda laughed.

"Well an ocean is filled with saltwater." He looked at her curiously.

"The ocean is full of water? So…it's not sand?" She shook her head.

"This place used to be an ocean, when I was the Goddess. But over time, it evaporated I think." Link looked out at the water, then sand.

"I can't imagine it all being water." He said quietly. "It would be like a whole sky." Zelda nodded, thinking the same.

When the sun began to set, dying the water patch yellow like the sand, the Captain took them back to the docks. He asked to speak with Link alone, so he told Zelda to go ahead.

"There's been a rumor circulating around." Started the Captain, and Link wondered who else the small robot spoke to. The desert wasn't exactly populated with living things. "…and, as you know, my family is trapped in the tower in the middle of the ocean." Link nodded somberly. He'd found the Captain's family, frozen with rust, out of reach of the robot sailor. "The rumor says that there is a timeshift stone large enough to cover the entire ocean.

_Impossible_, Link thought. Then again, he'd thought many things were impossible, until they happened during his quest.

"If you could…I would ask you to find it for me." The robot asked. "They say it is guarded by a magical Queen who lives somewhere in the sandsea." The Captain looked past Link at Zelda, who was staring at the ominous pillars. "But I understand you are preoccupied. I am an old robot, and time does not affect me, nor my family. As long as you return when you have such time, that is all I ask." Link knelt to the robot's level.

"You've helped me too." Link extended his hand, and the robot took it. Upon contact, Link felt a jolt of electricity, but it was just like a static shock, like when he'd put his tunic on in the desert.

He rejoined Zelda and, after tying her against his chest with his cloak, launched his clawshot at the first pillar.

They slept in the great plains again, as the tall grass provided cover from the strong winds that rolled over the wide space.

"What did the Captain ask you?" Zelda asked. Link pulled her closer, enjoying the warmth she gave off.

"Just another favor. I'll get around to it- there's no rush." He added, eager to focus her attention on the here and now instead. Zelda reached over and pulled her hand over his neck. Remembering how much he liked his hair touched, she worked her fingers under his cap. He sighed, and his soft features relaxed. He rolled onto his back, and Zelda guided his head into her lap. She brushed her fingers over his forehead, pushing his dark bangs back. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back, and lowered her face down for a kiss.

Their lantern provided just enough light.

* * *

><p>"Link."<p>

…

"Link. Wake up."

"Hmmmgg…"

Zelda shook him, but he tried pulling at the grass to use it as a blanket. When it didn't fall over his shoulders like he'd expected, he started waking up.

Then, Zelda touched his shoulder and pointed to the field.

Just ahead of them was the herd of wild horses. They had migrated from the other side of the field overnight, and were grazing in the thick grass near the woods. One was so close that Link could see the thick lashes outlining its eyes. He smiled at her, suddenly wide awake.

Zelda picked a handful of grass and held it out for the chestnut horse that was closest. It noticed them, and its ears went straight up. And it noticed the grass too. Yes, there was grass everywhere, but it seemed to wonder if the blades Zelda had were better somehow. It took a few steps forward, stretching its thick neck out as far as it would go until it closed its soft lips over the grass and pulled away. Zelda recoiled her hand and smiled at Link.

They slowly walked past the herd, and the horses looked up as they passed. They didn't seem to think the two were a threat, so they went on with their morning meal.

The clouds were thick overhead, and Link watched them carefully. It couldn't be the rainy season again yet. But the clouds looked ominous. The wind was picking up as well. Link and Zelda both turned at the sound of thunder, and saw the herd of horses galloping away. Zelda reached for Link's hand and he took it tightly.

"Let's go back to the castle." He said. She nodded, and remained close.

Groose was waiting for them with a torch.

"Hey, weird weather huh. Is the surface like this all the time?" He demanded, shivering against the wind. Zelda shrugged.

"It's under all the clouds, so it changes more often." They followed the redhead inside, but Link lingered outside the gate. He scanned the fields again, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Him, and Zelda too. He made sure he had his sword and shield, then followed Groose and Zelda inside.

They had a big, family-type dinner with lots of people from Skyloft. Pipit was there, having recovered well enough to be flown down to the surface. His Loftwing had been hurt too, so Karene shared hers. Link saw that his arm had been cut above the elbow, and the end of his limb was visible a few inches below his cropped sleeve. Karane told Link that Pipit had been humorous about it, but Link wondered if it was a façade.

Instructor Owlan had flown down as well. He'd come down from Skyloft to look at the plant life, and often ventured into the forest on his own.

That night they all ate dinner in torchlight, and the laughter made the room brighter, and twice as warm.

"So…" Groose started, and Pipit joined in, elbowing Link's other side. Link shoved them away, anticipating what they were going to be asking. Zelda was focused on her soup, already on her second helping, and thankfully not paying much attention to the conversation.

"Have you seen the horses, Link?" Instructor Owlan asked, breaking into the conversation. Link nodded, and the talk moved into the right direction. But before they could become too involved, Karane joined then at the table.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted, carrying a bag over her wrist. "Sorry it took me so long!" She dropped the bag between Link and Zelda. "Happy Unity!" She said loudly, and took her seat beside Pipit. "Go on, open it!" Zelda tipped her bowel, finishing the rest of the soup, and took the bag in her lap upon Link's insistence. She reached inside and lifted something out by the handle.

The whole table gasped, except for Karane of course.

It was a lantern. The glass was tinted green, and the edges were lined with ornate metal leaves and feathers. And it was wide enough inside for three candles.

And suddenly, everyone else produced bags and boxes from under the table. Link smiled and handed everything to Zelda to open. It was an old tradition to give gifts to a newly united couple, but it wasn't expected. Owlan gave a dozen scented candles, made with leaf wax imbued with flower scents, and Groose and Peatrice gave them a sturdy wooden chest, which reminded Link of the many he'd opened inside dungeons.

"Thank you everyone!" Zelda said, still holding the lantern. "They're beautiful." Karane crossed her arms and nodded approvingly.

"I knew mine would be the best."

* * *

><p>The next day, Link and Zelda decided to put those gifts to use. At least the lantern and candles. They put the chest in their room in the castle, and walked to Mt. Eldin. They reached the mountains in the evening, just like Link planned.<p>

"Where is it…" he mumbled, leading Zelda through parts of the mountain that she had never been before. He often backtracked, as if he was lost in his search for a specific place.

"Where are we going, Link?" She demanded.

"Almost there-oh!" He came to a stop suddenly, and faced her with a smile. "Found it. Okay…close your eyes." She didn't even hesitate. He could guide her anywhere blindly. When she lost her footing, he simply lifted her above the obstacle so she felt like she was gliding. It became noticeably warmer, and Link let her go. "Okay…just…hang on for just a second…" She heard him stumble around for a minute, along with the sound of tapping glass, then he touched her shoulder. "Okay. Now open them." She did, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

There was a wide, steaming pool in a recess of the lava rock. Surrounding the pool's edges were bottles and jars of candles. Varying sizes and different colored flames, all lighting the water with different shapes.

"And…" Link pulled a thermos out of his bag. "Pumpkin soup." Zelda gasped again.

"Link! You're amazing and you never hear that enough!" He simply smiled.

Link explained that the water was from the storms, and the rainwater had collected and heated up, but Zelda didn't care for the explanation. She sunk into the water first, leaving her towel folded within arms-reach on the rocks. Link followed her, and Zelda couldn't tell if it was the heat that was making his cheeks red.

For a while, they just enjoyed the water. Zelda washed her face and untied the braids in her hair. She had only used ribbon when she played the role of the Goddess during the Wing Ceremony, because it was difficult to do. Braids were much simpler, but Link always mentioned that they still looked nice.

Zelda eyed Link from across the hot spring. He looked tense, like he was waiting for something. Zelda smiled knowingly. Yes, the water was nice and they were enjoying it, but it was not the same as when they shared the bath at the Academy. They could enjoy the water even more now. Link had even set up candles, so he obviously was planning on it.

"Are you waiting for permission?" Zelda finally asked. Link scratched the back of his neck.

"I…Yes." She leaned against the rocks.

"Well, I'm not going to give it to you." His eyes went wide. "If you want me, you're going to have to come over here and make me believe you." Yes, he was blushing now.

Zelda felt suddenly anxious as Link waded through the water towards her. She backed against the rocks, and came to a firm stop. He touched her cheek, and traced his fingers down her neck and collarbone and stopped on her shoulder. She tilted her head up, closing her eyes. Link cupped her cheek with his other hand and kissed her. Their chests swelled as their breathing increased, and Link shivered when he felt her so close. In the daze of lamplight and steam, Link pulled her closer. Zelda felt weak in his arms, but she knew that if she collapsed, he would continue to hold her. But she didn't want to just fall over. She wanted to be part of this as well.

Link watched her eyes flutter shut, tightening into thick black lines as if she was asleep. He had loved her for so long, and he reminded himself every day just how lucky he was. Things could have turned out so much differently, but thank the Goddesses they hadn't.

She wound her arms around him, encouraging the closeness, and Link backed her into the rocks. Boldly, he moved his hand back to her collarbone, and kissed between his fingers. He moved his hand lower, and just as his palm filled with her soft curves, she yelped.

He tugged his hand away, and returned to an arms distance.

"Did I hurt you?" He demanded. He often worried that since he'd gotten so much stronger so quickly, and only used that strength to fight, that he wouldn't adjust well to normal physical contact. Those fears rushed back to him. Zelda shook her head, genuinely startled.

"I…No, I mean…It _shouldn't_ have."

"I was too rough." Link continued. Zelda grabbed his wrist.

"No. You weren't." She said firmly. But Link wasn't convinced. Their romantic night was surly ruined. "I'm just sore." She said with a shrug. Link scratched his hair.

"Sore…there?" She folded her arms over her chest, but felt the dull, throbbing pain return.

"Well maybe you were too rough_ last_ night and I'm only noticing it now."

"I…Well I wasn't exactly…" He fidgeted with his hands. "You know, not there." She was amused at his weak response, and eyed him to continue, if he could. "Just, are you sure you're okay?"

"Well, I was, but now the romance is gone." She said, defeated, and waded to his pack and started drinking the soup out of the thermos instead. Link tapped one of the candle jars, staring at the dying light sadly.

Zelda wiped her hand over her upper lip to clear away the broth, and stared into the now empty soup bottle. Then, she gasped, and dropped it into the water. Link looked back at her, his eyes flashing to his sword nearby. The bottle bobbed back to the surface and floated around in the weak current. Zelda covered her mouth with both hands, but the position of her arms against her chest caused the soreness to return, and she gasped even louder, so her lungs were close to bursting.

Link realized something was wrong and hurried over to her, splashing water into some of the candles, extinguishing them unintentionally.

"Zelda, what is it?" She shook her head. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?' Link could have guessed for hours, but he never would have gotten it right. Finally she waved for him to be quiet.

"I…I'm okay, I think."

"No, no you're not." Link insisted. "You're crying." His voice hit a higher tone as he started to panic. His mind raced as he tried to understand what he'd done wrong. Had he tried too hard? Taken it too quickly?

"I…" Zelda had so much air in her lungs, but she couldn't let it go. She looked at herself, moving her body side to side, wishing for a mirror. She waited until the water's surface stilled, and looked at her upper half through the ripples.

Link didn't know what to think. Finally, she met his eyes through their reflections in the water.

"Link…" She moved her hands down and touched her stomach. Nothing seemed different about it. Link recognized the gesture. His eyes went even wider, until the irises were surrounded by white. He looked at her, but his mouth was sealed shut. "Maybe." She added. "I…I remember when Wryna was expecting with Kukiel. She said she was sore too." Link's lips formed the word, but no sound came. Zelda felt cold, despite the proximity to the heat. "I…it's okay, right?"

Link started to reach for her, and hesitated.

"You're…you think you're…?" He looked to her for confirmation, and she gave a small, uncertain nod. She felt her heart sink when he took another step away. He looked around the pool, and grabbed his towel. But he walked back over to her, unfolding it above the water. He draped it over her shoulders, pulling her hair out from under the towel so her back could dry. "You're shaking." He said. "You…you can't get a chill now." She blinked up at him.

"What?" He started drying her face with the edge of the towel, and she felt him trembling even harder than she was. He smiled at her.

"You can't get sick." He said. She saw how much he was struggling to speak, but at least he was smiling.

Link couldn't believe it, yet he knew just how possible it was. It had been some time since they were first intimate together, long before they were husband and wife, he reminded himself firmly. He stacked the bottles together and packed them up. Zelda was already dressed, pacing a few steps back and forth as she anxiously waited for Link to be ready. He packed the rest of the things, taking the lantern in his hand, and met her on the path.

They both wanted to get back to the castle, but Link forced them to stop in the fields, intent on giving Zelda plenty of rest.

"What do you think my father will say?" Zelda asked. She had been holding back the question for as long as possible. Link stood back up and touched her shoulder.

"I never told you, but when we first went on teh surface, he said that I had his blessing." Zelda frowned.

"For what exactly?" Link shook his head.

"I thought just to be near you. You're the Goddess, after all. But...I have the feeling that if what we think is true, he'll be fine with it." Zelda nodded, still uncertain.

He set out her bedroll, and tried to fluff it out just like he'd tried to fluff out his tunic on the first night they spent together on the surface. He even tucked her in, making sure each of her toes was under the blanket. Link had always treated her well, but his efforts were suddenly doubled. Zelda was curious to see what else he would do.

He suddenly looked up, grasping his sword. His cap swayed in the wind, and the green grass copied the motion. He lowered himself back onto his elbows, but kept his sword in hand.

"Maybe I'm just mor

* * *

><p>e anxious than usual…but recently I've been getting the feeling that someone's watching me." He said, scratching behind his ear. "It's…it's sort of like, before my chest wound got serious." He continued. "I don't want to worry you." He said, touching her shoulder. His eyes lowered to her stomach. "But…I…Did anything happen after you healed me, right before I died?"<p>

Zelda hated that memory. Both of them. So why did he demand that she remember them?

It didn't take much remembering for her to understand what he wanted to know. The strange figure that had risen out of his blood. But she had seen it dissolve into thin air. It was gone, and if Link thought otherwise, he would never be at peace. And she needed him to be calm, and happy.

"You just died." She said. "There wasn't anything…special about it." Link nodded, and kissed her forehead gently.

"That's all I needed to know. I'm sorry I brought it up." She smiled weakly.

"Look who's easy to read now."

"Go to bed." He ordered. "You need your rest." He said, his voice just above a whisper. Zelda closed her eyes, and took his hand. She did not fall asleep for a long time, debating her decision not to tell him. But it was impossible to feel insecure when he saw so close. She opened her eyes once, and saw him wide-awake, watching the swaying grass intently. Guarding her.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

Things would be okay. Link would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ Hope you liked it! :)<strong>_

_**I would like to let everyone know that I made a Tumblr! **__**It's for the sole purpose of keeping tabs of my fanfictions(so not just Finally despite the title), and I've already filled it up with some good LoZ. It's called "Finally" and my username is kibasgirltsumi. Check it out if you want to :)**_

_**Thanks!**_


	24. Secretly

Link made sure there was a bottle of pumpkin soup wherever Zelda went, since Pumm and Kina often returned to Skyloft to tend to their café, and only visited the surface to harvest the pumpkins that they had planted in the rich soil. The orange fruit grew to triple the size of any one Link had seen on the floating islands- so big that they had to break them in half in order to carry them back above the clouds. Link helped when he could, in exchange for the soup that Zelda had developed an incessant craving for.

He caught Karane's arm just before he left that morning, and asked her to deliver one of the warm bottles of broth to Zelda. When the knight asked him if he had a message for her, Link realized that it was really the right thing to do. He took out a slip of paper, ripping it in half so it would be small enough to tape to the side of the bottle, and used his leg as a table to scribble a note to Zelda.

"It's like when you delivered Cawlin's love letter to me." Karane said with a smile. "I'll be your love-letter delivery girl any time!" She added with a wink. Link blushed, looking to the ground as he passed the note over.

* * *

><p>A pair of sewing needles clicked together, making soft, rhythmic tapping sounds that resonated throughout the room. The hearth was full of wood, but not flames, because the open window was letting in plenty of light to keep Zelda's room visible. A breeze caused the newly hung curtains to breathe inwards, then, as the wind receded like the ocean tide, they were sucked out of the glassless window and hung in the open air, and repeat.<p>

Zelda's loose hair copied the motion, to a lesser degree. She took a pair of scissors off the desk and clipped the thread locked between the needles. She tied a knot, then folded the small garment inside out so the seams were no longer visible. She shook it once, and held it above her head to see. She smiled after further inspection revealed that her hard work had not gone to waste. She had not sewn anything in a very long time, and she was proud of the final product.

There was a knock on her door, and Zelda called that whoever it was could come inside. They had not gotten so far to install locks on any of the doors yet anyways.

It was Karane who walked inside, and waved a bottle of pumpkin soup at Zelda. The blond beamed and she eagerly reached for it.

"Look what I found." Karane said. Zelda took it, and felt the warmth permeate into her hands after holding it for a few seconds. Her fingers touched paper, and she turned the bottle around and found a note. Zelda recognized the smooth handwriting, but could tell by the creases and sudden scribbles that the letter had not been written on a flat surface. Rushed.

'_Sorry, I have to stay out for a little while longer. I should be home tonight though. Enjoy the soup! Love, Link' _

Zelda's eyes lingered on the last few characters that made up the word 'love'. Link still rarely said it aloud, but it seemed to be easier for him to write it to her.

"He caught me on the way out." Karane explained. "Told me to feed you. Ooh, what's this?" The knight in green plucked the newly finished garment off Zelda's lap and examined it. Zelda clutched the bottle of soup nervously, but knew that it was too late.

Karane held it up to her head.

"Is this one of Link's hats? Did you ever tell him that you were the one to sew his for his knight's uniform?" Zelda took the bright green cloth back.

"No…It's not a hat." Zelda said weakly. Karane frowned and leaned closer, mimicking Pipit's signature stare. She frowned just like him too, as she decided what it was.

"A miniature tunic? Whose expecting a baby?" Zelda's hair stood on end, until she gave in and sighed. Karane jumped, and grabbed her mouth. "Zelda! _You_, really?"

Zelda found a loose string on the edge of the knitted shirt and started pulling at it.

"I…I'm pretty sure. I haven't bled in a month, and I'm sore." Karane gradually relaxed, but the expression of surprise remained, glued into her high eyebrows and smiling lips. At least it was a happy surprise.

"That's amazing! We haven't had any babies around since Kukiel was born!" Her eyes narrowed mischeviously. "But you just got married last week, so I'm assuming you had your wedding night prematurely."

Wink.

Zelda hushed her, glancing at the door nervously.

"Oh, you haven't told anyone yet?" Karane asked. Zelda shook her head.

"I've been waiting to be sure, but…I'm excited." Zelda said, fiddling with the tiny tunic. "I want to go see my father, and tell him. But Link's been occupied with Groose, dealing with some bokoblins that are trying to settle in the plains. He's worried they'll get too close." Karane nodded in agreement.

"He wants you to be safe, jeez he's romantic." She said with a longing sigh that made her sound like Peatirce. Karane crossed her arms and looked out the window. A gust blew the curtains so far inside that they almost touched her face. "Pipit was romantic at first…when he asked me to be his girlfriend, but now he's almost been avoiding me." She sighed. "At your Unity Ceremony, he kept on mentioning how ours would be even better, but I'm starting to think that he was joking." Zelda looked at her sewing needles, and then the Unity Scarf that was folded on her desk.

"Maybe he's just having trouble making the scarf." Zelda suggested. Karane gasped with realization.

"Ooh, you're right." She looked back at her knees. "I'm an idiot for not realizing that. But still, we're pretty young. It may be too soon to think like that." She lifted her eyes and met Zelda's. "It's different for you and Link though. He went through all of that to save you. Marrying him is sort of his prize, don't you think?" Zelda blushed at the girl's suggestion.

"I-…I didn't offer myself up as his reward!" She protested. Karane quickly waved her down.

"Sorry, sorry, it was a joke, you know? But seriously, you and Link have been together since you were, what? Seven?" Zelda rolled her eyes again, but her thoughts were racing.

"So, you think it's okay that we got married so young?" Zelda asked. Karane shrugged.

"You're not_ that_ young. My mother had her Unity Ceremony when she was sixteen!" Karane said over her shoulder, and leaned out of the window.

Zelda looked back at the tunic in her hands, and smiled nervously.

_A boy or a girl?_

* * *

><p>Link's sword cut through another bokoblin, slicing under its arms, gutting it. The knight jumped back to avoid the gush of blood, and scanned the mowed down clearing once more. Groose stood a ways away, an iron hammer in his hand as he looked back and forth as well. They met each other's' eyes and lowered their respective weapons. The camp that the monsters had started was in the same place that Link and Zelda had built their first house. The bokoblins had even used some of the plywood and debris that had been left behind.<p>

Link flicked his sword downwards, clearing away some of the blood that had collected on the edges before sheathing it.

"See, your house was only good for creepy red guys." Groose said. Link crossed his arms as he walked around the debris, examining the monster's handiwork of nailing the boards together into useless fences. They had positioned some of the fences into a semi circle, and had been in the process of stretching out an animal's pelt as a roof when the two knights arrived.

"I don't like doing this." Link said. "Those things attacked me countless times, but I've never hunted them before." He sighed and looked away, holding onto the edge of his cloak with one hand so it wasn't pulled around his neck by the wind. "I thought that after Ghirahim was gone, they would…disappear."

"Ghirahim was that creepy guy with the diamonds and the tongue right?" Groose asked for clarification. Link grimaced, and felt a shiver race up his neck. He was sure Groose noticed the demon's tongue from a distance, unlike Link who had been licked right on the cheek by it.

"Yes. And I was sure that he was controlling them." Link said. Groose shrugged.

"They don't look like they're being controlled, buddy." Link's eyes lingered on the remnants of the shack.

"It doesn't matter." He looked back in the direction of the castle, though it could not been seen over the rolling fields. "This is our home now. They can hide in the mountains if they like, but not so close." Groose let out a low chuckle, fingering his chin. Link looked back at him and frowned. "What?"

"You really do sound like a King." He said. Link exhaled through his nose.

"Why do I have that nickname? It's not fitting for me." Link said. Groose put his hands on his hips.

"Well, because a King is someone who protects his people. And wears armor and a cape and fights with a cool sword." Link examined his crimson cloak by stretching it out behind his arms.

"I…it's not a cape, it's a cloak."

"Big difference." Groose scoffed. Secretly, the redheaded knight was just jealous.

Their job done, the two began the long trek back to the castle. The sun began to set, but neither of them produced a lantern. The stars provided quite enough light, and since there were no trees to blot them out, they used them to navigate. Handheld lights would only make it harder to see the sky.

Link explained that the stars remained where they were, so they could be used as a point of navigation if nothing else was around. And in their case, the only thing around was grass. When Groose tried to compliment his wit, Link quickly explained that he had never used them to actually navigate before, since he rarely traveled at night, and he'd had Fi to guide him with dowsing when he did.

Thus began the explanation of who Fi was.

"Who is Fi?" Link repeated, keeping his dark eyes fixed on the brightest star he could find. It even had a bluish tint that was reminiscent of his strange, mysterious partner. "Technically, she was the spirit of the Master Sword. She was ordered by the Goddess to assist me, and be my guide." Groose nodded, and Link's eyes lowered to his feet. "But to me, she was much more than that. She was the only person I had to talk to during my quest." He laughed. "She usually didn't say much back, and at first I felt like I was talking to a statue, but she tried to join in the conversation every now and then."

* * *

><p>'<em>You are asking about my translation of the Goddess' message?' Fi asked, hovering a foot or two in front of Link. The tired hero was leaning against a shriveled tree on the outskirts of Mt. Eldin, taking a well-earned break from his adventures. He would have continued on, but the helpful sword spirit had appeared, warning him against trekking up the mountain at night, especially with his leg in the condition it was. <em>

_Earlier that day, he'd taken an arrow to the leg. It hadn't pierced him directly, but it punctured through the side of his thigh, pinning itself narrowly into his skin. The worst part was that the arrowhead had been dipping in oil and set aflame, so though the wound had cauterized, he now had a painful, infected burn. He'd taken a red potion and dowsed for heart flowers with Fi's help, but the spirit finally suggested that his mortal body needed rest. _

_He was exhausted now, and desperately trying to make conversation in order not to focus on the throbbing burn above his knee. _

'_I just…I wonder why you dance to it.' He clarified. 'Is that really part of the translation?' Fi hovered silently, her armless sleeves pulsing with each bob and rise her glowing body made. _

'_The Goddess placed her messages into my mind when I was created.' The spirit's melodic voice held a firm tone, as if every response she gave should have been her last. _

'_So they're memories?' Link asked. _

'_That is what your race perceives them as. It is all data to me.' _

'_Then why do you dance?' She was silent for a long time, and Link was worried that he had offended her. But then again, could she get offended? _

'_It is what my body tells me to do. I cannot translate the message without dancing.' Fi finally said, having come up with a suitable answer. But her Master did not seem satisfied, so she tried to explain further. Usually he required very little instruction. He always just nodded, and she was waiting expectantly for the dismissive gesture. 'I embody the sword in which you carry. And swords cannot speak on their own. Only when they move can you hear them sing.' Link's eyebrows rose. _

'_You can sing too?' He asked. _

'…'

'_Fi?'_

'_That data is not relevant at this time.' And with that, she twisted her body through the air, and dove back into the radiant blade. Link closed his eyes and listened to the metal humming._

* * *

><p>Groose came to a sudden halt, and Link ran into his friend's outstretched arm before he could look up. Link's nose bashed into the hard mucles of Groose's biceps, and Link jumped back like he'd crashed into a rock. Rubbing his face, he looked up, following Groose's focused stare. A dark figure was approaching them at a lumbering run, and Link parted his cloak and grasped the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it. The figure came into view under a ray of moonlight, and Link sighed in relief.<p>

"Instructor Horwell!" Groose exclaimed. The tall Skyloftian reached them, and doubled over, shoving his hands onto his knees to keep from collapsing. Link moved over to his shoulder.

"Sir, are you all right?" he asked, looking over the man's body for signs of injury. Only rings of sweat. The kind instructor was not used to exercise, and to the best of Link's knowledges, had never been to the surface before. The instructor nodded, paused, and shook his head.

"I am, but…" He straightened himself up. "Instructor Owlan is missing. He-…he was supposed to return to Skyloft tonight, but has not!" Groose shrugged.

"Probably got sidetracked looking at plants." He suggested. But Horwell found Groose's simple response offensive.

"They were serving ghyshal soup and greens tonight for dinner and greens are his favorite. He would not miss it." Horwell said firmly. Link nodded.

"Owlan is always prompt. Something must have happened to him." Link agreed. "Was he in the forest again today?" He asked. Owlan was very interested in the flora of the surface. He'd already found a plant that, if crushed into sauce, could be used as a very strong sedative, and Owlan didn't waste any time furthering his studies to see what he could discover next.

Link wanted to ask Groose to return to the castle and let Zelda know he would be late, but he knew that they would cover more ground if he came along. And Link wanted to find Owlan as quickly as possible. The sun was far gone now, and monsters became more active at night.

Groose and Owlan went towards Lake Floria, and Link went on his own in the direction of Skyview Temple. He was the only one who could fit in the crawlspaces under the tree roots, after all. It would be quicker that way.

Link poked his head out and examind the dark clearing for a moment. His eyes had long adjusted to the night, and he saw keese flapping wildly in the branches as they fought with the crows. At least the annoying creatures were occupied. Link ran past the dirt patch where he had experienced his first Silent Realm, and up the stairs that would take him to a good lookout point. Perhaps he would be able to-

He came to a skidding halt, then broke into a silent sprint. He pulled his sword out of its scabbard as he leapt into the air, and swung as his feet touched the ground again. But the sword hit nothing but air, making a soft, eager humming sound.

The figure sailed through the air, completing an effortless backflip that was unnaturally slow. It positioned its legs underneath itself, and landed in the air as if there was a transparent step under its feet, and all much to graceful for something so disfigured. Black, smoky clothing covered its long limbs, flipping back and forth through the air as if it was alive. Link glared at it, but it was shrouded in darkness, and its more detailed features were too shrouded to see. Despite its disproportional limbs and awkward posture, it looked like a person.

"You've been following me." Link said to it. The figure raised its left arm and opened its hand. A copy of Link's sword manifested into its grip, and Link readied his own blade. The figure suddenly looked over its shoulder at the same time Link did, upon hearing the rushing footsteps. They looked back at each other in perfect time, and the dark figure stepped away, tucking the blade under its cloak. It examined Link with disturbing focus, then jumped towards him.

Link dropped his stance and started to reach with his blade, but realized that the figure was out of reach. It had avoided him entirely. It landed once behind him, then jumped back into the air and vanished into droplets of black. Link returned its blade to its sheath, breathing much more heavily than he should have been from the encounter. He hadn't even fought it, yet his heart was racing.

As Groose and Horwell finally climbed the stairs, Link hurriedly checked on the other person lying on the viewing deck.

"Owlan!" Horwell yelled, rushing past Groose to take his friend's side.

"He has a cut on his arm, but I can't find anything else." Link told him. Horwell put his long ear beside his friend's mouth and listened, while tapping his finger on the stone as if he were counting the breaths. Horwell nodded.

"He is just unconscious, you're right." He leaned back and let out a great sigh. Link noticed that Groose was watching from the start of the stairs.

"Why'd you have your sword out?" He asked bluntly. Link looked past the redhead.

"Something else was here. A monster of some kind. It may have been the one who attacked Instructor Owlan."

"And it just ran off?" Groose clarified. Link sighed.

"That's what it looked it." Link said.

"And what _did_ it look like?" Link pondered the question, and tried to conjure up the image again, but all his mind produced was a blurred, black figure that made his head ache.

"I…I really don't know." He admitted weakly. For some reason, he felt sick, and trying to explain what had just happened made him feel worse. Groose finally shrugged.

"Okay, let's get these two back to the castle before we run into anymore." Link nodded as well, but he somehow knew that there was only one, and for now, it was gone.

* * *

><p>Zelda should have learned by now not to worry. Link had gone off before without even <em>trying<em> to write a note. But it was well into the night and they had not returned, and she could not find it in her to sleep. She looked out her window, with the baby's tunic in her lap, and waited.

She wanted to show the clothes to him. She planned to only sew things in greens, or yellows, since there was no way to tell if the baby's gender, and she didn't want to stick a little boy into a pink dress. She smiled to herself as she realized what her wandering thoughts were returning to.

She heard Pipit shouting something at the front doors, and she leaned out of her window to see. Pipit and a few others ran out into the field with torches, lighting the way for four more people who were slowly approaching the castle. One of them had to be supported by another's arms, and Zelda felt her chest tighten in fear. She squinted her eyes, verified it was not Link, then ran downstairs to help.

They decided to not try and return Owlan to Skyloft until he had recovered. For the time being, he was settled into a spare room and Instructor Horwell kept watch on him for the night to make sure his seemingly mild injuries did not take a sudden turn for the worst.

Zelda greeted Link with a warm hug, and he returned it double, cupping the back of her head into his wide hand.

"Are you all right?" She asked, forcing herself a step away so she could look at him. The lighting was poor, but he looked pale. His eyes shifted.

"I'm not hurt, if that's what you mean."

"Did something happen? Was it with Instructor Owlan?" Link nodded, and they went to their room to talk.

"He was attacked by this…figure. It looked like a person, but it was so dark, like a shadow or something, and I couldn't tell what it was. It copied my sword though." He chewed on his lips through the explanation. "I feel like something's been following me…and I think that was it."

_…dark, like a shadow…_

Zelda closed her eyes, and allowed herself to peek at the memory of Link's death. One and the same…

"I didn't tell you everything about when you almost died." Zelda said, catching Link's attention. "What do you remember?"

Link shook his head.

"It just hurt. And then it didn't anymore." He explained simply. Zelda felt her eyes sting the memory was so painful. But she felt that she truly had to tell him everything now. It appeared that the threat was there, and he should know all he could about it.

"Something came out of your wound." She started. "First, it was just a black shard, like from a sword." Link's mind instantly flashed to his final fight with Ghirahim. The demon lord had produced a stunning claymore made of cobalt diamonds, which Link had been able to break apart. "Then, all of your blood collected around it until it formed the figure of a person. But then it just jumped, and disappeared. I thought that it was a manifestation of the evil that had been trapped inside of your wound, but died now that it was out." Her description matched what Link had seen. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought it wouldn't matter."

Link shook his head.

"It's okay. I understand." It wouldn't have been the first time they had kept something from one another to try and ease worries, as they both knew. "But from now on...let's be honest with each other. Even if we aren't sure if we need to be." Zelda nodded at his suggestion, still feeling horribly guilty. "At least I know I'm not going crazy." He added, with a hint of a smile. Zelda gave a sigh of relief. Link really was amazing.

Before they went to bed, Zelda showed him the baby cloths she'd sewn, and Link held them by his fingertips, as if he was afraid to touch them. His eyes were huge, but he finally gave a crooked smile.

"They're so small." He said, causing Zelda to laugh. "Are babies really this small?" It had been at least eight years since Link had seen an infant. Zelda examined them.

"I think so."

"You think so?" Link repeated. She put her hands on her hips.

"Would you like to try sewing some?" He quickly returned the tunic to her, shaking his head, and pointed his thumb at the Unity Scarf on the desk.

"I'm not really an expert." They exchanged a smile, then blew out the lantern.

It was hard for them to be both scared, and so happy at the same. There was a new threat lurking on the surface, and Link wasn't yet sure if it was targeting them or not. And then there was Zelda, whose flat stomach did not betray the wonderful secret they were sharing.


	25. Unexpected Pleasures

Link was walking down the hall when he spotted Kukiel walking with her father, skipping ahead to examine a hatch on the floor.

"Papa, what's that?" She asked. Her father stomped his foot on the door.

"Why that's the cellar."

"Uncle Batty would like it down there! It's all dark and creepy!" Her father laughed unevenly, and waved a hello to Link as they passed. Link walked by the cellar quickly. Creepy was the exact right word. For some reason, he felt sick to his stomach every time passed the cellar.

Link turned the hall, but was barricaded by a large dresser. Groose was heaving it through a doorway that seemed much too small, but Peatrice was watching and he had to make it work.

"Groose, have you seen Zelda?" Link asked, circling the furniture to find his friend's face. Groose sighed, and wiped his arm past his face, which was a red as his hair with strain. He shook his head.

"Sorry buddy. Is she missing _again_?" Link shrugged, and greeted Peatrice with a hesitant nod, before making his way downstairs. Link noticed that they weren't sharing a room yet. In fact, Pipit and Karane occupied neighboring rooms too. Link realized that he and Zelda were the only married couple their age.

They _were _young. Just old enough to be called adults, though the Instructors and older knights still looked down on them as children sometimes.

Link almost crashed into Kina, who was balancing a half dozen bowls of soup and bread on her arms and head.

"Oh! Sorry, Link!" She apologized, swaying her arms to regain balance and not spill any food. Link frowned at the tower of white ceramic cups and bowls.

"Is this all for breakfast?" He asked. She nodded, and almost lost the tray on her head.

"The dining hall is getting fuller each day." He asked her also if she had seen Zelda, but the girl shook her head, spilling soup onto the floor.

Link sighed in defeat and continued down the hall. He peeked into the kitchen where Pumm was stirring a wide cauldron full of food, but no Zelda. He walked outside, and past all the garden patches, and saw Pipit in the distance, trying to win over a pair of horses. He didn't seem to be doing too well today, and sat heavily in the grass, throwing pumpkin pieces their way. The horses swished their tails curiously, but didn't move.

The horses had become increasingly more curious about the castle, and its growing number of inhabitants. Pipit was the first one to go outside and try to tame them. He learned to be patient, and he learned that they loved pumpkin chunks. A combination of both made him quite friendly with them. Most days at least.

Link scanned the field, but only saw Kina walking over to Pipit with more pumpkin bites for the horses. No Zelda.

Just as he started to get nervous, he turned around and looked up at the castle. And there she was, leaning over the edge of the rooftop, her chin in her hands as she stared out dreamily across the field. Her hair was loose, and the wind was sucking it past her face, and around her arms. Link couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. It was like she was floating underwater, the way her hair was billowing out around her like that. Zelda leaned away from the edge, pulling her wild hair behind her ears again. She seemed to notice he was there, and redirected her stare to him. She smiled and waved, and he returned the small gesture.

Zelda had been deep in thought. So far gone, that she would have referred to herself as Hylia if asked. It was true the Goddesses had renounced her title, but Zelda could not forget who she was. Who she had been for such a long time. And at that moment, when Link was looking up at her like a mortal should have been, she felt it more than ever.

She looked away from him, grounding herself. She did not want to think such conceited thoughts.

…It was his cloak. That made all the difference. She wanted to be both Hylia, for her First Hero, and Zelda, for Link.

She noticed he was trying to get her attention again. He put his hand up flat, telling her to wait, then rushed back inside to meet her upstairs.

Zelda put her back against the wall, and let her hair blow out behind her. She closed her eyes, and imagined herself weightless.

* * *

><p>It was another blind game. He told her to close her eyes, and walked her through the castle, down to their room. Zelda knew where they were going even with her eyes closed, but that never helped guess the surprise.<p>

"Okay…" Link whispered into her ear. "Open."

Zelda did, and once again, he had done something magnificent. It was his standard. He, and everything he did, was nothing less than amazing.

Positioned right in the middle of their room, was a wooden crib. Woven out of pliable wood, and sanded until it shone. Zelda walked forward and touched it, then brushed her fingers all the way down to its frame. It felt as smooth as it looked. And when she gave it a little push, it rocked slightly just like it should.

"I thought since I can't sew, I could make something else." He said, walking up beside her. "Do you like it?" She spun and faced him.

"I love it, Link!" And she jumped and forced him to catch her when she picked up her feet.

After seeing the new addition to their home, Zelda wanted to add a personal touch of her own. She asked Link to accompany her down to the cellar to get it. He took the lantern and walked behind her as she led the way. He pulled up the hatch, setting the lantern to the side, and lifted it up to expose a row of dark stairs.

He felt a cloud of cold, dusty air flow up from the cellar, which felt reminiscent of the many temples he'd descended into during his quest. And despite the aching desire to not go down, he picked up the lantern and moved down the stairs like he always had.

Zelda crossed the room, navigating her way around the crates and boxes of preserved foods and things that had been brought down from the surface. She found the particular crate she was looking for in the corner, though it had been covered by a heavy looking box. She bent down to push it over, then stopped when Link touched her shoulder.

"Link?" She asked. He was directly behind her, the lantern hovering over her shoulder. She took it from him when he gestured for her to do so, and he easily scooted the box aside so she could open the one she was after.

It was a roll of expensive white fabric, folded around only twice because there was so little of it.

"I've been saving this, and what better time to use it than now?" She said, lifting it up to the candlelight to see. "I want to make it into a blanket. It's the softest fabric I've ever-"

There was a harsh crashing sound, and Zelda jumped, grabbing the cloth to her chest on impulse. She turned, and saw Link sliding his hand against the wall, stumbling away from a pile of brown shards of pottery. The pieces were still shaking, and a pile of rupees was scattered along the floor, still landing perfectly standing up.

"S-sorry." He stammered. Zelda shook her head.

"It's okay. All those pots are in a weird place anyway. Hey, remember that time when we were just kids and Henya set out that row of pots and I dared you to-"

"Zelda, what_ is_ this room?" He asked. His voice was uneven, and his fear made Zelda just as uneasy. He started rubbing at his wrists, and looking around. "It feels…weird. It…it kind of-"

Link suddenly grabbed his chest with a pained hiss and dropped the lantern. The glass broke and it fell on its side, spilling the oil and lighting one of the crates on fire. Thankfully, the crate was holding pots of water, and when the ceramic heated up, it cracked and spilled the water all on its own. Most of the fire was extinguished, but Link and Zelda scrambled for more jugs of water to douse the remaining flames. By then, the room was filled with smoke, and Link wound his arm around Zelda's shoulders and led her up the stairs and into fresher air.

Groose was already in the hall, demanding if everything was all right, soon followed by Pipit and Kina. As they went downstairs to assess the damage, Link hurried away. Zelda noticed him going, and followed.

She turned the corner after him, and saw him leaning his shoulder in against the wall. He looked exhausted, slumped over like that. She touched his shoulder, and he quickly met her eyes. His bangs were thin, and sticking to his forehead and smearing into his eyes, just like the First Hero wore his.

But this Link wiped his hand past his face to clear his vision.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda." He said, his voice heavy with confusion and guilt. "I couldn't stay down there any longer." She gently touched his face with her cool hand and he sighed.

"It's okay." But why did he react that way? What was so awful about that cellar?

She gasped in realization and pulled away from him. This time, it was her face that was tight with guilt.

"Zel? What is it?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner." She said. "That cellar…it used to be the dungeon."

* * *

><p>Zelda had mentioned before that the First Hero had been imprisoned, but Link had never made the connection that it had been in that same castle they were now living in. Even though it was rebuilt, many of the rooms had been constructed in their old locations, and puzzled together to make a very similar castle as the one built by the first inhabitants of the surface.<p>

"I was hurt, more than I should have been, after the Hero died fighting for me. I felt that I'd ended his life prematurely, and I prayed and begged to the Goddesses to revive him. Never out loud, but they heard me." She lifted her eyes to meet Link's. "They heard me, and brought him back as you."

Link listened to her explanation with an open-mind, reminding himself of the presumably impossible things he'd encountered during his quest. The fact that Zelda herself was a reincarnation just proved that it was possible. To him, it made perfect sense that he could be the same. He accepted his destiny as the Goddess' Chosen Hero after only a short time. And his love for Zelda didn't feel like it could have been created in just one lifetime.

"Have you known all this time?" He asked. Zelda shook her head.

"I only started realizing it after we started living on the surface together. After you saved me from drowning, you said something that he had. I still wasn't sure until they told me themselves." She sighed, and touched the cloak. "This was his. The Goddesses added their emblem to show their approval, I think." She smiled crookedly. "They like you. Especially Farore." Link examined the top of his left hand, and the dimly glowing triangles. The bottom right one which represented the Goddess of Courage did seem to be a bit brighter.

"They entrusted me with the Triforce after all. I still don't know what to think of my body acting as its temple though." He moved his hand to the cloak, touching the collar. "Why don't I have any of his memories then? Only his feelings. You remember your time as Hylia." Zelda closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Only vaguely, and only after I cleansed myself in the sacred springs. Maybe you don't need them. His life was a painful one." Link nodded.

"I know that now. I felt his pain in the cellar…" His eyes shifted nervously. "How long was he trapped down there?"

"Four years." She said. Link wound his hand in the cloak tightly.

"All at once, I felt four years of his pain."

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights where they needed to be close to each other. Link had Zelda secured firmly in his arms, and wasn't intent on going anywhere until lunchtime the next day. She hadn't been lying when she told him that she'd been waiting a thousand years to marry him. Of course, when she had been a Goddess, such a thing was impossible.<p>

She had fallen asleep, but he wanted to stay awake for a while longer and listen to the rain on the rooftop match her soft breathing.

But Pipit had other plans. The knight banged on their door, whispering in a contrasting hushed tome, for Link to come help him with something.

Link growled, burying his head into Zelda's hair to try and drown out the sound, but Pipit was just as stubborn as Link was. Finally, Link knew he wasn't going to be able to relax until he attended to his friend. Link almost grabbed the sword on his way to the door, having thought up a creative scenario to discourage him from bothering them at such an hour ever again-

Pipit had a mess of brown and rust-red yarn in his hand, threaded needles dangling from the strings. Pipit kept looking at his hand, then to the floor, having trouble speaking while meeting Link's stare.

"Link…please."

Link's anger vanished, and he ushered Pipit into the empty kitchen while unknotting the poorly sewn scarf.

"It's…it's frustrating, you know?" Pipit finally said. "I've been trying, but things are so much harder now. But more than that, it's all the pity. There are things I don't need help with, but people offer, and then things I do need an extra arm for, but people are too nervous to ask!"

Link focused all his attention on Pipit's voice, but still managed to thread the needle and start fixing the torn edges. Pipit rubbed his face into his hand, and was silent for a long while. Link squinted his eyes to focus on the square of yarn. Once, the needle got struck halfway through, and when Link used an excess amount of force to push it through, he pricked his finger. He pulled his pointer finger away from the cloth so he wouldn't stain it with blood, and quickly wrapped his lips around the red dot on his finger. The metallic taste brought back foul memories.

Only once during his entire quest had he been injured so badly that he tasted blood. And he remembered that fight very, very well.

* * *

><p>He had reached the end of the Fire Sanctuary, and the third and final sacred flame would be close, just beyond those doors if he was lucky. He interested the puzzle key, knowing full well just how unlucky he was. He'd already fought a pair of hands made out of lava, which was a disturbing fight since their attacks consisted of trying to grab him. Once, one had snatched him by the edge of his tunic, choking him when he tried to roll out of the way a second too late. He'd defeated them in the end, by soaking them with waterfruit to douse the liquid flames that coated their fingers and immobilize them.<p>

He hoped that was his only serious fight. But as soon as he walked into the empty room, he knew otherwise. The doors shut and locked behind him, and when Link looked back, Ghirahim was standing on the far side of the room. He had his back to him, as he looked upward and examined wall paintings. As usual, he turned and addressed Link with formalities, and offered a deceiving smile. He expressed his joy that Link was still among the living, and suggested that the reason Link had not perished was because they were bound together by a thread of fate. Link drew his sword at the remark. A thread of fate symbolized eternal love in many books, and Link's brow hardened into a glare.

Ghirahim chuckled at his reaction, then tossed his hair and gestured towards the wall paintings. Link hated to learn that Ghirahim now knew of the second Gate of Time. At least he didn't seem to know where it was yet.

The Demon Lord suddenly vanished, and Link looked over his shoulder to make sure he was not planning another sneak-attack. Link found him to his left, on one knee, complaining that his efforts to find the Gate had been successful at all, all while lifting his arms dramatically. He vanished without even snapping his fingers. Link scanned the room again.

He'd encountered the Demon Lord a few times before, and Link was aware that his dramatic, yet composed demeanor was hiding away another angry fit. His suppressed rage, concealed by a fancy monologue, and the fact that he'd just blown a kiss in Link's direction made the young knight more than anxious to engage the fight and have it over with.

"The thought of never getting my hands on that darling young girl again was…well, more than I could bear…!" Ghirahim moaned, from his new perch beside the wall carvings above Link. The remark about Zelda pushed him over the edge. He brandished his sword with a fierce swipe, taunting the self-proclaimed Demon Lord.

"But then…I found this place!" He cried happily, before expelling his arms wide, tossing his cloak, and jumping to the ground. Link tried to swing his sword, but Ghirahim landed so low to the ground that Link's blade whistled over his head. The Demon Lord ducked under Link's arms and grabbed his shoulders from behind, leaning in close to Link's face. As he whispered in Link's ear, his hands dug painfully into his already tight shoulders, and Link whipped around, spinning to catch him with his sword. Only diamonds remained.

"..But before we talk any further on the subject, there's still the outstanding matter of your punishment, _Lin-k_." He said, while examining his glove-clad fingers. "Do you remember when I told you that the next time we met, I'd make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams?"

The hero did remember Ghirahim's threats of torturing him so badly that he would _deafen himself with the sound of his own screams._ But Link wasn't about to let that happen, not when he was so close to reaching Zelda. He knew how much stronger he had become in the last few months, and he was grateful that Ghirahim had underestimated him during their first few fights so Link had the time to become a better swordsman. Still, each time they fought, Ghirahim revealed a new ability, and showed much less discretion.

But Ghirahim then suggested that they strike a deal instead. The Demon Lord would let Link live, if he only revealed the location of the second Gate of Time. Ghirahim stretched his fingers out towards him.

"I know you know, so why don't you share the fun?"

Link's response was moving himself into a fighting stance and raising his sword. How could Ghirahim even think he would betray Zelda like that? Hadn't he proven his loyalty time and time again?

_Once more_, Link thought. _I'll let him do all the bleeding. _

His arm dropped in disappointment.

"Such behavior. A mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly." Ghirahim lifted both arms as his cloak dissolved into the air, and with a blink of light, his arms were covered in a glossy black armor. It was still his skin, but Link could tell it would not break under any attack by a sword. "Lovely, aren't they?" Ghirahim breathed. "Doesn't their shape just leave you…breathless?"

_Yes_, Link thought. _In disgust. _

The Demon Lord's icy voice caused Link to shiver. Not out of fear, though. But he wanted an end to all of this talking. Instead, Ghirahim revealed that his body was riddled with a black diamond pattern, stretching from the diamond patches of revealed thigh, to his brow. He moaned loud phrases about his apparent perfection and his perfect physique, and Link doubled his grip on his sword.

This wouldn't be a normal fight. Ghirahim _wasn't_ going to go easy. But neither was Link.

"It seems like I've got it all…but there is one teensy weensy thing I lack." He leaned forward, swiping his tongue over a cynical grin as he chuckled. "Namely, mercy. Come to me, Link. You and I are bound by a thread of fate, destined to fight. So, come close, Link. And that thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood."

And thus they fought, for the second time.

Link found it very similar to their fight in Skyview Temple, but whenever his sword hit Ghirahim's arms, the blade bounced back and vibrated painfully in Link's grip. Ghirahim summoned only two sparking diamonds, but they acted as both his defense, and offense. He dodged them as they were launched forward, but even if they didn't make contact, the air felt like it had been turned into a razor. But the Goddesses hadn't put him through dozens of trials for nothing. He hacked away at the diamonds individually, and when Ghirahim created a circle of diamonds, Link didn't hesitate to dispatch them with a spin attack.

Ghirahim was just playing with him, and Link had enough of it. He cut down the rest of the diamonds, and swung his sword at the Demon Lord. Ghirahim jumped backwards and licked his lips.

"You've gotten better, little skyboy." He snapped, and not one, but two swords manifested into his awaiting hands. "So let's give you a challenge."

He hated that Ghirahim never attacked on his own. He waited every time for Link to make the first move. But Link was good at reading his targets, and Ghirahim was almost purposely leaving his swords in positions that were easy to maneuver around. He landed three rounds of strikes before Ghirahim finally revealed his feint.

He lifted one blade overhead, and the other vertically. Link instantly ran forward with a horizontal swing to his exposed side. But Ghirahim laughed, and Link's sword bounced off of Ghirahim's rapier unexpectedly, and the knight gasped. Ghirahim lunged forward, and thrust his opposite blade into the center of Link's chest. It pierced through his chain mail, and exited between his shoulder blades.

Link gave a short moan before lurching forward. He fell into Ghirahim's awaiting arms, and was cradled against his cold chest. Link struggled for a moment, but with each short movement sent a wave of pain through his body.

"Shh, now…shh…" Ghirahim whispered, while brushing back Link's hair, holding him still. "I didn't hit any vital organs, you know? I even had the courtesy to avoid your spine. But if I moved my blade even half a centimeter to the left…" As he spoke, Ghirahim twisted the blade's handle, and Link clamped his jaw down in pain. He felt Ghirahim's lips brush his ear. "Then you would die." Ghirahim stepped back, and his blade vanished into a ray of diamonds. With nothing to support himself, Link collapsed onto the floor of the Fire Sanctuary. "Splat! See, you would fall over and die, just like that! But even though you've been so rude to me, I'm taking the higher rode and allowing you to bleed out all on your own."

Link coughed, and felt saliva dot the inside of his lips. But…why did it taste like metal?

Link tried to push himself up, and he coughed again when he was on his hands and knees. Red smears coated the ground where his face had been. He touched his lips, and saw his fingers coated in dark red blood.

He covered the hole in his chest with his hand, and felt rivers of blood pool around his fingers anyways. He moved his hand away from the growing pool of blood on the floor. There was so much…he couldn't even stand it hurt so much. Then his fingers brushed by a crack in the floor, and between the tiles was a cluster of heart flowers. The Goddesses must have placed them there. Glowing vividly, begging to been seen and used.

While Ghirahim was still occupied with his rant, Link grabbed the stems and plucked the flowers, roots and all.

"I think a silent death suits you better than screaming." Ghirahim continued. "After all, you haven't said a word to me all this time we've been seeing each other."

Link flew through the air, and sliced his sword from the back of the Demon Lord's shoulder to his opposite hip. He stumbled forward with a startled grunt, then spun around and faced him angrily.

Link still had one arm around his torso, but the bleeding had stopped. He lifted his blade defiantly, as Ghirahim swayed on his feet, trying to regain his composure through the pain.

"Surprise attacks aren't fun, are they?" Link muttered, spitting out a wad of diluted blood. Ghirahim grabbed his head.

"E-Enough of this foolishness…I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord." He let out an enraged growl and stabbed his hand in Link's direction. "It shouldn't matter how powerful your sword is. You are still just nothing. Not just a human…a human _child_! And yet you prevail!" He let out a groan and tried to reach around to touch the wound on his back. Link prayed that he'd done enough damage to have put an end to the fight. He couldn't go for much longer. "You filthy scamp!" He yelled, after viewing the black blood on his hand. "You have awakened a wrath that will burn for eons. I swear to you, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment!" Link waited until Ghirahim had drawn a circle with his sword and vanished before sighing in relief.

He retrieved Din's sacred flame, which transformed the Skyward Sword in the Master Sword, its true form, and gained the ability to activate the Gate of Time and finally reunite with Zelda.

* * *

><p>"How can she still want me when I can't even give her a proper hug?" Pipit whispered. Link paused from his work, and stopped sucking on his bleeding finger. "I can't even use a sword anymore. I can't…"<p>

"When you love someone, that doesn't matter." Link said simply. He started sewing again, and cut off the end of an extra thread with his teeth. "And I'll teach you how to use a sword with your left hand."

He stayed there all night, instead of by Zelda's side, until the Unity Scarf was sewn. It was shorter than Link would have liked, but he thought he'd done a pretty good job for the small amount of yarn he'd been given to work with.

Pipit took it, smiling gratefully.

"Thanks Link. You sure know when to pull through. Hey, is it long enough?"

"As long as it can fit around both of your necks, then yes." Pipit tested it, then beamed. Link smiled also. "She'll love it."

Link crawled back into bed with Zelda, and waited until his body was warm again to move closer to her. She didn't need to be getting chills from him.

And then, much too quickly, she was tickling her ear to wake him up.

"It's almost noon, sleepyhead." She was humming. Link cracked his eyes open, caught a glimpse of the sun, then rolled over with a groan. "Jeez, you're still so lazy, Link!"

He just smiled and hid his face away.

"Hey, can you get me some pumpkin soup?" She asked. That woke him up. She watched him run out the door with a smile.

When he came back, he saw Zelda sitting beside the window, looking outside anxiously.

"Look." Zelda said, returning her worried stare out the window. Link looked over her shoulder, and saw Karane out in the field, storming away. Pipit raced after her a moment later, and grabbed her hand. She twisted out of his grip and started yelling at him, while making wild gestures towards the pumpkin patch, and then the horses that were running away from the loud sounds of argument. Pipit scratched under his cap, and waved his hand in a circle. Karane stomped, then brought her hands to her face like she was about to cry.

Then, Pipit gave a great groan, and pulled the red and brown unity scarf out from underneath his tunic. He practically threw it at her, while loudly declaring his love and simultaneous infuriation. Karane examined it in disbelief, then started to cry. Pipit leaned close to her face, putting his hand on his hip. Then he saw her nodding, and he threw the girl over his shoulder and pranced in a victory circle until she kicked him face and caused them to slip and fall into the grass, vanishing from view.

"I can't tell if that went well or not." Link admitted. Zelda wiped her mouth after taking a long sip of soup, and laughed.

"You boys can never tell. But I think it went well. It'll just get better for them now." She suddenly burped and grabbed her mouth, eyes wide. Link took the bottle away when she thrust it towards him so she could get it as far away from herself as possible.

"Are…what's wrong?" He asked gently. In response, she suddenly heaved and vomited on the floor. Link jumped up and caught her long hair before it could fall forward into the mess.

After that, Zelda no longer liked pumpkin soup.

* * *

><p>Karane and Pipit held their Unity Ceremony on the surface. Karane had seen the massive waterfalls of Lake Floria, and desperately wanted that place to be her backdrop. It would require a long walk from the castle, along with armed escorts to clear the path, but it wasn't impossible.<p>

Link led the happy procession, while Knight Commander Eagus took up the flank. The ignorant bokoblins were not deterred by their large numbers, and still tried to attack the group of people. Very few of them got close enough to be killed with a knight's sword though. Zelda was following on the high path with her bow, and her light arrows moved just as quickly as their name implied.

Link tried not to be distracted by the fact that she was putting herself in danger. She was probably safer on the high path, actually, but he wished she would have agreed to walk in the dead center of the knights.

He used his shield to kill the orkotork in the dead center of the path, and everyone followed them onto the stone bridge overlooking Lake Floria. Link had Karane stand away from the unobstructed edges though.

"Don't want to have Pipit come diving in after you." Link told her, and smiled across the crowd at Zelda.

Their ceremony was conducted by Instructor Horwell. Gaepora was one of the few Skyloftioans who remained strictly in Skyloft. But Horwell made the readings enjoyable, since he did write poetry in his free time, and he sprinkled the formal addressing with humor.

And Pipit looked amazing. He'd been made a golden chest plate and shin guards, which greatly complimented his golden tunic. When his ceremonial armor caught the light, it sent blinding rays in all directions. A bit distracting, but Karane was looking at his face, not his armor, and that was all that mattered.

Finally, Owlan wrapped the slightly short Unity Scarf around their shoulders, and tied the knot.

"Well, since you are already quite so close to each other's' faces…" Laughs rung throughout the crowd like a wave. "You may now kiss your beloved!"

Link leaned over and kissed Zelda's cheek.

"Link?" He smiled sheepishly.

"He said we could kiss our beloved."

Their reception was held at the castle, and hundreds of torches and candles were lit to provide enough light in the large dining room and the connecting halls. Pumm and Kina made their special pumpkin wine soup, which assisted in populating the dance floor and encouraging hearty conversation. Zelda dragged Link onto the floor on her own free will, and Link soon relaxed and led her into the middle of the dance circle. Later, they were asked to perform their singing and harp duet of the Ballad of the Goddess, which once again silenced the crowd in awe. Pipit of course, followed it up with a musical piece of his own that he'd been practicing as a gift for his new wife.

"Dancing is a lot like sword fighting." Link later said, when they were forced to take a break for drinks. "Just, smooth movement." Zelda tossed back the rest of her water and took his hand.

"Let's go- I like this song!"

"Should you be moving so much?" He asked in a hushed voice. Zelda had almost forgotten! She quickly checked her stomach to see if anything had changed, but of course nothing had.

"I really should talk to someone." She said, tapping her chin. "I don't know how this works very well…But who?"

"When do you want to tell everyone?" He asked. Zelda crossed her arms around her belly protectively.

"My father should know first. Why don't we go to Skyloft tomorrow, while everyone else is sleeping off the orange rush they're getting from the soup?" Link nodded.

"Attention, attention everyone!" Pipit shouted, climbing up onto the long dining table. He reached out for Karane, and helped her up while she struggled not to trip of her heavy dress. It was quite a change from chain mail and pants. "I just want to make a few toasts. First, to my beautiful wife." His dark eyes fixed on hers. "Who took me as I am, because that's what love is." The crowd swooned, and the drunks started sobbing. "And to Link, my best man!" He found Link and Zelda at their table shared with Groose and Peatrice, and lifted his glass. "Congrats to the both of you, everyone's looking forward to having a new bundle of joy around." Karane gasped.

"Pipit, I told you not to say anything yet!" She scolded. He gasped, and scratched his forhead with the edge of his glass.

"Oops."

Those who were too intoxicated too understand began cheering, and everyone else followed along with hesitant claps until the whole castle was cheering.

Zelda shrunk back against Link, and the knight felt his ears burn hotly under all the attention.

"Well, I guess your father won't be the first to know…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ I'm glad I went with this fluffy break of a few chapters instead of diving right into the next arc(which is lots of fighting and some angst-y stuff lol). How did you like the flashback with Ghirahim? I re watched that fight and he is FREAKY. I got a request for more Hylia, so let me know if that was what you had in mind. **_

_**As always, thanks for all the support! I can't believe I'm almost at 300 reviews! You guys rock! **_


	26. Dark

Instructor Owlan took long, silent breaths. His open, glassless window allowed the sun to fill his room, and cast the shadows away from his sleeping from. Yet the light could do nothing for the shadows that still plagued his mind, keeping him unconscious.

"I've tried everything." Horwell said, moving from his seat to his friend's side to once again check the pulse from his wrist. "But…Owlan was the doctor, not me. I'm out of ideas."

"But the wound on his arm was superficial." Link asked, walking around the bed so he could see the comatose Instructor's arm. The bandages had been removed days ago, and nothing but a thin white scar remained on his dark bicep. Link sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." Link said.

Horwell shook his head, and offered a reassuring smile; the Instructor's best and most consistent trait.

"Owlan used to be lazy, and sleep in just like you, Link. I'm sure he'll wake up when he's ready."

Link was not reassured. The sword cut was inflicted by the dark figure that had manifested out of Link's own wound, given to him by Demise's sword, which was Ghirahim. It was a complicated string of connections, but Link couldn't help but think it. His wound had also been deceivingly simple, before taking his life. There would be no divine intervention for Owlan.

"I'll go to Skyloft later today, and see if he has any notes that could be helpful." Horwell said. Link sighed and nodded at Horwell to keep doing what he could, but his eyes were drawn back to the dark-skinned man on the bed.

_Please wake up soon._

* * *

><p>Though many people had been drunk last night, only a save few suffered from memory loss. What they couldn't remember about the eventful night was quickly filled in by a sober friend. The whole castle and sky above it was excited and eager to help Link and Zelda prepare for the newest edition to their lives.<p>

Link actually preferred it that everyone knew. After Pipit's and Karane's Unity Ceremony, Zelda became the center of attention all over again. Kukiel's mother, Wyrna, came down from Skyloft along with the potion makers, Luv and Bertie. Luv actually had just had a baby, but Link and Zelda had been so occupied by their quests that they hadn't taken the decent time to acknowledge it. Luv put Zelda on a strict diet with vitamin potions, and both older women shared in their experiences.

Jakamar, Kukiel's father, and Bertie had talks of their own with Link. The knight had become increasingly more nervous after listening in to the dozens of suggestions the women were giving Zelda. He knew that _he_ could never memorize them all. It sounded so complicated!

They reassured him with pats on the back and laughed. Their advice was much simpler. _Do whatever Zelda tells you, the minute she tells you to do it. And massage her feet often. _

He wished there was more he could do, but it sounded like Zelda would be the one decide. She finally got away from them, blushing from all the attention. Link took her hand and they walked down the hall, in the vague direction of their room.

"They say it takes nine whole months before I finally have the baby." Zelda said. "That's what startled me the most." Link nodded.

"All of that information they were giving you came out as drabble to my ears. I can't remember anything they said to you." Zelda giggled.

"You're more nervous than I am!" She laughed. Link smiled, and gave a deep sigh. "I just…can't imagine waiting that long!" Zelda exclaimed. "I want to meet our baby, right now!"

Link walked in front of her and took her wrists. He stared her down until she rolled her eyes and met his.

"Time will fly." Zelda raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. He remembered something. "And…if it doesn't, then I'll massage your feet." Her smile widened.

"Really?" He nodded.

"And anything else you can think of."

The first thing Zelda suggested was that they visit Skyloft. More specifically, visit her father. Zelda was still secretly nervous that her father would take the news badly. Everyone else was supportive and happy, so she hoped for a similar reaction.

When the climbed to the rooftop and called for their birds, they were surprised to see both the indigo and crimson Loftwings fly down.

"Their babies must be getting pretty big." Zelda said. "But I bet it's too hard for them to fly all the way to the surface still." Link took his bird's beak under his hand, forcing the Crimson to face him.

"Yeah, well it looks like they have protective parents." The Loftwing ruffled his feathers and cawed proudly. For the first time in a long while, Link and Zelda flew separately, and Link urged his Crimson into a draft of wind while smiling down at Zelda as he took the lead. Zelda saw his playful taunt, and her Indigo cried out in excitement and raced upwards almost vertically. She cut in front of them, and propelled forward in the stolen breath of wind. Link wondered if he should let her win, but quickly realized that she may do that on her own. He was within reach of her Loftwing's tail when they sped over Skyloft.

They actually missed their chance to drop down to the Academy, and had to circle the island again before they could land.

They couldn't find Gaepora in his office, and one of the older, island-anchored knights informed them that the Headmaster wasn't feeling well, and had retired to his room. Zelda offered that she speak to him alone, and Link nodded and waited outside. He understood that Gaepora was all the family Zelda had, and if she wanted the moment to be personal, just the two of them, Link would not interfere.

…And also, Link didn't mind that he would not be the one revealing the news. His mouth already felt like it was full of quicksand, sinking back into his throat as if he were drowning in Lanayru Desert.

"Father!" Zelda shouted, sending Link to his feet. Zelda stuck her head out of the room, and rubbed her blushing cheek. "I think I should have waited until he was feeling better to tell him the news."

Link joined Zelda as she fanned her father's face, urging him out of his stupor. He came to with a shake of his head, and locked eyes with Link. Then the large man swiftly stood, towering over Link, crushing the young knight with his imposing shadow.

"You…" Link almost ran when Gaepora leaned forward, arms wide. A moment later, he was being broken in half by the man's powerful hug. "Oh, I am so happy!" Gaepora sobbed. Link tried to speak, but found that it was impossible…along with breathing. Link wobbled when the Headmaster finally deposited him back onto his own two feet. Gaepora pat Link's back, causing Link to cough. For a sick man, Gaepora was still strong. "Hohoho…! It looks as if I'll get to see some grandchildren in my lifetime after all! I want _girls_, Link!" He scooped Zelda up in one arm, and pulled Link close with his other. "Lots of cute, yellow-haired angels like my darling Zelda here, understand? Don't you stop until I have them!"

"F-father!" Zelda gasped, blushing profusely. Link, on the other hand, had gone mute with embarrassment.

"What? Don't act like it isn't obvious how…well, eager you two were to start a family. Not even waiting for your night of unity-"

"_Father_!"

Thoroughly mortified, Zelda and Link were quick to return to their home on the surface.

* * *

><p>Pipit landed heavily on his back, and shouted angrily, before hurrying to his feet again to face off with the opponent that has knocked him off his feet. Link stood a few meters away, cradling a practice sword loosely in his hand. From their spot in the field, they could hardly see the castle. Pipit had requested it be that way. He wanted his swordsmanship to be a surprise to Karane, and it couldn't be that way if she saw them practicing. And even though Link was going easy, Pipit was having a very difficult time adjusting. He secretly didn't want Karane to see him failing so badly either.<p>

"That was good." Link said, and Pipit laughed humorlessly.

"What? The grass-angel I made?" He called, glancing at the flattened imprint of his body in the green. Link raised his sword, and Pipit copied him.

Link knew that Pipit was a skilled swordsman. His stance was not too wide, easy to move from, and his dark eyes predicted Link's movements with startling accuracy. His legs were still quick to carry him out of range of an attack, but his left arm was lagging. Pipit's mind was racing, but his weaker arm would not listen. There was a noticeable pause from Pipit's decision to attack, to when his sword actually approaching his opponent.

Because of this, Link batted away countless, feeble strikes. And, on impulse, the knight in green delivered counterattacks. He was careful not to hurt his friend, but Link had to gauge how much strength he used. He hadn't sparred someone in a long time. All his fights recently had been to the death.

Pipit lunged forward, closing the distance in the blink of an eye, but his sword was still pointed down. It took too long for him to hoist his sword and swing it. Link stopped Pipit's attack by smacking his sword into Pipit's while it was still faced down. Pipit backed away, reassessing his strategy.

"Remember to keep your sword ready." Link said, demonstrating with him own. "It takes too long for you to switch grips." Pipit nodded.

"Got it." And he fixed his hold. But as soon as Pipit charged Link, his sword dropped again. Link sighed, and batted away Pipit's attack before he could even start it.

Pipit finally backed away, and let himself drop into the grass. He rolled back, letting his hand go slack around the wooden sword. Link walked over to him and took a seat beside him.

"Am I getting any better?" He asked, eyes closed so he could drift deep into thought.

"Since when we first started, yes. Remember you kept accidently throwing the sword at me?" Pipit smiled unwillingly.

"That was the only time I actually got you." He mumbled.

"Yeah, because you tackled me after." Link added. Pipit rolled over and punched Link's shoulder. "Ow!"

"Hey, look! My arm's getting stronger after all!" Link returned the punch, carefully avoiding Pipit's right side. But the knight still jumped, clearly pained.

"Owowow, Link…" Pipit stammered, wincing. Link gasped.

"Sorry! Did I-"

The golden-clad knight grabbed Link's arm, using the momentum to pull Link through the air. Before Link knew it, Pipit's feet were digging into his stomach, and then he whistled through the air and landed on Pipit's other side, winded.

"And…Look who's still the better wrestler." Pipit said happily, tucking his head under his hand and focusing on the clouds.

They returned to the castle, exchanging playful punches and kicks along the way. Most of the time, Link threw out his leg to hit Pipit's shin, and lost his balance when he struck air instead, and Pipit danced further away. They stopped at the creek behind the castle to wash off, so their matted appearance didn't give away what the two knights had been doing.

"Grass stains won't come off…!" Pipit muttered, holding his golden tunic under the ankle-deep current with his toes. Link grinned.

"Good thing I don't have to worry about that." He said, proudly displaying his forest-green tunic. The grass stains vanished into the matching color flawlessly, but Pipit pointed out that Link's knees were still covered in crisscrossing green lines. "We'll…we'll just walk quickly. No one will be looking there anyways…"

Pipit rung his tunic by meshing it into a ball and squeezing it, then and waved it back and forth to shake off the excess water and wrinkles.

"Hey, how's Zelda doing?" He asked. Link stepped into the frigid water, exhaling as his aching feet numbed.

"She's okay. The baby keeps her from getting comfortable at night though, and she's bored all the time." He said. Pipit nodded, then tried fitting his slick tunic back over his head. His arm waved back and forth, trying to urge the wet garment down further. Link crossed his arms and waited, until Pipit sighed and put his hand on his hip, his head trapped somewhere under the tunic.

"Uh…Link?" Link walked over and readjusted his friend's shirt so his head was no longer trying to fit through a sleeve-hole.

They arrived at the main doors just as Eagus and Groose were lighting the torches outside the castle. The flames also meant dinner, and the two knights were starving. They raced to their rooms to change out of their suspicious clothing before joining back in the dining hall.

Everyone was gathered on one side of the long table. They were mostly quiet except for excited whispers and laughs, but suddenly they all cried out and looked to each other happily, before hushing again. Pipit and Link exchanged a confused glance before walking over as well.

Karane gasped when Pipit snuck up behind her and wound his arm tightly around her waist.

"Hey! _Uoph_…I can't breathe, you know." Her eyes flickered to Link, and she beamed, apparently more excited to see him than Pipit. "Oh, there you are Link!" The rest of the crowd leaned back, revealing Zelda at the center.

"What's going on?" The knight asked, as Karane ushered him towards his wife. He sat next to her, and she smiled warmly.

"The baby's kicking." Zelda said. Link instantly tensed, and looked at the crowd for verification. They all laughed and nodded, so he looked back to Zelda. It was the first time the baby could be felt moving. Link's hands opened and closed, unsure how to act, until Zelda rolled her eyes and took his hand and placed it over her large belly.

Link found himself holding his breath, and his fingers spread, as if he were being electrocuted. Zelda stroked her soft hand over his, smoothing his stiff fingers over the curves. The room had become silent and attentive. Link waited anxiously, unsure what to expect. Should he have been able to feel it already? Was it very subtle? Or would it be obvious?

"…I…don't-" He gasped loudly as something very strong pushed against his palm, stretching Zelda's skin outwards. The kick receded, and Link exhaled. "Wow."

Everyone laughed at his priceless, Link reaction, then dispersed as dinner was served. But Link remained where he was as the plate was set out before him and filled. He felt another kick, and looked to Zelda in awe.

She was glowing with joy. Even more beautiful now that she was expecting. He couldn't help but reach out and stroke his hand over the back of her head tenderly. Somehow, Zelda still found it in herself to be embarrassed by such displays of affection, and blushed cutely. Link couldn't stand it. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Zelda felt his lips smile under hers.

* * *

><p>"Robin, Kestra, Calliope and Wren."<p>

"Okay. And if it's a boy?"

"And then Sorren, Brant, Gullie…and Link."

Link stopped walking his fingers over the hill that was Zelda's stomach, and lifted himself on his elbows to see her face.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't use our own names."

"Okay, then…How about after your parents?" Link smiled and stretched his hand over Zelda's belly. He had battled skeleton pirates, played music with dragons, and traveled through time. But the size of Zelda's stomach was still the most unbelievable thing he'd ever seen. It had actually started to worry him, even after Luv and Wyrna tried to explain that it was completely natural.

All those inches of belly just for one child?

He shook his head, trying to remember Zelda's question. She smiled at him knowingly. He'd been daydreaming quite a lot recently.

"Daphnes?" He repeated. "You would name our son _Daphnes_?" Zelda's eyes wandered, despite Link's attempts to keep her focused, and a mischievous smirk tugged on her lips. Link cracked a smile. "How about Gaepora?" Zelda grimaced.

"No!"

"Then no Daphnes or Link!"

"Fine! Now massage my feet."

First the morning sickness, then cravings, then aching feet. Everything the men had warned him about, and much more. But Link didn't mind. The long months of waiting had been enjoyable still. It wasn't as much waiting as it was preparing, really. Link glanced around their room, furnished with an empty crib and rocking chair.

But all of the preparations were done. Now, they were just waiting on the baby.

And as they approached the due date, the mothers of the other children had started talking to Zelda about the actual birthing process. The vivid descriptions made Link's stomach churn. He planned on asking Pipit if he could borrow some more courage.

"I bet it's a boy." Zelda said, wiggling her toes. Link tickled the heel of her foot, and her toes peeled back as if trying to flee from the sensation. "Luv said boys are late because they're stubborn."

"You realize you still have a little time left to wait? Luv said nine months, not eight and two-quarters." Zelda wrenched her foot away from him, and planted it on the floor. She sighed and let her head fall back flat so she was staring at the ceiling with her hair sprawled out around her.

"I know…"

* * *

><p>Link woke up with the chills. He moved away from Zelda, who had finally managed to find a comfortable sleeping position despite the baby's kicks to her spine. He slid out of bed, which was now supported by a proper bedframe and a down-filled mattress instead of a heap of blankets on the floor, and walked towards the window. They still had yet to add glass to the square-shaped holes in the wall. But it was the warm season on the surface, and the nights were unbearable without a draft of cooler wind.<p>

Link twisted around suddenly, focusing in on the dark corner of their room. He narrowed his eyes, examining the shadows. His eyes adjusted and he saw nothing. Just his imagination.

He returned to bed and saw that Zelda had bundled under the blankets, leaving just the corners for Link. He smiled in the dark, and lay down beside her, giving her forehead a gentle kiss.

Despite it being the summer, the clouds hung low over the great field, adding humidity to the heat. Zelda kept Link busy running back and forth from the kitchen to refill her water glass. He often ran all the way to the creek to fill a bucket with the cold, fresh water instead of giving Zelda the tepid water from the store room.

Halfway back to their room, Pipit waved to him from down the hall.

"Hey, Link!" Pipit waited for Link to walk closer before he continued. "Have you heard yet? Instructor Owlan just woke up." Link's eyes widened. He quickly gave the drink to Zelda, then rushed down the hall with Pipit all the way to the Instructor's room.

The door was open, so Link walked in without knocking. Horwell stood beside Owlan, who was sitting up on his own, awake and apparently well. Link sighed in relief at the favorable change in his condition.

"Instructor Owlan?" He said, walking further into the room. Horwell looked over his shoulder, and took a quick breath and met Link halfway.

"Wait outside, Link." Horwell told him. Link frowned as he was pushed back out the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Horwell shook his head.

"Link! Horwell, is that him!" Owlan shouted. Link was surprised by the malice in the usually calm Instructor's voice. Instead of responding, the fair-skinned Instructor walked Link outside and shut the door.

"He…he's still not fully healed. He must have been hit on the head as well."

"Why do you say that?" Link asked. "He…he_ looked_ well." Horwell shook his head.

"Physically, he is better. But…" He sighed. "He is convinced you are the one who attacked him, Link."

When Link finally reacted, it was with a shake of his head. He couldn't form a sentence that would convey his surprise. He'd never in his life been accusing of hurting anything, not even a Blessed Butterfly.

"I know, Link. We _all_ know that such a thing is impossible." Horwell tried smiling, but the gesture came out as a crooked grimace. He was obviously very worried for his friend. "He's ill. But at least he's awake. I'll stay with him tonight to see if his condition improves." Link nodded gratefully, then dismissed himself. He wanted away from there.

When Link relayed the information, Pipit laughed at the news. Until he realized Link was not joking. Zelda agreed with Horwell that the Instructor had suffered a concussion.

"You were the first one to find him after he was hurt." Zelda said. "Maybe he saw you and…made something up." Link nodded, but no one could console him. The accusation, however false, still stung.

* * *

><p>Zelda woke him up in the middle of the night asking for water again. When Link reached the kitchen where the water was stored, he was tempted to pour a whole jar over his head, but it wouldn't do much good since it was tepid. The heat was unbearable that night. It was no wonder Zelda was thirsty. But he wasn't going to give Zelda hot water.<p>

He took a torch and sword and walked to the river with a pair of buckets. Though it had been agreed upon that no one would leave the castle after sundown, no one cared if Link did. He seemed to be able to act as he pleased, as if he has earned a rank that gave him special privileges. Usually he obeyed the rules, but he would occasionally bend them if Zelda's wellbeing came into consideration.

He closed the doors behind himself, careful to make sure that no monsters had strayed inside, then staked the buckets in the store room.

He took a whole pitcher of creek water, anticipating a greater need for it, and made his way back upstairs. The torches provided enough light to get from one to the next, but no more. Especially when there were no open windows for the moonlight to filter in. He passed by the cellar, and felt his stomach churn as he hurried by. He glanced back once more, to make sure nothing had crawled up out of the depth to chase him, then felt a cold rush of air hit his front. He planted his feet and faced forward again, staring down the abyssal hallway. Link stared ahead, where the path connected to another. The torches flickered from the slight tug of air coming from the cracks under the doorways of the bedrooms with open windows. Something rushed by, drawing so much wind that the torched nearest extinguished.

Link dropped the pitcher and raced after it. It moved silently, just like the shadow it was. Its only footsteps were the flickering torches before they died out into smoke and embers. Link followed the darkness, watching the torches burn and die ahead of him. The figure took a sharp left, and Link pumped his arms as he sprinted to catch up. Something _had_ found its way into the castle. But he wouldn't let it get away. Not to run freely so near to Zelda.

Link turned the corner and crashed into the figure, taking it to the floor with him. He pinned it to the cold stones, crushing it with his knees. But only then did he take the time to actually look at it. Karane stared back at him, her eyes wide in fear.

"L-Link…!" She stammered, breathless. He sprung off of her, pressing his back against the wall. Karane started moving to her feet, and Link took her hand and helped her up. "What was that all about?" She demanded, shaking her hand free.

"I'm sorry. I thought I saw something in the castle." He explained, looking over her shoulder at the well-lit hall. "Did you see anything come by here?" She dusted herself off.

"The only thing I saw was _you_." She rolled her neck. "Sure, this place can be creepy. Just be careful running around like that." She said, shouldering past him.

Link walked back down the hall, relighting the torches as he went. He found the pitcher of water, but it was now a puddle surrounding damp pieces of ceramic.

* * *

><p>Karane kept herself calm by walking slowly. She could always run back to hers and Pipit's room, but that would send her heart racing, and then she would really frighten herself over nothing. But Link was usually so composed.<p>

She touched her wrists, then hugged her arms.

Link had gotten so much stronger, and it wasn't pleasant being in the position where that strength was turned against you.

She had been watching the floor, walking from and to each puddle of light. But then, there was no more light. She looked up and saw that the hall was dark. But the wind still shuffled by, and now that it was empty of light, she seemed to be able to hear the frightening whispers even better. She squinted her eyes, looking for her door before she made a break for it.

Then something touched the back of her hair, and she jumped with a yell. She turned around, cupping her mouth with her hands to prevent another scream. The hall was empty.

"Link?" She called. She looked forward again and saw something else in the dark. The shape of a person, with Link's figure. "What are you doing?" She demanded. He did not look up. He just stood in the dark, just out of reach and mostly out of sight. "You're creeping me out, so come out of the dark!" He finally looked up, and the girl stumbled back with a gasp. By the time her foot touched the floor, he'd closed the distance.

"I won't try to hush you. It will be more dramatic if they hear your screams."

* * *

><p>The whole castle was woken up. Link had been in the hall, with Zelda's refill of water when he heard Karane scream. He was already close, by the volume of her yell, and he sprinted back down the hall and found her first. She sat in an ominous patch of darkness, the pair of torches on either side extinguished. And recently so, judging by the fresh smoke still climbing upwards.<p>

Link dropped to his knees and rolled the knight onto her back. Her eyes were wide, but staring blankly forward. He called her name, and gently shook her to get her attention. She was unresponsive except for the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

By then, Eagus and Groose had joined them, quickly followed by Pipit. He breathed the Goddess' name and pulled her into his arms. Link backed away, making more room for the others. Karane suddenly gasped, and she screamed at the others to get away from her. Pipit tried to calm her, but her shrill voice easily overpowered his.

"Link did this!" She cried. "He was right there and-…" Her voice hitched as she sobbed. Pipit's eyes widened. He held her closer and whispered something to her, to which she quickly refused. "No I'm not! I know what I saw!"

Link backed away, right into Instructor Horwell, and sighed in relief at the Instructor's presence.

"Horwell, she thinks I attacked her too. Something's…something's wrong." He stammered, his tongue heavy. Horwell nodded, patting Link's shoulder.

"Yes, indeed. That seems to be the case all around." Something was off in Horwell's voice. Link tried to take a step away from the taller man, but his grip on his shoulder held fast. "I've been talking with Owlan, Link. His side of the story seems-" Link forcefully separated him from Horwell, and as he pulled his arm away, he noticed a bandaged cut on the Instructor's wrist, matching Owlan's.

"I didn't hurt them." Link said, his eyes still fixed on the bandages. "When did you get hurt?" Link demanded, meeting the Instructor's eyes. His expression had not changed.

"Instructor?" Pipit called, drawing the attention back to the couple on the floor. Horwell glanced at Link, and the man's kind eyes narrowed maliciously.

"We'll talk later." He said firmly, before turning away. Link watched as Pipit lifted Karane and carried her back to their room. The golden knight glanced over his shoulder, giving Link an apologetic shake of his head, then went back to reassuring his wife with gentle words. As her arm dangled, Link saw a drop of blood fall from her fingers.

Zelda was sitting up in bed, anxiously waiting for Link to come back. When he did, she tried to stand, but the weight of her stomach kept her down. Since Link had to give an explanation to her, he was forced to describe the scene all over again. But it didn't help him understand it any better.

"We should go to Skyloft." Zelda suggested.

"You can't fly right now." Link countered, his voice low. Zelda sighed. He was right, but she didn't know what else to do. Dark magic had awakened in the castle.

"Let's go see Faron." Zelda said. For once, he had to agree that something good could come out of a visit to the dramatic lake guardian. No one would bother them at the lake, and if Zelda asked, he was sure the dragon would fly them to floating island.

Link nodded, and kissed her cheek.

"It'll be all right. Now, try to get some sleep. We'll leave in the morning." The sun's rising was only a few hours away now, and it couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>Link felt like whenever he left his room, someone else had turned against him. When morning came, he went to the kitchen to get some things for their trip to the forest, and even the Lunch Lady was looking at him sideways. And they all had ominous new cuts on their arms.<p>

Now he was sure that it wasn't his imagination. The shadow that he'd chased the other night was real, and wreaking havoc on them.

Zelda rocked forward and used the momentum to kick herself onto her feet. She sighed as she straightened up.

"Will you be all right?" Link asked nervously. She nodded, focusing on her wide reflection in the mirror.

"Of course I will! I'm not dying, I'm just pregnant." Her face lit up. "Oh! We should take the Harp. Faron told me once how she liked it, since it reminds her of Hylia." Link glanced around the room.

"Where is it?" He asked. She took a deep breath, and looked at the floor.

"I didn't take it out with our other things yet. So, it's still in the cellar." Link swallowed instinctively. "We don't need it." Zelda said, trying to revoke the suggestion.

"I'll be quick." He said. If Zelda wanted it, he would face his fears to make it happen. "It'll only take a minute."

The cellar had never seemed so much like a dungeon. It was darker than ever before, and the light from the torch he carried only lit up the room in a small circle surrounding the wick. He swallowed nervously as the air became thick. It smelled like smoke and salt. Like something had been burned alive down there.

He found the crate with their things and put the torch in its hook on the wall so he could look with both hands. He moved aside an extra blanket, and a pouch of Rupees, but could find no harp. Had someone stolen it? Yes, it was gold, but it belonged to Zelda, and the people in the castle were kind.

…They _had_ been, at least. Link knew that soon, he would be burdened with the task of fixing their memories somehow. But he couldn't do anything until after Zelda had the baby. She was too important. Everyone else could wait. Then again, he had no idea how to deliver a baby. If he couldn't return everyone to normal in a few weeks…

There came a soft plucking of harp strings. High, uneven notes, that strung together to form a sinister melody.

"Were you looking for this?" An oddly familiar voice said. Link found him in front of the stairs, sitting cross-legged on top of one of the crates, holding the harp upside down as he plucked it. The figure smiled, and pulled one of the strings so far that it sprung free and broke with an uneven pang. "Oh, oops."

He, Link distinguished the figure as male, frowned and tossed the harp away with a clang. He stood, landing on the tips of its feet lightly, and his night-black cloak floated through the air behind as if it was submerged underwater. He blinked his blood-red irises at Link, and grinned until his eyes were creased by his happy cheeks.

"What a funny hat." He snapped, and a matching cap of black fabric manifested and dropped onto his head. "There, now we match."

"What are you? And what have done to everyone?" Link demanded, now that the figure was apparently capable of speech. The black-cloaked man spoke in the same sly manner as Ghirahim, though he looked nothing like the Demon Lord.

The figure frowned.

"So _loud_, I remember that. But so much more talkative now." He chuckled, the same echoing trill as Ghirahim. Link's hand went to his sword. His laughs faded, but his smile remained. "Oh, that again. I guess you don't like my little trick I'm playing with all your friends. You have to admit it's amusing watching them turn against you. That girl was the most fun! She actually started crying!" His smile widened, and he took a step backwards into the air, and started floating up the stairs. "But I don't feel like a test of strength right now. How about a race instead? First one to…say, The Goddess, wins."

Link felt his body go numb.

"What? No!" The figure spun, and vanished with a puff of black. Link charged up the stairs, but the hatch slammed shut just as he reached for it. The impact sent him tumbling back down the stairs, but he didn't waste a moment getting back up. He threw open the hatch, which had been left unlocked, and raced down the hall. "Zelda!" He shouted, shoving aside anyone that strayed in front of his path. "Zelda, run!" He prayed that his voice reached her. That she would come running out to meet him so he could fight off the intruder.

Instead, he heard her scream his name.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back. He finally reached their room and kicked open the door. He saw Zelda slung over the figure's shoulder, a dark grin, and then they vanished.

* * *

><p>"Let me go! Zelda's in danger!" Link shouted, desperate to get through to them. He lost count of how many people were restraining him. Hands tugged at his clothing, pulling him further away from the field. He had to force his way outside already, but the crowds of brainwashed Skyloftians followed him.<p>

"Calm down, Link! You're not thinking straight!" Someone yelled back. Link shook his head. They were the ones who weren't thinking clearly!

"Get off of me!" He yelled. Instead, someone wound their arm around his neck and tugged. Link gave a muffled cry of surprise before the sound was drowned out as he could not breathe. He grabbed the arm, trying to pull it away enough so he could gasp. A moment of clarity reached him. He had to change strategies before he blacked out. He let the man choke him, but pulled back his arm and rammed his elbow forcefully backwards. It connected with Horwell's body, and the instructor stumbled away with a grunt of pain. Link took a ragged gasp, and swayed on his feet. He looked around at his friends, trying to find a way through them without inflicting further-

A knight rammed into Link's side, taking the both of them to the ground. Pipit pinned Link against the grass, using very little restraint to do so. But Link struggled fiercely, trying to wriggle his feet back under himself so he could stand. But the golden knight grabbed him, and pulled Link against the wall of the castle with all the strength of his one arm. The impact jarred his head backwards, cracking his skull into the wall.

Link instantly felt bile rise up in his throat, and he fought back the urge to faint. He noticed the violet sky, and the lavender clouds that coated it, hiding away the stars. Skyloft could not see what was happening. He was alone.

In that moment when he faltered, the instructors and knights picked themselves back up and surrounded him. He tried in vain to move away from the strong grips that pinned his arms against the wall, but that only seemed to add to their efforts. Pipit shoved his forearm against Link's throat, glaring down at him.

"I don't want to do this, Link!" He pleaded. His eyes looked clear enough, but the reality of the situation was not there. Link didn't know if he could say anything that would help.

"You have to trust me." Link whispered. It was all he could come up with, but he somehow knew that it would do no good. Pipit sighed, then took a short step back and released Link for the split-second that it took from him to pull back his arm.

Link suddenly spun and hit the ground as if the world had flipped. He glared down the field and distant mountains, until blurred feet and legs blocked the sunset from view. He felt tugging on his arms, and the rough burn of a rope. He did not close his eyes, not willingly, but the world went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ Whew! Finally survived it's first beta read, and I think turned out so much better thanks to it. I hope it's length made up for the wait. **_

_**Congrats to those of you who guessed it. Dark Link has finally made his appearance )**_

_**And thanks to those 6 of you following my tumblr, and thanks to everyone who has subscribed and liked this story! You guys complete my heart container! XD**_


	27. The Imprisoned

Zelda finished folding the last tiny dress into her travel bag, and tightened the drawstring. She pat it down and sighed, then glanced at her belly as the baby kicked. She felt it moving inside of her, changing positions. Another kick came, but to her back this time, and she winced. But as the discomfort passed, she couldn't help but smile. She patted her stomach gently, not to disturb the young life inside.

"A boy, for sure…"

She swallowed hard and touched her stomach. There was still time for Link to find a solution for the strange happening in the castle, but would he leave her alone to go search for it?

She couldn't imagine giving birth in the forest, even under Faron's care. She desperately wanted the women who had been helping her all this time. And a bed, at least. One not made of leaves.

Her smiled faded and she looked back down at her stomach.

…Please wait a little longer.

Then came Link's frightened yell. It was like liquid electricity pumped through her veins. She had never heard him so afraid before, and he was yelling her name. She spun around, waiting for him to burst through the doors. But instead, she saw a dark, shrouded man standing inside the room. She gasped, and took an impulsive step away from the ominous figure, but her heart raced for another reason. The man smiled.

"Ah, finally someone seems to recognize me." He said, and his smooth, familiar voice frightened her even more. She planted her feet, but her eyes darted around the room for a weapon. She saw Link's blade on the bedside, and dove for it. Instead of tumbling on her knees like she had planned, a shadow sprung up from the ground, catching her mid-air, and continued to stretch out from the floor until the man stood to his full height, bracing her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She screamed, both breathless and in considerable pain due to the carless position she'd been thrown into.

"Shh…" He said softly, while bringing an ash-gray finger to his dark lips. Then his arm whipped back and struck the back of her neck. Just a quick jolt of pain, and Zelda went slack over his shoulder.

When she woke, she thought it had been a dream. It would have been logical, since she woke up in a bed. But after only a moment, she realized that the smooth black sheets were not hers. She bolted upright, tossing the blankets over her legs, and scrambled to her feet. Breathing heavily, she turned in a circle to examine the foreign room she had been placed in. The walls were red brick, reminiscent of a chimney, and the room felt as hot as one. She hurried to the open window for a breath of much needed cool air, but was buffeted by a gust of hot ash instead.

When the smoke cleared, she lowered her arm and looked out upon the land of Eldin.

"What?" She gasped, before pulling away from the window to cough. She looked around the spacious room again, teary-eyed from clearing her throat. There was the bed, placed in the center of the room, and the largest furnishing there. Then there was a full-length mirror propped against the wall, and a white dress was hanging over the top. No doors or hatches except for the window, which led to a sheer drop to a pool of lava.

Her body shook, and she was forced to have a seat on the edge of the bed. She wound her arms around her stomach protectively, and rocked back and forth to alleviate the urge to cry. She felt the baby kick, upset by the rocking motion. She stopped moving, and took a deep breath, and the baby's angry motions subside.

"That must be annoying." Came a soft voice. Zelda looked up, and saw the shadowy man leaning against the wall. There were still wisps of black fog clinging to his arms and hair from his teleportation, adding to his eerie appearance.

Zelda stood, but he waved her down.

"So skittish. But there's no need for that. I'm not going to hurt you." The lies were plain and obvious. He touched the wall with his fingers, scratching the adobe brick with his fingernails, all while tilting his head back and smiling at Zelda. "First thing's first, I've been meaning to thank you…" He tilted his head. "Zelda, is it now? Or do you secretly prefer Hylia? I myself would demand to be called by my immortal title. But that's not the point. I've been meaning to thank you for saving me."

Zelda swallowed nervously. What kind of a game was this?

"I see you don't feel very talkative, but that's fine. Let me refresh your memory. Do you remember how you used your sacred magic to heal Link's wound? Of course you do, you were so very _proud_ of yourself. Yes, but if you hadn't, I would not have survived for as long as I did." Zelda finally found her voice.

"What are you?" His blood-red eyes flashed to her.

"You could say…I'm…" He glanced at Zelda's belly. "Link's baby." Zelda flinched.

"No you're not." She said firmly. He didn't know what he was saying. The man sighed and put one hand on his hip, and tapped his chin with the other.

"Well, I was carried inside his body for quite some time, just like that thing growing inside of yours. You called it a baby, didn't you?" Zelda stared in horror. That…abomination of a creature was serious. His face looked innocent even as he asked for an explanation.

"You can't be. That's not the same." She stammered, unnerved by his odd questions. But she did not know how else to inquire about his origins. "Are you Ghirahim?" She decided to ask. He cocked his head to the side, then shrugged.

"I think I am. It's difficult to tell because of this appearance of mine isn't it?" He asked, lifting his arms up and out of his cloak for examination. Like his face, the rest of his skin held a dreary-gray tone that a dead body would take after weeks in a coffin. "I was forced to settle with this state of dress…So, maybe not." His way of talking was enough like the Demon Lord.

"Maybe not what?" Zelda demanded.

"Maybe I'm not Ghirahim. Not entirely, at least." He replied coolly, then narrowed his eyes at her. "Because this voice of mine is new, isn't it?"

Zelda was forced to close her eyes.

"Yes, you can say that your little boyfriend rubbed off on me. Ooh, it bothers you, doesn't it, Zel-da? That I _look_ just like him. That I _sound_…" His voice was suddenly much louder, despite it being reduced to a deep whisper. "like _him_." Zelda's eyes sprung open and she saw that he had closed the space between them.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, shoving him back. He laughed, and let himself take the few steps back from the force of her weak hit. "You are _not_ Link." He crossed his arms.

"Everyone in the castle thinks so." She gasped.

"What did you do to them!" His face was smeared by a tight grin and chuckle.

"Do you like my little trick? But at least they still recognize Link. They can't even _remember_ you." Zelda gasped.

"What?" The man shrugged.

"You're dead to them- everyone in the castle. So, naturally, they think Link's gone absolutely _mad_, screaming on about how he has to save his imaginary wife." Zelda grabbed her elbows, trying to stiffen her body enough to hide the horrible trembling that had overtaken her.

"That's impopssible! What about Link's quest? They couldn't have forgotten about what it was for! And just the last time I saw them they recognized me just fine-!" He held up a hand to silence her, bringing it dangerously close to her face.

"Okay, the moment you left the _castle_, you were dead to him. Don't mind the details, you'll hurt yourself trying to understand. Isn't magic fun?" The dark man laughed to himself, his chuckles gaining so much strength that he had to grab his stomach with his arms. "Oh! How funny! I wonder what they're doing to him right about now?" Zelda opened and closed her fists nervously. Link would no doubt be trying to reach her…but if they thought he was the one who had attacked everyone…

The man wiped his eyes and turned away.

"I just wanted to say hi. I have things to attend to now- this erupting volcano is annoying isn't it?" The ground shook, scattering the air with dust from the clay ceiling. "I'll see you later Zelda." He lingered, as if he was waiting for her to say something. He sighed. "You're supposed to say, see you later, Link."

"You're not Link!" Zelda screamed, tears falling from her wide eyes from the force of her yell. He smiled at her reaction. He _liked_ that one. "You're a dark, heartless monster for doing this." He tapped his chin.

"That has a nice ring to it…" He snapped his fingers. "Yes…Since you hate calling me Link, you can call me Dark instead."

* * *

><p>Link woke with a start, and he could see nothing. He blinked his eyes, feeling for a blindfold, but found that his vision was unobstructed. His throat itched painfully though, and he groaned after he coughed. But the air was so thick with dust that breathing was difficult.<p>

Link rapidly blinked his eyes, and saw a line of light filtering down from a hatch on the ceiling. The cellar.

Link slid his feet under himself, but when he tried to stand, he fell painfully back onto his knees, head throbbing. He tried again to stand, but his legs shook in fear of failing him, and he could not straighten them fully. But he could not use his hands to support himself, because they were hanging from the wall in chains.

Chains?

Link tried to see over his shoulder, and saw the irons leading up to a stake hammered freshly into the wall by one of the confused Skyloftians.

He let himself collapse, and closed his eyes. Dark. He opened them. Still dark.

…The _dungeon_ was a more fitting title for the place.

He coughed again, and his body shook with strain. He remembered the last time he'd lost his ability to walk, and lost his temper with Zelda for the first time. How helpless he'd felt. And how angry. He opened his eyes again, after hearing footsteps from above. The ray of light blurred, and the hatch was drawn open. Link shuffled to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall.

"I advise you not to do that, Link." Horwell said. Link licked his lips, conjuring up what small amount of saliva he had. "Oh, Owlan said you would be thirsty." He offered Link a canteen of water, but the knight was hesitant to accept it.

Horwell smiled sadly.

"Of course you wouldn't trust me anymore…" Despite the situation, Link felt a pang of guilt. He took the water, tasting a few drops to verify that it had not been mixed with anything, then drank greedily. "You've been asleep for almost a day." The Instructor gave a weak laugh. "Pipit is stronger than I remembered him to be-"

"Why am I being treated like a prisoner?" Link demanded, now that his mouth was damp enough to form words. Horwell shook his head. Link's body shook at the Instructor's weak response. "Zelda's in trouble." He pleaded.

"I'm so sorry, Link. You're ill, Owlan thinks." Link shook his head. "Link, maybe-"

"Damn it, Horwell! Zelda's been _kidnapped_! _I need to get to her_!" The Instructor stumbled back, tripping on an overturned crate. Link threw his body against the chains, his muscles bulging under his tunic as he fought. He swung his head back and forth, veins appearing in his neck. Horwell jumped to his feet.

"Link, calm down, please…!"

"Zelda!" Link shouted. "Please, Horwell- it's _Zelda_! She could have the baby any day now!" Horwell took a nervous step away, keeping out of Link's range. The knight was desperate. Why did they act as if Zelda was safe and sound? Why didn't they understand?

Horwell did not know what to say. He feared that if he tried to explain that Link was screaming things that were impossible, the boy's condition would worsen. What had happened on his quest to put Link in this state of mind?

Horwell backed out of the cellar, his face tight in sorrow. Sadness for Link, sadness that such a good young man had fallen so far.

He shouted, swinging his arms as far as they could go, until the chains cut into his wrists.

Link's voice faltered as he felt anguish wash over him. Without the ability to act, he could do nothing. His words had never saved himself, or Zelda, before. It wasn't about to change now.

Night came again, and the cellar was cold. Link's body ached, and he could not sleep. Instead, he fell in and out of a feverish daze. He'd been there, in the lonely cellar, before. He'd been beaten.

_Traitors do not speak._

He remembered those words quickly. Link tried to speak out and protest, to try and guard his pride and valor as a knight of Hylia. But the violent shock of a whip against his bare back pained him into silence. He did not scream. Not once. It was all he could do, bound by chains and betrayal.

His reaction brought joy to his jailer. The scenario repeated for days…Weeks…months…

Years.

_Four_ years.

* * *

><p>Owlan pulled at Link's eyelid, and the hero reentered reality. Owlan stepped back as Link blinked, clearing his mind until he could focus on what was in front of him in the here and now.<p>

"You are delirious…How long have you been feeling ill?" Link pulled at his chains, trying to lower his arms, and glared at the dark-skinned instructor. He opened his mouth to demand an explanation, anything that could explain his friends' odd behavior, but Link's voice did not come.

His eyes widened, and he tried again to speak, but he released a soundless breath of air. Owlan's brow furrowed in worry.

"You cannot speak?" Link's breathing increased, and he swallowed painfully. He tried whispering, but a rushing sound of air was all that could be heard. "Maybe that is for the better now." Owlan said. "You are confused enough. Do not try to explain yourself." Owlan turned his back on him, and Link realized what Owlan- what _everyone_ thought of him.

_I am not a traitor. _

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the hatch.

_I am not a traitor! I was framed! _

He thrashed against the chains, screaming silently, but no one could hear his anguish. The hatch was shut, leaving him sealed inside the darkness yet again.

* * *

><p>Link moaned incoherently, tossing his head against the wall. Owlan and Horwell had been down to speak with him, but he only murmured deliriously. He begged them to let him go so he could fight against the Demon King attacking the castle, and just as quickly shouted at them to leave him alone to rot in his prison. He tried kicking them, and acted very unlike himself, forcing the visitors back. No one understood why he lost and regained his voice as he did, and they felt pity when he screamed that he was not a traitor.<p>

Even if the people of the castle had not been magicked into doubting Link's sanity, they would surely be questioning it now.

Link was overwhelmed by memories that were not his own. Not in this life at least. They tormented him day and night, and when he woke from the nightmares and realized where he was, his voice was gone so he could not beg to be taken away from that place.

If only he could be chained to a different room, he thought. Then, he would be able to think up an escape plan. But as it was impossible to think clearly when vivid remembrances of torture and betrayal plagued his mind.

He had been a knight once before.

A brave, silent hero who fought with his friends against the growing threat that plagued Hylia's Realm. But…he had tried to be_ too_ brave.

He saw one of his comrades summon monsters and unleash them upon an unsuspecting camp. Link raced to their rescue, and quickly informed the leaders of his comrade's betrayal. But the older knights would not listen to him. The traitor, as Link angrily addressed him as, had been a loyal servant of the Goddess since before Link's birth. Never would he betray them.

When they did not believe him, Link took it upon himself to watch the traitor. The next time he tried to summon monsters to attack the castle, Link stopped him by force. The traitor cried out for help, and collapsed in exaggerated pain after the knights had finally pulled Link away from him.

It took three armored knights to carry Link to the dungeon.

He did not resist them because he was afraid of dying in the cold. He feared that his friends' lives would be brought to an end without them setting a foot into battle. He begged for them to listen, but the knights refused, and chained him in the lonely cell and left him alone.

Many did not seem surprised at Link's imprisonment. He had been quiet, and kept to himself all his life, ever since his parents died at a young age and he began his training as a knight. For what else was an orphan boy to do but fight?

His friends knew differently though.

Link had been quiet, yes, but that was his way. He only spoke when he could contribute something with his words. Something that he could not otherwise do with his actions alone. They had been weary of the impish young man too, until one night as they sat around a campfire, jeering at his unwillingness to join in their conversation about women, when he pulled out his bow and knocked the trio of arrows that killed a trio of stealthy monsters. The young man went right back to his dinner, as if nothing had happened, but they never doubted the knight again. He became a valuable comrade for them, obviously, and the young blond slowly shared information about himself.

The boy was not rude, they realized, he was just shy.

But now, they fixed chains around his wrists and ankles, preparing him for an indefinite period of time in solitary lock. Attempted murder of a comrade during wartime…it was the second most offensive crime, just below treason. His sword and shield were taken from him, and he was stripped of his chain mail as well. His armor seemed to be a drastic measure, but Link soon realized why.

It was difficult to whip a man's skin when it was protected by rings of metal.

A line of fire spread over his arched shoulder blades, and his mouth gaped in a silent scream. He could feel fresh, hot blood spill down his back, stinging as it moved through older wounds.

_You know what…Let's hear you beg. _

Link closed his eyes and shook his head. He hadn't spoken at all, so what made this man so confident his first words would be in favor of mercy? Link looked to the side and spat. There was a rush of footsteps, Link braced himself, and a fierce punch rocked his skull. He held his jaw tight, but one could not strength the muscles in their face to toughen themselves for a punch.

The man backed away, breathing more heavily than Link. He tossed the whip away, as it had done very little good. Link hated that he could not see what the man was planning, but it wouldn't have prepared him either way.

The man grabbed Link's earring, and tugged it from his lobe with a quick jerk of his wrist. Link slammed himself against the wall, grinding his face into the stones to relieve some of the pain. The sudden, biting sensation stung bitterly, and he stomped his foot against the wall in agony.

_Heh. Didn't like that did you?_

He circled Link, and fingered his other ear.

_Beg. _

Link tried to press the side of his face against the wall, but his jailer held fast. If he resisted, he would pull the earring out himself. The man started pulling on the small hoop, and the knight ground his teeth together in awful anticipation. He wanted to beg. He did. He wanted the days of torture to end. He took a ragged gasp and imagined the marble statue of a winged woman that stood tall in the courtyard.

_Goddess, _he prayed, _give me strength. Let me keep my pride and honor. Allow me that much. _

The hatch of the dungeon was opened, and someone else joined them. The jailer hastily backed away and spun Link around so his bleeding back was against the wall. But the newcomer saw Link's bleeding ear, and began scolding the jailer. The enemy was much too close to the castle for him to be wasting time in the dungeon with the traitor. The newcomer also warned the jailer that he was not sentenced to death. He was to be properly cared for, until the war was over and they could deal with him in a civil manner.

If Link had the strength, he would have laughed at the irony. He Link was left alone.

_Thank you, Hylia…_

* * *

><p><em>Are you okay?<em>

Link looked up to locate the sound of the tiny voice. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, but all he could see were crates and pots.

_You haven't been treated very well. I'm sorry. I'm trapped here too. _

_Who are you?_ Link thought.

_Me? Oh, really that's not important_. Said the voice, sounding quite flattered to have been asked. _I'm more worried about you. And Zelda._

_You can hear my thoughts?_ Link quickly deduced.

_Well, since you just thought that, yes. _

Link gave a weak laugh. The voice had a sense of humor. That was good.

_I can feel the evil shrouding this place._ The voice continued. _You're not a traitor. They've been brainwashed into thinking that, but you're not._

Link nodded weakly, but he felt drained and did not fully agree with the voice. He must have done something wrong. He'd allowed the darkness in somehow. And it had taken Zelda. He remembered the sight of the dark figure flinging Zelda over his shoulders before vanishing with a sly grin. Link couldn't stand it. He'd been so close, but failed. What did that figure want with her? With_ him_?

_You're really tired. I would help you, but like I said, I'm trapped. You should sleep. _The voice suggested.

Link glanced at his outstretched arms. It was hard to sleep when he couldn't lie down. He sat awkwardly with his legs crossed underneath him. But his feet were tingling painfully as they numbed.

_Lean your head back against the wall. You have to sleep or you won't get better. _

_Am I sick?_

_I'm not sure, It's kind of like you're having a bad dream, but you're awake. _

Link shook his head. He was hearing voices in his head. Maybe he really was going crazy.

_If you're going crazy, who will save Zelda! _The spritely voice demanded angrily. It was the first time it had risen its voice above a gentle murmur, and caught Link off guard.

Link looked back up, searching the room for a sign of life. How did the voice know so much about Zelda?

_Because…she's all you're thinking about._

* * *

><p>Link didn't even lift his head when the hatch was pulled open. He flinched from the light, when it struck his half-opened eyes, but that was all.<p>

"Link?" A pair of wide hands grabbed his shoulders. "Link! Wake up, buddy! Come on!" Link opened his bleary eyes, and saw Groose's face much too close to his own. Link gasped and pulled away, cracking the back of his head on the stone wall. His head rocked forward, and Groose caught his head with had palm, making a soft slapping sound when he contacted the sweat-soaked skin of his forehead. "Whoa buddy. Take it easy."

Link blinked to clear his sore vision. Had Groose been hypnotized as well? It didn't seem that way, but Link could not be sure.

There was a loud cutting sound, the screech of metal, and Link's left arm suddenly dropped to his side. His right wrist took all of his weight, and Link scrambled to plant his feet. Groose cut the last chain link, and the hero collapsed onto the ground. A quick memory flashed through his mind, a brief glimpse of rusted chains falling to the floor around him, then Groose pulled at the back of his tunic until Link was standing.

"Easy there Link. You look awful…Come on, we've got to get you out of here. I don't know what's up with everyone, but when I showed up, they all said you were crazy! They didn't even blink when I asked about Zelda! What really happened, huh? Say something, will you?"

Link shook his head and tapped at his neck.

"What? You won't talk to me now?" Link shook his head vigorously, before Groose become offended. "Oh…Lose your voice?" Link nodded, and Groose shrugged. "At least you don't need it to talk. Can you stand?" Link realized that his friend was supporting him. He moved away, and tested his balance. It was off, but he didn't fall right over. Link nodded. "Good, let's get out of here."

_Wait! _

Link closed his eyes tightly and grabbed his head, as if to keep the voice from spilling out into reality. No, not again. Not anymore. Groose was going to get him out, and he didn't want the voice following him.

"Whoa! Did you hear that?" Groose demanded. Link opened his eyes and examined his friend skeptically. "That little voice telling us to wait!" Link nodded uncertainly. They fanned out in the cellar, looking through crates and jars. Link finally noticed the pot in the corner that was swaying uncertainly.

_Hey! Right here! Please, help! _

Link picked up the jar, then let it drop back onto the floor. It shattered, blooming outwards, and released a fluttering ball of light. A rose-pink fairy circled Link's head.

_Thank you so much! I thought I was never going to get out of there!_

Link shook his head and gave a dismissive wave, after recovering from the initial shock. He wasn't going crazy after all. But how hard would it have been for the fairy to introduce herself as something real?

Real…

_...Please, come out into the sun..._

Link stumbled and clutched the wall.

"Hey!" Groose gasped, and hurried over to his side as Link's legs began to crumple again.

_He needs to be taken out of here!_ The fairy informed him. Link nodded gratefully, and Groose pulled his friend's arm over his shoulder and swiftly dragged him up the stairs.

Link gasped at the fresh air as if he'd been pulled out from under water. Groose set him against the wall, and Link rested his head on his knees while the redhead glanced down the hall for any signs of trouble.

The fairy lowered herself to Link's height and sprinkled some healing magic over his bruised head, and Link sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He said aloud, and the fairy jumped in mid-air.

_Oh, you can talk again?_ The fairy looped around his head happily. _Good!_

The moment he stepped out of the cellar, his head cleared and he could think again. He pushed off his knees and stood.

"Groose, where's my sword and shield?" His friend jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"The new armory, of course." Groose tilted his head to the side and crossed his heavy arms. "You sure you're okay?" Link nodded.

"Zelda's in danger. I have to be."

Groose followed him as he ran down the hall, treading as lightly as he could to not attract any attention. He passed by the windows and saw that it was dark outside. At least most of the castle should be asleep.

But the darkness made him wonder how long he'd been chained up downstairs. He had no idea how much time has passed.

"How long have you been away?" Link asked Groose.

"I've been in Skyloft for two days- I went up to see if the Instructor Owlan had left anything in his room to-"

"Two _days_…" Link snapped under his breath. That _thing_ had a two days head start over him. Two days to take Zelda far away. Two days to hurt her.

"Link…?" Groose touched his shoulder, and the knight in green stopped. "What happened?" Link swallowed hard. His throat was still dry, but he only had trouble speaking because he didn't understand the situation.

"That dark figure that attacked Owlan in the woods came from a wound I received when I fought Demise." Groose's blank eyes widened, and Link hurried to finish his explanation before Groose bombarded him with questions he would be unable to answer. "It…looks just like me, except its dark, and its eyes are red. And it did something- I think anyone it attacks is magicked into thinking it we me. And it took Zelda- they don't even_ remember_ her- but when I tried to follow it, everyone thought I was going crazy and Pipit knocked me out, and I've been delirious for the past two days-" Link hadn't realized that his voice was rising until Groose slapped his hand over his mouth.

Link heard the close footsteps, and they backed into the nearest doorway. Link felt Groose tense, then he jumped out and caught the figure before it could notice the two knights in the shadows.

But since the training sessions with Link, Pipit's reflexes had gotten much better. Groose's arm skirted over his head, taking off his golden cap, before he jumped around the redhead and kicked him in the back of the knee. Groose fell hard onto the floor, and Link grabbed the knight in gold before he could do anything else.

"Link!" Pipit cried, momentarily pausing. Link relaxed for a moment as well, until Pipit's face hardened into a glare. "What are you doing?" He demanded, grabbing at Link's arms that held him firmly against the wall. "It's unforgivable!"

"What _am_ I doing?" Link snapped back, eyes wide and desperate. "Think!" He shouted, giving his angry friend a good hard shake. "What have I done!" Pipit closed his eyes.

"You-…you hurt my _wife_!" At least Link remembered who Pipit's wife was.

"No!" Link protested. "I've hurt no one!"

"Link, there's too much noise." Groose whispered. Link shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Pipit. I'll fix this, I promise." Link said. Pipit frowned in confusion, before Link took a short step back and brought the side of his hand into the knight's neck. The knight gave a startled grunt, before his body went slack. Link caught Pipit as he fell, then lowered him to the ground gently.

"When did you learn to do that karate chop thing?" Groose couldn't help but ask, mimicking the sweep of his hand.

"Peatrice's father showed me when I went to his island one day." Link hastily explained, as Groose tried mimicking the motion. Link made sure his friend's arm and legs were not stretched into any uncomfortable positions, then hurried down the hall to the armory.

They reached the armory, where Link's shield and sword had been placed in the center of the room. Along with his folded red cloak. Like his green cap, it had become a necessary edition to his attire. Link equipped himself with his faithful weapons and cloak, and with them, he felt his confidence renew.

He faced Groose.

"I'm going after Zelda." Link said firmly. His friend nodded.

"Of course you are."

"You should get yourself and Peatrice out of the castle. I don't know what else can happen." Groose flashed his friend a thumbs-up.

"No worries about me. I already got my angel back above the clouds where she belongs." Groose leaned over and took something out of one of the boxes. It was a simple lantern. "Here. You're leaving right now, right? At least take this."

Despite the gravity of the current situation, Link cracked a smile as he took the cold lantern from his friend.

He was able to pass through the rest of the castle unnoticed, and slipped through an open window so he wouldn't wake anyone with the loud push of the doors being parted. As he hurried through the grass, tripping blindly over rocks and ditches, there came a great thundering rumble from all around him. He could feel the vibrations under his feet, and lifted his arms to shield himself from the unseen terror. Something ran into him, and he tumbled out of the way before it could trample him. He saw a flicker of a tail in the moonlight, and felt the powerful hooves kick up dirt in his direction as the horses fled in a startled daze. He sat low in the grass until he could not hear or feel them close by.

He didn't light the lantern until he was very far into the field, in fear of somehow attracting unwarranted attention. He looked over his shoulder, but by then, the castle was hidden by the hills of swaying black grass.

He struck a spark, and lit the lantern. It was all he had to guide his way, but he would manage. He had to.


	28. Curious Company

Zelda was exhausted; her eyes burned from the lack of sleep, and standing hurt her back. She sat on the edge of the bed, reluctant to lie down fully, but when the baby started tossing and turning, she was forced to lie down on her back. The relief was instant. The bed was very soft, and wide enough for her to spread her arms and legs as wide as she could without her toes or fingertips reaching the edges.

She folded her arms over her chest and sighed. She closed her eyes, then forced them back open to verify that she was still trapped inside the door-less prison. Not surprisingly, she was.

She looked towards the open window, and watched smoke rise past it in thin drifts. The volcano had stopped shaking that morning. There had been a violent eruption, and Zelda was certain she would die there before her captor could even return, but it subsided, and the mountain was quiet. What he said had unnerved her. He said he was going to stop the volcano from erupting, and he had. But the dragon Eldin was the one who controlled such events. He'd spoken as if he could subdue the god, and it was apparent that he had succeeded, somehow.

She closed her eyes again, but each time the pause became longer. She decided it was all right if she kept her eyes shut, as long as she did not sleep.

Zelda moved closer into the welcoming arms, until her face was resting against Link's chest. His tunic smelled of ash though, as if he'd been trekking around the volcano. He brushed his calloused hand through her hair, and she relaxed immensely. Then, her stomach clenched as if it was filled with ice, and her eyes jolted open.

The tunic was black.

Dark laughed at her reaction; pulling herself away and gasping. But he held onto her, and forcefully drew her back against his chest.

"Shh, shh. Go back to bed, Zelda. Just a bad dream." He whispered huskily, nipping the tip of her ear.

"No!" She shouted into his tunic, her voice muffled. She landed a kick on his shins, and he released her. She scrambled off the other side of the bed and pressed her back against the wall, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if she was covered in sand.

Dark propped himself up on his elbow and raised a brow.

"If you're so afraid of physical contact, how are you pregnant?" He asked. She clenched her teeth, glowering at him as she trembled. He stretched himself across the bed until his head hung over the side. His silver bangs fell back over his dark forehead as he looked up at her cutely.

Zelda couldn't rid herself of the feeling of his touch. Her skin tingled, remembering his fingers massaging through her hair, sending jolts from his fingertips to wherever he made contact. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms as if she was trying to remove a stain. And just like a persistent stain, it would not come off. Then, her stomach growled.

Dark's lips curled into a long, thin smile, until he could no longer suppress his laughter. Zelda kept her arms around her chest as the baby kicked, voicing its needs in the only way it could.

"Hungry, Zelda?" He asked eagerly. She said nothing. Of course she was. She hadn't since yesterday evening.

Dark rolled over, and summersaulted off the bed. He snapped his fingers as Ghirahim would, and a black blanket appeared in his hands. He shook it out in the air, and as it settled, it formed into the shape of a table, though there had been no such furniture there previously. It hung like a tablecloth, but there was a gap of air between its fringed edges and the dirt floor.

He snapped again, and black china covered the cloth, and filled with an assortment of delicacies. Zelda's stomach growled louder at the prospect of such a filling meal.

An armchair formed behind him, and he sat. He waved for her to take the empty seat across from him. But she did not move from the spot.

Zelda wanted to be the stubborn, courageous captive, refusing any offer of help from the enemy. But she would have to. But the baby's incessant kicking forced to into realizing that it wouldn't be just herself who she was starving.

She grudgingly sat at the other end of the table, and took the fork in her fist. Dark smiled.

"Good girl." She refused to meet his eyes. She stared at the food, but she did not yet touch it. "Oh, don't think like that." Dark mused, crossing his legs and leaning his chin into his hand. "It's not poisoned." She reached for a row of cut apples, but her fingers hovered above the fruit hesitantly. She withdrew her hand, and Dark frowned.

"Then why did you bring me here?" She demanded, latching onto his glowing eyes. "If you don't want to kill me?"

Dark rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly. Of course I'm going to kill you." Zelda clenched her fork nervously. "By poison though?" He shook his head and looked out the window. "How crude. No…no…And you shouldn't worry. You still have a few days before he gets here." He lolled his head back and looked at her. "This time, I'm using _you_ to get to _him_."

"Link!" Zelda gasped. He smiled to himself. "No!" Dark chuckled and sighed, his eyes wandering.

"So…_enamored_ with the boy." His fist tightened over his knee. "But there's nothing really special about him. Always fluttering around, not saying a word…" Dark added visuals to his speech by waving his hands like they were butterflies.

"At least he pauses to breathe." Zelda added. Dark's eyes flashed to hers, wide, then narrowed in focused anger. He pushed out of his chair, and jumped onto the table, his black boots crunching over bowls and tea cups until he stood on Zelda's plate. Then he knelt down in front of her, expressionless.

As quick as a flash, one hand snatched her wrists, pulling her up straight until she was being held off her seat. Dark snapped, and a serrated blade formed into his awaiting grip. He aimed the tip at her neck, so close that Zelda did not even swallow in fear of cutting herself.

"Just because I won't kill you yet…" Without breaking his stare with her, he slowly lowered the blade so it was level with her navel. "…doesn't mean I won't hurt you. Do you understand?" Zelda slowly nodded. His grip tightened around her wrists and he shook her, while bringing the blade against her belly, so it was cutting into the fabric of her dress. "I said, _do you understand_!"

"Yes!" She screamed. He instantly released her, and the blade vanished. He walked back across the table.

"I'm not hungry anymore." He jumped down from the table and vanished into the floor.

Zelda still trembled for long after her captor left. She moved out of the chair, away from the meal, and pushed herself against the wall, sinking to the floor. There were no corners in the circular room. She was exposed wherever she sat. She wound her arms over her stomach, and pushed her face into her hands.

_Link…_

* * *

><p>The knight ran breakneck through the forest. His cloak trailed behind him, but never caught against the branches, as if it was maneuvering on its own.<p>

Link looked up at the sky, pausing from his sprint. But just like the last time he had checked, the clouds hid the stars from view. He faced the tall, arching trees again, and against all his better judgment, continued pushing on. He'd entered Faron Woods, but he'd never been into that part of the forest before. He reached a clearing lined with mushrooms, and circled them, peering over the fungus and examining the paths they were blocking. Nothing looked familiar, or everything looked_ too_ familiar.

That was why he never went through the woods at night; monsters were everywhere, and he could hardly see. The lantern's light seemed to end after a meter in front of himself, illuminating only enough for him to take the next step forward.

But sometimes, even that wasn't enough. Link felt the ground give way underfoot, and he dropped the lantern in order to clutch the earth. It was loose, and crumbled away under his hands. He dug his feet into the cliff as they fell over, then finally latched onto a solid root. He stood very still, breathing heavily through his nose, inhaling wet soil and waited for the sound of spilling dirt to end. In the silence, he heard his lantern hit the ground far below him and shatter. He reached up for the ledge, but could not find it. Even his sense of orientation was shaken. He was standing upright, wasn't he?

He closed his eyes. Keeping them open didn't help. No- he was upright. The lantern had fallen down, below his feet.

_Here!_

He looked back up, and saw a blinding ball of light hovering above him. He squinted his eyes, and saw the edge of the cliff also, illuminated enough for him to see where to reach.

He pulled himself over the edge, grunting every time he lost his footing. Finally he exchanged the handhold, giving it to his foot, and kicked the rest of the way over the edge and onto solid ground. He rolled away from the ledge and took a few moments to gather his breath. It was a long few moments.

The fairy had been kind enough to heal any physical wounds he'd suffered, but mentally, he was still exhausted. He needed sleep- the natural, restful kind. But in exchange for resting, he would have to give up hours of time. He couldn't convince himself that sleep was more important.

…The fairy…

_Hello again! _The fairy suddenly moved in front of his face, greeting him with a flap of her four wings.

"Huh? How did-"

_I followed you._ She admitted. _I was worried…But I'm glad I did- you almost fell! In fact, it's pretty dark out tonight, and it's a new moon. Would you mind if I tagged along with you, until you get where you're going? _

Link nodded gratefully, and the fairy flew ahead of him. He was surprised at her offer. Link had caught fairies in bottles before and they had healed him, but always flew away afterwards as if they had somewhere else to be. (Link guiltily wondered if they had been uncomfortable trapped inside a bottle, and flew away because they were angry) And not once had one spoken to him before. Had they just chosen not to, or was this talkative fairy special?

"Do you have a name?" Link asked, realizing how rude he had been.

_Oh!_ The fairy sounded flustered all over again, and her light seemed to become pinker. _Well, it's not important, really…but, it's Vina._

Link nodded with a kind smile that caused Vina to look away, even pinker.

Link decided that his respite was over, and stood, dusting off his cloak, and looked into the woods blindly. Without the lantern, it was pitch black, with only darker and lighter shades of shadows to alert him to obstacles in his path. But Vina seemed to know exactly where she was going. She fluttered ahead of him. Lighting his path with her meager light, leading him along the easiest, safest roads until he stumbled back into familiar territory.

As he walked in the dismal light, he couldn't help but be reminded of Farore's Silent Realm. He found himself searching for the guardians, and tears of light to buy himself some more time. Ivan flew in a slow, dazed line, as they passed the flat courtyard where Link had stabbed the sword into the earth to begin the Goddess' trial...

* * *

><p>It was his first Silent Realm, and he hadn't known what to expect.<p>

The first thing Link noticed was that he felt much lighter, and saw that he was not wearing his sword or shield. Perhaps he'd grown used to the weight against his back, after months of traveling with a heavy shield and blade. But it wasn't just that his weapons were missing. Even his chain mail hung over his shoulders as lightly as a vest of feathers. He took an experimental step, and his tunic flowed as if he were walking underwater.

He looked to Fi for an explanation, but his companion was nowhere in sight. But her echoing voice rung out through his head, and she revealed that it was a trial for his mind alone, and what he saw as his arms and legs was the manifestation of his spirit.

Did that mean his body was still holding the sword into the ground in Faron Woods? He did not like the idea of being so vulnerable while his mind was separated from his body, but he had no other choice.

Fi simply told him that he had to gather the tears of light, and not awaken any of the guardians.

He suddenly felt his chest tingle, and he covered his torso with his hands. He felt his tunic bulge, then something was pressed into his hands. He lifted it away from himself, his eyes wide in wonder. It looked like a glass container of some kind, in the shape of a long flower stem, crowned by a white daisy. How had that come from his spirit?

Fi explained that it would carry the tears as he collected them. She then vanished entirely, and he could not call her again. He was alone.

He looked around the forest, and thought how beautiful the place was. Everything was outlined with an ethereal glow, and slow-moving spirits floated around, carrying small lanterns that illuminated a circle of light below them. Its peacefulness was…deceiving.

He was currently standing on a small, circular platform, surrounded by the outlines of flower petals, and the moment he stepped out of the circle, the lights blinked red and black, and the guardians screeched and came to life. The daisy withered, dropping its petals to the ground, and died, along with everything else in the forest. The guardians lifted their massive blades and heaved them over their shoulders, and chased after Link. Startled, he fell backwards, into the safety of the circle, and the deafening wails were muted, but he could still hear his own loud breathing and his heartbeat, as if his spirit self was reminding himself how frightened he was. The guardians paced back and forth, swinging their bodies, searching for him. But it seemed that as long as he remained in the ring, they could not see him. Still, one came dangerously close and Link held his breath until it passed by.

He located the nearest tear, only a few yards away, hovering just barley off the ground. Link glanced at the guardian, who was currently facing the other way.

This would truly be a test of his courage.

Link bolted out of the circle, and the guardians spun and faced him. The ground shook as they pursued him, and Link pumped his arms as he ran. But it was like an awful nightmare. His spiritual body, which had felt like air a moment ago, felt sluggish and would not move nearly as fast as he felt he was capable of. He could feel the guardians approaching, and he shouted with strain, his voice echoing far. He slid over the dirt, catching a glimpse of a tall guardian with its blunt axe raised, and he closed his hand over the first tear. The guardian instantly vanished, and Link felt a refreshing mist settled over him. The flower bloomed to life again, and the forest returned to its calm state as if the frightening ordeal had never happened. Link rose to his feet, his knees shaking horribly as he recovered. It seemed that even his spirit could tremble…

He worked his way into the forest, picking his way past each sleeping guardian as if they were alive. He was balancing on a rope path, intently focused, when the siren rang out through the forest again. Link slipped, but managed to grab the rope under his arms. His legs swung wildly as he tried to climb back on top of the rope. What had he done wrong? No guardian had seen him!

They were directly below him now, stomping their feet angrily. Link shut his eyes and held the rope, praying to the Goddesses-

…This was Farore's test. She wouldn't dare help him now.

The realization was painful, but he opened his eyes and began slinking across the rope again. As he climbed onto the tree, a guardian flew up, and hovered above him. Link dove, falling right into the tear, and the guardian vanished. He sat there, shaking uncontrollably, listening to the relaxing, mocking chime that filled the woods. He finally sat up, and pushed his back against the tree trunk, and looked at the vessel of light. It was almost halfway full. Only halfway.

A white petal fluttered down and landed in his lap before breaking into dots of light and fading. Link brought the flower even with his face and stared. The next petal had already begun to wither. Of course…

A _time limit_. The Goddesses knew his weaknesses too well.

He could get through any obstacle, given the time. He was patient, and his strategy had paid off up until now. Almost.

'_You were too late.'_

Link felt panic swell in his chest, and he scrambled to his feet. He jumped off the tree, landing lightly, but the same amount of pain shot up his legs as if it were his real body. He started acting rashly, trying to cut down time. He panicked; something a hero was not supposed to do. And the guardians punished him for it.

In an attempt to cut time, he did not wait for the suspicious red water to recede fully, and he tried to leapt over it and land on the log. He slammed into the edge of the fallen tree, and splashed backwards into the waking water. It clung to his which clung to his body like thick mud, and when he attempted to escape by moving himself onto his knees, he only became further submerged. The tear was only an arm's length away, but the guardian was on him in a second. It flew up behind him, and Link couldn't help but look. The axe was lifted high over its head, towering far above Link, then rushed down, colliding with his skull, then through his entire body.

He felt a sickening tug pull through his soul, whisking away the tears of light individually, as if they had been sewn into his skin. He collapsed into the waking water, drowning in the blood-red pond.

And then he woke up, face-first on the circle back at the entrance of the Silent Realm. He crawled onto his hands and feet dizzily, and shook his head. He touched his forehead and tapped his cap, feeling for blood or bone, but found no sign of injury.

Then, Fi contacted him, and verified his fears. He had failed the trial.

Link stared at his hands in disbelief and horror. No, it could not end like this. Not even in a real fight? He…he had so much left to do! It couldn't-

Fi calmly added that all hope was not lost. He could try again, and again, and again if it came to that. As long as his spirit did not break.

He stood tall then and nodded eagerly.

He was not happy to have to go through the woods all over again, but the fresh start gave him the chance to strategize. This time around, he knew where half of the tears were already, and he planned out a route accordingly. When he did run out of time, he hid from the guardians, and sprinted to the tears with focused accuracy. He did not accept failure a second time, and the Goddess of courage was the first to approve of him.

* * *

><p>Vina stopped, and politely waited for the daydreaming hero to catch up. Link recognized the roar of water, and realized that she had led him all the way back to the stone bridge overlooking the lake.<p>

_You wanted to see Faron, right? Well, this is as close as you can get from here._

Link nodded, and tightened the cloak over his neck. The fairy tensed.

_Wait, what are you thinking? Of jumping! No- Link, the fall is- _

Link dove headfirst off the bridge. He could not see the dark water below, and he did not know exactly when to take a breath to hold it. He guessed too early, and after a few moments of holding it in his lungs tightly, he thought he had enough time to quickly gasp another one. He exhaled, and felt the sharp sting of water against his hands, then the cold rush as it consumed him.

He swallowed freshwater through his nose, and broke the surface, coughing and sneezing painfully. He waded in the deep, cold lake for a moment, until Vina fluttered down to him.

_You scared me!_ She scolded, slapping his cheek with her wing.

"I've done it before." He said, and began swimming towards the mouth of the river. Vina lighted the way for him, so he was able to jump over the water gates with ease. His new water dragon scale seemed to allow him to jump even higher than the last time. The fairy's light seemed to be doubled, as it was reflected off of the still water's surface, and illuminated the majority of the tunnel. Though the fish never seemed to sleep, they slowly moved out of his path, and even the explosive puffer fish gave him little trouble. They were all under Faron's rule, it seemed. And she had apparently decreed that it was time to sleep.

He reached her court in no time, guided by his new helper, and stepped onto the island. He already knew that he was in trouble. The water dragon was a bundle of scales, rising and falling with her deep snores, and Link could not even find her face among the layers of tail.

"Faron?" He called. The dragon's body shifted and churned like water, receding until he saw her regal face looking over her shoulder to inspect him. Her black eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, rising out of her crouched stance to tower over him. "How dare you disturb me at this hour! Have you learned nothing of etiquette?" Link heard her teeth snap with a distinct '_clink!_' as her tirade ended. Link knew his reasons were sound, but he knew that he was about to make the dragon even angrier.

"I know I am being rude, Faron, but I need your help!" She rolled her head back and laughed.

"Of course you do!"

"Zelda's been taken!" Faron closed her mouth, and Link knew he'd won her attention. "That…monster that came from my wound…it didn't die then. It got stronger, and then it took her." Faron slithered over to him, and grabbed him in her paw with no warning. She pinned him on the stone floor, her tail whipping back and forth.

"What kind of _hero_ are you..?" She hissed, her lips pulling back to show off her ivory fangs. She had the face of a human, but the maw of a dragon. "She is yours to protect, and you fail time and time again!" Link hated being pinned. He'd been in that helpless position too many times recently. He hit her wrist, though she did not move at all.

"I won't fail! I'm going to save her!"

"Fool!" She pushed him once more, hard, into the ground, and stepped away from him. Her booming voice had awoken the whole lake, and the eyes of fish and parella started. "That evil creature is of your own creation. It will be near impossible to destroy." He didn't like how she referred to it as his own creation. It was a shard of Ghirahim, that had festered in his injuries and taken his form. But it wasn't him.

"I'll find a way. But I need to find Zelda first."

"You don't even know where she is…" Faron scoffed, crossing her arms tightly. Link's breathing had increased, and he fought back the urge to yell. He thought that Faron would know, but why would she? Who he really needed was Fi, or Impa. But instead all he had was this moody, ungrateful dragon.

Link turned away from her, and Vina floated closer to him.

_We'll find her. _She reassured him.

But Link did not nod. He just stared at the tips of his boots. Then he lifted his eyes to the lake, and took a step towards the water.

"Wait." Link's foot hovered above the rippling water, then he put it down behind himself and faced Faron. The dragon did not look happy, but her fangs were once more hidden behind her lips and out of sight. She lifted her neck, and pointed her eyes over the forest. "Zelda is not in my woods. I would sense her. But she is not terribly far. My brother has been quiet these past few days. The volcano of Eldin has not erupted once, which is very unlike him." Faron blinked, and moved her eyes to see Link. "Go there, and you may find her."

It was not a lot of information, but more than enough to go on. He just had to pray that Faron's hunch was correct.

Link nodded, reconsidered, and bowed as well. Then he ran, and dove headfirst into the water. Faron watched him go, slowly curling herself up to resume her rest. But her large eyes remained fixed on the distant, smoggy skies, and she did not sleep for a long while.

And neither did Link.

Vina insisted that he rest, and though Link was reluctant at first, he was realistic. And it was more practical to sleep at night, when his vision was limited, and travel much faster by daylight with more energy. He'd tried the first time to save Zelda in a day. He'd ended up collapsing from exhaustion in the middle of the Skyview Temple, and been woken up by a spider gnawing on his head. He needed to be rested. Not _well_ rested, just rested enough so he wouldn't keel over during a fight.

His time in the dungeon had worn him out, and at the edge of the woods, he leaned against the last tree and closed his eyes to wait for dawn. He rolled over against the tree trunk, and pulled his cloak over his shoulders.

Just because he needed to rest, didn't mean it would come easily.

* * *

><p>Dark returned the next morning, and saw Zelda sitting on the edge of the window, looking out across the mountain. She hadn't noticed him yet, since his footsteps were practically silent as a shadow's would be, and he smirked playfully. How would he sneak up on her? Nothing that would send her tipping over the edge though. Then he would have to go through all the trouble of catching her and teleporting back, and he had never tried teleporting with someone else along for the ride. What if he forgot a foot?<p>

Zelda sighed, and suddenly gasped and looked up at him. He snapped his fingers. He'd missed his chance. He greeted her with a suave tip of his head and smile.

"Hello Zelda. I'm sorry, I didn't consider how stuffy this room could get. So let's go downstairs for a breath of air." Zelda bit her lip, glancing out the window. Dark frowned. "Do you have something to tell me? Go on, I don't like guessing games." Zelda planted her feet.

"What did you do to Eldin?" She asked. He smirked wide.

"So you've noticed. And I _told_ you, the eruptions were bothering me, so I put a muzzle on that annoying thing."

"He's the god of this land- you can't do that!" Zelda protested. Dark rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me do the same to you. Stop all that yelling." Zelda instantly quieted herself. The risks were too great now. After last night, she knew just how serious this monster was. "Come on then. Let's go downstairs." Dark smiled to himself, fingering the white dress that hung over the mirror. "First though, you should change your attire into something more fitting." He lifted the dress off the mirror and tossed it to her. She caught it impulsively, and realized it was the same dress she had worn during her pilgrimage to the sacred springs.

"It isn't more fitting." Zelda growled. "I'm not-"

"Do you want to see Link or not?" He groaned. Zelda clutched the dress tightly.

"He's here?" Dark smirked.

"He will be." Zelda's fear returned. Why would he be smiling about that? Dark turned around and glared at her. "Why aren't you changed yet?" She jerked her chin up defiantly, remembering the words of the three goddesses.

"I won't wear this."

Dark's eyes narrowed.

"Don't defy me. I kindly refer to you as a Goddess, but you have nothing left of her. Except…just enough to be worth killing." Zelda's hands shook. Why was this happening? It was like the ordeal last year, but this time around it seemed the enemy didn't even want her soul to revive Demise. He just wanted her dead.

"The war is over." Zelda pleaded. "You don't have to do this…" He took a step back and sighed.

"I do, Zelda. I'm sorry, but I do. But the fact of the matter is that you are still, however weakened, the Goddess Hylia. No matter what Din, or Farore or Nayru say." He smiled. "It's sweet that you want me to change for you, though. And I will." Dark sauntered away, hands rising. "I'll be different than Ghirahim. I'll do all that he was unable to-" He spun around, pointing at Zelda. "First, is I won't be so cocky when dealing with that sky child. I'll kill him for sure, the first time, without fail."

"No!" Zelda gasped. "You-…you won't be able to." Dark leaned over, pushing his hands on his knees and laughed.

"That's the funny thing- I _will_! Now," He unsheathed his sword and twirled it in a circle, stopping it when it pointed at her belly. "put on that dress, and let's go downstairs to watch your lover die."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ I hope you're liking how it's turning out! I've been really active on my tumblr, so if you have one, I suggest you check it out! :)**_

_**As always, let me know if you have any suggestions/opinions by reviewing ;) Also, if you do review, and ask a question, please log in so I can respond directly to you. Because I will :)**_

_**Thanks for over 300 reviews! You guys rock!**_


	29. Fracture

_Link…_

_Link, wake up…_

The weary hero opened his eyes, and Vina fluttered away from him. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and pulled the cloak tighter over his body. The air was chilly, and a dense fog hung over the plains before him.

_It's dawn, and you should get moving while the monsters are still tired._ She suggested.

Link nodded, and rolled onto his feet. He strapped his sword and shield over his back and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to protect his ears from the crisp air. His boots crunched over frost-bitten grass, though the mist hid the ground from view. The plains were easy to cross though, so he didn't worry about suddenly tripping and such. He's tried calling his Loftwing once, but the clouds were low and thick today, and he doubted his bird was awake yet.

The spacious fields would have been lonesome without Vina. The kind fairy flew close by, sometimes resting on his shoulder and inside his hood when powerful gusts of wind threatened to sweep her dainty form away. The soft-spoken fairy conversed every now and then. Not too much so Link felt overwhelmed, but just enough so he remembered that he was not alone. But after some time of walking, Link cleared his throat and asked his own question.

"Are all fairies this helpful?" He asked. Vina jumped, tickling his ear. She had grown used to the warm silence that they had established.

_I'm sure we are_. She said. Link smiled. She hadn't said one negative thing since he met her. But she hadn't been so horribly optimistic where Link felt frustrated either. _I…Well, I really want to help you find Zelda. You two are so in love, I can practically see it over your head._

Link frowned. He wondered what a fairy's vision was like. Was she being figurative when she said she could see his emotions like that?

"I'm sorry, I never asked, but how did you know what I was thinking, in the dungeon?"

_All fairies can hear thoughts. It's how we can tell you're hurt._ Vina said simply. _Some, more than others. _

"And you're one of them that can hear them very well." He said with a smile. Vina burrowed into his hood.

_Yes, I suppose. It's also because your thoughts are so strong. And you must know why I know Zelda's name. _Link's frown deepened. _Don't make that face, you're too young for wrinkles. _He straightened his expression instantly, embarrassed that she had noticed. _You really don't recognize me? _

"I'm sorry, I-" Vina huffed, and flew out of his hood.

_Oh, well, I understand. You must have seen many fairies, so the only one at your wedding surely won't stand out-ooph!_

Link caught her in his open hand when she suddenly was pulled backwards in the wind.

"You were the fairy at our wedding?" He remembered breaking the bottle and releasing a gorgeous fairy into the sky, but he hadn't recognized her after all, he realized guiltily. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

_It's- it's all right…_ She said dizzily, as Link tucked her back into the warm recess of his hood. She burrowed behind his ear. _Link…I..._

Link craned his neck to try and see her on his shoulder.

"Yes?" She paused, then shook.

_Nothing. Let's go and find Zelda. _

* * *

><p>The hero tread on, and crossed the great plains as the sun rose and dried up the frost. The clouds rumbled ominously, and Link was worried that his Loftwing would be struck down by lightning if he called him down to the surface.<p>

Besides, he was staring down Mount Eldin already.

The ground became rocky underfoot, and Link had to return his focus to the path ahead. Though the mountain was silent, it must have erupted recently. He path was covered in tossed stones and dried lava. The sky was the only thing shaking though, when the active volcano above them should have been coughing and spitting flames. Link passed through the lower levels of the fiery pass with ease, constantly looking up nervously, until the top of the mountain was too close to see.

_Something's not right._ Vina finally said. They were both thinking it. Link doubled his pace, racing up the sandy slopes. There seemed, no, there _were_, quite a many more of the monsters than there had been before. Dozens crowded the platforms at the hallway mark on the slope, and Link had to use the bow and arrow to shoot enough of them down to make room for himself before he raced up the hill.

They threw rocks at him, and catapulted giant boulders his way. But they were poor shots, and hit more of their own kind than Link. Link covered his face with his shield as a boulder crushed over a bokoblin, and the shards of rock expelled outwards and pelted against the metal.

He reached their camp and saw throngs of the red monsters just waiting for him. It reminded him of the hordes of bokoblins he'd been forced to kill in order to make his way to Zelda at the Sealed Grounds.

But he did not fear the monsters. The only thing that worried him, was why they were so many, so suddenly. But that brought along a better feeling as well. If they were trying so hard to stop Link in his tracks, there had to be a reason. They wouldn't guard nothing.

Zelda was close.

He unsheathed his sword, and sent half a dozen monsters into the air with the sweeping motion of drawing his blade. They went up in smoke the moment they hit the ground, rapidly rotting away and sending of plumes of violet air. As others turned to stare, Link raced by and cut them down as well. Vina flew high overhead, careful to avoid the battles she was not accustomed to, and kept a close eye on the knight. What Link only interpreted as angry yells and screeches, the fairy understood. She shook as she listened to the foul things the monsters said to him, and was relieved that the knight could not translate their rough speech.

He did not waste his time killing all of them, only the ones that were foolish enough to get in his way. Which was still a great many.

He thought it funny that they bokoblins ran away from his beedle, but still ran headfirst through the point of his sword. When would they learn what they should fear?

He jumped over the bridge of the fallen watchtower, and kept running until he scaled up a vine-covered wall and distanced himself from the angry mobs. He took a moment to catch his breath, but was on his feet again by the time Vina caught up with him.

_They really don't like you._ She informed him. Link shrugged. He didn't particularly like them either. _They said you murdered some of them, near the grassy place._

At this, Link paused.

"They were moving too close to the castle." He said weakly. "I didn't enjoy it." Vina hovered in place, pensive. Then, she bobbed up and down.

_I know. I trust you. _

There were no more bokoblins along the narrow path to the Fire Sanctuary, but that didn't mean there were fewer monsters. Especially once he set foot inside the temple. The place was seething with lizalfos and lava fish and flaming keese that burned his ears if they got too close. So many, that Link didn't even bother picking up their tails or claws after they fell off once he killed them. He couldn't be weighed down by the treasure. That wasn't why he was there.

Vina diligently remained at his side, despite obviously becoming weaker under the heat, and assisted him whenever she could. Mostly by pointing out higher switches that he failed to notice right away, or help him target an elusive enemy. But the heat eventually became too much for the fairy. She was flying ahead of him, then suddenly started drifting towards the lava like a stray leaf in the wind. Link ran forward, dropped to his knees, and reached out as far as he could over the lava, and just barley caught her in his stretching fingertips. He quickly drew her away from the open flames and tucked her inside his tunic.

He'd forgotten how hot it really was in the Sanctuary. His fireshield earrings protected him from the unbearable heat, but he hadn't realized that Vina may not have the same protection. He had to hurry.

Even without Vina's help, Link was able to reach the end of the temple easily. He'd been there before, after all. But the traps had all been reset, and the monsters had manifested all over again. He even had to toss water into the frog's mouths again in some places. And that meant he had to empty his potion bottles to make room for water. He had a feeling that it was planned that way.

He came to the final doors, the large, impressive pair with the golden flame pattern. Link pushed, and the hinges reluctantly turned and the door opened far enough for him to enter. He'd reached Eldin's court, but the fire dragon was nowhere in sight. Link walked further across the metal floor, glancing down at the bubbling lava only inches underfoot, separated by only wires.

The doors behind him slammed shut, and he impulsively glanced over his shoulder to verify. He turned slowly, expecting to see his opponent standing before him.

Zelda turned around, and gasped, as did Link. But her eyes widened in alarm instead of joy.

"Link…no- it's all a trap! Run-" A shrill laugh filled the room, and a plume of smoke billowed around Zelda. With a snapping sound, the smoke dispersed and revealed the dark figure who had taken her. He reached his arms around her shoulders and neck, and cupped her chin in his hand. Zelda crincged and grabbed at his wrist, but he was obviously much stronger than she was.

Link drew his sword, glaring daggers at the man who held her. The man who looked like himself…

"Let her go." He ordered. Dark smiled.

"I don't _think_ _so_." He grabbed her and jumped upwards, taking Zelda with him.

"Link, run!" Zelda screamed, and then her urgent voice was nothing more than an echo.

Link clenched his sword and searched for her, until the rumbling underfoot became too much to ignore.

_Link!_ Vina shouted. Link gasped and looked over his shoulder, as a wave of lava threatened to crash over him, he rolled out of the way just in time, and the wave receded back into the fiery pool. But it billowed up again, until it had slipped through the chain links and taken the form of a very large hand. Link flipped his sword into ready and drew his shield.

The hand raced forward, open, and Link easily moved out of the way. It dove back into the pool, and Link couldn't find it again. But he knew where it would appear. He jumped, and the hand pushed out and grabbed the spot where he'd been a moment ago. Link turned and slashed his blade through its wrist. The hand fell over, cascading back into the fire like glowing water.

But just like water, it reformed together again, and lunged out of the lava once more. And it would continue to regenerate until Link found a way to kill it for good. The fight was long from over. Link knew how to defeat it though. He needed to soak it with water so it would freeze up, and he could cut it while it was hardened lava rock. But he'd used up all of his water getting through the temple.

Zelda watched from high above as Link parried the monster's attacks and paced. He spun his sword around in his hand, keeping the grip loose and ready. Zelda recognized that. It was something, a bit of a habit, he'd been doing ever since he took up swordplay. It meant he was thinking, nervous even.

Dark watched eagerly, a wild grin on his face. Zelda looked back to the fight reluctantly.

Link wasn't injured, but he was getting tired. All he could do was dodge, and his chain mail and weapons weighed him down. The monster was just waiting for him to slip up. Link tried shooting an arrow at it, but the shaft caught on fire before it even touched the hand. He tried throwing a bomb, but the monster just exploded and reformed, and attacked.

What else could he do? He could try burning it. What? Where had that idea come from? Fight fire with fire.

He glanced at Vina on his shoulder, but the fairy hadn't suggested anything yet.

Link felt his stomach tingle, and his throat burn. He wanted to use the sacred fire that had helped him against the bug swarm. But the insects were flammable, and the monster he faced right now was literally made out of fire. It would have no effect! And even if he did try it, he didn't know how to call upon the power on a whim.

But he should try.

He knew he should try.

A flicker of light caught his eye, and he looked down at his sword hand. The Triforce insignia was glowing, but the triangle on the pinnacle was much brighter than the rest.

The hand slapped the chains and raced forward.

Link gave a fierce shout, and punched the floor. A brilliant explosion of flames spread outwards, knocking the hand backwards. It made a fist, then convulsed open, its fingers twitching and cracking as it burned. As it _burned_! Link got to his feet, lifted his sword high overhead, and brought it down through the monster. It shattered, and the bits of rock dropped back into the lava and continued to burn until they sunk.

"What?" Dark shrieked, springing to his feet. Link looked up, and found them watching from a ledge on the ceiling. Link flicked his sword, which was glowing red from the heat and casting his entire body in an orange hue. His red cloak caught the color of the heat and reflected it. Dark didn't like it. That power was from the Goddess, Din. "So, you have another friend in higher places!" He shouted. "But you're not the only one who Din gave her power to!"

Zelda gasped.

"Link, please run!" She shouted. Link shook his head, rejecting her request. He would not leave her. But he had no idea what he was about to face, and Zelda did.

Dark straightened himself up, regaining his composure. He lifted his hand, and snapped. The sound, which should have been rather quiet, echoed through the entire room as if it was a tree branch cracking, instead of two fingers brushing against each other. The volcano trembled. Link doubled his grip on his sword, and shook the sweat out of his eyes with a shake of his head, smearing his hair over his eyes. He planted his feet and waited. It didn't take long.

One of the waterfalls of lava towards the back of the room exploded. A gush of fire emptied out into the pool, and a low growling filled the room. Link's mind raced. It sounded like Faron when she was angry. But…

A geyser of flames and steam shot upwards in front of Link, and the fire dragon jumped out of the flames and landed at Link's feet.

_Eldin!_ Link realized.

His cloak was in tatters, hanging off of his muscular body in ribbons. Under the torn cloth was torn skin. Half-healed scars and bubbling blood. Sword marks. The dragon shook, scattering droplets of lava, and fixed his amber eyes on Link. Then, he threw his neck back and let out an earth-shaking roar.

Zelda watched, the hot air from his roars buffeting her face, drying her damp eyes. She looked back down at the horrible sight, and felt even more tears well up behind her eyelids.

"I thought you didn't like him." Dark said with a shrug, noticing her anguish.

"He is Din's messenger!" She shouted, facing him. "You can't do this to him!"

"Oh, it's already done." Dark chuckled, fixing his red eyes back on the battlegrounds below them. Zelda demanded his attention again, by hitting him this time. Dark rolled his eyes and batted her away. "Stop that, you gnat! Ugh, fine. I was going to let you watch, but you're the worst." He grabbed her again, quite roughly, and she pounded her fists into his back uselessly. He took a step off the ledge, fell towards the lava, and vanished just before they splashed into the fire.

Link saw Dark grab Zelda again, and yelled her name. His heart nearly shattered when he saw them fall, but they vanished before hitting the lava. His heart ached still.

_Zelda…!_

But then Eldin gave another roar, shorter, and lunched at the hero. If Link so much as thought of Zelda again, anything other than the dragon, he would have been killed instantly.

The dragon was nothing like Link had ever fought before. The first attack he'd been unable to dodge rattled him to the bone, and nearly broke the arm that held the Hylian shield against the beast's attack. After a minute more, he noticed the dragon's attacks were weak. He was not using his full potential- which was on par with a god. He was toying with Link. Testing him. If Link wanted the battle over, he would have to end it while the dragon's guard was down, or force him into the intensity that he was capable of, to end the fight in a more violent manner. However it happened, Link was determined to end it quickly.

He tried to call Eldin back from insanity, but the dragon didn't like being yelled at, and Link didn't have the breath to waste.

Link waited until he parried another of the dragon's feeble swipes, then sprinted forward and swung his blade with both hands. The sword cut into the dragon's softer torso, before Eldin dove backwards out of range, hissing angrily. The dragon disappeared under the lava under his feet. Retreating? Of course not. He would resurface in a moment, with a new strategy, and engage in a serious battle.

Link mistakenly thought he was safe above the metal walkway. Then the floor underneath him split open without so much as a tremor for a warning, and a fierce pain spread over the right side of his face. It was in three distinct lines, where Eldin's claws had dug into his cheek and jaw. And the claws had been red-hot from bathing in lava.

The hero gave a strangled cry of pain.

Link's wounds glowed red with lingering heat from the lava that had filled the deep cuts, and he grabbed at his face with both hands, momentarily dropping his sword. The pain was immense, and hisses escaped from the gaps between his gnashing teeth. He slapped at the sparks lingering in the cuts, and opened his eyes just in time to see Eldin's tail coming towards his head. He ducked, and the tail whizzed over his head, churning ashes and sparks into the air.

Link tried to refocus on the battle and grabbed his sword. Eldin was balancing on his hind legs on one of the pillars sticking up from the lava, watching Link intently. Link stared back, but his vision was blurred by rippling waves of heat that distorted the air. He wiped at his face, and felt his fingers burn where he touched the fiery wound. The dragon snarled, and pushed himself forward, breaking the pillar under the force of his hind legs. Link jumped out of the way, and thrust his blade into the dragon's underbelly. The skin was weaker there, and Eldin howled in pain. He rushed passed Link, and his thrashing tail whipped Link's legs as he passed. Link fell onto his hands and knees, and rolled back onto his feet when he heard Eldin change course and aim for Link once again. He faced the dragon, and lifted his blade high overhead. He shouted, and brought his sword down right on the dragon's head.

But his plated crown only permitted the blade to sink through his scales by an inch. The dragon surged forward like a flood of lava, and snapped its mouth around Link's hip. He felt the rows of short, spiny teeth sink through his armor, and pierce his skin up to the bone. The dragon shook his head, tearing into Link's flesh deeper, then flung him high into the air.

He bounced hard on the metal floor, his shoulders landing first before his legs caught up a moment later. His poor vision flashed red in pain, and he coughed painfully, covering his mouth with his hand to try and not inhale any more smoke. He pulled his hand away and saw that it was speckled in blood.

_How was the dragon so powerful?_ Link thought. It was like he was fighting Demise again…but this creature didn't care if Link's sword hit him. Eldin's inhibition was gone. There was no desire for self-preservation at all!

He crawled back to his feet, pressing his arm into his wounded hip, and Eldin crashed into him again. Link landed on the right side of his face, and the burns on his cheek sent waves of immobilizing pain through his entire body. He heard the rushing of air, mixed with the crackle of fire, and managed to roll to his left as a fireball rolled past him. Eldin cracked his fangs together, spitting licks of flames. He leaned his neck back, inhaling through his nostrils, and exhaled another rush of fire while releasing an eerie scream.

The orange flames reflected in the hero's eyes, quickly consuming the blue circles. He threw himself out of the way at the last moment, his legs scorched past his boots. He panted, breathing raggedly to gather his breath. Sweat pooled down from his brow, stinging the deep gashes in his face and burning his eyes. He blinked, but he still saw double the number of hands wavering back and forth in his vision.

In desperation, Link slapped the ground with both hands and called upon Din's flames once more. They expelled outwards with surprising intensity, crashing into Eldin at full force. The dragon shuddered, and skidded back across the floor, digging his hind legs into the metal. Then he reared his head and laughed as the flames burned his eyes and kimono to ashes, and dove right through the wall of fire.

The next thing he knew, Eldin's tail had pooled around his feet. Link saw what was happening, and tried to jump out of the way, but Eldin caught him and whipped his tail around his shoulders. Link's arms were pinned against his chest, positioning his blade dangerously close to his own neck. With every rapid breath, the tail constricted tighter around his body, crushing the rest of breath from his lungs. He pushed his arms outwards, but was no match for the dragon. Eldin lifted himself over Link, twisting his head to the side so his eye was next to Link's face. Link saw his pained expression reflected in the large iris, before the dragon's eyes narrowed. His tail squeezed even tighter, and Link heard a rib snap.

Just a quick pop, but the pain that followed was immense, contrasting with the seemingly unimportant sound. His mouth gaped in a silent yell, for he had no air left in his lungs to make a sound.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. His mind raced, but the need for oxygen pulled his thoughts back to useless panic. It was like he was drowning, but he could feel the hot air blow over his face. His mouth gaped wide, but he could not inhale. Another snap from his ribcage, and his feet shook uselessly as the dragon lifted him off of the ground. He felt his feet drag over the walkway, then there was nothing.

He closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see his own face as he died. But as soon as his lids shut, he saw Zelda instead.

A strange sound filled the cavern, and Eldin looked up curiously. Link cracked an eye open, but couldn't believe what he saw.

There was a great rumbling, and suddenly a torrent of water gushed through the entrance, blowing the doors off their hinges. The room was filled, and the loud sound of hissing steam drowned out everything else. Link felt the dragon's tail release him, and he landed in the dragon's claws instead. Link gasped desperately, but inhaled a breath of water instead. But then he was lifted out of the water as it receded, and he saw that the arms that held him were covered in blue scales.

He looked up, following the rippling neck, to the regal face of the water dragon.

"F-faron?" Link croaked, in between violent coughs and gasps. She set him down behind her, in a puddle of hot water. He remained right where he was, his clothes blood and water soaked, now very heavy. His body ached and he was exhausted, near fainting. He stared at Faron's back, with the insignia of the Goddess, gradually regaining his breath.

"You fool." She hissed angrily. "You thought you could fight against a creature of Demise and win." Link pushed himself up, dazed, and realized that she was speaking to Eldin. The fire dragon shook, snapping his teeth excitedly. "Link! You must-" Eldin threw himself at Faron, and forced Faron to the floor under his weight. Link scrambled backwards, exhaustion overcome by the need to get away from the flailing tails and claws. The clashing dragons broke the platform, spewing lava from the floor, and shattered stones. It was not a battle for mortals.

"Faron!" Link shouted, as Eldin reared up, flashing his bloody fangs. But the red dragon was suddenly thrown against the opposite wall, and the Faron raced after him. She dug her sapphire claws into his shoulders, and Eldin screamed in pain. "Don't die here!" She shouted, to Link this time. "If you're so eager to lose your life, which you seem to be-" Eldin's serrated tail whipped against her back, shredding her kimono. She yelped in pain, but held fast to the fire dragon. "-die saving Hylia!"

Eldin suddenly bared his fangs impressively before sinking them into Faron's neck. The water dragon screamed, her clear voice echoing through the mountain.

_Link, you need to run!_ Vina shouted, flittering in front of his face. Link glanced back and forth to Faron, and his shaking hands that were all that held himself off the floor.

"But she's-" His protests was swiftly cut off by the insistent fairy.

_You can help her, or Zelda! _

The ultimatum was painfully harsh, and very true. He struggled to his feet, grunting and shaking from the amount of effort it took just to stand. He almost fell right back down, but stumbled backwards until his back slammed into the wall and caused himself to stop. Link glanced once more at the fighting gods, then sent a prayer to the Goddesses in Faron's favor, and ran through the broken doors.

* * *

><p>Zelda paced the room, clutching at her arms and head as the sounds of battle echoed through the mountain. She heard the fight ensue, with the fire dragon's great battle cry, and then the violent tremors that caused the floor to shake and clods of dirt to fall from the ceiling.<p>

"No…" She whispered, covered her ears with her hands. Link had faced far worse. He'd faced Demise and survived. Not just survived. He won. A possessed dragon was no match for him.

…But Eldin was a god in his own rights too. He was Din's messenger, and had been blessed by the Goddess of power.

…But Link had been blessed by all three of them, he had to be okay.

The room shuddered, and Zelda clutched her chest like her heart was going to explode.

"No!" She shrieked. "Stop it!"

She heard a distinct cry- a dragon's. Her head jolted out of her hands. Faron? What was the water dragon doing there? Zelda could not drown out the two dragons, and found herself listening and imagining the battle as if she were right there.

Eldin gave a series or angered hisses and howls as Faron must have been overwhelming him. But suddenly, the water dragon yelped and the mountain shook. Their cries them mixed, as they shouted at each other angrily. Desperately.

Then, Faron gave a shrill cry of pain that drowned out after a moment, followed by a triumphant roar from Eldin.

"No!" Zelda dropped to her knees, overcome by the mental image of the blue dragon strewn lifeless across the floor, bloodied and torn. She imagined the brainwashed dragon standing over her, his obsidian claws still digging into her neck.

Zelda shook her head.

"No, please, no!" The volcano's rumbling died, and the room was unnaturally quiet. She heard her own breathing loud in her ears, and her heart beats were strong and rapid. Then there was the sound of gusting wind, and Link's footsteps. But this Link walked with zealous pride and confidence that her Link would have been disgusted by. Zelda rose to her shaky feet and faced him. He did not seem as happy as she had imagined. That could only mean he'd been unsuccessful.

"Link got away, didn't he?" Zelda guessed. Dark crossed his arms and looked away.

"Sure. If you can say that." Zelda fear returned, tenfold. What did he mean? "Eldin did not kill him, thanks to that intervening water dragon." Dark added, with obvious spite. His bright eyes flashed back to Zelda's, and his frown eased a bit. "But, he did not escape unscathed." He looked out the window. "All the courage and wisdom and power the Goddesses can spare won't save him."

* * *

><p>Link stumbled down the mountain, tumbling when the sandy inclines took too much effort to navigate. He came to a stop on a hot patch of earth, only inches from a boiling lava pool. Somehow he lifted himself to his hands and knees, then back onto his feet. He swayed, almost falling backwards into the churning flames, but kept his squinted eyes on the solid path. When he reached a pair of floating stepping stones, he almost did not make it. Vina flew ahead, hovering in place to show him where he needed to jump. Without her calling directions at him, he would have jumped short, or too far, and burned. He followed the fairy mindlessly. She led him over a ledge, and through a crawlspace, then finally came to a stop.<p>

When Link permitted himself to stand still, his legs buckled under the stationary weight and he crumpled onto the ground. It was cool under his burned cheek, and Link inhaled the powdery dust in weak gasps. His face began to sting again, and he used the last bit of his energy to roll himself over onto his back.

"I can't…" He whispered, shaking his head back and forth deliriously. "I have to…"

_Just go to sleep_. Vina insisted, as she fluttered above his mangled chest. Droplets of light floated down from her wings and poured into his throbbing wounds like ice water. He shivered at the sensation, but a soothing calm replaced the initial shock. His breathing evened, and the pain from his shattered bones faded.

And then he felt his eyes burn as if they had been exposed to an open flame.

_Link?_

"I can't-…" It still hurt to speak. His throat was charred from inhaling so much smoke.

_Can't what? You need to just rest now…it's okay_. Vina did her best to reassure him, but she saw that he was too distressed to hear her.

"…I can't just sit here…while Zelda's-" He shut his eyes, and felt hot tears slide down his face, mixing in with the ash and blood to smear his skin with an ugly stain.

_Oh, Link…_ Vina glided down to his face. _You can't go after her like this. You need to heal. _

He nodded, covering his eyes with his hand. He knew she was right, and he hated it.

Vina kissed his face with a drop of glitter, and used her magic to give him a dreamless sleep.


	30. Scarred

Zelda listened to the dying wails of the dragon, and uncontrollable tears stained the floor. Her mortal heart ached for the creature she had known since its birth, thousands of years ago. Zelda was weeping, but Hylia was in agony.

When Dark appeared again, having left her in the room alone for some time, Zelda's sorrow shifted to anger. There mere sight of him, smirking like that, was more than enough. She rushed to her feet, and glared at him with swollen eyes. Her shoulders jerked every now and then with a hiccup as she tried to calm herself. But as he let her stare at him, her heartbeat quickened, and so did her shuddering gasps.

"Just let me know when you're done." He said, crossing his arms and shifting his weight onto one foot. Zelda wiped her arm past her dripping nose and made fists. "Ooh…you're angry."

He sauntered over to her, and Zelda kept her eyes locked on him. But still, he was like a shadow, and as tricky as one. He was suddenly behind her, sliding his fingers through her hair as he walked. Zelda spun around, meaning to hit him with her arm, but he vanished into a pillar of slowly drifting mist that vaguely held his shape.

Zelda felt a cold hand grab her chin, and direct her attention to his expectant gaze.

"Are you angry that I killed your pet?" He asked. Zelda tugged her face away, disgusted by his unwanted touch, and he drifted around her like the smoke he imitated. "Their time is over. But us, we have all the time in the world now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped. He smiled at her.

"You're cute when you're angry." He answered. Zelda's rage vanished for a moment, replaced with cold anxiety. She didn't like where this was going. "But…"

Dark stepped back, still staring intently. She eyed him as well, and they stared back and forth, waiting for the other to speak.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked, remembering the way she had looked at the knight in green after he found her inside the temple. Zelda was quite taken back by his question. His bright eyes flashed to hers. "I'm Link, so-"

"You're not Link." She said firmly. Dark crunched his teeth together, and his lips rose as if he was growling.

"Well, exuuuuse me Princess!" He snapped. Zelda gasped, even more offended. How dare he call her a pampered little girl? Dark rubbed at his arms and looked to the side insecurely. "I've been thinking, nasty habit that is, and I don't feel like Ghirahim at all. See, I don't-" he lifted his head and laughed wildly for a moment. "I don't know what I feel like. But I look like that man in green, and I know all I've- he's done, so what does that make me?"

_Talkative._ Zelda thought.

Dark was still waiting for an answer. He stared at the girl, still running his fingers past his elbows as he waited. He'd been waiting so much all ready. Waiting to be born…waiting to be ready…waiting for the day he was strong enough to take her away from that pathetic castle. Why was she making him wait more?

He didn't know, but it was because Zelda didn't have an answer. Even with all of her immortal memories, there was nothing like him ever before.

Dark grew impatient and stomped his foot.

"Well?"

"I don't know!" Zelda shouted back. She instantly regretted her words. She should have made something up. Something that would have satisfied him. But the tone of his outburst had frightened her into speaking. Saying anything, so he would stop.

Dark dropped his arms, and let them hang relaxed at his sides.

"Oh…" He murmured. He let his head roll to the side, resting more on his shoulder, and looked up at her from the awkward angle, his bangs obscuring half of his one exposed eye. "Well, in that case…"

Zelda slammed against the wall, and Dark easily clasped her thin wrists in one hand. Zelda gasped, and glanced from her trapped hands back to his face in confusion. His smile widened. He liked that face she was making.

"I see you're not accustomed to being handled…roughly." He said huskily. His thick voice sent shivers up her shoulders and through her trapped wrists. Zelda squirmed, trying to free her hands. His grip was not only strong, but it was painfully tight. She couldn't get away from him. It frightened her how easily he could control her.

And suddenly, he grabbed her face, angling it towards him, and forced his lips against hers. The shock didn't last long. Zelda thrashed, trying to move her face away from his, but he held her steady until he was satisfied. Finally he pulled away, and she gasped for breath. He stared, examining her reaction curiously.

"Get away from me!" Zelda panted, her entire body shaking wildly now. Dark ignored her, and remained right where he was. Zelda cracked her eyes open and looked at him. She hated it. So much.

The way he looked so much like him. Now that he wasn't speaking…now that his features were relaxed…

Zelda closed her eyes and shivered at the thought.

Suddenly, she was picked up off of the ground, and landed instead on the wide bed. She scrambled up, but only got halfway before Dark grabbed her wrists again, one in each hand, and slammed them down on either side of her head.

"Fine. Be angry at me all you like." He encouraged, leaning over her until his dangling hair hung around her face like thread drapes. "Narrow those pretty eyes of yours, blink back the tears of rage."

"Stop!" She screamed, turning her face away from him and driving her body as far away as she could. He watched her feeble struggle with a blank stare. It was worse than his wild eyes, or anger. Now, there was nothing. Just blood-red emotionlessness. He transferred both wrists into one hand, and stroked her face. She shivered, and he felt it.

His hand continued down her neck, and her shoulders tightened nervously as he passed her collarbone.

"Shh…" He whispered, as she uttered a strangled whimper. Her mind raced, but she couldn't even complete a thought without being drawn back to the painful reality. She thought of Link, her Link, and felt a horrible guilt that she was somehow allowing this to happen.

Dark suddenly flinched, and tensed. Zelda swallowed hard and opened her eyes. He was staring at her stomach, and Zelda felt the baby give a forceful kick. She even saw her belly rise where the baby's foot was stomping down on her skin.

Dark lifted his lips and turned his face to the side.

"Disgusting." He said. He looked back to Zelda's face, but glanced down at her belly. There was an awful minute of silence, and she was very conscious of her stomach rising and touching Dark with each breath she took, his rough hand clasped around her wrists, and his legs on either side of her…

He stood over Zelda, then hopped backwards onto the floor, hands behind his back. Zelda scrambled off the bed as well, and didn't stop backing away from him until her back was against the wall. She quickly brought her hands to her chest and rubbed at her pink wrists.

"Sorry…" Dark said. "But…I don't think this can work between us." He suddenly looked outside, as if he'd heard something. Zelda listened as well, and a moment later, she heard a dragon howl. That sound was-

"We need to be off." Dark said firmly. He held out his hand, and tendrils of shadows crept up his arm. "Your precious hero isn't here anymore anyways." Zelda glared at his hand, planting her feet defiantly. His chest swelled with a deep breath. "Come. Or I'll just walk over there and get you myself."

He'd been kind enough to give her a choice this time. He was still in control, but if Zelda had to, she would have preferred to approach him on her own. It wasn't much, but it was something.

She reluctantly stepped forward and took his outstretched her arm. He waited patiently for her to fill his awaiting hand with hers, then gripped her fingers fiercely, and tugged her close. She hit his chest, and she started to pull away on impulse, so he wound his other arm around her body. "Hold tight." He said with a snicker, before Zelda felt the floor underneath them vanish, and she closed her eyes tight.

They disappeared from the room, and from the land of Eldin entirely. Dark's plans required his presence elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Link woke with painful aches all over his body. It was too early in the morning for him to have woken up naturally. The pain had become too much to continue a peaceful sleep. It wasn't unbearable, it just distracted him from relaxing, which was something he shouldn't have been doing anyways. He looked around in the dim lavender shadows and saw Vina resting on his chest. Her glow was very dim, like a tea light instead of a spritely flame.<p>

"Vina?" He said, sitting up slightly. The fairy groaned, and rolled down his chest until he caught her in his open hand. "Vina! Are you all right?"

The fairy's wings twitched in response to his loud voice.

_Sleepy…_

Link sighed in relief, and closed his eyes.

"You frightened me…" He said. As he spoke, he felt his cheek stretch painfully. He dared to touch his face, and felt a harsh sting.

_Don't!_ Vina snapped, fluttering into the air before falling back into his lap. _I'm sorry, Link._ She said. _I tried to heal your wounds as best as I could, but it took all of my energy to heal your serious injuries. I don't have any magic left…_

Link shut his eyes and tried to ignore the lingering ache that burned his face.

"It's okay, you saved my life, so thank you…" He rested for a while longer, still very weak from his fight with the fire dragon. He'd lost, he realized. He would have been dead if it weren't for Faron's intervention.

He would have lost Zelda.

He carefully tucked Vina into the pocket of his tunic, and stood. He dusted himself off, but felt that his tunic was badly torn, and even the chain mail had been no match against the dragon's fangs. Rings hung off his body like torn flesh, though the skin underneath was mostly healed thanks to the fairy's efforts. But he had no time to stop and change clothes. He just drew his cloak tighter over himself to protect against the strong wind, and pressed on.

Vina could offer no suggestions as she slept, so Link was on his own to devise a plan. It wasn't his strongest point, but he was good at adapting, so that was exactly what he did.

He walked towards Lanayru desert; the home of the last of the three dragons. Faron was able to tell Link where Zelda was, so maybe her brother had an idea as well, especially since he was the oldest, and likely wisest of the trio. Another thought struck Link, and sent waves of anxiety through his body.

What if Dark was going to go after Lanayru the same way he did Eldin? Link doubted he could survive another battle against a dragon, especially the oldest of the trio. He remembered reading stories about dragons as a child…and how they grew only stronger with age. If Eldin was the youngest…

He cast a glance back at the distance volcano, hoping to see a flicker of light reflected off of blue scales, but the mountain was obscured by ashen air and low clouds. As he set foot into the great plains, the sky above him rumbled.

He hadn't gone very far, only the very entrance of the desert, when the storm broke, and the rain came down in torrents. He pulled his hood over his head, and lifted an arm in front of his face to protect his eyes from the stinging hail. He pushed on, blindly, until a bolt of lightning would light up his path.

_Link, you can't stay out in this!_ Vina warned him from behind his ear. Link pretended not to hear her over the storm, and kept moving forward. He'd wasted too much time already, resting at the base of the volcano. And this storm…what if it meant Lanayru was fighting right then? Zelda could be in even more danger!

_Link!_ Vina shouted, now practically inside his ear yelling at him. But that time, her voice _was_ drowned out.

A lightning bolt struck right in front of Link, and the ground at his feet shot up in flurries of wet rock, and the hero was thrown backwards. Rocks landed on his face, and he rolled to his feet as another bolt struck the ground to his left- so close that his shoulder felt the scaling heat. Link leapt backwards, and felt the thunder rock the ground under his feet like an earthquake.

Vina was shaking against his cheek, snapping at him in broken fragments of warnings to find cover. He felt her wings beating against his face with frightened trembles, and he bowed his head in guilty compliance.

He sought out shelter at the entrance of the mines. There was so much ore in the ground near the entrance that lightning was dropping almost nonstop. If he made a break for the caves, his sword and shield was surely attract the storm's wrath. He put his back against the stone wall of a small recess in the cliff side, and moved his sword and shield into his lap and watched the rain with a scrutinizing glare. The lightning lit up the sky and land before him, so bright that everything was illuminated at once without casting shadows, and one a bolt struck down and connected with the robot's statue in the center of the clearing. The thunder that followed was massive, and the entire ground shook, sending bits of rock pelting down on his head. It was a good thing he hadn't called his Loftwing after all.

Thankfully, the rocks protected him from the lightning, and since he was on higher ground, the water ran away from him and down into the many holes and gullies the robots had dug up in their never-ending search for ore.

Link took Vina in his hands and held her against his chest for warmth. He didn't know if fairies got cold or not, but he wouldn't risk it. He brushed his fingers back and forth past her wings, and she gave a soft sight of contentment. Link smiled at her reaction, and continued brushing her. Her rose-colored light was very weak, but seemed to brighten slightly after his fingers passed by. He knew he was touching her, but the fairy felt very odd. Not so much tangible, but a soft tingling sensation. Like a Loftwing was perpetually humming, and all he could feel were the vibrations coming off of the edge of a feather.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the rocky pillow behind him. He could hear the rain hitting a few feet overhead, and the sounds of hail were loud outside as well. Another bolt of lightning struck the ground just outside, and Link was so startled that he almost crushed Vina in his fist, and the fairy jumped with a yelp.

_Ow! _

"Sorry." Link said, opening his hand wide so Vina could stretch her crumpled wings.

_It's all right. This storm is scaring me too. _

Link wanted to deny his fears, but that would have been useless against an emotion-reading sprite like Vina. Though, it wasn't the storm's thunder or lightning that frightened him, but the _reason_ for such weather.

"I don't like waiting." He admitted. "I…I don't…" Once again, his words failed to express how he felt, and instead made him sound weak, or indecisive. Betrayed by his own tongue.

_Lanayru is the strongest of the dragons._ Vina said quietly. _This storm doesn't compare to his power…He won't fall easily. _

Link nodded. The fairy sighed.

_You have such little faith in others._ She added, and Link's brow lifted.

"What?"

_You want to save everyone, and have it in your head that you're the only one that can. _

"That's not true. I know Lanayru is strong."

_But you're stronger. _

Link didn't like what she was implying. She was indicating that he was overconfident in his strength, and _under_ confident in everyone else's.

_I probably shouldn't say this to you. You're a good person, and that mindset isn't necessarily a flaw. You've just accepted your role as a hero._ She flapped her wings once, and drifted onto his shoulder, burrowing in the folds of his hood.

Link looked at the rain again.

…_you've just accepted your role as a hero…what does that mean_? He wondered.

He still sent a prayer to Nayru, the Goddess of this part of the land, to keep the thunder dragon safe, then, he bunched under his cloak and waited.

* * *

><p>He slept until the rain subsided, and the sun flickered in front of the heavy clouds, and he felt very much refreshed. He was hungry, but he folded a slice of bread around a piece of dried meat and ate the unexpected meal that Groose had kindly packed for him. The craving for food subsided, but the nagging in his gut remained. He had to get moving now. As he sat up, Vina fluttered off of his shoulder and led the way into the clearing. Link's boots splashed halfway into the muddy water before he could jump away.<p>

Dozens of ancient flowers had bloomed during the rain. Link was surprised. The flowers seemed so delicate, but they had not drowned or washed away. He wanted to pick some of them for Zelda, like he had before he asked her to marry him. But romantic thoughts like that wouldn't do any good now. He left them alone.

Link found a puddle in the recess of a stone, filled to the brim with clear water. He crouched over it, and kissed the surface, sucking the crisp water into his mouth. He swallowed eagerly, then lifted his face away and wiped his hand over the back of his wrist. As the water stilled, he saw his face come into view on the puddle's surface.

A gruesome trio of burns covered his right cheek, closer to his eyes than his nose. The shortest cut was just below his eye, and the longest stretched from his neck, up the side of his face and into his hairline. Each cut was outline by a pinkish, glossy hue of burn. He touched the scars, and the image on the water did the same, and winced when his fingers connected with the swollen skin.

It was a physical reminder that he had failed.

He looked away and his face hardened as brutal frustration gripped his lungs, urging him to shout.

Zelda had been right _there_…! It was always like that. He would get so close to saving her…so close he could _touch_ her, before something would get in his way again! It had taken months of questing just to be able to touch her, and now it was happening all over again.

He looked at his empty hands, and quickly closed them so he wouldn't imagine her creamy soft fingertips fitting between his…

_Link…_Vina started. _I'm…I'm sorry. _He glanced at her.

"What? Oh." She was hovering close to the side of his face that was now marred by the white lines and burns. "Please, don't worry about that." He said, offering her a reassuring smile, before setting his sights on the tunnels of the mines. "They're just scars."

They followed the mine carts through the tunnels, and Link easily cut down the hanging deku babas and the bokoblins that tried to overrun the track. In less than an hour they reached the other end of the mines and stepped into the desert. The clouds were darker and thicker over the gorge.

"You don't have to stay with me any longer." Link said, before he took another step closer to the darkness. The fairy floated off of her resting place on his cap, and down in front of his eyes like a glowing leaf.

_You've been thinking really hard, haven't you? You've been quiet since Eldin, and suddenly you say something like that? _

Link nodded.

"It's dangerous. You almost lost your life saving mine." Vina flew ahead of him.

_Pssh! That was nothing! Fairies are supposed to help people anyways! _

"I…I don't understand why, though." Link admitted. He wouldn't deny that he enjoyed the fairy's company, especially since she could hold a conversation without Link needing to contribute, but he felt that it was unwarranted and unearned.

_Link, I'm…I'm not just following you to help. I need your help too. See, the fairies all used to be able to talk like I can, but they've lost that ability mostly now. They can't think right either. They heal you, and fly right off._

Link noticed that too, but he'd never seen a fairy who could talk, so that seemed like the unnatural.

…_Our Queen has gone missing. _Vina said.

"You have a Queen?" Link clarified.

_Of course! She's beautiful and wise, and very kind. Don't your people have a leader? _

Well, on Skyloft everyone listened to the Headmaster, but on the surface…

_She went missing years ago, and the other fairies are forgetting how to speak without her. I've been looking for her, but fairies can't travel very far on their own. We get swept away in the wind- I was caught in an awful tornado two years ago and was whisked all the way to your island in the sky! And those giant birds tried to eat me, _she said with a shudder.

Link held out his hand and she perched on his fingertip like a curious butterfly.

"Of course I'll help you. Not right now, but after Zelda's safe, okay?" She fluttered off of his hand and bobbed in the air.

_Thank you, Link. You're very kind._

"And you're quite brave." Link added with a smile. Vina turned bright pink, and zig-zagged through the air.

_Oh, me? It's nothing! I'm just doing what I can, which isn't much and-_

Link caught her in his hands, and she buzzed in his fingers like a netted bee. Link chuckled, her vibrating wingtips tickling him.

"I didn't know how to take compliments at first either."

* * *

><p>Zelda remembered how she had dizzily stepped away from Dark when they landed on solid ground again. She stumbled, and fell onto the floor, and there she remained until the world stopped spinning.<p>

He watched, his arms crossed, and finally just walked away. She sighed, and felt dust stir from her breath. She pushed against the ground, and her hands slid over the floor. She lifted her hand up, and saw that it was coated with sand grains. She sat up the rest of the way, and saw that she was sitting in a small room, flooded with sand.

_A house in the desert? _She guessed._ That would explain the wind howling outside._

To verify, she stood up and opened the door. The wind tugged at her skirt, and blew the door the rest of the way open.

She pressed herself against the outside of the wall, and stared down in awe. Lanayru desert stretched out below her…_far_ below her.

She had been placed on the crown of a massive pillar, standing in the middle of the dunes. She backed away inside the room again, but the wind was stirring up gusts of sand, and she was forced to shield her eyes.

_Link…_

She wanted to cry again, but willed herself to remain strong for a little longer. A little longer was all she could manage.

_Link…please hurry. _

Dark suddenly crashed through the door. He fell onto the ground after stumbling halfway into the room, and there he lay, shaking. Zelda saw black blood start pooling around him, and he grabbed his wounded chest with a groan.

"Damn that dragon…" He hissed. He lifted his head slightly and looked to Zelda. "I'm hurt." He said. Zelda was frozen in place. Dark sighed. "Can you heal still?" Zelda shook her head. He lifted his head off the ground, and pressed his hand against his chest. The tendrils of smoke weaved around his body, helping him back onto his feet. "The time has come, Zelda. He'll be here soon."

"Link?" She clarified. He stood on his own now, however shakily.

"Come!" He snapped, holding out his hand. "I'm sick of wasting time with you, infuriating mortal."

All confused curiosity of his was gone. Zelda obeyed without a word of protest, and he crunched her fingers in his hand. They vanished, and Zelda felt very sick for those few moments before they reappeared again. A strong wind almost knocked her off of her feet, but Dark kept one hand locked around her wrist and dragged her along. She would either stumbled along, or be dragged.

He led her to the edge of the stone plateau, where a wooden pole was stabbed deep into the rock. Dark threw her against it, snapped, and Zelda yelped as her wrists were suddenly tugged and pinched. Her arms were lifted over her head, and she heard the distinct clinks of metal chains wrapping together.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Be grateful I didn't tie you to that cactus instead." He mutter, nodding at the tall, thorny plant close behind her. Dark hissed, and doubled over, clutching his chest. He stomped and ground his teeth together. "It won't be long now…finally…"

* * *

><p>Link ran across the edge of the desert, avoiding the notorious electrified crayfish and boulder-coughing vultures. As Link approached the entrance to the Gorge, Vina halted in the air.<p>

_I sense her…_ She whispered.

"Zelda?" Link asked. Vina floated closer to the entrance of the cave.

_No, well, yes, her too. But just beyond here…my Queen_.

Link waited a moment longer as Vina collected her thoughts, then drifted into the tunnels. He wished he had a lantern to use. The cave was very dark, and there was quicksand everywhere. He followed the tunnel around a sharp turn and sunk into the ground up to his knees. Sand rained down on top of his head as he backed out of the sucking dirt. He sat on the sturdy ground for a moment, readjusting his boot that had almost been stolen by the sand. He looked up, hoping to find a light source, but more dirt fell against his cheeks, forcing him to shut his eyes and cough.

Vina turned her back towards him and dusted off a smear from his nose. The fairy then flew ahead of him, lighting up a path for him to follow. When she verified that the quicksand was only a short pool, Link took a deep breath and rolled and sprinted to the other side.

The timeshift stones gave off a blue glow, and the flowers had their lavender blink. Combined with the rare crack in the ceiling, and Vina to help, there was enough light for him to make his way.

He started walking faster as the tunnel narrowed, his boots sending rattling echoes as he followed the mine tracks. The fairy suddenly cried out, and Link came to a halt just in time to not fall into the abyss.

_How will you cross?_ She inquired, flying far ahead to the other side. Link knowingly looked up the wall, and Vina followed his line of sight. He'd been there before, after all, so he knew what to look for. Vina's meager glow lit up the sturdy ivy leaves, and Link nodded. He fixed the pair of claw shots onto his hands, and aimed the left claw at the vines on the rocks. Vina fluttered around nervously, then shrieked and glided out of the way as Link launched the claw and was tugged through the air at startling speed. He landed feet-first, and leaned back off of the wall, aiming his second claw shot across the abyss again. With Vina's help, he targeted each patch of vines, and crossed the tunnel.

Fi had not been so helpful the first time through that place. She mentioned his claw shots, but left him to think it through. He hadn't used the strange accessory often, and he aimed the claw with poor accuracy, and almost sent the glove flying through the air without him after he accidently launched it. He'd slammed into the rocks, which weren't cushioned much by the layer of springy leaves, and almost knocked himself out. His knees hit the wall instead of his feet, and he hung off the vines groaning and attracting keese.

So, he knew better now.

He briskly landed on the solid ground at the end of the tunnel, and stared up the incline at the dim light that signaled the exit. Thin rivers pooled down the hill past his boots, and Link recognized the sound of rain up ahead.

Vina was flying in a daze again, and Link had to urge her to keep up. He was horribly worried about Lanayru.

He exited the tunnels, and was instantly drenched by the rain. It wasn't a violent thunderstorm like last night's, but a steady downpour. The low mist that hung over the Gorge prevented him from seeing far, so Link pulled Vina into his hood and ran the rest of the way, hardly minding the muddy puddles.

As he approached the edge of the outcropping, where the thunder dragon usually floated, a bolt of lightning struck right at his feet. Lanayru gave a booming roar, and the sky lit up again with another flurry of bolts.

Link leapt backwards, and almost drew his sword before Vina cautioned him against it.

_Not in this weather you don't! _

Link shuffled his feet, and stared at the furious dragon from behind the curtain of heavy rainwater. He tried calling out to him.

"Lanay-_oof_!" The dragon rushed forward, easily pinning Link under his dull, strong claws. Link felt the air pushed from his lungs, and he pounded on the dragon's paw wordlessly. Lanaryu crouched over him, his sparking beard hovering just above Link's face, and then-

"Link!" Lanayru exclaimed, and his ferocious glare softened back to aged surprise. The dragon lifted his paw away, and Link gasped for air. The dragon leaned back and clapped, and the storm, rain and all, instantly subsided. Before Link could stand, the dragon had him between his claws, gently this time. "O-ho! It is you, thank the Goddess!" Link sent a prayer of his own, thanking Nayru for protecting the dragon's sanity. "You must forgive me, I'm sorry. You see, just the other day, I thought I saw you coming to visit me, and thankfully, I thought too. See, my brother and sister have been having quite the squabble. More than that, I fear…But then, you attacked me! So, I quickly realized it wasn't you at all. He was your spitting image though, drained of all colors but black though. Here, first let me dry you off. You look awful standing there a dripping mess." Lanayru set Link down, took a deep breath, then exhaled over Link's body. The gust blew off his cap, though Link caught it before it flew off, and dried his tunic and cloak in a second. The dragon leaned back, and crossed his legs as he usually did, then gave a deep groan, and touched his belly. When the dragon's hand moved, tugging his yellow robe over the skin, Link saw an awful series of cuts. "I fought the thing off, and he vanished to wherever he came." The dragon said bitterly. "Not dead though, I fear."

Link's eyes hardened and he looked down.

"I'm sorry." Link said. "It's my fault that it exists." Lanayru stroked his beard.

"Is that so?"

_Yes, it was._ Link thought bitterly.

"Can you tell if Eldin and Faron are still alive?" He asked weakly. Lanayru sighed.

"I cannot. I felt their clash, even from so far, but it is not clear to me if there was a victor at all." Link hung his head at the dragon's reply. "There are more urgent tasks at hand, boy. I can tell. Now, just tell me what I can do to help." Link shook his head.

"You can't. I just need to find him." The dragon set his paw down on his knee.

"In that case, I can help you after all." He lifted his arm, pointing a claw over the Gorge. "It took off towards the sand sea. The sea is wide, but it could not just lie in the quicksand and sunbathe." Lanayru lowered his arm. "There are few places for it to hide."

The dragon kindly took Link over the Gorge and to the entrance of the Sandsea. But at the docks, the dragon set Link down and departed.

"I will go to the volcano and see what has become of my siblings." He had said. Link just prayed, as he had started to do often now, that the dragon would not find a pile of bloody scales.

Skipper, the robot captain, was quite startled to see Lanayru take to the sky, and was flat on the ground in a bow when Link stepped up to ask about using his boat again.

"Of course, _bzzrt_! Lord Thunder Dragon helped you, so it must be important!" Link took a seat behind the cannon, and the ship pushed off. Skipper kept his ship at full speed, motivated by the dragon's appearance, and the cool wind pushed Link's hood back onto his shoulders. He looked up, and saw violet sky between the thick storm clouds. No wonder the air was so cold. No, there was more to it.

_Link!_ Vina gasped, springing off of his shoulder and into the air. Her wings fluttered rapidly to keep her strong against the wind. Link lifted his hands, ready to catch her as she darted back and forth urgently_. Link- she's here! I can sense here! She's close- I…I have to go. Now._

The ship captain slowed his boat to a halt, and Vina fluttered above the water. Link watched her worriedly.

"Are you sure?" She bobbed up and down in confirmation.

_Yes! More than anything. My Queen is close- as is Zelda. I'm sorry I have to leave you here, Link…but I promise we'll see each other again. _

Link was startled at the sudden goodbye, but nodded like he always did when he couldn't find his words quickly enough. And just like that, the fairy flew off, until she was just a floating pink candle above the sand. Then she darted off, and Link lost her.

The boat rocked against the gentle waves, and Link waited for a moment. When she did not return, he sat back down, and nodded at Skipper. The ship hauled off once more, leaving a trail of white foam in its wake before it returned to sand.

"_Bzzrrrt_!" Skipper shouted, jumping up and down so fast that his feathered hat fell over the front half of his face. "What's happening to my Retreat?" He demanded, while tilting his hat back into its proper place. Link leaned over the side of the boat and looked as well. He took a deep breath, and nodded.

"That's it." The clouds whirling around the top of the sandstone tower were indication enough. "That's where I need to go." The robot trembled, his gears clinking together nervously.

"Right into the heart of danger?" He asked. "_Bzzrt_…don't get me wrong, I like danger as much as the next robot pirate, but that place feels horrible." Link closed his eyes. He felt it also. And a nagging sensation in his gut, that urged him to move closer.

Was it his tendency to face danger, or was Zelda calling to him somehow? He preferred either of those ideas, though a third possibility was apparent to him as well. What if it was not Zelda who was calling to him? No…he would not feel so anxious if it were. It was that other part of him, that monster that he had to defeat.

"Well?" Skipper demanded, still keeping the boat at a halt.

"Yes." Link replied, fixing his eyes on the top of the tower. He stared, until his brow tightened, creasing his eyes into a determined glare. "Straight ahead."


	31. The Makings of a Hero

Skipper promised to circle the island until Link returned with Zelda, and the hero nodded at the robot's bravery. Link had been through the Retreat before, and made his way along the familiar path until he could clearly see the row of floating peahats above him. He fit his hands inside his trusty pair of claw shots, fingering the lever that sent the claw and chain propelling forward, and took aim at the nearest floating plant. He took a quick breath, held it, and braced himself. He pulled the lever and the claw flew upwards, jarring his body, and latched onto the plant's thick roots. The chain snagged taut, and Link kicked off of the ground as he was reeled into the air. As soon as his body stopped swaying wildly, he closed one eye and aimed at the next peahat. He had to drop down onto the next level of the Retreat and make his way upstairs and back outside before he could continue along the floating staircase.

Inside, a few sand scorpions hissed and chattered at him, but he rushed through the halls without giving them a second glance, and they shook proudly, under the impression that they had scared him off. He couldn't ignore the hanging keese though, because they would follow him outside, and would make aiming a clawshot very difficult. His sword was only unsheathed for a moment, and the keese were dispatched of before they could be woken by his footsteps.

He returned outside and the cold air buffeted him at the higher altitude. The stars were well visible now, on a backdrop of a pitch violet and black sky. He could still make out the imposing silhouettes of a monstrous bird circling the highest level of the tower though, and he wondered if it ever slept. He wished it would take a break from its tireless rounds, so he could sneak by without worrying about it.

He waited for the avian to start circling the other side of the tower before he started his ascent. He made it up two more peahats, then held his breath and body still as the bird passed overhead. He could clearly hear the beating of its strong wings stirring the hot air, and saw the glint of talons as it flew on. He'd killed those kinds of monsters before, but he'd always had a strong foothold and a nocked arrow. His arm started to ache as he hung quietly. He clenched his jaw, and patiently waited for the bird to pass. He lifted his other hand, which felt quite heavy now, and reached for the next hovering plant. He was relieved to exchange the weight of his body from arm to arm, but the strain started to burn at his muscles.

And Link was anxious to reach the top of the Retreat. He saw that the bird was behind the tower, so he jumped to the next peahat without waiting. But as he aimed for the last plant, the bird came around the corner. It squawked in surprise when it saw him swaying in the air, and beat its colorful wings to charge him. Link hastily aimed at the next plant, and missed. Waiting for the chain and claw to return was horrible. The bird was nearly on him when he finally took proper aim and the claw caught the roots. The bird screeched angrily as he flew past, and spun to face him again. There were no more peahats, and Link frantically searched for a way up. And there it was! A vine-covered wall. Easy to aim at too. He launched the claw in the general direction, and the metal snagged around a bundle of leaves. He landed heavily against the stone wall, and scrambled up the rest of the vines to the top. Just as his feet scrabbled over the edge, the bird reached him. It bumped into the wall, clawing at the aged sandstone with those impressive claws, but all to no avail. Link had escaped...

…And fallen right into Dark's trap. The hero unsheathed his sword, sensing the dark aura enveloping the tower. He looked out and across the small circular clearing, and past a narrow, sheer path that connected to the other end of the Retreat where something caught his eye. It only took him a moment to recognize her.

Zelda!

He saw her on the other side, wrists bound overhead by chains. The white dress of the Goddess was covered in dust and damp stains, and Zelda's eyes were closed in exhaustion. He gasped, and started running towards her without a second thought. The cold gusts pulled his cloak out from under his back, tossing it impressively into the air as he approached her. He was nearly there…!

He reached out for her, within arm's reach, and was thrown backwards. He landed on his shoulders, his cloak tugging painfully around his throat as he slid over the fabric, then jumped to his feet with his sword and shield at the ready. Dark was not there, but there were black diamonds vanishing around Zelda- ready to spring back into place if Link approached her again. His eyes darted over her, desperate to find a way around the barrier.

Not again…he was so close…

A high-pitched string of laughs echoed through the air.

"Awww! How sweet! You really missed her, haven't you?" The voice sounded anything but sympathetic. Link twisted back and forth, trying to locate the source of the voice. He thought he saw a shadow move to his left, but by the time he faced that way, it was gone. And then something else would flicker out of the corner of his eye. He was everywhere at once… "I'm still laughing! The look on your face was priceless!" Link spun, blade outstretched, hoping to catch his foe. "Ooh! Feisty!"

Finally, the figure appeared. At first, he was no more than a cloud of smoke. Then, the plume landed, and bloomed upwards until it took Link's shape. The red eyes opened, and his mouth parted with a smirk. He held out his arm, and a replica of Link's sword filled his awaiting fingers.

Dark wasted no time starting the fight. Link heaved his shield forward, knocking the shadow's strong attack away, then followed up with a strike of his own. Dark flipped over Link's head, landing close to his back, and swiped at his ankles. Link jumped, narrowly avoiding the slice, landed, and pushed off the ground. He propelled forward, hiding half of his face behind the shield, then twisted to the side and thrust his blade forward from behind the shield. Dark suddenly had a shield of his own; glistening onyx metal with a silver Triforce insignia, and copied Link's sneak attack. The two blades met at the tips, then scratched along the edges until Link and Dark's hands met as they pushed their swords forward. The pair of twin swords quivered as Link and his dark copy tried to overpower each other. But just as their looks would have it, they were equally matched. In strength, at least.

Dark sneered at Link, then broke away after growing bored of the futile power struggle.

Link brandished his sword impressively, and decided to be the one to initiate the next bout. He dashed forward, and feinted to his left by jerking his shield. But Dark didn't fall for it for a second. He met Link's horizontal strike by lazily lifting his sword into a downward grip. Link dug his toes into the ground, and Dark was forced to support his ebony blade with his other hand.

He stepped back, and when Link pursued him, Dark started falling backwards, and vanished. Link had too much momentum committed to stop his jab. When his sword was fully extended, Dark tip-toed onto the flat side of the blade. Link gasped in shock as the shadow smirked down at him, balancing on his own weapon. Link dropped his sword and quickly brought his shield up, but Dark fell straight through the ground.

"I know your every move." Dark said, just behind Link's ear. The hero twisted into a spin-attack, but Dark rolled away, springing lightly back onto his toes. "Because I am you. I know your desires and your guilt. Everything you're not proud of." He taunted. Link focused on tuning him out. It was just like his fight with Demise- the enemy was trying to distract him by ranting on about Link's fears. It was slightly more unnerving, now that his enemy was threatening to speak about more personal things, but Link was determined to end his monologue before it started.

The hero leapt into the air, anticipating Dark's retreat. The shadow was a thing of habit, it seemed. Because just like Link thought, the shadow vanished. Without hesitating, Link spun, stretching his sword arm. He felt it scrape along the metal contours of a shield, and flung himself in that direction. Dark stumbled backwards, the spin-attack forcing him to raise the shield, and he blocked again when Link continued to rain down vertical slashes. The shadow slid backwards along the narrow path, cursing the hero's determination, when an idea struck him. And idea that he had carefully laid out, then forgotten about in the excitement of a sword fight.

Of course, after all, this was a trap. And traps were meant to be tricky.

Link thundered attacks down on his opponent, and the shadow stumbled ever backwards.

_Why hasn't he teleported yet?_ Link wondered anxiously. _Is he waiting for me to make a mistake?_

No. The only mistake would be that Dark had let him own the battle. He would end it when Dark was least expecting it.

Link took his sword with both hands, high overhead. Dark's eyes widened, and Link jumped to the side so he could maneuver around that shield and finally-

…His sword came to a sudden stop, still high over Dark's head. Link's arms shook with the strain of halting such a committed attack so suddenly, and he stared at Zelda with wide eyes. His sword hovered over her head as well. Dark had backed up all the way to her! Yes, the diamonds would likely block his attack, but what if this was Dark's plan all along? To have Link attack Zelda himself?

Either way, he could not bring himself to risk it.

Dark smiled, then bashed his shield against Link's wide open torso. The hero grunted, and stumbled back down the narrow path back to the wider clearing.

Dark stood behind Zelda, the diamonds ignoring him. He reached around and draped his arms over her shoulders, eyeing Link suavely.

"Time to wake up now…" He hummed in Zelda's ear. The girl's eyes flinched, and then relaxed. She sighed weakly and opened her eyes. She gasped and swiveled her head to see Dark close beside her. She tugged on her chains as if she'd forgotten they were there. Link couldn't stand to see her so frightened. He had to let her know that he would save her.

He called out her name, drawing her attention away from the dark copy, and she smiled hopefully.

"Link!" She gasped. But her eyes suddenly widened and her smile vanished.

His clothes were bloodstained and torn- down to the last layer and revealing the marred skin underneath. And the side of his face was horribly scarred. The skin shone- as if he'd been cut by a flaming sword.

…_Eldin._

But he stood tall and confidently, after facing every ordeal that had been thrown his way, and Dark didn't like it.

The shadow reached his arms around Zelda, gripping her possessively. The blonde flinched, and Link took an impulsive step forward. Dark clicked his tongue disapprovingly, and wagged a finger. He stroked Zelda's collarbone with the flat of his blade. Link froze, and Dark nodded.

"That's better." Then, with Link watching, he turned Zelda's faced towards his and kissed her. Link's knuckles cracked as he gripped his sword, and Zelda shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his pained expression. But Dark locked eyes with Link's the whole time. He finally released her, and she pulled away as far as the chains would allow, disgusted and embarrassed.

Link's shoulders heaved up and down.

"Get away from her!" He ordered. Dark grinned. This was the exact reaction he'd been dying to see.

Dark nodded at Link's sword.

"See, I don't like having someone, especially you, order me around at sword point." Link glanced at his sword. But if he discarded it…how would he fight? "I'm getting impatient." Dark said lowly, bringing the blade against Zelda's neck until it drew blood. Zelda hissed in panic.

"Fine!" Link shouted, his voice high with fear. He chucked the sword at Dark's feet, and it slid over the sand until he stomped his black boot over it. The shadow kicked it up into his other hand, examining the battle-chipped metal curiously. Then he vanished.

Link knew it was coming, and raised his arms to defend himself. Dark appeared in the air, and threw his left blade at Link's head. The hero's quick reflexes saved him, as he jumped close, and shoved his forearm against Dark's wrist and pushed the blade away.

Dark's bangs blended with Link's as he hovered in the air- brown and grey mixing together.

"Ooh." Dark groaned, lifting his other arm high. "You're feisty, just like your precious Zelda."

Link's body hit the wall with such force that the ancient sandstone cracked under the impact. As Link fell away from the rubble, Dark grinned wildly and thrust his sword forward, and into the hero's shoulder. The blade pierced through his chain mail without a pause, then straight through his scapula with the same ease. His sword finally came to a stop, embedded deep within the stone. Link flung his head back against the wall and his voice cracked with a pained cry.

"And not easy to pin down either." Dark murmured slyly.

The hero was overwhelmed with rage. The staggering pain added to his fury. How dare he speak of Zelda in such a way!

But hot blood pooled out of the tight wound, quickly dying the left side of his tunic as red as his cloak. Any amount of movement hurt. Even when he shifted his feet, the pain traveled right to the shattered bone connecting to his arm. He took the handle of the sword in his right hand, and shivers of electrifying pain jolted down through his body. He shut his eyes and gave the blade a quick tug. The sharp metal hardly moved, but fresh blood squired out between the rings of broken chain mail, and Link pounded his hand against the wall.

He watched in pulsing fury as his own dark reflection sauntered towards him. When Dark continued to come closer, Link raised his good arm for a punch, but the figure swatted his feeble attack away. Dark quickly brought his hand over Link's face, caressing his cheek before sliding his fingers under his cap and taking a fistful of dirty blond hair. He tugged painfully, until Link arched his neck and flinched his eyes shut to relieve some of the pain. Link suddenly felt sharp teeth bury into the base of his throat, and he let out a startled groan. He tried to pull his knee up to kick Dark away, and clawed at his foe's back until Dark grabbed his wrist and slammed it against the wall. Dark pressed his body tight against Link's, smothering his efforts to escape. Link felt the lips on his skin tighten into a wide smirk.

"She struggled too." Dark whispered, his voice muffled. Link let out an enraged grunt, and fought against Dark's steely grip. He forced Dark's hand off the wall, though his foe still held onto his wrist, and was slowly bringing his arm down out of sheer willpower, when Dark jabbed his knee into Link's groin. Link doubled over, and Dark slammed his arm back against the wall with brutal force. Link's legs trembled as he was forced to hold himself upright enough not to tear his shoulder any further on the blade. Already, his arm felt numb and weak. His entire body shook under Dark's cruel control.

And then Dark slid his long tongue over the bite, lapping up the collected blood. Link shivered, raked with awful memories of past encounters with the Demon Lord.

Meanwhile, Zelda swung her head to the side, looking away. Just before Dark bit him, he'd made eye contact with her…as if teasing her. She couldn't stand to watch it. But when she heard Link yell, she looked up again. Dark leaned away from Link, and tapped the sword hard, sending visible vibrations through the metal and into Link's wound. Link pressed the side of his face into the wall, away from Zelda, so she could not see just how much pain he was in. But he'd accidently yelled. Dark flicked Link's forehead with his fingertips and stepped away.

"Now this isn't fair. Sweet Zelda has had all the fun, watching us. Why don't you have a turn?" Link's head snapped back up as Dark started backing towards Zelda.

"No! Stay away from her!" He shouted. When Dark ignored him, Link turned his attention back to the blade embedded deep through his shoulder.

Zelda pulled at her own chains, trying to move herself further away from the shadowy man. Dark tapped her chin with his pointer finger.

"Look at me." He ordered. Her eyes opened, but she looked passed him instead. "No!" Dark shouted, grabbed her face and forced her to look into his furious red eyes. "Not him! What makes him so good?" Zelda glared back at him, but said nothing. His chest heaved as he took rapid, angry breaths. He kissed her roughly, biting her lower lip, and she yelped in surprise. Dark leaned away, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Did you like that? Maybe you tasted his blood too." Zelda spat, and he chuckled. "Your defiance has proven to still be of that of a Goddess." His blood red eyes moved to her belly. "You're ready to burst. But we can't have that stubbornness becoming a trait now, can we?" Zelda gasped in horror.

"Don't!" He spread his hand wide over her stomach, creasing the thin fabric of the dress under his strong fingers. He slowly began tightening his grip. Zelda thrashed, desperately trying to get away. "Stop! Please don't!" She screamed. "Don't! Not my baby!" Dark chuckled again at the high-pitched waver in her screams. Her pretty face was white with fear, and her chin shook as her teeth chattered. All the things he loved, all at once.

Then his face went blank with shock.

He looked down, and saw the tip of a sword protruding from his chest, stretching the tunic and chain mail around the metal point. He gasped, and vanished into droplets of black, revealing Link in his place.

Zelda broke into tears. His left arm hung uselessly at his side; his shoulder drenched black with blood. He'd forcefully ripped the sword from the rocks and his bones and flesh. She could already see that the damage was severe. He'd been desperate, and rushed for time, and left with no other options. He would give anything for her.

"Link…" She sobbed, blinking rapidly to keep her vision clear. He took a slow breath, shutting his weary eyes for a moment, then lifted his sword and severed the chains binding Zelda's right arm with a slow swing. She reached out to him now that it was free, but her fingers never reached him. "Link, watch out!" She shrieked. Link spun in place, and barley deflected Dark's ebony blade. But Link's body was weak, and Dark's sword still managed to skirt over the side of his arm. But if Link had dodged fully, Zelda would have been hit instead, so he held his ground and took the attack willingly.

Dark jumped back, and Link shook off the shield that was still dangling from his arm, and followed him. Zelda heard the rush of his cloak as he charged into battle, and her tears froze. She didn't want to lose him again. She pulled at the chain keeping her tethered to the pillar, groaning with strain. She reached as high as she could, then picked her feet off the ground as she heaved all her body weight onto the chain. And then, she felt a great splash between her legs. She froze, holding her breath and body still in disbelief. Finally, she looked down at the ominous puddle on the sandstone, and the knot in her stomach clenched with horrible realization.

Link felt a change in the atmosphere. He knew something was wrong, but if spared so much as one glance at Zelda, it would be his last. Dark was eyeing him; waiting for Link to lose focus for the half second it would take to kill him.

The only thing he could do now was to end the fight as quickly as possible.

Dark just smiled, circling Link as the hero adjusted his somewhat awkward grip of his sword in his less-dominant hand. Dark smirked knowingly, but kept his sword in his left hand. He wasn't about to sacrifice strength just to keep the mimicry perfect.

Link stepped forward, and broke into a dash. Dark's feet touched the ground at the exact same time as Link's, and only one pair of footsteps could be heard echoing over the stone. Their swords met, mid-strike, and Link's arm shook as he pressed back against the dark sword, but it only took a moment before he realized he would be overpowered. He stepped to the left, and Dark took a step to the right, keeping the blade firmly pressed downwards. Link took a deep breath, then pushed against Dark, reeling away from his sword range. Dark let him regain distance, then cracked his neck and flipped his sword casually. With his other hand, he taunted Link.

The hero tried a risky, jump strike, and Dark leapt into the air as well. They crashed into each other, and exchanged a pair of quick strikes before the landed on the ground again. As soon as his feet touched, Link twisted his body and gave a fierce shout. Few people had been taught the spin attack, so Link hoped Dark would be unable to mimic it so easily. His blade arced in a wide circle, then was jarred to a stop as Dark spun into a matching attack of his own. Link's eyes widened as he stared at his grinning foe.

He didn't even flinch!

The force of the impact sent both of them backwards, dangerously close to the edge of the tower. Dark landed lightly on his toes, but Link's ankle twisted and he fell hard onto his back, releasing a pained grunt and a cloud of dust.

Zelda's breathing hitched as she fought against panic. But every passing minute or so, she felt her body clinch up just like the women had told her it would when the time came. But for now, she couldn't do anything except wind her free arm around her stomach and hold her breath. She cracked an eye open and saw Link struggling to his feet. His cloak looked redder. Darker.

Link knew he was losing. He was doing the very thing he couldn't afford to do. He glanced at Zelda, whose frightened eyes were locked on him. He looked at her belly, and narrowed his eyes.

He looked away from Zelda before she could see his resolve. Dark started moving towards him at a quicker pace. He raised his sword, leaving himself wide open, and Dark copied him, frowning in confusion. Confusion that was quickly replaced with shock. Link swung his blade down, and the metal skirted off of each other, sending showers of sparks into the air. Dark's arm shuddered, and Link closed his eyes…but did not feel the expected pain.

Dark had vanished, and reappeared in the far side of the cliff.

"What was that?" He yelled. "You'd be willing to take a kill shot just to land one on me?" Link nodded. He tested his right arm by lifting the sword into a ready position.

"You say you're just like me." Link's unwavering gaze locked onto Dark's, and the shadow felt the urge to look away from those determined eyes. "But you can't be my equal until you discard your desire for self-preservation." Dark narrowed one eye, but left his other open wide.

"You're crazy!" He laughed, then knelt low to the ground and ran forward with a burst of speed. Link didn't try to match his quickness. He just needed strength. All he had left and more.

Link threw his inhibition into the roaring wind.

When Dark thrust his blade forward, Link barley moved at all. Just enough so his head was not lopped off, settling for a deep gash right across the trio of burns, and struck Dark with a horizontal slash. The shadow had no time to clear away, and the blade slid over his torso, severing chain mail and sending a shower of black blood fizzing into the air. Dark shrieked in pain, teleporting out of sight, and reappearing only a few feet away. He put an ashen hand over his chest and examined the blood between his fingers before making a fist and glaring furiously at Link.

The hero felt the blood trickling down his neck now, but the satisfaction at Dark's worse injuries was enough for him not to care. It was worth it, and it would continue to be.

Link's haphazard attacks were ones Dark would not copy, and the battle tipped in Link's favor. The shadow stumbled away after blocking a furious downward strike, but Link would not let him get away. He followed him with vicious, bone-shattering strength that should have been impossible in his current state.

Yet another thing that the shadow could never hope to mimic.

Dark screamed after Link's sword buried itself in his shoulder, and tried to do the same to Link, but the hero in green had moved out of the way, and out of sight until Dark felt his back shred under the sleek edge of a blade.

The shadow screamed and fell, rolling to a stop with his foot dangling off the edge of the tower. Link walked forward, and Dark scrambled onto his hands and knees nervously. What could Dark do now? Link was…he was obviously blessed by the Goddesses! This match was unfair!

He set his twitching eyes on Zelda. The beautiful, ugly mortal Goddess was staring at him as well. He lifted his hand and reached out to her, as if he could somehow close the space between them with just his fingertips, if he reached hard. And the moment his arm stretched, Link stepped in front of his line of sight, and the girl was gone from his view.

"You don't get to look at her anymore." The hero growled. There was more rage in those few words than Dark could ever have imagined. Maybe he'd left some of himself inside the hero's body after all.

Dark looked up at Link, shaking as blood pooled around his knees and poured over the cliff, then snapped his trembling fingers and vanished. Link looked to Zelda, but the shadow was not there. He hastily spun around, ready for a stealth attack from behind, but no Dark either.

"You're a fool…" Dark hissed. Link took a step back and located him standing on top of the tower's highest rooftop. His blood was whisked into the wind, and gave him the appearance of being surrounded by dust. "This fight is done, but I will survive. Unlike you. This time, there aren't any dragons or fairies to save you. Let's just see how long you last." His eyes shifted to Zelda. "But you won't die yet…and I'll come and find you again, when this so-called hero of yours is gone for good." He swung his sword in a half-circle, and vanished. Link took a half step forward, and gasped, but the mysterious entity was long gone. For now. And that was truly what he needed.

Link's fingers had long since numbed, and he let the sword slip from his trembling grip and clatter loudly onto the bloodstained ground. Link wanted to copy it, and sink to the floor and sleep, but Zelda still needed him. He cupped his left shoulder and limped towards her. It was so quiet now. Even the sucking wind sounded shallower. The sounds of battle were gone, and like always, it left the hero feeling both relieved and empty.

Halfway to her, his body moved on its own and forced him to the ground. His bleeding cheek hit first, sending a stream of blood across the rocks, and the wound returned to its fresh-red state again. He looked up, startled about his new orientation, and vaguely confused about how he'd ended up there. Any onlooker could tell why, but his mind was fuzzy. He was fine, he told himself.

But then it all made sense when he felt a warm dampness spread across his stomach, leaking from his mangled shoulder. Why had it been his left, closest to his heart? He hadn't expected to come out of that fight unscathed, but…

"Link!" Zelda shouted his name over and over again, but he had not moved since his eyes rolled back in his head and he was lost to the world. She strained against the remaining chain, trying to wriggle her hand out of the loose shackle. She could pull her hand halfway to her knuckles before the metal stopped her.

She gasped, then held her breath as a contraction rocked her body. She let out a long groan as it subsided, and she rubbed her dirty hand over her clammy forehead to stop the sweat from falling into her eyes. But instead of sweat, tears burned her eyes. Why was this happening? It was all happening too fast. She knew she shouldn't be feeling the pain already. It had only started minutes ago…!

She closed her eyes, but she could still see Link.

"Link!" She called again, her voice cracking with grief. "Please, I need you!" She cried, just like she had the last time he was dying. _But my wish on the Triforce is gone! _She realized. _If Link dies now, he's gone forever!_

Another contraction, they were coming quicker now, and she screamed this time. The pain was nothing like she'd felt before. Hot needles stabbing her to the core. The moment it passed, she opened her eyes and stared at her aching wrist. Then, once back at Link. He'd been willing to sacrifice his life for her. She could do without a hand.

She dropped all of her weight back onto her wrist, and the chain snagged taut. There was a pause when she reached the knuckles, but she took a quick breath and resumed her struggle. She whimpered as she felt the metal scratch past her bones, and then her hand was free. The sudden release caught her off guard, and fell forward onto her knees. She cupped her mangled hand between her thighs as the initial wave of pain hit, then stumbled to her feet and ran to her fallen knight.

"Link! Link…!" She touched his back, and his body swelled with a breath. His eyes opened, and the darkness cleared away. He blinked a few more times as shadows threatened to overtake his vision, and forced saliva down his tight throat so he could speak without rasping. His head felt like it was on the other side of an anvil as someone molded armor though. Echoes of pain rocked his head.

"I'm here." He said quietly. "I just…just blacked out for a moment." Zelda wiped her arm past her face as he struggled to his knees while keeping a hand on his shoulder. He looked her up and down worriedly. "You're…you're bleeding." He told her. She glanced down at the patch of blood he was indicating to, felt a stab of panic, then let out a relieved sigh.

"No, that's just from my hand." When she moved to show him her bleeding knuckles, a tightness gripped her belly and she gasped and rocked forward. Link inched closer, even letting go of his bleeding shoulder to hold her.

"Zelda? Zelda, what's happening?" He demanded. He had an idea in mind, but he prayed to the Goddess that it wasn't what he thought. But Zelda groaned again, and she lashed out and grabbed him by the cloak.

"_Hnng_…The baby's coming." She whimpered, unable to keep the sobs at bay. Link's eyes widened in fear, and he felt an icy claw grip his heart. "I-…oh, no…! Not here, not like this!" She wailed. Link grabbed her, harder this time.

"Zelda, look at me." He ordered. Zelda refused at first, letting the fear drag her into darkness, but her hero pulled her back. His fingers dug into her shoulder, with the intention of regaining her focus. He had to be strong for her. Once her heavy eyes were on his, he spoke again. "You have to do this." He told her. "You can, and you have to." She covered her face with a hand, but nodded. "Okay." Link swallowed hard, praying that Zelda couldn't see that he was just as terrified as she was.

He stuffed a wad of tunic into his shoulder, and tied it in place with one of his leather straps. His arm felt like it would fall off from the pain, but at least he wouldn't bleed out. He couldn't faint now…not again.

The next hours were a blur to both of them. Link was dizzy from the loss of blood, but managed to stay coherent enough to talk Zelda through it, though, for a long while, nothing happened. Occasionally Zelda would gasp and complain of pain, but then she would relax for minutes on end, almost falling asleep from the sheer exhaustion of the events of the past few days. Link even nodded off, and guiltily woke when Zelda's hand gripped his as she was caught off-guard by a wave of pain. They both lost track of time, but eventually the stars began blinking out, signaling the passage of night.

Link started to feel like something was wrong, but he'd never done anything like this before, and had no way of knowing. _How long did it usually take? How long had it been already?_

He felt useless. He looked around every other minute, wishing for help to come. He tried once calling to Lanayru, but the wind choked his voice and killed it before it left the tower. He couldn't carry her and use his claw shots with one good arm either. They were stranded.

In those early hours, as the sun began chasing away the night's lingering shadows and cold, Zelda felt her body shift. Link noticed it too. She seemed suddenly more alert, and he watched her face anxiously, for any indication that something was wrong. Zelda had forgotten everything the other women had told her. The contractions began increasing in intensity, and her skin glowed with a layer of sweat that returned no matter how often Link tried to wipe it away.

Thankfully, her body seemed to know what to do all on its own, and Zelda just had to oblige. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Link's hand surrounding hers. He was there, and that would never cease to reassure her. She crushed his fingers together, and his face tightened as her nails pinched his skin not protected by leather glove. Zelda took in a whistling gasp, and her eyes snapped open.

"Push." Link told her. It was the one thing he remembered overhearing from Zelda's conversations with the older women, even though he completely wasn't sure what it meant. He'd tried talking about it with the other men, but they quickly changed the topic, and Link was too embarrassed to ask the women. "Zelda, push." She clenched her jaw and ground her head onto the stone beneath her. Link saw her body tremble with strain. He couldn't imagine being so strong. He'd never had to fight against his own body like Zelda was right then. How much did it hurt her?

Zelda let out long cry that sent Link's hair on end, then a ragged sigh, and her body went slack except for the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

Link gasped, as something filled his waiting hand. The tiny life squirmed, then opened its mouth and let out a soft cry. Link released the breath he'd been holding, and looked back and forth from Zelda, to the small human he held. Suddenly he remembered the one job he has as the mother's husband. But, in lack of anything else, he had to use his sword to cut the umbilical cord. He did so swiftly, then hastily unbuckled his cloak to protect the child from the cold. He wrapped the newborn in the heavy fabric, folding it this way and that so its unblemished skin would not touch any of the bloodstains.

The child opened its eyes and met Link's. The hero jumped, as if he hadn't been expecting a pair of eyes. Blue. No- azure, like its mother's.

Link looked again.

Like _her_ mother's.

"Link?" Zelda croaked, propping herself up on her elbows to see. Link moved to her side, and offered her the mewling bundle. She opened her arms and Link gently fitted the baby against the curves of Zelda's chest. Link sat behind Zelda and helped her sit up and lean against him.

"It's a girl." Link said, smiling uncontrollably. Even though his left cheek was intact by only a few strings of flesh, he couldn't help but grin. Even though the last week had been brutal and cruel to the both of them, it didn't seem to matter anymore. It had all been worth it. "Our daughter." Link whispered in blissful disbelief. He even felt his eyes heat up as he stared over her shoulder at the little girl wrapped in the Goddesses' cloak. Zelda rocked her arms gently, then brushed her thumb over their daughter's face, smearing the few locks of bright hair. Zelda laughed weakly.

"My father will be happy about that." She whispered. Link pulled her close, then flinched as he accidently applied pressure to his throbbing shoulder. He leaned away, and Zelda looked to him nervously. He shook his head before she could ask.

The baby began crying louder, and Link looked around frantically as if he could do something, but Zelda smiled knowingly and fit the baby against her chest to nurse. Link blushed, averting his eyes, and Zelda couldn't help but blush as well. Somehow, it seemed more intimate than anything they had ever done before. His innocent reaction made it even more so.

Sometimes the monstrous birds would circle very close, and Link crouched over Zelda and their child until the danger passed. But his sword was always within reach. He felt Zelda lean heavily against him, her head lolling back into his aching shoulder.

"Sleep." He told her, resting his chin on the top of her head. He brushed the bangs out of her face, and kissed her, more gently than he ever had before. "You're safe now, so go ahead and sleep." His Zelda was already long gone to the world, but Link whispered into her ears so that her dreams would be kind too. He set his eyes on the rising sun that had peeked halfway over the dunes. The pale light felt heavenly against his skin. "When the sun rises, I'm taking you home."


	32. From the Ocean

Link's arms were draped over Zelda's sleeping form, as he leaned against one of the sandstone pillars that held up the rock dome of the Retreat. He didn't ever want her to leave his arms again, so even in sleep, he held her close.

The sun was fully visible over the horizon now, and Link had turned his back towards the blinding rays. He was surprised at how quickly the desert went from its scorching hot afternoons, to ice-chilly nights, and back again in a matter of hours. He sat up a little higher, and clenched his jaw as a wave of pain rocked him body. His shoulder felt terrible. Especially now that the adrenaline had worn off. He was lucky his arm hadn't been severed, at least, and there was hope for recovery. With that thought in mind, he took his other arm away from Zelda and peeled back the piece of damp cloth that he'd covered his wound with. There was scabbing starting to form around the edges, but the wound itself was still wet with blood and raw flesh. It had already gone too long without medical attention…would a fairy or potion be enough to heal it?

It was his sword arm. What if he couldn't fight with it anymore?

He quickly covered it again, and tightened the leather strap holding the cloth in place. Pipit had managed, and Link would find a way to do the same if he had to.

The movement woke Zelda, and she tried to bury herself further into his chest. He touched the back of her head gently, and tickled the back of her ears.

"Time to wake up." He said quietly. He didn't really want to wake her, since she seemed to be having a pleasant sleep, but they had to start moving. Zelda shifted, and looked up to him with a weary smile, then drew the cloaked bundle securely into her arms. Link tentatively reached over her and pulled back the edge of the cloak to see the baby's face. She squirmed, snuggling closer to her mother, and Link smiled. He wanted to keep looking at them forever. They both seemed so unreal, especially their little one. After so much turmoil that went into bringing her into their world, she was still beautiful and perfect.

"We never decided on a name." Zelda whispered, trying not to wake their daughter. Link moved his finger over the baby's forhead, feeling the tufts of downy yellow hair.

"I'm sure whatever you pick-" He gasped and froze still. Zelda thought it was his shoulder, but it was his uninjured arm that was stiff. She followed his arm down, and saw that the baby had taken his finger in her small hand. Link looked quite frightened actually. He was even holding his breath. The baby watched him back, and let out a slurred giggle.

Zelda rubbed his good shoulder reassuringly, and he exhaled.

"Umm…what do I…" Zelda gently pried the hand away, and he withdrew his arm quickly. Zelda laughed at him, and he cracked a crooked smile.

Then both of their faces hardened as they realized their next task.

* * *

><p>Link walked to the edge of the tower and examined the path of floating peahats. Getting down had always been easier than getting up, but his left arm was practically useless, and there was Zelda and the baby to worry about.<p>

He turned around, and sighed as he contemplated what to do next. He flexed his left hand, but he couldn't even make a solid fist. He lifted his head and looked out across the glowing Sandsea, as if looking into its depths would provide him the answers. If he weren't worried about Zelda and their baby, he would have admired the view for longer. How could something so dead still be pretty? He looked at Zelda, whose face was surrounded by that flaming gold backdrop.

…Maybe it wasn't the Sandsea itself, but who was in it with him.

Then, a gust of wind buffeted him from behind, though the air sounded muffled as if something very large had shielded him from the wind. Zelda yelled at him, and he instinctively jumped away. Just in time to avoid a chomping beak too.

The giant bird flew past, whipping him with its long tail feathers. It flew high, then arced back downwards for a second try at Link. The hero felt his pack and withdrew his bow. But his arms shook, and he couldn't even nock an arrow. The bird screeched, and Link rolled out of the way as it rushed by. The baby let out a shrill wail and started crying.

Link felt fresh sweat sting his brow and adrenaline fuel his body. But even though his arm was numb of pain, he could not lift it. And the monstrous foe was circling back again. Link grabbed his sword, but found Zelda's hand pulling his back.

"Hold the baby." Zelda said. Link tensed nervously, but Zelda didn't wait for his response before quickly, though still with great care, dropped their girl into his arms. Link instantly became a statue; his arms stiff but strong. Zelda took the bow away from him and knocked the arrow. She pulled her arm far back, pinching her shoulder blades together, and opened her fingers the moment the bird appeared around the corner. The bird squawked once, opening its wings wide with a start, then rolled through the air and fell into the deep quicksand below, though not before tossing a red rupee her way. Zelda took the baby back out of Link's arms, gently rocking her to stop her cries.

Link stood still for a moment longer, in awe at the woman before him. She turned to him and gave a small smile.

"All right, now let's figure out how we're getting down from here." She said.

With Zelda's help, Link fitted the clawshots onto his hands. He didn't like their plan, but there was no other choice.

"You have to hold on to me." Link reminded her, as she wound the cloak around her body like a hammock for the baby. "I don't think I can lift my left arm right now, so you'll have to aim that one." She nodded again, though her eyes were creased with worry. She assured herself that the quicker they got out of the Sandsea, the quicker she could tend to Link properly.

Link aimed his right hand at the first peahat, and the claw opened as he targeted.

"Here we go." He warned, and Zelda clutched him tightly. She remembered the last time he'd carried her down on clawshots. She'd fallen.

The claw launched down, and grasped the roots and soil, and Link hopped off the edge of the Tower. There was a moment of weightlessness, then they began to swing, and arced back up as they swung below the peahat. Their baby whimpered loudly, and Zelda pat her head reassuringly.

"There's the next one." Link told her, nodding his head below. Zelda gently took his left arm, and helped him aim it. He held his breath, and clicked the trigger. But at that moment, a gust of wind rocked the peahat, and the claw missed it. Zelda clutched him with both arms and rode out the gust. Link bit his lower lip to stifle a yell as the long chain fully extended, then reeled back in and snapped against his wrist again. Zelda apologized, but he just shook his head and urged her to try again.

It was a painful process that seemed to take all too long.

When they reached the stone outcropping that they had to cross in order to reach the next row of floating plants, Link stumbled away, clutching his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" She asked, following him. He leaned against the smooth stone and nodded, though his jaw was ridged. Then he straightened himself up and unsheathed his sword. He led her through the short tunnel, kicking back scorpions and dispatching keese with a swat of his blade. They were back outside in moments, and he waited at the edge until she would her arm over his neck, before jumping into the air.

Link watched the plants hover, counting them and measured the distance to the ground. Just three more to go, before it was safe enough for them to jump.

They swung hard towards the next peahat, and Zelda felt her grip on Link slipping. Her throat tightened as she carefully adjusted her sweaty hands to tighten her grip. when her legs flew out from underneath her as they swung under the plant. She felt her weight pull her down. Zelda's fingers weren't strong enough to hold herself up with, and her quaking grip faltered. She dropped into the air with a frightened yell, and Link could not catch her.

But before she could fall far, Link let go of the clawshot, and his weight pulled him out of the glove. He caught Zelda with his good arm, and strained to aim his remaining clawshot as they plummeted down towards the quicksand. But the peahats were too far away, and his arm was too heavy to lift. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw the dunes rapidly approaching. Is mind was racing, but no coherent idea would come to him in the second they had left. He held Zelda tightly, unable to do anything else.

Then, there was a blinding flash of crystal blue that pulsed across the sand like an azure wave. The dunes went up in a blizzard of white foam, and then Link's back crashed into the ground.

And he fell right through it. His body continued to drift further down, and the harsh sunlight was gradually diminished. His face felt a sting of cold, and his wounds burned as if salt had been drizzled over them. He gasped, and felt water sting his throat and lungs.

_Water!_

Zelda drifted away from him, and he swung his arm through the water to reach for her. But she was already too far away, and the current seemed to be pulling them even further. He watched her go in a daze. Her eyes were closed peacefully, and her dress billowed around her as if she was falling in slow-motion through the blue sky. The light shone down through the surface, illuminating her. She floated upwards, but Link, who was weighed down by broken chain mail, slowly sunk.

And the deeper he fell, the calmer he became.

What was this peace he felt? Was it the same that was painted over Zelda's face? How could he be so calm when he was drowning?

But then he inhaled again, choking, and felt air slide down into his lungs. The water was forced out of his mouth with a quick cough, and he sucked in another lungful of fresh, coo, air. Then he felt his body come to a rest atop soft ground, like he'd finally sunk all the way to the muddy seabed. He felt very heavy, like the water was crushing down on top of him, and could not even open his eyes.

A soft hand caressed his bare left arm, starting at his slack hand, and moving up to the inside of his elbow. Link shivered at the feathery touch, but it continued all the way to his shoulder. He expected pain, but there was only the same cool, tingling sensation.

_You have fought valiantly and sacrificed much. Now you may rest. _

Link shook his head, but felt no water move around his face anymore. He was sure that the sweet voice was one of the Goddesses offering him into the next life.

_No? _The voice sounded both confused, and amused. _But you are done fighting. The danger has passed. _

He shook his head again, with a blind frown. He wanted to keep on living. He wanted to see Zelda and his daughter again. He didn't even know her name yet…!

The voice laughed sweetly, and the giggles echoed.

_Oh, I see. I assure you, you shall not part ways into the Golden Realm just yet. Just a well-earned sleep. _

He let out a quaking sigh in relief, and the soft hand palmed his shoulder. It applied steady pressure, and Link tried to shrink away into the floor, expecting pain at any moment. It felt uncomfortable, but nothing more. Then, the hand withdrew, and there was a freezing sting on his wound. He jumped with a gasp, and another ice-cold drop was sprinkled onto his shoulder. The coolness spread, as if it was sinking into his muscles. His entire body went slack and relaxed.

_Your will is strong. I will reward your efforts with my tears. Take them, and live to raise your blade once again..._

* * *

><p>Link listened to the harp's melody. It lulled him back to sleep each time before, but now he was rested enough so its hypnotic echo did not lure him into unconsciousness. He realized it was repeating, as it fluctuated back and forth between rising and falling scales. He listened to the entire piece twice through before he had the strength to open his eyes.<p>

The walls were dark black, but glowing water droplets fell against the black in streams. He could not hear the drips as they landed, because the lovely melody gently overpowered them.

He blinked again, in case his vision had betrayed him, then sat up. Silk soft blankets fell into his lap as he moved, revealing a sheer cotton shirt in place of his chain mail and tunic. He pat his chest, searching for signs of a wound, then gasped when he realized he was using his left arm. He pulled back the shirt to examine his shoulder, and saw his tan skin. There was a dull white scar, but it was faded as if it had been years since the wound was inflicted.

He kicked the blankets off and tested his legs, which were clothed by soft white trousers, then looked up in awe.

_Where am I? _He wondered…

A soft, fluttering sound caught his attention, and a moment later, a bright pink blur raced towards him. He pulled his arm up to guard his face, but the light came to a halt just in front of his nose.

_Link! You're awake! You're okay! _

The hero beamed.

"Vina!" The fairy bobbed up and down excitedly, weaving around his head and arms like an agitated starry firefly.

_I was so worried! You were hurt really badly! _

Link smiled guiltily.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He apologized, holding out his hand. The fairy floated over and came to a rest above his palm. He swore he could hear her sigh.

_Well, you're alive so I guess I can forgive you. _

Link looked around again.

"Where is this? And how am I healed?" His chest suddenly tightened, and he pulled Vina closer to his face. "Is Zelda all right? And the baby? Are they here?" Vina glided away, and waited for him to follow.

_They've been awake for a while. Both of them are safe- their scratches are already gone. _

Link let out a sigh of relief.

"You really _can_ read my thoughts." He murmured.

_We were just waiting for you to get up. _

His bare feet slapped against the white tiles that made up the floor as he walked down the pristine corridor. Without his armor, he felt incredibly light. He wanted to try sprinting up the walls that rose up into a ceiling of darkness, but felt that such childish actions would be inappropriate right now. He still moved at a brisk jog, eager to see Zelda again.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked nervously.

_Two and a half days, but it was worth it- you're back in one piece. _

The fairy slowed down as she approached a pair of white marble doors. She moved to the side, and Link stepped forward and palmed the doors. He took a step, and heaved them open. They slid back and parted without a sound from their hinges, much easier than any doors at the end of temples, and Link entered into a wide chamber.

The floor was made of radiant ivory stone, like the doors, and in the middle of the room stood a large, silver harp. A beautiful woman sat beside it, her slender arms reaching along the instrument to pluck the notes. And beside her sat a woman even more beautiful in Link's eyes. She was watching the older woman with a smile. She was _safe_.

The woman strummed a very high note and paused, before greeting him.

"Good morning, Link." She said, in the same tone as the voice that he had heard in his sleep. He was about to comment, when Zelda noticed him as well.

She whipped her head around with a gasp, then leapt off of the bench and ran to him. He had a moment to see that she had new attire as well, a yellow dress, then he held open his arms and pulled her close when she rammed into his chest.

"I'm so glad you're awake." She whispered. Link kissed her hair and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry." Zelda pulled away, frowning.

"You're sorry?" He took her shoulders and looked at her with a hard stare. But for a moment, his determination to speak wavered.

"I took so long. To save you, to wake up…" She shook her head, then took his hands in hers.

"No, you were there just in time. Now, please, stop feeling guilty. I've missed you, so let's just be happy." Link nodded, and embraced her again.

"All right."

The room went silent as the woman ended her song and faced them. As she stood, four pairs of transparent wings manifested along her back, stretching back six feet each. She only wore a long blue skirt that opened to show her milky thighs, but her long turquoise hair covered her chest. Link still felt embarrassed looking at her though, and locked his eyes on just her face. Zelda glanced over to make sure he was doing so, but smiled sheepishly when she saw his rosy cheeks.

When the fairy stood, she moved a bundle, wrapped in matching blue silk, into her arms. She rocked it back and forth, smiling down.

Link glanced to Zelda, and his wife smiled reassuringly.

"What a sweet little girl. She's been keeping me company while you slept." The little arms reached outwards from the silk blanket, and the fairy smiled sadly. "But it seems she's missed her father."

Zelda nudged him, and Link stepped forward and hesitantly offered his arms. The winged woman stepped very close to him, and tucked the bundle into the safety of his arms.

The baby stopped wiggling, and looked up at him curiously. She was wearing something soft and green; the same color as Link's cap. Link smiled back down, and the baby grinned happily, and made a mewling sound. Zelda touched his back and looked at the baby as well.

"Are you…Vina's Queen?" Link asked, as he took his eyes off the child and set them on the winged woman. She nodded.

"Yes. I am the Queen of Fairies. Vina has told me much about you, hero Link." The Queen held out her arms, and the dozens of fairies floating in the room congregated around her. "An unfortunate storm strapped me and many of my fairies here, long ago. I was at the mercy of a timeshift stone- the largest of its kind. But with your help, Vina found it, and was able to activate it again and return the sea to its former glory." Link bowed his head.

"And if it is hit again?" Link asked. He didn't the Queen to suddenly become trapped again. She smiled knowingly. Vina turned red.

"Vina activated it by knocking it off the cliff and into the ocean. It shattered on the coral, allowing this ocean to return to the flow of time." Link nodded, satisfied.

"I'm glad. Thank you." The Queen smiled, and rocked her head to the side like a curious bird.

"You are as humble as Vina claimed you were."

The Queen had taken it upon herself to stitch Link's clothes, and he found that even his chain mail had been restored to its former glory. But his tunic and cap were nowhere in sight. Zelda added that the dress of the Goddess had been kept from her. When Link inquired about it, the Queen told him that she would hold onto the garb for the time being.

"The Goddesses asked me to." She explained. "For what will the next hero wear, but a tunic and cap of green?" Link was once again reminded that the quest to defeat Demise had only just begun. He tried not to dwell on it, but his mind still wandered. The Queen's angular glaze crossed over Zelda. "And Din made a few brash comments about a promise you made to them. Wearing that pretty dress seemed to break that agreement somehow." Zelda nodded understandingly, but Link kept scratching his head, missing his cap.

Zelda promised to sew a new one, so he settled for a bare head and a cream shirt for now. Link and Zelda gave their thanks to the Queen, who sent Vina to show them the way out.

The fairy led them up a row of stairs, and Link had to shield his eyes as they approached the surface light. They emerged into the sunny afternoon, and Link thought his weary eyes were deceiving him.

"Wow, look at it all…." Zelda murmured, but Link was speechless.

Instead of the miles of barren sand, there was an expanse of clear water.

Link walked right up to the edge and leaned over to stare at the colorful reef underwater. The surface rippled back and forth, casting small waves on the sand, but then the island dropped off to much deeper water.

"Isn't it amazing?" Zelda breathed, and Link nodded. The baby was quiet as well, though her eyes were wide to match her father's. "Hey, Link?" Zelda asked. He faced her, but she walked up beside him. Then, she smiled sweetly. "What's that down there?" She asked, pointing into the deep water. Link stepped up to the edge, leaning as far out over the water as he could. A fish swam by, but seemed to frighten at his shadow, and hurried away. That fish had been a fossil not too long ago. But that didn't seem to be what Zelda was pointing at, so Link continued to look.

"Zelda, I don't-" Zelda's hands smacked him over the shoulders, and Link swung his arms in wild windmills before failing to regain his balance and tumbling right into the water. The fish jumped out of the water in fright. When Link surfaced, she was giggling.

"You fell for it again." She chuckled. Link stared back, dumbfounded, then bowed his head in defeat as he treaded water.

"You know, at the end of the Wing Ceremony, on top of the statue, you asked me if I knew what happened next." He swam back to the small island and climbed back onto shore, then wrung out the edge of his shirt, drizzling saltwater on the thick grass. "You came right up to my face, and I thought you were going to kiss me." Zelda's amused grin lessened into a sincere smile. "I _did_ know what was supposed to happen, but…" He gave her a sideways glance, then walked towards her until he was looking down on her. "I thought you were changing the rules on me." Zelda looked away, with red cheeks and an embarrassed smile.

"I almost did."

A yellow blur soared over them, tugging at their hair and loose clothes. Link put his hand on his sword and Zelda turned the baby away from the shape until it circled back and slowed. Then Link gave a great sigh and let his arms return to his sides.

"Lanayru!" Zelda exclaimed. The dragon straightened himself out and hovered beside the island.

"Zelda! It is good to see you well and free. It seems that your hero succeeded once again." Zelda smiled and nodded. "Ah…what do we have here…?" He rumbled curiously, leaning down to see the bundle in Zelda's arms. Zelda passed the child to Link, so he could hold the baby higher for Lanayru to see. The baby froze up, her eyes wide as the dragon's breath ruffled her bright hair. She suddenly sneezed, and Link jumped, startled by the sound. Lanayru lifted himself away, laughing heavily and patting his beard. "Some things can even startle heroes, it seems."

Link gave a crooked smile, and passed the baby back to Zelda.

"Lanayru, did you find Eldin and Faron?" He inquired. The dragon leaned back and gave a great sigh. His lungs were drained in a few long moments, and only then did he take another breath and speak.

"I did. My brother has passed into the Golden Realm, though his body will rage inside the mountain for ages to come." Link swallowed hard. It wasn't Eldin that he was truly concerned about.

"And Faron?"

"She is alive." Lanayru reassured him. But the dragon's voice was still somber, so Link waited. "But the fight has taken its toll. She rests in her spring now, but I do not know how much longer she has in the world." Lanaryu uncrossed his arms and stared across the sea. "Like all things, our time is coming to an end. The Age of the Goddess is passed, and it is time for you to lead your people into a _new_ era."

Lanayru stretched his arm down on the island, and picked Zelda up in his hand. As Link stepped on his other palm, Vina raced forward.

_Wait, Link!_ She stopped just in front of him, so Link held up his finger for her to perch on. _I…Thank you for helping me. I…well-_

"Vina…If you hadn't activated the stone when you did, I wouldn't be here now. Not to mention Zelda and the baby." Link said. He smiled at her. "Your Queen must be proud." Vina's glow deepened; almost to scarlet.

_Oh, well, she was grateful of course, but you know how it is…_

"Come visit the castle sometime." He said, standing up on Lanayru's wrist. "I don't want to miss you." The fairy followed him as the dragon lifted his arms up again.

_Visit me too! It's hard for fairies to fly far you know!_ She shouted. Link nodded, promising, so Vina let him go.

"So," Lanayru said. "what is your little daughter's name?" Link looked to Zelda for the answer, but she was staring intently at her baby.

"I've got a few suggestions." Lanayru said, clearing his throat.

"Marin." Zelda said. She looked up and found Link's eyes, then looked back at the ocean. "I knew most parents name their babies after birds, but she wasn't born on Skyloft. Marine means 'of the sea', so…" Link just nodded, and Zelda smiled back down at their daughter.

"Well it's bad luck for a child to go without a name for so long!" Lanayru exclaimed. "Marin is an ancient name, and a find strong one too! When I was just a young dragon, we would always talk about the names of old, and…"

The thunder dragon spoke for very long without needing to breathe, and engaged them with story after story until Zelda and Link were no longer paying him much attention. Their focus was at the wide ocean below them. Zelda constantly pointed out small islands that were surrounded by bright coral, and Link couldn't help but wonder if he could explore them one day.

He looked at Marin and wondered if she would like to explore when she was older too. There was so much he couldn't wait to learn about her. It would be a few years, but time would go by quickly…It was exciting to wonder.

As they reached the end of the sea, Link saw a skipper boat, filled with a family of robots. The largest was wearing a sea captain's hat. Link waved, and the robots' wide hands wagged back at him.

It seemed Link's missions had begun to resolve on their own recently.

* * *

><p>Lanayru would have carried them all the way back to the castle. But Link asked that he leave them on the outskirts of the field, in case the inhabitants were still under Dark's spell.<p>

The wind was strong, but the darkening sky was clearer than it had been in a long time. Zelda took it as a good omen, but Link kept his sword close. He would not trust mere omens to keep his family safe.

He also kept the cloak with Zelda. Though it had been stitched and cleaned, Link no longer felt right wearing it. It belonged to Marin now, and her tiny fists would not part with it.

Link lit his lantern and walked in front of Zelda into the field. But it wasn't long before he noticed more lights. A dozen more lanterns were speckled out in the grass, held by the outstretched arm of a Skyloftian. Link recognized Pipit's distinct golden colors reflected in the firelight right away, and started backing Zelda towards Faron Woods.

"Link?" Zelda said, holding Marin closer.

"I can't be too sure." He whispered back. "I'll check. You wait here." He blew out their lantern, and started towards the knights.

Link still remembered how Pipit had overpowered him with a single arm, so the hero circled around the knight in gold and set his sights on another. It was dark, and difficult to make out features, but he crept up on a shorter man with his back turned. When Link was close enough, he jumped and grabbed the man and pulled him to the ground. The man gave a startled yelp, and covered his face with his arms.

"Don't hurt me!" He cried. Link sat up off the young man, and saw a blue bandana on his shoulder.

"Fledge?" The young man peeked out from behind his eyes.

"Link!" Link covered his friend's mouth, looking around nervously at the other swaying lanterns.

"Shh. I need to know if everyone is back to normal or not." Link said. Fledge was already nodding, so Link carefully removed his hand. The younger knight sat up.

"Back to normal, I think. It's weird…everyone sort of realized all at once what we did to you." Fledge started. "Pipit came running out of his room- wow, I'd never seen him get teary before, and Instructor Owlan…he felt horrible. We've been coming out these past few days to look for you." Link let Fledge up, but still crouched low. Link was still wary. What if Fledge was lying- no matter how strange the idea of it seemed? "There's Owlan now!" Fledge whispered. Link touched his shoulder to tell him to wait, then went forward on his own.

The tall Instructor was holding up a lantern high over the grass. Link used his smaller stature to his advantage, and remained just below the top of the swaying leaves. He heard Owlan sigh, and lower the candlelight until it faded in the grass.

Link dashed out and rammed into the back of the Instructor's knees, and the tall man crumbled into the grass. Link clambered on top of him, and held his sheathed blade near the man's neck. Link saw Owlan's eyes widen, before the fallen lantern extinguished and left them in the dark.

"Link!" Owlan exclaimed. The hero did not move just yet. "Link- I am so sorry. I can assure you that we have regained our senses. Please return home. We will help you look for Zelda together." Link held his breath.

"How can I be sure?" Link murmured. Owlan's brow creased with guilt.

"You can't. It would be foolish to trust us after all we have put you through. I know my head is clear, but it does not make up for the fact that I chained you in the cellar like a madman." Link blinked hard so he would not be drawn into those foul memories.

Owlan had seemed so real then too. What made things different now? Possibly the fact that he wasn't trying to drag Link back into the castle.

"I believe you." He said, and stepped away from the Instructor. "I had to be sure." Owlan stood and collected the doused lantern.

"You are a wise man."

Link hurried to meet up with Zelda, and saw someone else was standing beside her already, leaning close and admiring Marin.

Zelda saw Link approaching, and tapped the knight's shoulder. When the knight faced Link, the hero smiled in recognition; a pompadour of red hair capped the knight's head.

"Link!" Groose cried, waving the lantern wildly. "You made it, buddy!" At the noise, other Skyloftians congregated their way, until Link and Zelda, and their baby, were surrounded by a chattering crowd.

"Link!" Pipit cried, shoving his way to the front. "I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry…! I don't know what came over me!" Karane joined him at his side, and murmured a quiet apology of her own, avoiding his eyes. It became apparent, after another barrage of apologies, that they weren't sure what had happened. They seemed to remember what they had done, but no one knew when it had started or why. At least they were back to normal.

Link did his best to reassure them that it was not their fault, and that he would explain in better depth when he had the time, but he felt overwhelmed by al that they were saying. Numerous others tried to reach them to give their sincere consolations, when Groose suddenly threw out his arms and gave a great shout that startled everyone into silence.

"_Hey_! You're gonna wake the baby up!" And with that, the crowd leaned in to examine the squirming bundle in Link's cloak. No one spoke again on their way back to the castle, but there was an endless chorus of soft exclamations of delight. Marin didn't know what to do with herself except stare back.

"All this attention and she acts just like her father." Instructor Horwell chuckled, causing Link's cheeks to flush red.

Henya offered to cook up a dinner banquet, but Link and Zelda agreed that they weren't hungry. The Fairy Queen's magic seemed to have satiated their appetites as well. They were eager to leave the crowds behind and be with just each other again. They retired to their room, and squeezed into bed with Marin between them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~**_

_**Sorry for the wait, but I think it turned out okay. I appreciate all the reviews/ support as always!**_

_**I've been feeling kind of down lately when it comes to Finally. I found an amazing artist on deviant art who has her own version of what happened to Link and Zelda after SS, and it's way better than mine. I admire the simplicity, and their OC baby. Even I would accept them as canon. She's been posting a lot recently, and I feel like I may have tried to explain too much in this story, and rushed it. But maybe it needed all the action to be the awesome fanfic you guys say it is? I just hope I've lived up to your expectations. **_

_**There are still a few more chapters until the end, so thanks for keeping me motivated through it all! **_


	33. Hope

Zelda was having a good dream. She hadn't had such a pleasant rest in a while, even though it had been a week since she had returned to the castle with Link, and their newest edition, Marin. The reason her previous sleeps had been disturbed was now loud, but more shrill than clear.

Zelda woke fully, but buried her face into the downy pillow until it covered her ears; though it did little to mute the high-pitched cry that had forced her into consciousness even before the sun. She waited a moment longer, hopeful that she wouldn't have to get up, then felt the bed rock beside her, then heavy, but quiet, footsteps across the room.

"Awake so early, Marin?" Link's groggy morning voice asked. Zelda smiled into the pillow as the baby's crying softened a bit. "You must have gotten that from your mother…" Marin was just occasionally hiccupping now, calmed by her father's simple words. Even Zelda was relaxed by his voice, and she sighed as she let herself drift back to sleep.

The next time she woke up, the sun had filled the room with light, and fresh blue flowers had been placed at her bedside. The stems were still wet with dew, and the petals were open and stiff. She leaned over and inhaled deeply. They smelled like rain.

_Where had Link found these? In the woods, perhaps? _

She lifted her legs out of bed, and walked over to the hand-made crib where Marin was sleeping. Zelda leaned over the side and smiled down at her baby. She was wearing the green dress that Zelda had made, and she looked so adorably cute. Link claimed that Marin had her mother's eyes and hair and laugh and smile, so Zelda wanted to find something that was of Marin's father. Perhaps that would show dominance in her personality. Zelda hoped so.

Marin stretched out her legs, and yawned, kicking off the red cloak that was now her favorite blanket. Zelda touched her baby's toes, and the girl giggled and opened her clear eyes. A moment later, she was reaching for her mother, so Zelda lifted her carefully into her arms. Zelda sat by the window, letting Marin feel the gentle wind.

She scanned the pale-green fields for Link, but guessed he wouldn't be back until later. Marin looked out as well, then at her mother.

"Do you see you Papa yet? Neither do I. But he'll be home soon." Zelda promised, kissing Marin's forehead.

He'd probably gone to see Faron again.

The morning after returning to the castle, he had rushed to the forest to check on the dragon. Zelda wanted to go with him, but Marin was too young to be left without her mother. Link had returned late that evening, apologetic and too exhausted to say much. He told Zelda, in his short words and gestures that she had been able to interpret after years of practice, that Faron was very weak. But Link was hopeful.

He had _learned _to be hopeful.

Zelda glanced at the fresh flowers again, and watched the petals sway and flutter away from their stems one by one, and smiled. Link hadn't brought home flowers in a few days. Things must have been looking up.

* * *

><p>Link filled his bottles with the refreshing spring water, before briefly dunking his head under the waterfall. He'd moved quickly through the temple and broken a sweat. Plus, the weather seemed to be heating up. The surface was much more humid than Skyloft.<p>

He shook his head, scattering salty water droplets, then waded back to the path. He was eager to get back to the castle. He hated leaving Zelda so often, especially since they had just been reunited. He'd already been scolded by many of the women for it.

Zelda said she understood though. She always understood him, even when he had been unable to form words to explain. She would just hold up a hand to halt his strained explanation, and nod at him dismissively.

This time, at least, Lanayru had explained the situation beforehand so Link didn't have to, and it was something that neither of them could help. All Link could do was run fast. And when he reached the lake, _swim_ fast.

_Skin well spent_, Faron had said, in all earnest, upon viewing the hero's own scars. Link knew that, in her own way, she must have been thanking him for saving Zelda.

He had assured the dragon that Zelda's baby, Marin was also healthy, and the dragon let out a laugh, which led to a fit of coughs.

She said that Link had been trouble enough, and that more humans would only bring difficulties, but the hero kept his offense at bay because the dragon was so visibly injured. Her neck was marred with burns and scars, and he was certain that the rest of her body held more sign of battle. Even her elegant cloak had been ripped beyond repair, and replaced with a plain white one.

When Link looked upon her weak form…he felt the same hot guilt that had drove him to rescue Zelda.

He would let her say whatever she liked. But he hoped that _today_, she wouldn't yell at him to give up on her.

Link reached Faron's court, escorted by a blue parella, and found Faron still in the bathing pot. Her long neck was stretched around the rim, and her eyes were shut tightly. The parella whispered for him to be quiet and not to wake her, and Link nodded.

He climbed out of the water as silently as he could, then tip-toed to the pot and emptied the bottles of spring water into the bath. Up close, he could see her cracked and missing scales, and the uneven flow of water down her neck as it was disturbed by a ragged wound. The closer he got, the louder her rasping breathing became. Her flared nostrils made a hissing sound each time her body lifted with a breath. Link looked away, but he couldn't close his ears.

Faron's body swelled as she took a deep breath, and her neck coiled further along the pot. Link started backing away, waiting until he was at the water's edge to turn his back towards her.

"Leaving without a proper goodbye?" Faron rumbled. "Will you never learn your manners?" Link promptly turned around and bowed.

"Forgive me. I thought you were asleep." He apologized.

"I _was_." She retorted. "All that dripping from your clothes woke me. And even in my sleep you can still bow and _greet_ me." She lifted her head off of the pot as Link approached her. She sniffed the water, then pulled her claws through the ripples. "More from the spring?" Link nodded. "What a stubborn boy. I already told you not to bother." Link stood his ground. It wasn't the first time Faron had patronized his attempts at healing her.

"You saved my life, and Zelda's and Marin's. It's the least I can do." She clicked her fangs together.

"At least you are polite enough to return favors. But I will tell you, my wounds are deep." Link swallowed hard, unnerved by the dragon's blunt diagnosis. Faron narrowed her dark eyes, watching his every blink and breath. "Will you never lose faith?"

Link cracked a smile. "In_ you_? The fierce and noble water dragon of the forest? Never." Link could never be completely sure with Faron, but she could have smiled then. Her mouth curled upwards a bit, exposing more chipped ivory fangs. She closed her eyes again, as if embarrassed at her open display of amusement.

"Go. You're too loud and I cannot resume my rest."

Link made sure to take the time to give a proper bow as he left. That time he was certain that Faron was grinning.

Link shared the good news with Zelda after he returned home that afternoon. He'd meant to be back earlier, but he'd been distracted by the wandering goron, Gorko. The archaeologist inquired about the castle that had appeared in the Great Field. Link tried to give a short explanation as he walked, but Gorko followed him, prodding for further answers about the "Sky People" and their sudden advent to the surface world.

Link reached the edge of the woods, politely waiting for Gorko to finish speaking so he could dismiss himself.

"-and of course I was right about the statues then? But how do the Sky People reach the surface in the first place? Jumping off the clouds? Surely the fall would kill them, unless they have wings…"

"Ah, well actually we have Loftings-" The goron stared with wide eyes, and Link tugged at his gloves uncomfortably. "…- the bird on the statue." Link explained. Gorko gasped, and his round body expanded. Link took a nervous step away from him.

"Of _course_! Brilliant! I knew the statues held more significance than entirely metaphorical! But that opens up a whole new world of scenarios." The goron flipped open his notepad and began scribbling things down with a stick of charcoal.

"Yes, it's interesting, but right now I need to get back-" Link tried.

"Wait! Just one more question!" The goron hesitated after his rushed outburst, as if trying to condense his endless curiosity into a few words. Link held up his hands to protect his soft voice from being overpowered again.

"I really must go now, but feel free to visit the castle anytime. I'll be able to properly sit down with you and try to...uh, explain my culture." If that ever did happen, Link planned to sit him down with one of the Instructors. Surely Horwell wouldn't mind.

The goron clapped; delighted, and Link scurried off into the grass before Gorko could toss another question in his way.

As the forest spread into just a few trees, before the grassy plains overtook it completely, Link spotted a patch of violet and blue wildflowers. They were the first of their kind that Link had seen, and he'd gotten into the habit of picking things for Zelda.

He only took a few of them, in case they were still growing, and began his return trek across the field.

He knew he was getting close when he saw Pipit and the horses. The freckled knight had succeeded in earning the animals' trust, and seemed to have at least one of the younger horses following him at all times- prodding his pockets and hands for treats. Link waved a greeting, and the horses eagerly approached the hero as well. Link had always had a way with animals, and the creatures of the surface world were no exception.

But he had to push their strong faces away when one bit off half of a flower he had tucked under his arm.

"I'm sorry, but those are for someone else." He told them, also hoping that the brightly colored flowers wouldn't make the horses ill.

"How's the Lady Water Dragon doing?" Pipit asked, as his arm with lifted up by an energetic foal. Link nodded and pat the chestnut mare that was still lingering at his side.

"She's still weak, but I think the water's helping." Pipit nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek and fiddling with the foal's short mane.

"That's good." Link nodded, and a sharp silence followed. Link felt the tension in the air, and took a short breath of air to refill his tight lungs.

Out of everyone, Pipit was still struggling to forgive himself for what he'd done to Link. The hero had tried again and again to explain that Pipit had been under a spell, and had no control over his actions, but the golden knight protested otherwise. He claimed that he'd purposely knocked Link out to inflict as little pain as possible. He'd had enough coherency to not want to hurt his friend, but he still had attacked him and kept him from Zelda.

Link followed Zelda's suggestion of not bringing it up anymore, despite how much his friend's undeserved guilt bothered him. Zelda promised that it would fade with time.

Link snuck into their room and smiled when he saw Zelda still sound asleep. For the first few morning they had been back, Zelda hadn't been able to relax very well. She jumped at the shadows, and Link hated the fact that Dark was still out there somewhere. He'd snuck into the castle so easily before, so Link was sure he could do it again. He just hoped that his wounds would keep him away from the time being.

But now, Zelda was the one sleeping in well past lunchtime, and he set the flowers where she would see them, checked that Marin was still snoring, and left the way he'd came.

* * *

><p>Link thrust his sword against Pipit's, and there was a brief power struggle before they both jumped backwards. Link knew that Pipit was stronger than he was, but knew that he could overpower him if he used both arms. They weren't sparring with shields, so Link <em>could<em> use both hands if he wanted to.

Pipit was getting good enough so Link wondered if he could still fight him at full power, without hurting him. But for now, he kept it as fair as possible. He didn't want to accidently overpower his friend, especially now that they had an audience. Kina had taken a break from her pumpkin patch and some of the younger knights had rushed over as soon as they heard the clanging of wooden swords.

Pipit was already breathing hard, and Link saw his haphazard lunge the moment his friend shifted his weight. Link stepped to the side, and slapped his sword against Pipit's shoulders. The golden knight grunted, and stumbled forward, driven by momentum. Pipit tried to turn and preform a spinning attack, but Link was too far out of range. Instead, the golden knight was left wide open after the failed sttike, and Link hit his shoulder again.

Pipit jumped away with a pained hiss, rolling his shoulder to relieve some of the lingering stinging sensation. The small gathering of people looked back and forth between each other anxiously.

"Maybe we should take a break." Link offered. Pipit was sweating profusely, and his friend didn't want to overwork him. Now and then, his right shoulder would cause him pain, and maybe one of those days was today.

The older knight kicked the grass.

"Fine." He snapped, and threw his sword on the ground. Karane, who had been watching from a distance, walked over to Pipit and joined him on the ground, whispering words of encouragement to her husband.

Link faced the castle and looked up to his and Zelda's window. The sheer curtains were flowing outside again, then fade back indoors as the wind pulsed above him. He really needed to get some glass from Skyloft. There couldn't be drafts in their room now that Marin was there.

…Everyone loved her.

She had helped immensely in easing the castle's tension after Link and Zelda's return. They all said that it was a good omen, and then begged to hold her. After lunch, Zelda brought their young daughter down to the dining room where most were still gathered. The woman went up in squeals of delight, and the men downed their mugs of ale and pumpkin soup and cleared out.

Marin was passed from arm to arm. She started at Karane, then Henya and Luv and Kina, and even Kukiel set the baby in her lap and entertained her for a few minutes. Zelda watched close by, ready to intervene if her baby started to cry. And though Zelda was very ready to do so…Marin was not a crier. She stared up at each new face, and examined them as they examined her. Occasionally, like the first time she met Peatrice, she would make a frown and tighten her eyes. Other times, she would beam and giggle, like when she met Groose.

"Daww…." The redheaded knight had cooed, as he was given Marin for the first time. She fit perfectly in both of his large hands, and Groose held her out in front of himself as if he were holding a treasure. The baby's eyes widened, and everyone laughed as she became fixated with his pompadour. Groose lowered his head to give her a better look, all while praising her good taste when, quick as lightning, she whipped her hand out and caught his hair. Groose froze, his eyes wider than usual. He tried to take his hair back, but Marin held fast; tugging the bright locks and giggling. Link was too amused to intervene right away, and Zelda was overcome with laughter. Most everyone on Skyloft had had the urge to pull Groose's ridiculous hair at some point, and some people were very jealous.

Eventually Link did have to step up, and exchanged Groose's hair for one of his fingers. But by then, his signature look was frazzled and in much need of grooming.

When Link held her, Marin always smiled. And so did Link. He would hold her against his chest and she would listen to his quick heartbeat, which always was elevated when he held her, and his quiet voice as he spoke to her. He told her about Skyloft, and her Grandfather, and the happy moments in his adventures; especially about Zelda.

She watched him the whole time, until the pauses in his stories became long enough to ease her into sleep. Though Zelda hummed the Ballad of the Goddess many nights to ease Marin to sleep, Link's voice was just as effective. Link peeled back the red cloak away from her face and admired her. She was…perfect.

"I can't believe it." He whispered. "You're mine..." He was still just a young man. It would take some time before he got used to people calling him a father. He'd just recently started responding to "Zelda's husband". Had they moved too quickly? He often worried that they had. Their short months on the surface had passed so quickly, and…and then…

…And then, he would look at Zelda from afar, and see her laughing just as she had when they were schoolmates at the Knight Academy. She would catch his eye and lick her lips and smile at him, and_ only_ him for that small second. And Link would smiled back and nod, to verify that this was their reality now. He looked down at Marin, and did not regret their fast-paced relationship. Zelda often told him that their love had been in the making for many years, and this new step was long overdue anyways.

Link set Marin in bed, carefully tucking her in so she would be warm throughout the night. He leaned over her crib for a moment longer. "I'm sure I'll grow used to it when you start calling me by that name." He said to her. She smiled in her sleep, and Link felt his own lips curve in amusement. "I can't wait to hear your voice."

Marin's smile widened, and she yawned, before curling up in her favorite blanket that still smelled of her father. She knew exactly who he was. He was the first person she had ever seen, and though he had been bloody and bruised, she loved him more than anyone.

But rarely did Marin cry.

So, when she did utter a shrill wail that night, half the castle was woken by the unfamiliar sound. Link was out of bed first, but Zelda was so overcome with fear that she shoved him out of the way to get to Marin.

Their baby was tossing around in her crib, with tear streaks all over her discolored face. Link ran to Owlan's room, and brought the Instructor back within a minute. By then, Groose and Orielle were outside the door, ready to help in any way they could. Orielle especially loved Marin, and hobbled back and forth in fear until Owlan shoved past her to help.

Soon, the entire castle was awake to do the same.

Owlan examined Marin briefly, then fished around in her crib and held up a purple petal. He lifted it up and demanded to know where it had come from. Link and Zelda exchanged a horrified glance, then told him about the flowers Link had picked at the edge of the forest. Owlan took Link's wrists and lifted up his arms knowingly. The same violet-pink rash that was marring Marin's cheeks had covered Link's fingers. Link withdrew his hand and examined them himself. He hadn't even noticed…

"This plant greatly resembles the Lavender Nightcloud that grows on the eastern sky islands." Owlan explained, nodding grimly at Link's hands. "The symptoms are strikingly similar." Link tugged at his sleeves. This was_ his_ fault. If he hadn't brought those flowers back…

"That's poisonous." He breathed, and his voice shook. Zelda gasped and clutched Marin closer. Owlan laid out a map of the nearby woods on their table.

"In my many ventures into the forests, I found a certain plaint that may counteract this flower's toxins. It was up too high for me to reach, but I found some of the petals on the forest floor, so I know where you may climb to look for it." Owlan circled three areas in the woods. Link shared the map with all those who were awake, and then they lit lanterns and equipped themselves with swords. Link promised Zelda that he would return soon, and then led the search party out into the night.

No one questioned him. They all knew the surface was more dangerous at night; some days, they had to stand atop the castle and shoot down wandering bokoblins. But the knights saw Link's resolve, and understood that if they did not accompany him, he would venture out on his own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ **__**You guys are awesome. I was kind of down because I mentioned another really amazing artist. I'm not sure if she's written a fanfic, but since you were asking, her username is **_feri-san_** on Tumbler, and **_Feri-san_** on DA. Her art is amazing and all props to her. I often reblog her on my Tumblr page**_

_**Also, I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I was gone for a week for college orientation, but I should have tried to fit it in before that. I promise the next chapters won't take so long…especially since we're nearing the end here. Possibly. I'm almost done with my ideas, but if you want to see something from other games "explained", then shoot me a request and I will take it to my hearts 3 **_


	34. Modest Reality

The search parties reached the forest, then spread out in order to cover ground as quickly as possible. As they split up, Link and Pipit both set out for the nearest mark; the Great Tree. They ran in silence, except for when they needed to warn each other of a lurking monster or an approaching cliff side. Link hated how sinister the night was…how it transformed the once colorful and welcoming land into an abyss full of hungry beasts and twisting shadows. Even the deku babas seemed to double in size- teeth and all.

How did the gentle kikwis survive every night?

Link and Pipit usually made a formidable team…but things weren't going so smoothly tonight. After Pipit barked out a warning that there was a deku baba in their way, Link drew his blade and rushed forward- only to ram into Pipit as the golden knight did the same. They stumbled away from each other, but Link slipped and fell off of the root they had been climbing. He couldn't judge how far the ground was in the dark, and landed hard on his shoulders before he had time to roll. Keese heard his pained grunt, and flocked to him as Pipit dealt with the snapping plant overhead. Link got to his feet and killed the swarm of bats with a spin attack, then made his way back up the shoulders of grass and along the root to where Pipit was waiting.

The knight in gold looked him over, and Link nodded stiffly to assure him that he was unhurt, then took the lead. The hero was determined not to let his tension with Pipit get in his way of helping Marin, but at their next roadblock, it became too much to ignore.

A large bokoblin was standing at the entrance of the Great Tree. It was equipped with a long spear and a dense wooden shield, and the shadows around it seemed to add fifty pounds of meaty red muscle. Link had faced this kind of foe before, and it had never been easy. He had to hack away the monster's shield, using both hands to wield his sword so he could gather enough momentum to deal such powerful blows.

While Link verified his strategy, Pipit took the initiative and went forward. He was eager to show his friend that their sparring lessons had paid off. But just as Pipit readied his sword, Link grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled him back.

"Let go!" The knight shouted, slapping Link's hand away as he choked.

"Wait!" Link yelled back. By then, the bokoblin had noticed them, and began charging down the root to where they stood. Link and Pipit readied their weapons. Link didn't hesitate for a second longer. He rushed forward and brought his sword up and through the wooden shield down the middle. The wood lopped off, but the monster would not toss it aside until it was in splinters. Pipit was right behind him to help, and Link would have turned the battle over to him if it were not for the lack of space to move. Link tried to sidestep, but he was already at the edge of the root, and could not risk falling from so high. The bokoblin pounded its chest and moved forward. Link took a step back, aiming his sword down, and backed right into Pipit. The other knight stumbled back as well, and they both swung their arms to regain their balance.

"Pipit-" Link stammered, as their foe began to advance at the heavy jog.

"Move over!" The golden knight snapped, as he swung his arm for balance. He heard Link gasp, and then a muted thud of metal against wood as the knight in green bashed his shield against the bokoblin's own. Link's feet slid as his boots failed to gain traction.

"Stay out of my way!" The hero shouted. He expelled his arms outward, shattering his foe's shield to splinters. As the bokoblin flailed his arms and spear, Link dashed forward and impaled the monster deep along his sword. Link held his body still, holding fast to his blade and applying steady pressure that kept his sword inching forward. The bokoblin swung its arms, and Link's body was jarred by its slopping punches to his back. When he felt the monster's weight increase on his sword, he stepped back and let the bokoblin fall to the side and off of the tree. The deku babas chattered eagerly below as they indulged in the surprise meal.

"Link…" Pipit ground his teeth together as he looked to the side. "I could have helped." Link sheathed his blade.

"That could have been us down there." He said, as he stared into the churning abyss of shadows and snapping teeth. He looked back to Pipit, and the golden knight was startled by the effects the shadows had on Link's face. His new scars seemed to draw in the darkness and hollow his face. The stern look in those blue eyes added to the imposing expression. "This isn't working. Join the others, and I'll look here on my own." Pipit took a step forward.

"Link, it's too dangerous to go alone! Let me-" When Pipit took another step, Link shot him a ferocious glare that caused the knight's legs to freeze.

"It's my daughter's life that's at stake. I can't afford to die. Now, go." Without waiting for any more of a response than surprised blinks, Link turned his focus back to the tree and broke into a run up the roots. Pipit watched for a moment longer, before his blank expression hardened into anger. He turned away and stormed towards the ground.

* * *

><p>Link continued on alone. The dark was so thick that one's eyes could never properly adjust to it, but he knew the forest well now, and knew how to move with both haste and caution. A few more drowsy bokoblins lined the tree, but he fitted his bow with arrows and silently killed them. By the time their bodies hit the ground, they were too far away to be heard.<p>

Link neared the top of the tree, as the trunk became less wide and the branches thinned. He blinked hard and scanned the leafy coves for that certain plant. He whispered its name and description to himself as he searched, hoping he would not fail to recognize it. Link moved his eyes slowly, scanning the dark greens for that certain…and there! Nestled between the thick leaves and vines, and curled into a tight yellow bud as it waited for the sun to return. But for that flower, it would not.

Link took off his weapons so he would not be weighed down, and began the precarious walk across the branch. He'd gotten very good at keeping his balance. There were the tightropes all around the forest, and the precarious Cliffside walkways where only his heels could touch. But the branch was bending under his weight, and he came to an abrupt stop. He listened carefully, but the branch was not snapping yet. He took a hesitant step, sliding his feet forward. He could almost reach the flower. He bent low, and reached far. It was still out of reach. He took a slow breath, and another step. The branch was thinner than his foot now, but the bushels of leaves almost hid his boot from view. There was sweat on his brow now, and his thick bangs were soaking it up and irritating his forehead. He wanted to push his hair back, or shake his head, but he was too nervous to move any more than necessary. He leaned forward and his fingers brushed the soft petals. The branch creaked uncertainly, and Link held his breath until the unnerving sound faded. He slid forward just a bit more, and snatched the flower in his hand, forcefully tugging it from its vine.

At the same time the flower snapped away, a long crack split the branch. Link only had the time to jump backwards before the branch snapped into a dozen slivers. He landed on the shaking branch, and started falling off the side instantly. He grabbed the leaves, but nothing substantial enough to support himself with. He only broke the branch even more, before cutting his hand on the sharp, broken edges and falling.

A strong hand latched onto his wrist, sending his body into an arcing swing until he stopped. Link gasped and turned his face upwards. Pipit's strained face looked back at him; lips curled back into a grimace.

"Jeez, Link, you've really got to lay off the pumpkin soup." Pipit snapped, as beads of sweat peeled off his nose and hit Link's cheek. The knight in gold was holding onto the branch with his legs, and supporting Link with his only arm. His body shook so much that Link feared he would be torn in half from the strain. Link reached up, as if he were about to grab his friend, then tucked the flower into Pipit's tunic.

"Take this back to Zelda!" He told Pipit. The knight shook his head in reply.

"Do it yourself." Pipit shot back. Link grit his teeth too. He placed his hand on Pipit's in preparation to start peeling his friend's grip away. Link wouldn't risk it. Someone had to get back to Zelda, and he doubted that Pipit had the strength to permit both of them. "Hey, don't you dare try that!" He shouted. "You think I'm too weak to save you, huh?" Link flinched and averted his gaze guiltily. "Because I've only got one arm! Well, that's just your hero-ego talking!" With that, Pipit gave a mighty shout, and the veins appeared on his skin. Then, Link's body started moving back upwards. Pipit shut his eyes as sweat pooled down his brow, blinding him, then leaned back and pulled Link the rest of the way onto the branch.

The two sat there in a wordless, heavy-breathing silence. Link finally wiped his brow, using the edge of his new cap to dap the sweat away, and Pipit leaned back against the tree trunk with a sigh. The air was so cold that his exhale was visible.

"I'm sorry." Link was the first to speak. Pipit raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't instantly reject the apology. He wanted to see where Link was going with it. "I haven't ever thought of you as a lesser person because of your arm, but I have been taking it easier on you in sparring. And just now…I didn't think you could do it. Not because of your lack of motivation, just…I don't know if I would have been able to do that myself." Pipit nodded.

"That strength was just the adrenaline talking." Pipit muttered. "But can't blame you really, I know I'm not good enough to go toe-to-toe with a hero. Guess I was just letting my pride get in the way, sorry."

"I'm not a hero." Link said. Pipit frowned.

"Of course you're a hero. You're just a really dumb one." Pipit countered, with a slight grin. But Link wasn't smiling yet. He set his cold blue eyes on Pipit.

"Tell me that if Karane had been the one taken instead of Zelda, that you wouldn't have done anything to save her?" Pipit shifted his gaze lower, occasionally flashing back up to Link's.

"I never thought of it that way before. Zelda said you were saving the entire world."

"I was, I just…I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for her." He gave a quick, humorless laugh. "For the first half of my journey, I didn't even know the world was in danger. I just wanted to save Zelda, and…to save her, I had to save the world too." Link swallowed. He wasn't used to saying so much all at once. Pipit smiled and clapped his friend on the back.

"You're still a hero. Now let's be heroic and get back to the castle." Link finally nodded, smiling eagerly, and the two raced down the tree and dodged monsters all the way to home.

* * *

><p>Zelda had stayed up all night keeping watch on her baby. Owlan stayed close by, though there was little he could do. Zelda even thought Orielle was more helpful by bringing her tea, which she left untouched. There were many people eager to help, but there was nothing that could be done now except wait. Zelda looked out of the window at the expanse of darkness.<p>

"I don't see Papa yet." Zelda whispered, as Marin shifted uncomfortably in her arms. "He'll be back soon though." Marin started to cry again- little, heart-wrenching tears at the corners of her tight eyes. Zelda rocked her gently. "Soon, Marin. Soon…"

Pipit was winded halfway to the castle, and though Link wanted to wait for his friend, Pipit yelled at Link to go on ahead, and the hero did not require any more encouragement. He raced inside the castle, as the guards on the roof shouted that he had returned. But Link was at Zelda's side before the word could get out. He was breathing so heavily that Owlan wanted to attend to Link first, but the knight shook his head and shoved the flower into the Instructor's hands. He stumbled over to Zelda, and took a heavy seat behind her as he gasped for breath.

Within an hour of Link's return, Marin's rashes had nearly vanished and their young daughter was sleeping soundly in her father's arms.

"You should sleep." Zelda suggested to him, though the sun was already rising. Link shook his head.

"I can't. Let me hold her for a little longer." Zelda sighed, smiling warmly. She kissed her hero on the cheek and stroked his scars, before retiring to bed. She had stayed up all night as well, and she could sleep with ease now. No one was hurting her baby while she was in Link's arms.

Most of the castle slept in late as well, after inquiring about Marin's condition, that is. Groose returned to the castle last, covered in bloody cuts and with a bite out of his pompadour. He'd apparently fought off a deku baba for what he thought was the flower that would heal Marin. Link let his friend hold the baby as a reward, and the redhead didn't even yelp as Owlan cleaned his wounds.

Link eventually did fall asleep. Zelda woke up to see that he had. He was leaning against Marin's crib in nothing but his ivory undershirt and trousers. Even his cap was off to the side on the floor. But his arms were still crossed, and Marin was still happily asleep inside of them. Both of them were drooling.

Zelda leaned up on her elbows and watched them in blissful silence. There was some of her father in her after all.

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda took Marin outside, and their daughter's eyes widened as always when she saw the wide field of grass.<p>

"And your Grandfather lives up there." Link said, angling her body backwards so that she looked upward into the blue. She giggled more eager for her father to swing her around again than she was interested in the clouds. But Link was always very careful of her. He didn't like her to touch things without him checking them first, and Zelda even worried that he would become an overprotective parent even as she grew up. There was a tradition of freedom among Skyloftians and their children. Zelda hoped that even though they no longer lived alongside the rushing wind, their culture would continue to be one that strove for happiness in freedom.

She took in a breath of air and opened her eyes towards the clouds. And then, she spotted flickers of bright color among the blues and whites. She tugged on Link's sleeve and pointed, and the hero narrowed his eyes to see. Then, they both gasped and looked to each other with joyous smiled.

The four birds circled the castle for a moment longer, then Link's Loftwing came to a stop in front of the hero. He folded his wings over his back and shook, puffing his chest proudly as the three other birds landed beside him. There was Zelda's gorgeous indigo, but two new editions to their family. The larger of the two was bright yellow, like the tips of Link's bird's wings, and had the lean frame of a female bird. She stretched out her blue and pink tipped wings, showing off her developing primary feathers, before crossing them over her back again. The second, just an inch shorter than his sister, was a rose-colored young male. His legs were shorter, but the claws adorning his feet were already quite imposing.

Marin was reaching out for them, so Link took a step closer and let her pet his Loftwing's beak. Her tiny hands stroked over his smooth beak, until the bird suddenly turned his head to look Marin in the eye. The girl squealed in delight and Link took her back before she accidently poked his bird in the eye.

Zelda laughed as the pink bird gently chewed on the edge of her shawl.

"I told you they would be pink!" Zelda giggled, as the yellow female stretched out her neck towards her. "Oh, aren't they beautiful…?"

Link nodded proudly. His crimson Loftwing was still examining Marin while Link admired the hatchlings.

"They are." Link agreed, and his bird leaned back and twittered happily.

Just before the sun went down, Zelda's Loftwing squawked a warning to her family, and the four birds took to the air again. They circled low three times, before flapping their colorful wings hard and ascending back into the clouds. Link watched them go, and Marin stretched her arms out to the darkening sky, trying to catch the soft baby feathers that were slowly arcing towards the ground. Link caught one for her, and Marin put it against her face and giggled. He had to take it away from her when she tried to eat it though.

"No more of that today."


	35. Life Lessons

When Marin had started crawling around the castle, Link and Zelda decided it was time to pay a visit to Skyloft. Gaepora had waited a long time for his "yellow-haired angels", and Zelda was eager to show off her daughter who had been blessed with such an appearance.

They flew together on Link's bird, with the rest of the Crimson Loftwing's family soaring close by. Marin held tightly to Link's tunic, even though she was carefully wrapped around his chest in the crimson cloak-blanket, and her large eyes wandered curiously from bird to bird and cloud to cloud. There was a morning mist hanging over the islands, and none of the small population had stirred yet. They were set down by their Loftwings outside of the Academy, and the birds took to the sky. Link gave Marin to Zelda, and they walked inside. Zelda took the lead, eagerly running down the halls to her father's room, but Link slowed. The walls were dusty- even the paintings of the knights and their Loftwings that decorated the halls. The ferns that grew in the corners had withered, and the barrels of food and drink were rooted to the ground by cobwebs. It was true that most everyone had moved to the surface, but Link didn't realize what that would do to the islands until now. He looked up upon hearing the footsteps of a knight. Link recognized him as one of the graduates from the year before his. He had always been hard at work researching Loftwings, and used that as an excuse not to join the colony on the surface.

"Hey, Link. What brings you up to the island?" He asked.

"Zelda and I are visiting the Headmaster." Link said. The knight bit his lip, and his eyes flickered nervously down the hall.

"Okay, but I'll warn you, he's not looking too good." Link's face hardened.

"What?" The knight leaned against the dusty walls, flipping through his logbook that he'd been working on before Link engaged him in conversation.

"Yeah, Headmaster's been pretty sick recently. He's doing better, but it's touch-and-go." Link frowned worriedly, and quickly hurried to the Headmaster's room. As he neared, he made out weak sobbing coming from the office, and he gasped and sprinted through the open door. Zelda looked up, surprised by his sudden entry, and then smiled.

Gaepora was sitting in bed, holding Marin to his chest and crying. He sniffed and looked at Link with puffy pink eyes.

"She's _beautiful_…" He sobbed. Marin was frowning at him, possibly disturbed by the lines of tears and mucus dripping down his face. She looked to her father and stretched out her arms. Link smiled and took her, as Gaepora wiped his arm past his face and continued to sniffle. Zelda rubbed her father's back and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm so proud of you, Zelda. And Link," Gaepora looked up and nodded. "you did a good job." Link blushed and put all his focus into rocking Marin.

"How are you, father?" She asked- the lines on her face betraying her concern.

"Ah, I'm old, my dear. And old people need their rest. Nothing to worry about." His reassurance did not ease Zelda's worry, and she looked to Link for help. Her husband smiled sadly and walked closer. Gaepora suddenly gasped, leaning up in bed, his eyes locked on Link's face. The hero stiffened, and looked to Zelda for an answer, but Gaepora spoke first. "M'boy, what happened to your face?" Link sighed, and cast another smile their way.

"Sir, I-" He started.

"Father!" Zelda snapped. He flinched away from his daughter's scolding, but set his eyes once again on Link's marred cheek.

"Ah, Zelda, it's fine. We've just forgotten about it already. I'm sure we'll get there eventually." They talked as the sun rose, exchanging Marin between the three of them periodically. The young girl had become bored, and fallen asleep as the adults conversed, and when Gaepora was handed the snoring bundle, he broke into a fit of tears again.

"_Bootifle_…" Gaepora blubbered. Finally Marin was woken by the sound, and Zelda took her away for lunch.

That left Link and Gaepora alone. Link always felt a bit awkward around the man. He had been the school's principal, and somewhat of a father figure after Link's own had passed away. And he had always been Zelda's father. Though Gaepora had approved of Link from the start, the shy young boy had felt unnerved by his presence whenever he and Zelda spent time together. And now he was the father of his wife, and his child's grandfather. He was no longer intimidated, but still felt that he had to be on his best behavior.

"So, m'boy, tell me, how is everyone on the surface?" He asked. Link smiled and proceeded to tell him of the new relationships that had developed, and about the horses and Kina's garden and Pipit's newfound strength… "Things sound to be going well!" Gaepora chuckled. Link nodded, but his face was darkened by the fresh memories that _not_ all had gone well. It would have been easy for him to not mention certain events, but to Link, avoiding the truth was as bad as telling a lie. He took a deep breath, catching the Headmaster's attention.

"You wanted to know about these scars." He started. Gaepora nodded, his smile fading as he braced himself for the painful recount of events.

"Go on, then." Link steadied his breathing so his voice would come out clear. He only wanted to say it once.

"Before Zelda had Marin, she was kidnapped by a shadow creature." Link said. Gaepora froze- his eyes wider than usual.

"What?"

"Not all went well as we began our life on the surface, sir. It's a long story…" Link sighed, interlacing his hands. "I was wounded in my fight with Demise. And while my wound festered, a creature came into existence. It was born from the darkness of Demise, and the darkness in my own heart. It vanished at first, then returned and kidnapped Zelda. I was able to find them and rescue your daughter and Marin, but I…" Gaepora pat Link's knee, and Link looked up to him. He realized that his eyes ached, and quickly blinked away the tears before they could flow. He'd never forgotten how painful the memory was, but he'd never repeated the story either.

"Enough, Link. I've heard enough. You saved my daughter, that is all that matters. You've kept your promise to keep her safe for me." Link nodded.

"Always." Gaepora leaned away, resting his head on the pillows. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Link thought he was drifting back to sleep. Then he lifted his hand and pointed at his desk.

"Link, will you get me my sash please?" The hero nodded and located the scarf hanging from the back of the chair, and set it in the Headmaster's hand. His fist closed over it and lifted the crimson sash to his face. Gaepora examined it with half-open eyes. "I am an old man. And there is no one on this lonely island but me and the Remlits and a few stubborn knights." He opened his fist and met Link's eyes. "A new era has begun. It is time for our people to return to the surface once more. Our time of hiding in the clouds is done." Gaepora smiled, ignoring Link's confused expression. "What is your nickname again? Oh, _King_, correct? King Link. Ha, it has a good ring to it. Do you know why they gave you that nickname?" He looked to the hero, for an answer this time.

"Because a King is someone who keeps people safe." Link responded. He'd been called the name so many times that he'd committed its definition to memory. Gaepora nodded.

"That is only half of it. It is an ancient title, given to the great rulers of the surface kingdoms when our ancestors lived there. They were governed by their King, and were protected and nurtured by him. They built a town surrounding their castle, and lived happily under the clouds instead of above them." Gaepora swallowed, as did Link. "It is my belief that you are meant to be the surface world's next King, Link." He cracked a smile. "You already have the title. Now you just need a crown." Link frowned.

"A crown?" He repeated. That was…a woman's piece of jewelry. Why would he-?

Gaepora chuckled at his confusion, and Link, for a moment, though that it was all an elaborate joke.

"Oh, I have no crown for you yet. But I do have this." He opened his fist and offered Link the red sash. Link did not move for it.

"Sir, that's yours." He said. Gaepora closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It belongs to whoever is the leader of our people, and that is now you." Link shook his head.

"I'm no leader. What you're asking of me…it's…" He scratched his neck, where an annoying itch had been growing during the entire conversation. "The kingdom you describe…it's like a fairy tale- it does not happen."

"That is no fairy tale, Link, it is our history, and it will happen again. Link, you are this world's hero. Look at the back of your left hand. Zelda has told me of the Goddesses who approve of you, and the power they granted you to be brave, wise, and strong. Those are the qualities a King possesses, and only you have." Link looked to him with pleading eyes.

"What about you?" Link asked, stretching for any answer that would lead to alternate actions. Gaepora shook his head.

"I must remain here. The era of the people of the sky will die with me." Link's eyes separated from Gaepora's. He was not prepared for any of this. He was no leader. He took orders, and followed them without complaint. Yes, he had saved Zelda, and the earth, but he'd been told to do so. He did it himself. Yes, he had protected Zelda, but she was just one person. How was he expected to guard an entire population? How…

"I-" The Headmaster caught Link's wrist and stuffed the scarf in his hand. He pulled away, and Link had to grab the sash so it would not fall to the floor.

Gaepora got out of bed long enough to walk around the island with his daughter. Link took Marin and waited under his favorite tree for them to return. Marin watched the Loftwings fly above and below, and giggled when a wind passed by and tugged some of the leaves free. Link carefully took them away from her, so she tried to grab a Sky Stag Beetle instead. Link gasped and slapped the bug away just as it tried to chomp on Marin's finger with its powerful pincers.

Marin squealed in annoyance, and watched it fly away.

"No, Marin. You can't grab those." He explained. She continued to reach over his shoulder as the bug flew off the edge of the island, and Link wrangled her back into his arms. She pouted at him. "Your mother did the same thing, you know." He said, as he stood and began to walk towards the plaza. "And it bit her, and I chased that bug around half the island until I caught it and then it bit me too. So I caught it in a bottle and took it all the way to the Eastern islands so it could fly around without bothering anyone. But these…" Link sat Marin down beside a patch of flowers, where a pair of violet blue butterflies lived. They had glided away at their approach, but were slowly flying back towards them. "These are friendly. They won't bite you." Marin beamed, and stretched her arms out for them. When one fluttered close, she grinned and swatted it through the air. Link quickly grabbed her hands. "No, Marin!" He firmly scolded. She looked to him with wide eyes, startled at his tone of voice. He smiled at her, easing away her shock. "You have to be gentle, or you'll hurt them." He said. She looked back at the winged bugs. "But if you're patient…" He released her arms and his daughter sat very still on her own. The Blessed Butterflies returned, and one even fluttered so close to Marin, that it must have touched her nose, because she sneezed and fell over into Link's lap. He scooped her up. "That's my girl!" She squealed in delight as he kissed her cheek.

He leaned back and sighed. He'd completely forgotten about his talk with Gaepora, but now it was coming back. He felt the weight of the sash in his pack.

Marin looked up at him, though his eyes were fixed on the distance, then back to the butterflies when he did not look back at her. Then she gasped and giggled- reaching with her pudgy arms. Link followed her stretching fingers and smiled when he saw the violet Remlit, Mia, prancing their way. Link stretched out his arm and the feline scampered up his hand and onto his shoulder. Marin squealed in delight as Mia stretched out her neck and nosed the baby curiously. Marin readied her arms for a swing, then remembered how her father had reacted when she hit the butterflies, and instead gently placed her hand on the cat's head. Mia purred, and Link smiled.

"Good girls."

Zelda and Gaepora circled back their way after a while, and Link suggested they return home. Mia remained at Link's heels the whole time, mewling loudly. Mia's friend, the only other Remlit on the island, had joined them. Now two of the felines anxiously pawed at his feet.

"Ah, Mia had missed Instructor Horwell immensely." Gaepora told them. "Why don't you take them back down with you?"

Link was worried about the Remlits' evening transformation, and didn't want them anywhere near Marin after the sun went down. But Zelda picked them up and giggled as they licked her and snuggled up against her with their bushy tails and cold noses.

"Oh, can't we, Link?" She begged. He closed his eyes and sighed, but nodded. He'd never been able to refuse her.

* * *

><p>This time back to the surface, Marin was carried by Zelda, leaving Link to hold onto the pair of anxious felines. They were used to Loftwings, but they had rarely, if ever, ridden on them. Link felt their claws dig into his skin and winced at the sharp sting of pain. He vividly remembered every time he'd been out past dark and encountered one of them, and had the feint white scars scattered about his arms and ankles to remind him. But the birds dove gracefully back under the bank of clouds and set the family down outside of the castle in no time. Mia and her friend leapt away from Link and rolled in the unfamiliar grass, grateful for solid ground again.<p>

Horwell, who was currently outside with Owlan as they examined Kina's flourishing garden, spotted the Loftwings and waved a greeting. Mia's wide ears stiffened and lifted straight, before she cried out and ran over to her favorite person. Horwell saw her, and cried out and dropped to his knees. Link sternly reminded Horwell to keep the Remlits outside at night, and the instructor nodded and went back to petting his purring friend.

"Owlan looks a bit jealous." Zelda added, as they entered the castle doors. Eagus shouted a welcome to them from his guard post above the main entrance, and they waved back. "Horwell seems to have a new favorite."

"I should have thought to bring them down earlier." Link replied, as they reached their room. "Is there anything else we need from Skyloft?" Zelda wrapped Marin up in her blanket and set her down in her crib.

"I don't think so…" Link put his arm around Zelda as they both stared into the crib. "She's had a long day." Link nodded, and they stood in blissful silence as they watched their child sleep. But after a while, Zelda turned to Link. She reached out and touched the three scars on his face. Link closed his eyes and turned his face into her hand.

"I'm sorry my father acted the way he did." She whispered.

"No, he was just concerned… Do they bother you?" He asked. Zelda didn't answer right away. She brushed her thumb over the glossy skin, and Link shivered. He thought it amazing how easily Zelda could cause him to falter.

"They remind me how much pain you endured to save me." She admitted. Link nodded understandingly. That was what he had thought.

"I could ask the Great Fairy to heal them." Link offered, opening his eyes. Zelda was taken aback by that. Link never asked anyone for anything, except for their permission or forgiveness. She thought about what the scars meant to him, and to her…and to others. "I'm sure she could."

…What did the others think?

She had noticed subtle things. Things she could have been looking too much into.

They were quieter around him, nervous perhaps? Some still felt guilty about the way they had treated him after Dark put that spell on the castle. No, that wasn't it though. Weeks had passed and that incident was over now. People still approached him with their woes and he helped them all the same.

Link had never been proud of himself, he was too humble for even pride. He never bragged, and so, many other knights didn't realize how amazing he was. Even his year-long quest to seal Demise went relatively unnoticed. The Instructors and his close friends, those who saw first-hand his injuries and strife, realized what he was going through. But even then, the majority of Skyloftians took no notice. And after he returned the Master Sword to its pedestal, he had no physical proof of his endeavors except for the Triforce on the back of his hand; a mark that had been forgotten ages ago.

But those scars were right on his face. No one could look at him and ignore the harsh proof of his bravery and will.

"Do they bother _you_?" Zelda finally asked. Link glanced over her shoulder at the mirror. Then, of course, he shook his head.

"I don't mind. You're here, and I don't care what my body looks like." His brow furrowed nervously. "Unless you do. Then I'll-"

"Keep them." She interrupted. Then she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed those bright scars. "They make you look even more handsome. I always dreamed I would marry such a noble knight." Link's lips quivered, then broke into a smile.

"And…I'd always dreamed I would marry you." He whispered back. Zelda blushed and looked away demurely. Link couldn't stand it. He took her face in his hand and guided her eyes back to his. And then her lips to his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ Hey guys! Thanks for all the support and reviews! :) I could end this story soon, but I have a few more ideas. Sort of "creation explanation" things, like...where did the Mogmas go, or How did Zoras come to be? If you have any of your own, tell me and I'll see what I can do! Thanks! **_


	36. Hyrule

Zelda was the first to learn about the title that her father had given to him. Link pulled away from the kiss suddenly, though he kept his hands on her face. His eyes were shut tightly. Zelda held her breath- she recognized this stance. He was about to tell her something that had been on his mind. He could never be very intimate with heavy thoughts.

"Your father asked me to become the next leader of our people." He said, without a pause or hitch in his breath. Zelda looked up at his closed eyes as the words sunk in. It was easy for Zelda to imagine her husband as the next leader of the Skyloftians. He had everything a leader needed; courage, determination…but in the image she had of him as a leader, he was quite older. The fact that her father had so suddenly asked him to take responsibility surprised her.

Link saw her confusion, so, to prove it, he took out her father's red sash. It unfurled and touched the floor, as it had been sewn to be worn by a tall man. Zelda realized that Link was tall enough to wear it now as well. Yes, it would go down past his knees, but his recent height gain had provided him with the necessary inches to wear such a distinct article of clothing. Link swallowed before continuing. "He said I would be their new King. Not just the nickname…a _leader_ who-"

"I know." Zelda cut him off. Of course she knew. She had fought alongside the last King of the surface against Demise ages ago. "And…what of my father then?" She asked. Link shook his head. "If he's ready to pass down the leadership to you already, what will _he_ do?"

"He said that his place was in Skyloft." Link's voice grew weak. "He plans to stay there." Zelda looked away as hot tears flooded her eyes.

"The nerve and…he'd just only met Marin!" She would break from her stuttering to shout a few coherent phrases, before wringing her hands and mumbling again. "His granddaughter! And…" Link stepped closer, and her pink eyes locked onto his. She seemed out of breath already, like she'd been shouting for hours. "He's too weak to come here, isn't he?" She was right, but Link wanted to find a gentler way of agreeing with her.

"He just wants to stay there." He said. "Even if he could join us here, I think he would choose not to." Zelda nodded, but her brow was tight.

"It would be a stupid choice." She whispered, stepping back into Link's chest. He enveloped her in his arms, with just enough strength so he could catch her if she suddenly fell. She'd never fainted in his arms before, but he was a cautious, loving man. He also liked to hold her just tight enough to feel her breathing. Zelda sniffled. "He's so stubborn." Link smiled.

"Reminds me of someone I know." Zelda leaned back and lifted an eyebrow at him. Her eyes were still heavy with water, but no more tears were falling.

"Oh? Who would that be?" She playfully inquired. Link shrugged.

"Just someone." Zelda hit him lightly on the chest.

"Just _someone_?" She repeated, smiling now as well. He was getting flustered as he tried to keep up with their word game, but at least she was smiling again.

"I'll give you a hint." He offered. Zelda tried to contain her excited smile. "She's…"

"So it's a she!" Zelda laughed, as if he'd given her a groundbreaking clue. Link nodded.

"Yes, yes…and she is…blond. Blue eyed…very, _very_ beautiful…" Zelda grinned, and Link looked over his shoulder at Marin's crib. "And she stole my Goddess-gifted cloak as a blanket." Zelda rolled her eyes and started to move away, thinking their game was done, but Link held fast. His eyes locked onto hers. "And I love her. I love her so much." And then he kissed her on the forehead, and Zelda swiftly guided his lips down until they locked with hers. She traced her fingers along the smooth burn-scars and through his hanging hair. Then she cupped his cheeks in her hands and pressed her forehead against his, staring into his ocean-grey eyes.

"And she loves him back…"

* * *

><p>Link wasn't sure how to go about presenting his newfound leadership to the people of the castle. He told Groose and Pipit first, and both accepted it instantly. Groose suggested he wear the scarf fashionably around his neck and let the castle find out on their own, which was much too simple an answer for Link. Pipit suggested he dress up in his Unity Ceremony armor and ride one of the wild horses towards the castle while toting the scarf atop a spear point for everyone to see, and Link started blushing at the very idea of such a bold entrance.<p>

He ended up knocking on Instructor Owlan's door the next evening before supper. But instead of Owlan, his fair-skinned friend opened the door and welcomed him inside.

"Good evening, Horwell." Link started.

"Ah, Link. Are you looking for Owlan? I'm afraid he's out at the moment." He said, taking a seat. The moment his back was against the chair, Mia jumped onto his lap and curled into a lavender ball. Mia's friend, named Lia by Horwell, pawed at Horwell's feet until the Instructor offered out his arm for the remlit to climb up on. Once both felines were situated, the Instructor set his eyes back on Link. "Can_ I_ help?" He asked kindly. Link smiled back instantly, slightly relieved that he could first talk to Horwell instead of the more severe Owlan. And Horwell was Link's favorite Instructor. He was always so eager to help, even when Link's problems weren't school-related.

Link nodded, and silently revealed the crimson sash. Horwell gasped loudly, and started to his feet, but sat back down when the remlits dug their claws into his skin. Link walked over and showed it to him.

"This only means one thing. If Gaepora gave you this, he is also entrusting the whole of Skyloftions to you as well." Horwell's voice was heavy.

"Yes, that's what he told me."

"Are you ready for such a responsibility?" Horwell asked. Link glanced at the sash. "You're hesitating." Horwell said. Link met his eyes nervously, unsure of what he meant, but Horwell had a reassuring smile. "The sash isn't going to talk, you know. Gaepora trusted you with this responsibility. He has faith in you, as do I. The question is, do you?" Link felt rushed. Horwell obviously wanted a direct answer, but the hero had too many questions left.

"I want to protect everyone." Link started. Horwell nodded encouragingly. "What would being King entail? And how would I even start?" Horwell waved his hand, motioning for Link to sit. He knew he was about to place even more responsibility on the young man's shoulders, and Horwell wanted him to be sitting so he could take the weight better.

"Gaepora, I think, trusted you with this responsibility because you have conquered the surface world already. He wants you to show everyone else how to do the same. If a threat appears, you will be the one most experienced in how to deal with it. So you would be responsible for coordinating a defense and offense…for protecting everyone, as you say." Link's mind raced, thinking back to the ancient war that Hylia has served in. The start of Skyloft's history. "If there are conflicts inside the castle, you must decide how to deal with them as well. But our people are small still, though growing, and domestic conflicts that would need your direction are few. Your job as King would be to lead us into the next era. Returning our people to life on the surface." Link lifted his head.

He could do that. He could tell them how to avoid most dangers…he could help build outwards.

"As for your…what is the word for it…coronation, I believe, yes, as for that…usually the previous leader helps in the ceremony, but Gaepora's health is not as it once was. We must make do without." Horwell reached into the desk, careful still not to disturb the snoring remlits, and opened a fresh page in his journal. "It will take me some time to think of a way to do this, and I'd like Owlan's opinion…" He looked up and smiled at Link. "You're going to make a fine King."

* * *

><p>Zelda flew to Skyloft the very next day, determined to convince her father to join them on the surface.<p>

While Owlan and Horwell were busy discussing the plans for Link's coronation, the hero took Marin to the fields where Pipit was taming the horses. Marin loved to watch them, just as she's loved the Loftwings, and Link had to admit that he enjoyed the animals' company as well. Pipit rode over on the bare back of a tall black horse, before sliding off its side and letting it run free again back to its herd. Pipit had been climbing all over those animals recently, until they seemed to have gotten used to it.

"You've really gotten the hang of it." Link congratulated him. Pipit gave an exaggerated bow.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Stop that." Link said with a grimace. Pipit sat heavily beside him, fiddling with the tall grass.

"So, are you going with the armored entrance?" He asked. Link quickly shook his head, and Marin tried to copy him.

Karane joined them and sat patiently for minutes on end before she requested to hold Marin. Link gently passed his daughter into her awaiting arms, and breathed a sigh of relief when Marin smiled. Karane laughed too, and danced her hands above Marin's face, occupying the girl's attention. Pipit tapped Link's shoulder.

"C'mon, I'll show you how to get onto one of these thing's back." Link and Pipit walked back towards the horses, though Link occasionally looked over his shoulder.

"She's really good with her." He said, as he saw Karane lift Marin over her head, much to the child's delight. Pipit nodded, a smug smile on his face. Link frowned at him, until Pipit couldn't contain himself any longer.

"I'm glad she likes babies, because it looks like we're having one of our own!" Pipit happily declared. Link beamed.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you." He turned back to see Marin. "And it makes me happy that Marin will have someone her age to play with."

"Don't forget about Luv's kid. She's a year old now." Pipit added. He leaned his head back and looked at the clouds. "I hope I have a boy. I want to teach him swordsmanship and stuff like that."

"Marin's going to learn." Link replied, without a moment of hesitation. When Pipit looked at him, Link nodded. He and Zelda had already decided that months ago. It was true that the tradition of female knights had been declining- perhaps due to the extra amount of work girls had to do, such as the special ceremony- but Link always respected the idea that women were just as strong, and very often fiercer, in battle. "Karane knows how to use a sword, and I don't plan on letting the traditions of female knights dying out." Completely, at least. "And the surface is still so dangerous…" Link said, his voice drifting off as a gust of wind blew across the plains.

His first degree as a King…he would make sure everyone still had their training. He doubted there would be a Wing Ceremony anymore though. The Loftwings hated the surface, and would not come unless persistently called. Maybe he could do something with the horses though. They were easy enough to tame.

Pipit gave Link a handful of sugar cubes to hold in his pockets, then whistled similar to as if he were calling his Loftwing. The black horse he'd ridden previously lifted his head, and started towards Pipit with its ears perked. A few other horses followed him, including the tan mare. Pipit showed Link how to calm them with treats and gentle petting, then lean himself against their back to accustom them to the pressure. The mare didn't mind Link at all, her velvety lips smacking over his flattened hand to find all traces of sugar.

"I warn you, I've only ridden a few of them, and that mare's not one of them." Pipit said. "But she seems to like you." Link nodded with a smile, as he pet back the mare's forelock to see the white blaze that went up her face.

Finally, Pipit showed him how to grab the hair at the base of the horse's neck and use it to pull himself onto its back. Link copied him in one fluid motion, and he was suddenly high off the ground astride one of the majestic beasts of the surface world. The mare jumped a bit, and paced sideways nervously. Link held onto her with his thighs and by her mane, and gently pet her neck to try and reassure her. But at the touch, she gave a wild cry and reared up on her hind legs, tossing him from her back. Link fell hard onto the grass as the horse trotted around him in a circle, seeming just as surprised as he was. Meanwhile, Pipit was laughing.

* * *

><p>Though Link seemed to have been finding reason upon reason to remain in the castle, his call to adventure was greater, and he still found the time to escape away. Even if that adventure was just exploring the well-mapped Faron Woods, he still enjoyed walking among the tall trees and watching the wind shift the leaves like a watercolor over his head. Each day was different, and he would never tire of watching the scenery change.<p>

And Marin liked it too.

He wrapped her up in the crimson cloak and slung it over his shoulder and chest like Zelda had shown him to form a hammock where she could rest, without Link having to compromise his hands. Because however safe the woods seemed to becoming, he would not risk it. But she liked being close to him, so she didn't complain when he bundled her up. She looked up at the trees, following Link's pointed finger whenever he told her something. Though she did not yet understand his words, she understood his tone, and she had already decided that she liked that place as well.

Link walked her deep into the forest, until the sky was blotted out by shifting green canopies and creaking branches. He came to a slow stop in a wide clearing, where bokoblins usually prowled. He had his left hand on his sword, and his eyes narrowed and quickly scanning the scenery. But that day, the hard packed dirt was unwalked upon. He tread on with care, all the way to the river, alert to every sound. But none were threatening. Perhaps, now that it had been over a year since the crisis, the Demon tribe that Ghirahim claimed to be a part of was vanishing with him. Link hoped so. He would give so much for Marin to grow up in such a peaceful place as Skyloft had been. Of course, even Skyloft had its worries and dangers. The bug swarm, and occasional erratic weather posed deadly threats to the people there. On the surface they had their fair share of difficulties as well, but Link appreciated the thick stone walls of the castle, and the populace of well-trained knights that resided there.

'But even stone walls couldn't keep everything out.' He reminded himself, wrapping his arms around Marin protectively. She looked up at him curiously, and her sweet smile drained some of his worry. He remembered the first time he had seen her. Covered in slick blood, like her father had at the moment, and protected from the world by nothing but a cloak and her parents' arms. So helpless and fragile and needing protecting.

"He won't hurt you though." Link whispered. "I won't let him."

The hero had taught himself not to make promises. He'd watched things fall apart, despite his best efforts to keep them together. He knew how hard promises were to keep. He promised that he would protect Zelda, but she was kidnapped and hurt anyways. But at that moment, things were so perfect that Link wanted to promise that things would remain that way.

Marin was too young to understand his words, but she knew his tone, and she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

And then, the water boiled and shifted, and the water dragon lifted herself of the foam before Link had a chance to find cover from the spray. He checked Marin, and was relieved to see that she still slept. It wasn't easy to wake her, it seemed. Another trait from her father, that Link was quite grateful for at the moment.

"Hmm…so, this is the reason you were so desperate to rescue Zelda." Faron rumbled. Link jumped to his feet, surprised to see her away from her court, and bowed. The dragon wore a new cloak, with shimmering silk thread that formed the insignia of Farore on her back, and a woven bow to tie it together. But Link's eyes ignored the bright cloth, and found her dull scars instead. There was a circle of dotting scars along on throat, where Eldin's fangs had tried to suffocate her, and numerous burns that matched the ones on his face. "Boy, you are staring." Link blinked away, but Faron continued. "It's too much to hope for that you would one day learn manners! Hopefully your child is not like you!" Link rolled his eyes under his closed lids.

"I'm sorry, I was surprised to see you out here. Are you feeling better?" Faron crossed her arms.

"I will survive." Link bowed again.

"Again, thank you for what you did. Without your intervention, I would have been killed, and Zelda would have been lost."

"Not only Zelda." Faron added, nodding to Marin. Link nodded. "Well, what is her name?"

"Oh, this is Marin." Link said, lifting her out of the cloak and into his arms. Marin's eyes were as wide as moons as she stared openly at the dragon.

"Hmph. She stares, just as you do." Faron grumbled, leaning closer. Marin started to reach for the dragon's whiskers, but Link grabbed her hand just in time. "I thought I sensed Zelda's presence here, but it was only her daughter. And you." Faron pulled her head back, wincing and touching her neck. "There have been many odd souls around as of late." Link frowned nervously, instantly thinking of Dark.

"Like what, exactly?" He asked, but Faron just shook her head.

"I am not certain…"

He did not like those words coming from her.

Marin began to wriggle around in the cloak and whimper, and Link realized just how late it was. Zelda should have returned to the castle by then, and Marin had missed lunch. Link bowed again, dismissing himself.

"Marin needs to be fed, so I need to go. I'll put an extra knight on watch though, and tell you if we see anything strange." Link promised her. The dragon watched him go, then rolled back into the water and returned to her domain as well.

Pipit and Karane were still outside with the horses as Link returned home, and the knight in gold insisted he try riding again. That time, the mare let him stay on his back. She even started grazing, as if Link wasn't even there. He tried petting her again, and she continued munching as if he were just the wind. Pipit flashed him a thumbs-up.

Zelda was waiting for them. Just as the sun was setting, she saw him out the window, and went to meet him as he entered the castle. Marin squealed in delight to see her mother, and the young family went upstairs.

Link usually left Zelda alone to nurse, but he was tired and didn't even notice. When he did, he leaned over Zelda's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Stop." Zelda ordered weakly, not truly bothered by his presence.

"Marin met Faron today." He said. Zelda looked at him for elaboration. "We went to the woods…" Link remembered Faron's vague warning.

"Link?"

"No, it's nothing." He kissed her cheek again. "I've got to go and find Owlan now. We're planning on announcing your father's decision at dinner." Zelda nodded.

"All right, I'll be down in a minute." One last kiss.

"Take your time."

* * *

><p>Link requested that the entire population of the castle be at supper, and no one protested or asked why. Owlan nodded and told Link what a good sign that was. Link nodded, and fiddled with his sleeves. He didn't see why it was necessary to announce a new leader like this. Everyone was content as they were, and didn't need directions from a superior.<p>

Of course, they were all just starting out. There was not even a market yet, or separate houses outside of the castle! There was no reason for conflict yet! But in a few years' time, people would begin rebuilding Skyloft on the surface. Luv was already talking about reopening her potions shop, and Gondo was hard at work restocking his armory. And when people began desiring more space, houses would surly pop up around the castle walls. All in due time, and Link was going to be the one responsible for making sure it all worked. He understood that now.

But…he wished he didn't have to announce it so publically. Owlan insisted that it was necessary, and that it would be accepted without a word of protest, but Link still felt a tug of anxiety that someone would be upset by it.

Henya and Kina made a filling dinner of pumpkin bread and freshly cooked foul caught from the woods that morning. There was enough for everyone, and besides Pipit and Groose fighting for the last drumstick, the dinner went on at an easy pace full of chatter and gossip. Link unintentionally sat at the head of the table. It had actually been left open for him, and he realized that he had been sitting there ever since moving to the surface. No one had said a word about it either.

Zelda sat to his left, and Owlan and Horwell to his right. As dinner slowed down, Owlan rapped his silverware loudly on his mug. Suddenly, Link realized, it was time to speak to everyone. Owlan started.

"Good evening everyone. If I may say a few words," He bowed his head for a moment, and resumed speaking "I am very proud to see us in each other's' company, in this wonderful new place, and still together as a family." A few cups were raised to commemorate the toast. "We have decided to begin life again, in this strange new world that we once didn't even believe existed, and that is worth another toast." Horwell clapped a bit, and more cups were raised. "Some have chosen to remain in the sky, and we will never forget them." Zelda's eyes fell as her mind drifted, and Link snuck his hand under the table and touched her. She squeezed his back, then smiled bravely at him. He needed all the courage he could gather for what he was about to do. "Our own beloved Headmaster has committed himself to the sky, and entrusted our people to their new leader. A man who has proved himself time and time again, to be dedicated to the people of this land." Link took a deep breath, but the air felt thick and hot, and released it. Owlan was surely setting the stage, but Link felt that it was too much. There would be nothing left for Link to say, though Owlan may have planned it that way due to Link's public speaking issues.

"But Headmaster Gaepora has requested that his title be changed. We are no longer just a school. We are a castle, and a castle needs its King." At the word, a few of the older people at the table raised their eyebrows, and nodded back and forth between each other.

Already, many eyes were on Link. Pipit and Groose were smiling reassuringly, and a few others began to connect the dots and follow the stares to the young man in green. Not one pair of eyes held hostility, and Link's confidence grew.

If they wanted him to lead, he would.

Link stood, taking the silence at his cue. There were a few more moments as he composed his thoughts, and then he began to speak.

"I have seen this surface world in my travels. Though it is a beautiful world, it is also very dangerous. In some ways, more than Skyloft." The younger knights glanced back and forth nervously. "But, its rewards are much greater. This land is vast, and I can see us making a new life here. If you will have me as your King, I will do everything in my power to ensure we succeed." Link wasn't required to ask for their permission. It was the Headmaster, and the Headmaster alone that chose his successor. But offering himself as he did, the people of the castle were even more eager to accept him. Even if he came with a shiny new title, he was still the same Link that they had grown up with. The boy that grew up without parents, and found a family with everyone else on the island. They knew they could trust him, because they had raised him.

He hardly finished speaking before the cups were raised and the cheers began.

"To King Link!" Groose shouted- his booming voice just loud enough to overwhelm the clamor, and start the cheers. Link bowed quickly and seated himself, but Owlan tapped his shoulder and reminded him of something, and Link was on his feet a moment later. A few laughs were uttered among the cheers. He was a mighty warrior, the marks of his hardships evident on his face, but he was still so skittish in front of crowds.

Link raised his mug.

"Long live-" He stopped, his eyes wide. _The cheer used to be 'Long live Skyloft and may the Goddess watch over us!'_ But they weren't on Skyloft any longer. What had Owlan told him to say instead...Link couldn't remember.

Groose stood, his chair screeching loudly as he hurried to his feet. He cleared his throat and grinned at Link.

"Long live Grooseland!" He bellowed, and thankfully, no one picked up on the cheer. Many people frowned and shrugged. Peatrice rolled her eyes and put her chin back on her hand.

"Ah, it seems we haven't yet decided on a name for this land." Link explained. The laughs were unrestrained this time, but joyous still.

"Long live King Link!" Pipit suddenly shouted. Link was caught off-guard, and looked to him with a confused stare. Pipit winked back. The new chant was catchy, and soon the entire population of the castle was crying it out again. "Long live King Link!"

Their combined voices became one roaring chant, and Link was nearly overwhelmed with their praise. Finally, he bowed deeply, and the cheers mixed together again to form wordless clamor. Owlan presented the Headmaster's sash to him, and draped it over his shoulders where it would come to stay. It fell to just the right length, and everyone agreed that it suited him well. Cups clanged loudly against each other, and drinks were spread around heartily. Happy side-talk resumed, but in greater volume since everyone was still so excited. The topic of Pipit and Karane's marriage came up, and Pipit used the moment to announce that they were expecting their first child. More cheers, and the pumpkin soup flowed to refill bowls that had become half-empty.

Many people put down their meals to walk up and congratulate Link, and he bowed each time and humbly refused their praise. Zelda watched on, with proud tears in her eyes. She was also sad, for her ill father, but her happiness for her husband overcame it all. She wouldn't change anything. He cast glanced towards her, and they locked eyes knowingly, until someone blocked him from her view.

Dinner stretched into the late hours that night. Aged mead and wine was rolled out of the cellar, and Kina made her signature pumpkin soup. She presented a bowl of it to him, and Link had too many eyes on him to refuse. He sipped it sparingly, and complimented her recipe, though he was secretly cringing from the foul, sharp aftertaste. She distributed it from a large pot, and soon everyone was dancing atop the tables carelessly. Even Peatrice jumped to her feet after chugging some down. She locked her eyes on Groose, then grabbed him by his hair and kissed him. Link quickly averted his eyes, but the next time he looked, they both had vanished from the dining hall.

Zelda dusted off her harp and sang, and Link watched on. She had put Marin to sleep with Kukiel, and returned downstairs in a beautifully sewn golden dress. She had been working on it for ages, and apparently finished it. It shone in the torchlight, and Link permitted himself to stare. He guessed that was the reaction she had wanted, after all. When she returned downstairs, she locked eyes with him until he smiled openly. When she began singing, the loud conversation died down a bit so her beauty could be enjoyed to the fullest. Of course, Link appreciated the music more than anyone else. He knew its full meaning…its full significance. It was Zelda's favorite song, but it was meant for _him_.

Once the initial celebration had died down, he distanced himself from the party. First, by taking his seat and looking on wordlessly. Then when Zelda looked up, she saw that he had left. Pipit told her that he had dismissed himself a few minutes earlier, and taken the stairs to the rooftop.

Zelda checked on Marin, who was sound asleep, snoring quietly as Link did, then made her way to the castle rooftop.

He was alone. He must have dismissed the guards, allowing them a chance to join the festivities below. When Zelda lifted herself off of the last step, he turned quickly and faced her. He smiled though, and Zelda joined him.

"Are you all right?" She asked. Link nodded.

"Yes. I was overwhelmed at first, but not anymore." He reassured her, and Zelda stepped up beside him. "It really is a beautiful place." He said. Zelda nodded.

"It is." She smirked, and looked up at him. He had grown significantly taller than her in the past few years. "And it's deserving of a name." She added humorously. Link laughed and looked back at the grassy plains.

"Yes, you're right. We can't have Groose naming it- the Goddesses would get angry. I've been thinking of that." He took a deep breath. "This is Hylia's land, isn't it?" Zelda tapped her fingers together.

"She was not the one who created it-"

"But she looked after it." He met her eyes sternly, until she nodded, then he smiled softly. "So…we should name it after her…after _you_." Zelda looked away, a bit flustered.

"Well, you're going to rule it, so we should name it after you. You _conquered_ it."

"You can't defeat a land." Link corrected. "I want to live in this place…without the need to conquer anything more. I've had my battles…and I know they aren't over, but…this place is on our side, I can feel it. We were meant to return here. This land wants us to succeed." He looked down at her, and she was so amazed by his words that she stared back, unblinkingly.

"We can't call it Hylia's Realm though. That era is over." Zelda said, finally turning her gaze to Faron Woods. Link nodded.

"But we owe this place to her."

"Then what should we call it?" Zelda asked. Link shut his eyes, mouthing out names. He paused, and then his lips repeated a certain name over and over.

"Hy…Hyrule." He said, aloud this time. He smiled at her. "What do you think?" Zelda took his hand and looked at their land. Their Kingdom, as the books called it.

"Hyrule." She repeated. "It's perfect." Link nodded.

"Hyrule it is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land.<strong>_

The End

Finally

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ …so…**_

_**…BAM. **_

_**…I said I'd let you know when the ending was coming up…but it sort of snuck up on me here too. I was writing it out, and I had planned on the ceremony thing getting interrupted, but then I had things work out for once, and…and I just knew it was the right time. I just can't continue it from here with a simple, next chapter. It's the conclusion of the first part of their story, and everything that comes after is more of a lead-in to the next games. **_

_**I'll have you know that I was planning way more chapters, and a deeper ending, and that will still happen. I mean, the longer version's ending is full of blood and stuff...I LOVE blood and stuff! So that still has to happen.**_

_**But they'll occur more as disconnected oneshots to answer your guys' origin questions, and my desire for Link's blood. I may "continue" it under "Finally", or start a new story specifically for these oneshots….or maybe just make a hellishly long next chapter under a different name XD**_

_**Thanks for all your support!**_


	37. Clockworks

_**FINAL ending part 1**_

* * *

><p>A young girl leaned over the edge of the castle wall, holding onto the flagpole as she stretched her body far over the stones. The flag turned in the wind and whipped overhead, displaying Hyrule's banner as the wind pulled the golden fabric taut. It was a combination of Skyloft's tradition emblem, and the holy Triforce that Link and Zelda had rediscovered. The triangles sat slightly above, and between the wings, and seemed to complete the symbol. Marin smiled at it, then looked down the castle wall, and waved to the guards below. She recognized Uncle Pipit, in his distinct yellow tunic and dashes of matching armor. Then she looked past him, and farther to the wide, empty Hyrule Field. She sighed and leaned against the flagpole. <em>Empty<em> fields. Sure, there were some people riding horses beyond the houses, but she wasn't looking for _them_.

"Marin!" A knight shouted from behind her. The girl jumped down back onto the solid roof, and put her hands behind her back innocently.

"Hi Groose." She said. The knight crossed his bulky arms and shook his head.

"Please tell me you weren't just leaning over the edge of the castle?" He asked. Marin smiled.

"Okay- I wasn't!" She agreed. Groose smirked, and Marin tensed nervously.

"Oh, okay…" He suddenly bolted forward and caught her under his arm. Marin had been expecting that, but she could never outrun him. She screamed wildly when he started tickling her, begging him to stop. "Well you keep misbehaving!" He told her, laughing as well.

"Wll- mmphh!" Marin shouted, pounding on Groose's back. The large knight set her down finally, and Marin staggered back, huffing and pulling at her wild yellow hair. "I _said_, is Papa back yet?" Groose smiled knowingly, and shook his head.

"Sorry sweetie. Maybe tomorrow." Marin chewed on her lip and looked back at the fields. The sun was starting to set, which meant the castle gates would close soon. Marin started to follow Groose towards the stairs, then pulled her hand away from his and raced back to the wall.

"Can I stay out a little longer?" She pleaded. Groose sighed, and adjusted the squares of silver armor on his shoulders.

"Well…" He looked up, then past her and smiled. "Actually, no! I don't think so!" He pointed, and Marin gasped and turned around. Just before she could lean precariously over the edge, Groose picked her up and let her sit on his broad shoulders. Though the extra two and a half feet height gain didn't matter since they were already on the highest point in the plains, she still loved it when Groose picked her up. Especially when he lifter her up on one hand! Her Papa was strong too, but he didn't like to toss her into the air as high as Groose did.

Marin followed Groose's arm to a distant figure coming towards the castle from the volcanic mountain side. On clear days, they could see the burning peaks from the castle, but Marin was fixed on the horse and rider steadily approaching. She gasped, then started squirming, and tugged Groose's hair to get his attention.

"Let's go meet him, can we?" She begged. Groose let out a strangled grunt and grabbed her hands.

"Marin. What have I told you?" He demanded. Marin groaned and ignored him.

"Groose! Let's go, please-"

"What have I told you?" He repeated firmly. Marin sighed.

"…Don't pull the pompadour."

"Good girl! And sure! Hold on tight- but not to the hair- or the beard!" he added, while stroking the thick red facial hair that Marin had also often tugged as a child. She grabbed the flared collar of his tunic instead, and Groose held firmly onto her small feet and raced down the stairs and through the castle. Marin squealed in delight as he ran faster and faster, and laughed when he almost knocked over the cook's dinner carts. He got outside, panting, and slowed to a jog.

"Faster!" Marin demanded, kicking him like a horse. Groose gave into her playful demands, and jumped like a rearing steed, causing her to scramble for a hold on him, then sprinted down the dirt road making horse noises. Pipit watched them go with a smile, making a mental note to keep the gates open a little longer for them, and turned his gaze to a young boy playing with a sword in the dirt.

Groose went straight to the newly renovated stables; a wide enclosure that held almost twenty tamed horses, attached to a large barn that held individual stalls. He whistled, and a stocky black horse peeled away from the herd and pranced over. Groose rubbed its white face and offered it a carrot from his pocket. As the horse chewed contently, Groose led it out of the gate by its mane, and quickly mounted its wide back. When they had started taming horses for the knights, Groose was difficult to accommodate since most horses disliked his weight. They had to find one of the largest horses in the whole herd who could handle carrying the heavy knight. But now that he had one, he was one of the best riders in the whole castle town.

He pulled Marin off his shoulders and set her in front of him, between his arms as he reached for more of the tangled black mane. Groose clicked his tongue, and gently kicked the animal's sides while steering it towards the fields. When they passed the last house, Groose made another encouraging sound, and his horse began to run. Marin kept her balance easily. She had learned how to ride a horse around the same time as Uncle Groose had, and she had been more comfortable with it. But Groose eventually related it to riding a Loftwing, and soon had tamed a horse of his own.

The wind rushed in their ears, and the powerful hooves dug into the soft soil and grass as the horse raced. They had not been tame for long, and still grew very excited when they were out in the fields and permitted to run. They felt it as the horse's muscles beat wildly as it gained speed. The ground was uneven at bits, and they bounced painfully when the horse did not slow. Groose held fast to the horse's mane and gripped it tightly with his legs in order to keep his balance. Not many things upset Marin's father, but he became something fierce when his daughter was hurt.

Marin blinked rapidly through the wind, trying to locate the figure again. It was harder now that they were on level ground, and she could only see tall waving grass and the misty mountains.

"Do you see him?" She asked, raising her voice above the wind. Groose shrugged.

"He'll find us." He assured her. Marin nodded, smiling. He always did.

And then Groose's horse started running more to the left, and even faster. Groose and Marin smiled at each other knowingly, and let the horse guide them. A few moments later, they ran up a hill and saw another horse and rider close by. The rider lifted an arm and waved. Groose waved back, but quickly returned his hand to the horse's mane for balance. The horses raced to meet each other, then skidded to a fierce halt, breathing and snorting heavily. Marin wriggled away from Groose's arms and held out her hands.

"Papa!" She cried. Link reached out far, and Marin jumped from Groose's horse and into her father's lap.

"Oh!" Link grunted, as she stomped on his stomach. "I've missed you, Marin." He said, hugging her tight. Marin wrapped her arms around his neck, successfully choking him. She felt that he was wearing his chain mail through his tunic, and she pressed her cheek against his chest, feeling the individual rings press against her face and the deep, echoing heartbeat under her ear. Link allowed her to do so for another moment, and thankfully she pulled away before he suffocated. He was smiling when she could see his face again. His cheeks were dirty with ashen streaks, and his clothes were scorched in places, but he didn't wince or warn her of an injury, so she hugged him again without restraint.

"I missed you too, Papa!" Then she took a deep breath and wasted no time in filling him on what he had missed while he'd been away. "Uncle Groose and Pipit took me out riding every day and I went swimming in the lake with Lady Faron too and then I beat Mavis in sword fighting and-"

"Be nice to Mavis, he's still little." Link added, setting her in front of him and urging his mare into a slow walk back towards the castle.

"I am, I am I promise, but he fell when I dodged and he scraped his knee, so it wasn't really my fault, but I got Instructor Owlan to put a bandage on it!" She happily told him. Link nodded proudly.

"Good. I'm glad you're practicing your moving, and I'm happy you took care of Mavis." He praised. Marin was a natural at sword fighting, but she tended to glue her feet to the ground- a bad habit Link was having a hard time breaking. Marin nodded, proud of herself, and Link looked across at Groose. "I'm glad Pipit and Karane are letting him be more adventurous." Groose nodded.

"Yeah. Can't blame them though. After what happened." Groose added solemnly. Marin felt her father's arm tighten around her.

"Zelda and I have been lucky." Link said. Groose nodded, eyes closed in thought. They suddenly opened though, and he was smiling.

"So, how'd your trip go? Are those rock-people and moles getting along yet?" He asked. Link rolled his eyes at Groose's descriptions, but eventually nodded.

"Yes. I'm glad I was able to solve it without it getting violent. We decided that Mt. Eldin is too hot now for the mogmas without Eldin's help, and the gorons took it back without a fight. The mogmas are moving East. They sent a few ahead to scout, and they had good reports of silver mines, so they left right away." Link sighed, and shook his head. "It's amazing though. The gorons were literally going to starve because they didn't like the flavor of rocks where they were living. They wanted the _spicy _rocks from their old home, they said. And what are the mogmas going to do with silver? They have no currency of their own." Groose chuckled.

"Spicy rocks…Good thing you were there to help!" Once the conversation became dominated by dull adult topics, Marin leaned back against her father's chest and drifted off. Her head lolled against his firm shoulder, and Link kept his arms as still and secure as he could so he didn't wake her.

When they entered the small village that now sat outside of the castle, many townspeople raced to greet Link, but Groose went ahead to tell them to keep their voices down. Everyone knew Marin, and when they saw her fast asleep, they cleared out on silent feet. Link lifted his daughter into his arms and hopped deftly to the ground. He glanced at his horse; a tall, strong mare, who was weighed down by traveling gear, then back at the girl in his arms.

"Groose, could you unload Epona's gear and leave it in the stables? I'll pick it up later so don't bother bringing it to the castle." Groose crossed his arms and nodded. He adjusted Marin so her chin was on his shoulder. Link walked gently back to the castle, sending a look of gratitude back to his red-haired friend. Groose saluted him with a smile and went to work unloading his horse.

* * *

><p>"She had an early dinner, so it's okay that she goes to bed now." Zelda said, as Link set Marin down in her bed. He'd even changed her into her nightdress and tucked her in, obviously missing such parental tasks. Then he leaned into the crib beside Marin's bed, and lifted the blankets back over a sleeping little boy with dark hair. He always kicked them off in his sleep. "Kafei missed you." Zelda quietly said, as her husband stared into the crib.<p>

"Really?" Link asked, absentmindedly. Zelda nodded. She got up and walked over to him.

"Yes. He kept asking when you would take him back to see the lake. I would have gone, but the castle needs me here." Link nodded gratefully. He and Zelda watched over and organized the castle and its town together. And whenever Link had to leave for an extended, unknown period of time, Zelda took charge in his stead. She gave a deep sigh. "When I tried to give him a bath, he pretended he was a parella and kept splashing me." Link chuckled, remembering the first time he'd taken his son to Faron's lake. Kafie had refused to get into the water with the parella, and even started screaming when Link put him in. As soon as he heard then talk though, he started giggling and imitating them. Apparently their bubbly voiced didn't match their terrifying appearance.

"It took me ages to settle him down." Link said with a smile. "I'll give him a bath tomorrow." Link leaned in and kissed his young son's rosy cheeks, and slowly faced Zelda. "Thank you for taking care of everything while I was gone. I missed you." He craned his neck and kissed her as well. But before he pulled away, Zelda cupped his strong jaw in her hand and urged him closer.

They held it for longer than usual, having been without each other's company for weeks, and cupped her face tenderly. Link rested his head against hers, tickling her neck with his chin stubble.

Link kissed Zelda again and smoothed her hair. She sighed contently. She loved it when he stroked her hair that way…

"You know…" Link said, regaining Zelda's attention. His blue eyes were full of mischief. "I haven't had a bath in days myself." Zelda bit her lower lip until her teeth receded back into her smirking mouth.

"I see. I don't think you can get all of that dust off yourself, do you?" She asked.

Link grinned and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, the couple went to the dining hall, and Link briefly talked to the older knights and Instructors, retelling the results of his trip, before the couple took their dinners and dismissed themselves. They enjoyed an indoor picnic in the silence of their own room. They shared soft conversation into the late hours of the night, and until the candles were puddles of dried wax on the floor.<p>

Link woke to the smell of Zelda's hair. When he realized what it was, he sighed and inhaled again. Even though his face was buried in her thick locks, he never felt suffocated by it. Her hair was thick, but very fine, like tendrils of sweet-smelling air.

He opened his eyes fully, and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was first awake. He rarely saw Zelda asleep, and she was very beautiful when she was. He propped himself up on his elbow and down looked at her face. Mouth slightly parted, eyes thick black lines of full lashes. Beautiful, and she would continue to become more so as they grew older together. He'd seen her do so for the past ten years…

Marin, like her father, was a heavy sleeper. But Kafie was not. Link heard him start to whine, and saw his blanket thrown off his small legs as soon as he realized they had been placed back there. Link got out of bed and picked Kafie up out of his crib. The boy's blue eyes widened, and he burst into a wide smile.

"Papa!" He exclaimed, reaching for him. Link held him against his chest, and hushed him with gentle pats to his back.

"Mama's still sleeping." He explained. Kafie gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Sorry…!" He whispered through his fingers. Link smiled and nodded.

"That's fine. So, how about a bath?"

* * *

><p>"Papa, guess what I am!" Kafie splashed the water, and brought his arms back up again, all while making bubble-popping noises. Link cleared a streak of soap away from the boy's brow, before the suds could reach Kafie's eyes. Link cocked his head to the side then raised an eyebrow.<p>

"I don't know! A kikwi?" He asked. Kafie giggled loudly.

"No!"

"Well…I'm not sure!" Link conceded.

"A parella!" Kafie shrieked happily.

"Oh!" Link gasped, pouring a cup of clean water over his head. "I see it now!"

Like Skyloft, public baths had been built inside the castle. Three in total, scattered throughout the halls as the population seemed to grow. There was a very small bath in the room adjacent to Link and Zelda's, and Link grabbed a pair of towels and went inside. The wooden bath was soon filled with warm water from a large faucet, and the small room was quickly filled with steam.

Kafie didn't like baths at first, so Link entertained him with a story from his adventures until his son was rinsed off. Kafie listened intently, wide-eyed and entranced. Link only told him stories that wouldn't frighten him, since he was only five years young, but Marin often requested retellings of more intense encounters. That morning, Link decided to tell Kafie about the kikwis in the forest. How difficult it had been to find the skittish creatures that blended so easily with the flora, and how it was thanks to his friend, Fi, that he'd been able to find them all so he could move on through the forest. Kafie had seen the kikwi that stayed with Instructor Owlan, so the story was a hit.

But every now and then, Kafie would ask about something else. Since they were sitting together in the bath, Link's many scars were exposed and glowed in the steam. Kafie touched a few of the small, white lines that marred his skin, like he always did, then fixed his dark eyes on Link's cheek and didn't hardly blink.

"What're those?" He asked, pointing up at the thick lines on the side of his face. Kafie touched the ones on his father's chest again as well. "Other Papas don't look like that." Link smiled and nodded understandingly. Marin had asked about them as soon as she had learned to speak as well.

"They're scars." Link explained. "When your Mama was missing, I went to look for her. I found her, but there was…" Link's voiced trailed off as he tried to think of how to explain. Eldin had been magicked, and he was an ally. Link did not want to speak ill of him, but how could he explain it to Kafie in a way that the young child would understand? "Before I found Mama, I met a dragon."

"A dragon?" Kafie repeated. His eyes brightened up. "Like Lana-…Lananaru!" The thunder dragon still occasionally visited the castle. He loved the humans, and they loved him back, but Kafie still had trouble pronouncing such a difficult name.

Link nodded encouragingly.

"Yes. But this dragon accidentally scratched me, and that's why I have these scars." Link said. Kafie's face clouded over, and Link began to think that he should have waited for Zelda to have explained first.

"Did he say sorry?" Kafie finally asked. Link chuckled a bit.

"Yes." Link said, deciding that if Eldin had been coherent, he would have been very sorry for his actions. Very sorry for hurting Faron as well, and very sorry that Faron had fought back so valiantly.

Zelda and Marin were awake when Link and Kafie came back to their room, smelling fresh and clean. Zelda had seated Marin in front of her on a stool, and was trying to brush the tangles out of her daughter's wild hair.

"Mum, it's fine!" Marin stammered, biting her fingernails into the stool.

"If you would only let me braid it…" Zelda muttered.

"That takes too long!" Marin snapped, wriggling away with a groan. "Papa, don't I look okay with it down?" Link couldn't help but smile.

"You both look lovely." He said, and Marin dashed off before her mother's hands could find her hair again. Zelda crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"The first time she put you between us, you tried to change the topic to the weather." She said. Link handed Kafie to her, and Zelda was pleasantly surprised to find that he smelled like clean-cut grass and soap. "Aww, I see you've taken a bath without me." She said, a sly look in her eyes. Link looked away, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, well, we can take another one later." His eyes darted back to hers, and Zelda gave into a blush.

Her cheeks became even redder when Link went over to the drawers and took out a fresh green tunic and pants. Zelda sat down and watched as he changed into his day clothes, and Link was very aware of it. He rolled his eyes and wasted no time getting dressed.

Link spent the morning and early afternoon with Eagus, discussing the recent prepatory knight classes. The older students were ready to graduate, and the Instructors were finalizing the exam. Instead of a Wing Ceremony that resulted in one graduate per exam, they planned to hold a test that would result in as many full-fledges knights as were able. There would be a written exam, an obstacle course on horseback with the horse that the young knight-to-be had trained themselves, and a series of sparring matches to demonstrate hand-to-hand combat, and finally, the much anticipated sword fighting. It was a long test that would span a full day, but Link didn't want to omit any part of it, even though his job was to observe.

Link would watch, and write, and leave the physicals tests for Groose and Pipit- who had both been promoted to Instructors in their time on the surface. Groose showed them how to wrestle, and Pipit taught them about horses. And together, they taught the young students all sorts of sword fighting techniques. No student complained either- not around Instructor Pipit at least. Watching the one-armed Instructor out maneuver the tall and burly Instructor Groose gave every student motivation to try their best.

Link rolled up the canvas outline of the exam and returned it to Eagus, with an approving nod.

"This is very well planned…Thank you for being so helpful. Let me know if there's anything more I can do." Link said. Eagus tucked the paper into his tunic.

"Take a break, Link. You can do that! Running back and forth from the mountains solving problems that aren't even ours-"

"But they well could be if they weren't solved." Link reminded the knight commander. Eagus nodded.

"Yes, yes, and it's all settled. The exam is tomorrow, and Groose is holding a last-minute swordsmanship class by the stables, if you wanted to go by and watch. I'm fairly certain Marin is over there too, with that certain friend of hers." Link glanced back up upon the mention of Marin's 'certain friend'. "Go spend some time with your wife too!" Eagus added, with a wink. Link nodded, scratching the back of his head, and dismissed himself.

* * *

><p>Pipit greeted him with a wave as Link left through the heavy wooden doors. Link nodded back a greeting, and crossed the bridge that stood over a manmade river. The water surrounded the castle, and was linked to the baths and wells throughout the castle and village. It had been Jakamar's and Groose's idea, so one wouldn't have to walk all the way to the forest to get water, and it even helped keep monsters away.<p>

The villagers greeted Link as well, some with simple waves, but others ran to meet him and inquired about his trip. Link assured them that all was well, and details would be given at that evening dinner. They had recently expanded the hall to accommodate everyone for meetings, but Link knew that with the population growing, he would have to one day find a new way to spread news. He would always prefer face-to-face though.

Link crossed his arms when he finally located Marin. She was off by the horses, as always, but not alone. A young man, roughly five years older than her, was sitting on the fencing, precariously balanced on one of the posts. He had Zelda's harp, and was strumming it casually as he spoke to Marin.

The young man wore a strange, skin-tight bodysuit and dark-blue cloak. He tended to wear the hood up over his head, but whenever he was around Marin, he let his face show.

He was not a child of the castle, or Skyloft. He arrived to their home some five years ago, in very odd circumstances, and instantly taken a liking to Link's daughter. He was, as Zelda called him, the Goddess' next messenger. Link wanted to join their conversation, if only to satiate his curiosity, but Marin had told him not to smother them. He left them alone and went to check on Groose's class instead.

He found the sparring students around the other side of the coral. Groose was watching a teenage boy and girl circle each other in the sandy clearing, both wielding wooden practice swords. The girl lunged forward, and the boy slapped the sword away. Both were left wide open, and Groose stepped in and loudly told them so. After his explanation, they faced off again, much more focused and cautious. They didn't wildly deflect moves when the other tried to hit them, and settled for slight blocks and fades instead, as they had been taught. The boy finally got the upper hand by circling around behind the girl when she fluidly deflected a barrage of shots. Both were doing exceptionally well, thanks to Groose and Pipit's instruction. When Groose called the match off, Link stepped in and complimented them. The students straightened up and bowed, but Link never quite got used to it, and asked them to relax instead. They seemed just as grateful for the option.

"So, like what you see?" Groose asked, after dismissing his tired students. Link nodded.

"Very much. I'm excited for tomorrow."

"Me too." The two men drifted into thoughtful silence, and Link's eyes drifted back to Marina and her friend. He'd set his harp down, and the two were playfully sparring with practice swords. Well, Marin was at least. Her friend was unarmed, and was teasing her by smoothly dodging every desperate attack. He hardly even moved his feet. He could lean so far back and still hold his balance. Finally Marin just threw the sword at him, and he flipped backwards, and caught it between his toes as he balanced on one hand. He returned himself to his feet, and knelt to offer her the sword back. She took it, and lightly tapped him on the head with it. He smiled up at her, then said something that made Marin laugh.

"I told you not to worry about him." Zelda said firmly, stepping up behind him. Link sighed, but his face wasn't at all relaxed. "He's a messenger of the Goddess, loyal to Hylia. He's following after Impa. He's good." Link nodded. He could hear the sharper tone in Zelda's voice that always arose when she spoke of Impa.

"I know." He said simply.

"Then why are you staring at them like that?" She asked, her voice stern.

"I-…I hate that I'm judging him when he's done nothing wrong." Link finally admitted. "I know who he claims to be, and I've never seen any reason to doubt that. It's just, Marin's so involved, and I want her to be careful."

"Is it because of how he arrived?" She asked.

"It makes me nervous. That night was horrible, and he just showed up in the middle of all of it." He faced her. "But you're right, I know. Hylia just has very good timing for when she sends her messengers." Zelda wasn't convinced, but she nodded anyways.

"Shiek saved Marin's life. That's just his job." Link nodded. It was true that the boy had saved Marin, many years ago, but that was also Link's job. Of course, he was deeply grateful that Shiek had intervened when he did, it was just very unexpected, and Link was still trying to put the pieces together.

Maybe Link was taking on too many jobs…

The hero sighed, and lifted his face with a guilty smile.

"You're right, Zel. I worry too much." He admitted. Zelda's face softened, and she stepped closer against him.

"You worry because you love her." She smiled. "You're just an over protective father, that's all." Link scratched his head.

"I try not to be." He said, and Zelda giggled the same way she had ten years ago. That little bit never changed. Then she sighed and leaned heavily against him.

"I miss mine." She said. Link draped his arm over her, permitting Zelda to sink against him without worrying about falling over.

"I know." Link said. He was never good at consoling someone with words, so he did his best to let her know he was there for her, by physically supporting her. There was a lot of that after Gaepora had passed away. Many wordless nights spent in each other's arm as Link wiped away her silent tears and listened to her recount funny stories that Link pretended he could remember also. It was easier for the children, who had only seen their grandfather a few times. Kafie was still too young to really understand, and Marin was more concerned with her mother's distress to let herself get too sad.

His gentle touches seemed to work though, because he felt Zelda nod against his chest.

"He's so proud of you." She said. Link gently lifted her face by the chin so she was looking at him.

"Not as much as you."

They kissed and laced hand and watched their children play near the horses. And as Zelda's milky soft fingers gently traces his, his nerves about Shiek ebbed. He had taught himself time and time again to be wary of things that didn't look to belong, but he was learning that people were an exception.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ Well, sorry for the wait, but there's part 1 of the final ending! I'm shooting for…2 more, about. It will answer more about Shiek and there will be some Faron and some crying and some stabbing. And then a bit more stabbing and some kissing or something to top this bloody ice cream sundae off!**_

_**I leave for college this Sat., and I won't have access to a computer for a week, but I'll try to finish it before my school load gets too hard! Thanks!**_


	38. Love and Lions

Zelda tickled Link's nose with the edge of her sleeve, and Link's sleeping face creased as he subconsciously tried to ignore her. A long time ago, Zelda had been unable to do something like that. He wouldn't even gasp, but he would fly upwards and pin her with a sword, or his just as sturdy arms. But years of relative peace had relaxed the battle-worn hero, and Zelda could occasionally sneak up and startle him like when they were children. But that morning, he was trying harder than usual to remain asleep. Zelda smirked, then leaned down and kissed him. Link inhaled, sinking further into the pillow, before leaning into her and groggily kissed back.

"Morning." He murmured, when Zelda pulled back long enough to free his lips, but the word still tickled her mouth. She smiled.

"It is." Link opened his morning-blurred eyes, and just as quickly shut them when he saw how light it was. Zelda smiled sadly as he tried to go back to sleep. Link was tired, and had only last night and the night before to recover from his week-long trip to the mountains. And the past few nights had been racked by thunderstorms. Link was a heavy sleeper thankfully.

But even though he didn't mind sleeping on rocks, or at least he'd gotten used to them, he admitted to getting hardly any sleep last week. The mogmas slept when the gorons were awake, and since they used him as a go-between, the young King had very little time of his own.

Zelda didn't want to wake him up, but the knight exam began at noon, and Link needed to prepare. She kissed him again, urging him to wake up on his own.

"Come on, sleepyhead. You've got work to do today, remember?" She told him. He sighed, then opened his eyes fully.

"The exam." He whispered. Zelda nodded. Link took a moment longer, then sat up and yawned. He brushed the drowsy tears out of his eyes and sniffled loudly.

"Are you getting sick?" Zelda asked, but Link shook his head. He took a tissue from the bedside table and blew his nose.

"It's nothing. The weather was odd on Mount Eldin. The air was cold, but the ground was always hot." He glanced out the window again, verifying that it was indeed the sun rising out from below the grassy horizon, then kicked his legs off the edge of the bed.

Zelda watched him dress again. It was one of her little pleasures. She had started to notice his more adult physique a year or so before the Wing Ceremony. It was difficult to notice at first, since he wore such loose-fitting clothing, and never sought out such attention. Even when everyone went swimming, he tended to keep a shirt on to avoid sunburn. Groose, on the other hand, threw his tunic to the wind at the earliest moment, and flexed grossly. Zelda had keep on guard so he wouldn't sneak up on her and try to_ impress_ her at close-proximity. She kept close to Link, and won splash battles and lost underwater races.

Only when he crawled out of the water, right in front of the blazing sunset, with his shirt clinging to every distinct muscle did Zelda take notice. At first she tried to ignore it, and remind herself that they were simply friends, but she couldn't help but be drawn to him even more as time passed, until that fateful day when she planned to tell him her true feelings if he won the Wing Ceremony.

If she could, she would sit in bed and watch him slide on the form-fitting ivory shirt, then his chain mail and new green tunic that had been cleaned and sewn after his long trip to the mountains. He slowly tied up the loose ends, weaving them through the holes. He put on his green cap next- the one with bits of armor sewn into it. Today was a special day. He permitted himself to wear his shoulder guard and new cloak as well. He looked over his shoulder once he was done, at Zelda who was lying on her stomach to watch him. He grinned sheepishly, and scratched his reddening cheek. "What do you think?" He asked. Zelda nodded approvingly.

"I think of how lucky I am. And how lucky our babies are." She noticed his eyes wandering around the empty room. "Marin and Sheik took Kafie out already." Zelda said, then giggled softly. Link frowned.

"Marin got up before us?" He repeated. Zelda nodded.

"I was just as surprised at first, but Sheik has that effect on her." She said. Link nodded, still slightly surprised, then stretched his arms back until he heard his shoulder blades snap.

"Well, we don't want to keep them waiting." He glanced back at Zelda, who was still in just her nightdress. Link leaned casually against the door, and smiled expectantly at her. Zelda returned the gesture, lifting an eyebrow curiously. Link smiled sheepishly, and backed out of the room.

* * *

><p>The young knight-hopefuls had gathered by the stables after completing their written exam. They all agreed that it had been easy enough, though Owlan made the writing process a bit more difficult by hovering over them as they dragged their quills hurriedly across the paper.<p>

Instructor Pipit arrived on his chestnut mare and told them to prepare their horses for the race. As they tied on their riding blankets, Link and Zelda took their place beside Pipit. When everyone had gotten onto their horses, Link explained the rules, and set them loose into the field.

To keep the spirit of the Wing Ceremony, they had tied a small carving of a horse onto Pipit's mar for the students to chase and hopefully obtain. Groose and some of the more senior Instructors lined the field to keep the students and their horses in a certain area so they would not take the exam all the way to the mountains. Hyrule Field, as the plains had been dubbed, were wide and endless at times, like the sky they had once preformed similar activities in.

Link sat astride his tall mare beside Zelda's palomino steed, watching Pipit evade the students with amazing agility.

Marin watched the trials from as close as she could get. The knights would only permit her to go so far into the exam grounds, which never seemed to be close enough. When the horse race began, it was impossible to see at all. She asked to ride out with her father, but her mother told her that he needed to be on his own for now. _King stuff_, she decided.

Then she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Sheik was beckoning her.

"What is it?" She asked. She could see him smile from underneath the bandages that covered the lower half of his face, and he nodded towards the barn.

"Would you like to get a better look?" He asked. She beamed, and nodded. Marin jumped onto Sheik's back, holding onto the sides of his dark cloak as he gripped her under her knees. Sheik eyed the structure for a moment, before tensing his entire body and leaping high into the air. He landed first on the fence, then jumped higher onto an outcropping beam with one foot, then finally onto the barn's rooftop.

Marin slid away from him and ran to the edge. From there, she could see the field much clearer. She squinted her eyes to locate the black horse with the statue, and watched as the knight-hopefuls chased her. Marin clenched her fists excitedly- she wished she could be out there. She would have caught that horse by now.

Marin stayed on the rooftop with Sheik during the other parts of the exam as well. He occasionally pointed out a certain trick that a student used to gain the upper hand at sword fighting, and Marin listened intently. He predicted their strategies with ease and accuracy, and never failed to impress her. Never.

Sheik had always been in her life. She could hardly remember a time without him there. According to her mother, Sheik appeared five years ago, just after Kafie was born. Marin vaguely remembered that night, but more vividly in her nightmares. Something happened with her little brother, and her father went out to look for him. And then, a monster appeared and hurt Groose and Marin didn't want to remember anymore. But Sheik appeared, and made the monster go away. She remembered him asleep in her bed, which she'd been force to give up for him that night so he could rest.

Marin looked sideways at Sheik, and at the lower half of his face. He was shy about his appearance now.

"You know, I like it when you have your face showing." She said boldly. Sheik's crimson eyes flashed to hers, and his bandages creased with a smile.

"You'd be the only one." He said. Marin frowned.

"My father has scars, and it's okay." She insisted. "And your voice is muffled all the time." She sometimes wondered what he sounded like without the mask. He laughed a bit; _muffled_.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to frighten the children." He said. Marin sighed, and crossed her arms. Marin leaned over the edge of the barn, and waved at the returning students, who had noticed them atop the building. She couldn't wait to wield a real sword and go on scouting missions with them, and her father. Not just the fruit-gathering trips that anyone could attend. Occasionally her father would take just Marin to the forest, but he had been busy recently.

They had all gathered before the stage where Link and Zelda and the other Instructors sat. Link stood, and proudly congratulated the students who had gained their new titles as knights, and offered advice to those who had not.

Then he called the winner onto the stage, and honored her by giving her the first tunic. This year's color was a light tan to signify their new home on the Surface.

* * *

><p>The banquet was loud and festive and very happy. Pumpkin soup was sent around the table in goblets, and fresh fruit from the woods were sliced into stars and circles for bite-sized treats. Link gave a brief congratulatory speech, and left the eager new knights to socialize and show off their clean new tunics.<p>

"Look at you, public speaker." Zelda said, winking at him. Link smiled and blushed a bit.

"Who would have thought?"

Halfway into dinner, Marin starting picking at her food and making relentless eye contact with her father. Zelda leaned closer to him.

"Did you promise Marin something?" She asked. Link smiled, resting his head on his fist.

"Yes…and she won't let me forget it." Link leaned over and kissed Kafie, who sat in his mother's lap as he played with the tablecloth. "I'll be back tonight." He promised Zelda, then stood up and beckoned his daughter to follow. Marin scooted her chair loudly back and away from the table and raced after him.

"Enjoy your dinner, everyone!" Link called as he left, and cups were raised as brief farewells were thrown back at him.

Zelda rolled her eyes as they left, and resumed the difficult task of getting Kafie to eat.

She couldn't recall a single time when Link had been able to refuse her.

Link tacked up Epona and lifted Marin with one arm onto the saddle in front of him. His mare had grown accustomed to late-night rides, and got just as excited as her riders did when she saw the wide open fields.

"Are you holding on?" Link asked her. Marin nodded.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" Link teased. Marin wriggled in the saddle.

"Yes, yes! Let's go, Epona!" She shouted eagerly. The horse pulled at the reins, awaiting Link's permission. The hero nodded, and Epona began trotting, already jolting now and then into a steady lope.

"All right, you heard her! _Hyaa!_" He gave his horse a firm kick, and the mare reared up and broke into a gallop.

Marin loved it when Groose or Pipit took her for a ride, which was the case more recently since her father had been so busy. But when it was just her and him, they rode faster than ever before. Even Sheik was too wary to take his horse past a firsthand gallop when he rode with Marin. Though it had taken years for her protective father to grow confident enough to permit such wild speeds as a game, it was worth it.

Epona, who had taken a great amount if determination to tame, had proven time and time again to be the swiftest horse among the tamed herd. Link stopped kicking her, and she ran at full speed on her own accord. Marin clutched onto the saddle and fixed her eyes on the field ahead. It never matter how fast they were moving, the fields still seemed so endless.

After a while, Link turned Epona back towards the distance castle, glancing at the stars for refence, and sowed the mare down to rest.

"See that one?" Link asked Marin, pointing towards a constellations. "That's called, the Ivory Lofting. Named after your grandfather." Marin followed his gaze to a cluster of stars. She could vaguely make out the wide wings and tail, like she could vaguely remember what a Loftwing looked like. It had been years since the great bird visited the surface. "He points towards home. Remember that if you ever get lost." She nodded, then pointed to a group of stars in the far West.

"And that's the Uncaged Lion- named after you!" She said happily. Technically, it wasn't of the current hero, but his past self. He'd learned about the constellations in Horwell's star gazing class as a child, but he never understood its meaning until now. And Marin wasn't yet ready to hear that story. "Instructor Horwell makes us memorize them." She complained. "I don't even know how he can see them- he never opens his eyes!" Link chuckled.

"I'm sure he can see very well. When I was young, I used to fall asleep in class, and he always caught me." Marin burst into a fit of giggles.

"Papa, is that why Mum calls you sleepyhead?" Link smiled fondly.

"Yes, she always had to wake me up. But sometimes she wasn't fast enough and I still got in trouble." Epona paused and grasped a shrub in her lips and began to chew it. Link urged her on to a patch of grass. "Would you like to sit a bit and let her graze?" Link asked. Marin nodded, and Link jumped off his horse and caught Marin when she stood up in the saddle and leapt off of the mare's back. It was chilly that night, so Link sat Marin in his lap and wrapped his cloak around her as he often did with Zelda.

They continued to name out young constellations, and Link told the stories of who they were named after and why, and where they led to. When Marin began to drift to sleep, he stood her up and gave her his cloak. Then, with one hand on hers, and the other on Epona's bridle, he let the Ivory Lofting lead them towards home.

Marin trudged along, full from dinner and tired out from the ride. She closed her eyes halfway and let her father guide her with his strong, rough hand.

She tripped against a rock, and he held fast, making sure she didn't actually hit the ground. She stood back up, and paused. She felt something, like an itching sensation, against her back, and slowly turned around.

"Papa?" Marin whispered, coming to a stop. Link slowed as well. Marin had frozen stiff, and her eyes were wide and glazed over. As Link looked at her, he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. An itching sensation spread across his back. He knew he had to turn around. He did not want to, because he already knew what he would see.

_Who_ he would see.

Slowly, very slowly, he turned his head, catching him in the corner of his eye first.

Link's shadow was standing in the near distance. The sky behind him was very dark, yet the shadowy figure stood out as even darker, and starless.

His face was blank, but slightly upturned as he looked down upon Link from the hill. But there was no sly smirk, encouraging a challenge. There was a common understanding in his hollow eyes. Then, after he and Link shared a long stare, he turned and walked away.

"Papa." Marin whispered. "That was it. The thing in my nightmares." Link held his breath. "Papa, why is it back?" Marin asked, holding tightly to him. Link picked her up, and walked back to the castle. She could feel how tense he was, and she didn't like how he hadn't responded to her. He always answered her questions, one way or another. "Papa?" Marin asked again. He inhaled slowly.

"I know, sweetie. I know." She held onto him tighter, and put her chin on his shoulder, staring at the dark fields behind them.

* * *

><p>Zelda knew something was wrong as soon as Link came into view. She had been sewing Kafie a blue tunic, rocking him to sleep beside the fire. After every other stitch, she glanced out of the window. It had become habit. Her waiting for him to return. She knew it wouldn't be too long, since he had Marin to consider, but she still found her eyes wandering back to the fields. It was his walk. He walked a certain way, tall and quickly, when he was upset. She hurried downstairs and into the village to meet him.<p>

"Is Marin hurt?" She asked fervently, taking her daughter from his arms.

"No." Link told her, and Zelda sighed in relief and held Marin against her body. Her daughter instantly wrapped her arms around Zelda's neck. She looked back at Link, who was just as solemn as he'd been before.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, her heart falling. Link looked over his shoulder at the gloomy fields, and beckoned Zelda to come inside.

Zelda put Marin to bed beside her brother, and when she came back into the main room, she saw that Link was laying out his arsenal of swords and various weapons on the floor. Zelda swallowed hard, and walked around the blades to see his face. He was staring intently at his best sword- the same one Zelda's father had given him so many years ago.

"He won't stop." Link said. Zelda wasn't sure who he meant- it had been so many years without a violent incident on their lives. "He's finally stopped hiding." Link continued. Then Zelda understood, and she felt her throat tighten with anxiety. "I think he wants this to end just as much as I do." He knelt down and flexed his hand around the sword. "I can't ignore him- he'll get angry and keep coming back. He didn't hurt anyone this time, but…"

Zelda caught his hand before he could buckle the weapon to his belt.

"No." She said firmly. "You've fought enough. And you've always been alone too. You don't have to do this!" She pleaded. Link gently pried her hand back.

"You know I do."

"No! All the knights would gladly help you finish this. You don't have to face this alone- you _always_ want to go alone!"

"We just knighted five young men and women. This is their night of celebration, not war. Dark doesn't want them- only me, but he won't hesitate to kill them if that's what it takes." He buckled the blade onto his belt, and tightened the leather strap fittingly. He had been wielding that blade for many years now, but it would never feel the same as the Master Sword. He had worked so hard to forge the Blade of Evil's Bane, only to have to give it up for the next hero who came along. But since there was no other choice, the Knight's sword would have to do. "This _is_ my fight, Zelda. I'm not going to turn it over to someone else."

Link could feel his wife's eyes on his back. He didn't want to turn around and face her again. They both knew the severity of the situation, and he did not want to look her in the eyes and tell her that he may not return, though they both knew it.

He took a step towards the door, and Zelda swiftly grabbed him by the wrist and held fast. She said nothing, because she knew he was right. She knew what he had to do.

He felt her hand shake. Slowly, he reached back and covered her trembling fingers with his other hand. Finally, he couldn't help but face her.

"I love you." He said quietly. Zelda swallowed hard, and locked her eyes on his. So determined. So brave. But she saw the pain as well. He didn't want to go, but he still would. There was no time to rest. It had to be tonight when it ended.

"I love _you_." She whispered back. They moved in simultaneously and kissed. Their lips touched very softly, nostalgic of their first embraces, then grew in intensity until the hero had his arms tightly around her body, drawing her off the ground and into himself.

"I have to, Zelda." He said in a pained whisper, breaking the kiss long enough to speak into her neck. He buried his face in her soft skin and hair, hiding his frightened eyes. "I'm so sorry, but I have to. I'll end this." Zelda's eyes stung bitterly, but she nodded.

Link quietly walked into Marin and Kafie's room. He leaned into Kafie's crib and fixed the blankets so they were tucked in again, and planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. Kafie didn't even stir, but he smiled in his sleep like always, like his mother. Then Link turned to Marin, who was sprawled out in all directions, like her father. He moved her hair out of her eyes and kissed her between the eyes.

"Grow strong, my daughter. Be brave." He whispered, so softly that he couldn't even hear himself.

He left their room with a heavy heart, and found Zelda waiting for him again.

"Come back to me." She whispered. She had been trying not to say it, but it was all she could think about.

"You know I will." He responded. "I returned to you before, remember? I was the hero who loved the Goddess, and I vowed to fight for her wherever that took me. And it took me back to you. So, no matter how long it takes, I'll come back to you again."

* * *

><p>Outside, Link was stopped by the young Sheikah. The boy had been watching Link since he took Marin out to the field. He had patiently awaited their return, and made sure Marin was safe, all from a distance, before returning to check on Kafie.<p>

The boy stood in the middle of the dark road. His hood was drawn and his cloak was settled over his body so Link could only see the his red eyes.

"He's come back." Link said. Sheik didn't break eye contact for a second.

"I know. I can feel him." Link looked over his shoulder at the dull lamplights that warmed the windows of the castle.

"You saved Marin and Kafie from him once before. I need you to stay here and watch over them if I do not return." Sheik nodded.

"That did not need saying. But let me walk with you into the fields, King. I have a story that I wish for you to hear."

Link wanted Sheik back at the castle, but he couldn't deny that he was grateful for the company. It would have been a lonely, cold walk without someone else to be there to share it.

"The symbol of our people is an eye with a single tear." Sheik started. "But it was not always so sad. The tear was added after the death of the first Hero." Link listened very intently, for he realized that the story was about him. "He was a great man, but the royal family betrayed the Sheikah by imprisoning him. He was the sister of the Prince's wife, thus a member of the royal family himself. We could not defend everyone, and ultimately, he died because we failed. We cried for him, and the tear was added."

"How did the royal family betray you though? By imprisoning one of their own?" Link asked. Sheik gathered his thoughts, and they walked in silence for the next minutes.

"The royal family sided with the traitor. He had known the King all his life, and earned a false trust. The Sheikah are gifted with clairvoyance from the Goddess, and we saw through his lies. But when we tried to tell the King, the traitor convinced him that we had also turned against him. One horrible night, the King's royal guard was ordered to eliminate the traitors, the Shiekah. All but one of us were killed, and from then on, only one may exist at a time. We are given the memories of our predecessors, and the same goal." Sheik lifted his head- the single member of his tribe. "But do not mistake this tear on my chest to be mine. We are not a race that indulges in self-pity. We cried for the lost hero, not ourselves."

Link was speechless, and for an agonizing moment, he felt the first Hero's pain. And Sheik's.

"I'm sorry." Link said.

"You are not the one who should be apologizing." Sheik said. Link felt the air suddenly chill, though there was no wind. The air was stagnant and cold, as if they had waded into deep, treacherous waters.

"Thank you for walking with me." Link said. "But now I must go alone."

"I understand. My King, I-"

"Link." The hero interrupted. "Just Link." Sheik started over, though addressing him in such a way felt odd in his mouth.

"Link…I will cry for you."

That was not at all what the hero wanted to happen. He knew it was Sheik's way of reassuring him, but it just reminded him of all the others who would cry if he did not return. He hadn't even let the castle know his intentions. They would wake up in the morning and he would be gone.

_Zelda…oh, my sweet Zelda._ She would have to tell them. How could he have done that to her?

"Take care of her!" Link shouted back at Sheik. The boy paused, and nodded. Though Link had not clarified which she, the boy vowed to protect all of them. He vanished among the dark heather, and Link was alone at last.

Alone with himself, that is.

Dark had a slightly hunched posture, though his head was tilted back to upturn his chin. His hair was no longer silver, but ashen grey with the bright sheen. And with each small motion, bits of dusty flakes would peel off from his skin and dissolve in the air. He was dying.

"You came." Dark said. Link instantly noticed his voice. It had changed. It had _aged_, just as Link's voice had. It was odd to hear his own voice speaking back to him. "I thought Zelda would have talked you out of it. And then I would have the joy of ripping into that castle of yours."

Link unbuckled his sword, dropping the sheath into the grass behind himself. Dark raised an eyebrow.

"So that's the kind of talk you want."

"You and I both know why I'm here." Link said simply. Dark's eyes narrowed.

"Just listen to you. The voice of a King." Still, no smirk was on his face though. He looked tired. They both did. Then Link took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He said. Dark finally showed some expression- shock. It wasn't like him though, and he smoothed out his features as quickly as he could. He replaced it with a wild giggle.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that you came into this world…but you were born out of war and hate…no wonder this world confuses you so much." Dark's eyes hardened into a glare.

"Don't speak to me like that."

"I have to kill you. This new world that we're trying to create can't have creatures harboring so much hatred."

"You're a fool then, if you think that killing me will end it all! Demise will revive one day. He will find someone to latch onto- just as you will, to carry this endless war into the next era!"

"I'm not pretending I don't know that. But you're not Demise." Dark held out his arm, and whipping shadows grabbed onto his hand and filled it with a blade.

"You're so eager to end my life. Our life. Fine then. Let it be over with."

* * *

><p>Zelda did not sleep that night. She stood by the window, and began to cry as it rained.<p>

He had left his shield, and Sheik returned without him.

Morning came, but it was still very dark outside. It was fitting. The clouds and fog hung low, and thunder rumbled and shook the castle, though lightning could not be seen through the grey. When Marin finally woke up in the early afternoon, she went downstairs with Sheik. They took Kafie as well.

When Zelda did not come out of her room, Groose came by, unaware to the turmoil that had overtaken her.

"Hey, Zel! We noticed you missed breakfast and lunch- are you feeling okay?" He asked, poking his pompadour through the doorway.

"He's gone." She whispered. Groose frowned and took a step inside.

"Huh? I can't hear you over the rain, Zel." She faced him halfway, still keeping one eye on the damp window.

"Link left. Dark returned, and he went to fight him." Groose's eye became wide. Wider than normal, that is.

"When did he go? Last night?" He glanced at the rattling window. "Should we go and look for him? Ugh, that feather-head, always going off to take care of the bad guys on his own. I'll just roll a groosenator out there and blow that creep Dark to bits!"

"You can't." Zelda said. She faced him. "It's something he has to do alone, don't you see?" She clutched her sleeves, tugging then to the point of ripping. Groose shook his head.

"No, I don't."

Zelda glared at him, and her eyes quickly softened into desperation. He hurried over to her with his arms open, ready to hug her, but she held a hand out to stop him. She stared at the floor, eyes wide and unblinking. Her tears froze.

"You're right, Groose. He really doesn't have to go alone…" She breathed. All her life she had been telling him to ask for help when he needed it, and then she had forced him on a journey to save her. Of course he was confused. He didn't know how else to fight except alone.

"Zelda, you can't do this!" Groose shouted, following her around the room as she walked with a determined stride. She took the Goddess Bow off of the wall, and tested its familiar weight in her hands. It had been a decoration for so long, would she know how to use it again? Could she?

She pulled the string back, and a golden arrow formed to fit between her fingers. Her sleeve felt to her elbow, and floated as if there was a zephyr coming from the bow. Groose ducked away with a startled shout, and skirted around until he was behind her. Zelda stared at the glowing arrow, listening as it hummed silently. She let it reflect in her eyes for a moment longer, then drew her arm back and the arrow vanished.

Groose leaned to the side, making sure the arrow was certainly gone.

"Uhh…Zelda? How…"

"Goddess thing." She said, nodding. She could still do it, and she knew exactly what for. She faced Groose, who flinched a bit when she lifted the bow up to sling it across her chest. "You're right, Groose. Link has fought alone long enough. Too long."

She started towards the door, and Groose caught her shoulder firmly, finally understanding.

"What about Kafie and Marin?" He asked. Zelda had never heard him so serious before. "Kafie is too young to be without his mother. Marin too. They can't, if Link is really gone, lose both parents in a day."

Zelda put her hand over his and shut her eyes.

"I'll come back." She promised. She looked up at him. "And if I don't, I know they'll be okay. They've got people like you to take care of them."

Nothing would stop her. Not Groose, not her children, and not the rain.

She realized she'd broken her promise to never cry again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN~ I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here it is! The second-to-last chapter. The last fluff-chapter we'll see. Thanks for all of your amazing feedback and support, I love you all so much! This adventure is almost over, but whose to say there won't be a new one? **_

_**Love, Kibs. **_


	39. Our Timeline is a Crimson Thread

_**A/N~ I'll do the final A/N at the start of the chapter this time. I'll leave you with your thoughts at the end. Thank you all for an amazing journey. I've never been so proud of my writing before, and that's only because you guys kept me motivated to finish it and make it great. I present to you the final chapter of Finally, and I hope it's everything you wanted.**_

* * *

><p>Link dropped to one knee, and stabbed his sword into the soil to support himself. Sweat dripped into his eyes, and he shook his head to scatter them away.<p>

"Getting tired already?" Dark called, between thick breaths of his own. Link swallowed and looked back across the upturned soil that was their battleground to the smirking figure. Dark's random patches of blood and scratches seemed to be nothing in comparison to Link's. The hero touched his thigh, were Dark had just struck him with his blade. A deep tear in his skin was showing the dark red of muscles underneath. Link stood up, and found his balance again before removing the sword from the ground. Dark took his sword with both hands again, ready for the imminent clash.

The hero raced forward, ignoring the pounding pain that rocked his body with each step of his left leg. Dark dashed at the last second, quick as lightning, and met the hero. Their blades hit hard, sending a loud ring across the grass before it was swallowed by the roaring air. Link pivoted, driving his blade towards Dark's hilt, then flipped his blade to the left, pushing it back again. Dark faltered, and Link took an advancing step and thrust his blade forward. Dark ducked, but his cheek was cut in the process. Dark back flipped, kicking Link in the chin with the heel of his foot. Link bit down on his tongue, and felt a rush of blood. But still, by the time Dark was upright again, he was blocking another one of Link's strikes.

"Good look on you!" Dark stammered, gesturing at the streak of mud across the hero's face, and the rivulet of blood creeping out of the corner of his tightly pursed lips. Then the hero's mouth opened as he shouted, and drove Dark back. Their boots slid in the slick dirt and grass, fighting for a hold. The one that found it first would win this round. Dark's heel caught a stone, and he anchored himself down. But Link was on higher ground, and stood taller, using his weight to unbalance his foe. Dark stumbled, and Link arced his sword across his foe's chest. Dark grunted, then vanished in a cloud of lazily drifting smoke. No more diamonds. Whatever bit of Ghirahim this creature once had was gone.

"Are you fighting for your family?" Dark asked, from somewhere among the stormy fog in which he concealed himself. Link's eyes examined the surrounding area, not pausing to focus on one area for too long- that was when Dark would strike. "Remember that time I almost took it from you?" Dark hissed, then gave a string on high-pitched giggles. "Oh, right? _Which_ time?" His voice sounded more tangible, closer. Link spun and locked blades with him. "Because I came back again and again! And I always will!" Dark back flipped and sunk into the ground again, but Link saw a thin train of blood in the air as he backed away. He'd done some damage after all.

"Not after tonight." Link said. He had spoken very little during their battle. He didn't want to be drawn into this monster's mind games. That's why Dark was talking again- to unnerve him. Dark appeared again, but not in a violent flash. He just drifted down from the air and solidified a few meters ahead of Link, balancing on a rock. He lifted up his arm and taunted him.

Link took a deep breath, then started forward. Dark braced himself, bunching his knees. He leapt, and they caught swords mid-air. Link pushed Dark back, but kept up with him and swung his blade horizontally left, then right, then carried through when Dark dodged, and performed a devastating spin-attack. Energy pulsed through his blade, buffeting his foe before the blade even struck. But when it did, Dark grunted in pain and slammed against the ground after flying through the air. His arms were bleeding heavily from where he had tried to block it, and a red line stretched across his stomach from where the blade had eventually broken through his defenses. Dark rolled his head back, arching his body until he balanced on his shoulders and heels, laughing.

"Look at all this blood, Link! And you say I'm not alive!" Link briefly shut his eyes, collecting himself, then aimed his sword at his enemy again. Dark fell back against the ground, then rocked back onto his feet, dragging his sword in the mud. The rain was starting up again, returning the drying ground to its marshy state. Thunder shook the ground under their feet, from lightning that was too high for them to see. Dark swept his hand through the air, and fog traced his fingers' path. The air wobbled and rippled. Link took a step away from him, but the smoke had traveled past him already.

Dark's figure was just a shadow now, shifting through the thick air. Link readied his blade.

"I've grown…I've _learned_." Dark's voice came from behind Link, and the hero twisted to face him. Instead, his back tore open under the slick edge of Dark's onyx blade. Link shouted as the rings of chain mail bit into his skin, and spun, bringing his sword through the air. His blade cut through Dark's figure, but the shadow simply floated away. Link expected another surprise attack to his blind side and faced it.

Marin faced him instead. He knew it was a trick. Link told Sheik to watch his family, and that's what he would do. Link's eyes checked the corners, and strayed away from the illusion, trying to find his real target. But the image of her daughter persisted, moving forward. Link backed away from it, and her face creased with hurt.

"Papa, don't you love me anymore?" It was her exact voice that caught him off guard. He tried to ignore her, but she kept coming closer, demanding his attention. "Papa! Why did you leave?"

"You're not real." He said, knowing that Dark was off somewhere, grinning. But why wasn't he attacking?

Marin's face tightened.

"What…? I'm not real? What do you mean? I'm talking aren't I! Papa!" She raced forward, tears streaming from her eyes. Link took another step back, then the wind carried her right through him. He stumbled away, rubbing at his eyes.

"You made her cry." Dark said. He manifested long enough for Link to see him, but their match was brief and Dark was quick to vanish again. Link swung his sword down, but it stuck into the ground instead of inflicting the final blow.

"Come out!" Link shouted, whipping his blade through the air. "I thought you wanted to end this!" It was cruel trick he was playing on him. Tricks were the only thing that seemed to be helping him.

"I do." A sweet voice said. Link did not want to turn around to see her. Soft footsteps crunched over the wet grass, approaching him. His eyes became wide as he stared at his feet, and his hair rose as she came closer. He couldn't breathe. "Link…I came after you. Come home."

"Stop it." He said.

"It's over, my love." The endearment tugged at his throat.

"Stop this!" Link shouted. He faced her, but was so startled by what he saw that he fell backwards. Zelda was there, like Link knew Dark wanted him to perceive, but a ghastly wound was tearing her in half. He knew it was not true. It was not happening.

Dark dropped the sword and punched him in the mouth. The blow sent Link twisting to the ground. He found his hands and knees, but a kick to the face downed him again. This time he tasted blood, and felt a tooth crack under the force. Dark shrieked in joy, and kicked him again. Link's teeth sliced his lips, and he choked on a gush of blood.

But the image was there, and it caused him more pain than any physical wound that could be inflicted. Zelda's sweet, confused expression would have been the same in reality as it was in this nightmarish hallucination.

Link felt like he was the one splitting down the middle. Hot fire pokers pulling his rib cage out of his chest. She started falling forward, blood staining the air. Link instinctively leapt up, but she was already out of reach. He caught her hand, but it was slick with blood and she fell right through him. He looked up, his face red with heated rage. Dark was already staring at him. He dropped Kafie to his feet, the young boy as dead as his mother. He lifted Marin into the air by her yellow locks, showing her to Link. The hero clenched his sword, and charged him with a furious shout.

Dark simply tossed Marin towards him, and Link instinctively caught her against his chest. Like Zelda, she slipped right through him, and stabbed out of his back. Link dropped to his knees, staring in awe at the hilt pressing firmly into his solar plexus. But the blood that quickly seeped down his tunic did not feel like his. It felt like Marin's, and Zelda's, and Kafie's.

He crumbled under the false reality that his evil half had created so perfectly.

Dark's boots came into sight, but Link's eyes were blank, and did not see.

"See…we really are one in the same…" With that, Dark stomped his heel down onto the blade Link's hand was weakly clinging to. It slammed flat into the dirt, breaking with a soft snap that reminiscent of the sound Link's bones had made just a moment earlier.

* * *

><p>Zelda's horse huffed loudly, but she did not ease up on the reins. She galloped across the field as if she were racing the lightning that illuminated the low clouds, and she was running towards the forest, not the field where Link had set out to.<p>

_I'm going to come back with him._ She told herself, making it true. _Marin and Kafie will have their mother and father, and Hyrule will have their King._

But Zelda was not a fighter. Not the way Link was. She couldn't win the battle for him, but she could help him do it.

She led her horse through the narrow trails of the forest, skirting along overgrown ledges and ducking through tree tunnels. A deku baba sprouted out of the undergrowth, but Zelda's horse reared up and stomped down on the monster's wide head. Thankfully, the bokoblins had vanished years ago, and had not returned. Zelda slowed her exhausted steed as they approached the massive Goddess statue that had fallen from Skyloft upon Link's wish. Zelda dismounted, and slowly walked around the statue. Vines had reclaimed the statue's base, and she could no longer see where the stone met the earth. The trees stretched overhead, trying to hide the clearing from sight. The forest would claim this place one day.

Zelda continued on, to the temple that the statue guarded. She had not been inside for many years now. The stone doors did not want to open- vines had rooted them to the ground as well. Zelda cut them away with an arrowtip and heaved her shoulder against the rock. The door gradually parted, sliding reluctantly along the dusty floor. Once it was just wide enough for her to slip inside, she stopped forcing it and entered her temple.

It was dark, except for the streams of light that filtered in from the ceiling and illuminated the dust wading through the air. Shadows patterned the floor as the light moved around the leaves and vines that were gradually closing up the cracks. Zelda paused at her tree. The tree that Link had planted for her ages ago. It was doing very well in its new home- reaching its curling branches along the ceiling and outside through the breaks in stone. No new fruit yet, but there were promising buds all over the firm bark. She touched a hanging leaf and briefly shut her eyes.

_Impa…your son is with us now. He's a brave boy. I'm sure you're proud. _

She opened her eyes and looked past the place where her guardian bowed to her for the first time,and later vanished from this life. Her footsteps echoed faintly through the hallway as she began walking up those stairs. There was a misty light hanging in the sword's chamber, through no sky could be seen above it.

The Master Sword was exactly where Link had left it. No vines touched its pedestal; they avoided it in a wide circle. Zelda stepped into that circle, now so close to the sword that she could see the proud engraving of the Triforce just below its impressive hilt.

"Fi. I need you to wake up now." She stepped closer to the radiant blade. "Only for a little while. Then you can go back to sleep. But…" The sword did not shift. "Fi…" Zelda touched the blade's hilt, and a rush of light filled the silvery blade. It hummed, glowing blue, and a burst of turquoise and violet expelled from the weapon. A spritely figure twisted through the air, catching the dim light in a dazzling display of colors, and gently landed on her toes, hovering above the Master Sword. Fi lifted her head, locking her unblinking eyes with Zelda's. The spirit swept her arms together and bowed over them.

"Your Grace, Goddess Hylia. I am blessed to be in your presence again." Fi said, in her monotonic voice that did not quite convey the pleasure she was claiming. Zelda felt nostalgic as well. It had been a thousand years since she had spoken to the spirit of the Master Sword.

"I'm glad to see you." Zelda replied. Fi slowly lifted herself upright, and said nothing. Her cloaked arms rippled as she bobbed up and down ever so slightly. "Fi, Link is in danger." Zelda said.

"Link was my most recent Master." Fi replied. "But no longer. He has returned me here, and I must now wait for the next hero of the cycle to pull me from my sleep."

"Fi, he needs your help." Zelda insisted. "You are the spirit of the Blade of Evil's Bane, and he is fighting the greatest evil to the death now." Fi did not respond at first, then she crouched down, and glided to her right. A stream of lavender light briefly followed in her wake.

"From the edge of time I guide you, the one chosen to carry out the Goddess' mission." She balanced on one foot, and twisted her body, wrapping her arms around herself. "That is what I shall say to him again, though he will not hear me speak." She leaned backwards, her head almost touching her thigh, and lifted her arms out to her sides. "Goddess Hylia, your hero is not far, but he is distant now. I cannot accompany you on this journey, though I wish to. I must remain here and sleep, as you ordered me to." She bowed over her legs, and spun one last time until her arms settled at her sides. Zelda sighed, and looked away from the sword.

"…But I will show you the way."

Zelda lifted her head as Fi did, aiming it at the sky. The spirit raised her arms, and a warm blue light engulfed her body. It shot upwards, streaking across the dark sky like a comet. Once it was out of sight, a beacon of the same color plumed towards the clouds.

"This is all I can do for you, Your Grace." Fi said. Zelda nodded.

"I understand. Thank you." Fi bowed once again, and vanished into glowing fairy lights, which flew back into the sword's hilt. The Master Sword glowed vividly, then dimmed until it was as still and silent and just as beautiful as it had been before.

Zelda left her temple, and sealed the door behind herself until the next hero would open them.

But she had not walked far when a voice echoed across the courtyard. It was hardly a whisper- a voice on the wind. She stopped to listen.

_Master…The light Link needs to defeat this foe has been with you all along._

* * *

><p>Zelda rode to the edge of the forest, then left her horse and continued on foot towards the pillar of light. It was not far. She crossed over a series of hills, then saw where the light connected to the ground atop the next rise in the field. The sun was setting, but it couldn't be seen through the clouds. The grey was lined with a bright, painful yellow, and darkened into pitch black as Zelda lifted her gaze. The blue beacon didn't match at all. The twilight was clashing.<p>

As she approached it, the pulsing turquoise dimmed, and eventually faded. Zelda found herself standing before a dark portal. A series of overlapping black cubes that funneled down into the earth. Bright red rings lined the inside, as far down as she could see. Shadowy squares occasionally floated up from the portal, vanishing on their own as if they were thinning ink.

Sudden thunder caused Zelda to flinch and gasp, holding her chest until the rumbling subsided. She tried to steady her breathing, which had become quite erratic in the last few moments, and took the Goddess Bow in her hand. She took another breath, and prayed to Farore for courage, then stepped onto the black. Her body was sucked into the darkness, staining her skin. And very suddenly, she was broken apart and pulled upwards. She felt as if she were falling away from the earth, in a thousand tiny pieces, all frightened and sickened by the vortex that was sucking her even further into the blind shadows.

And suddenly she saw her feet, then the rest of her body come back together, and she stumbled and collapsed, through thankfully in one piece again. She shook, clutching her stomach as the twisting inside of her body calmed.

She took the bow back in her hand, and slowly rose to her feet.

No longer was she in Hyrule Field, though she had been expecting that. But she hadn't been expecting what she now saw either. There was mostly nothing.

The same nothingness that blanketed the fields during a fog cloud. The white mist surrounded her on all sides, and enclosed the small patch of grey in which she stood. There was a thin, leafless tree on a small island, and a stone archway not too far from it. And nowhere in sight was another portal. She took a step and her feet splashed. The ground below her was like a mirror, so clear that she saw every frightened line that her face was making. But it was solid, except for perhaps half an inch of water. Her footsteps sounded like wet glass as she walked.

The fog implied that this place went on forever, but it was so close that Zelda felt trapped. It was suffocating, and she was already having difficulty breathing when she saw Link. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she hurried towards him with no air in her lungs.

"Link!" She called, but her voice hardly broke a whisper. She cleared her throat to try again, but by then she had reached him. "Link!" She repeated, reaching for him. Her hand twitched back when she saw the broken sword in his left hand. It was no more than a hilt and a serrated dagger now. She looked back to his face, but his head was hanging against his chest, and his dirty bangs hid his eyes. "Oh, Link, it's me." She whispered, cupping his cheek in her hand, trying to get him to look at her. "Please, we have to go. Link_…Link_?" He was stiff and cold like a statue, and she could not move him. "Link…?" The hero rolled his head up, and it fell onto his shoulder. Zelda gasped and pulled away, leaving a red hand print on his cheek. Her own hand was slick with crimson-black, and stuck to her skin as if the blood was already dry.

What had startled her to retreat though, was the thin line across Link's throat. Skin hung against his jugular loosely, but it wasn't even bleeding.

A familiar, horrifying laugh rang across the glassy floor. Zelda drew her bow and knocked an arrow, but she could not find the source of the sound. It was everywhere.

"Show yourself!" Zelda shouted, her voice breaking. The laughs returned, more heartily, and began to gather behind Link. The monster appeared, leaning against Link's shoulder casually. His bright eyes were creased with amusement as he locked them on Zelda.

"Hello dearest. Have you missed me?"

"Get away from him!" She shouted, aiming the arrow. Dark giggled, and crept around Link, feigning fear. Zelda circled him as well, but knew she could not take the shot so long as Dark used Link as a shield.

"Why should I? He's _mine now_, after all." Dark stroked Link's neck possessively. Zelda fingers shook. "Angry at me? Heh, don't be! It's not my fault I'm the better man! We fought fair-and-square and what do you think happened?" Zelda shook her head. "I won! I'm stronger, so I get to live!" He got too excited, and moved away from Link. Zelda didn't hesitate to shoot then. His face lost all amusement as the glowing arrow arced towards his face. And then he fell down, straight down, and vanished underwater. The silence was deafening. Zelda realized the worst things she could have done was leave Link's side. She looked once more for Dark, then started running. A wet hand grabbed her ankle, and Zelda screamed as it pulled her to the floor. Dark slowly rose out of the water, dripping oily black. He stopped once half his torso was exposed, then grinned wildly and vanished again. Zelda scrambled to her feet, watching the silvery ground for any sign of him. She thought she saw a shift to her left, and shot an arrow at the ground. The golden arrow stuck at the mirror, not penetrating the glass by an inch.

He grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her down. This time, her body slipped through the floor as well. She spread her arms, catching herself before he could fully drag her under. The water swirling around her legs was colder than ice, and she felt nothing when she kicked out. Her arms began to slip across the water, and in a moment she would fold and vanish under the glass. Then suddenly, there was nothing holding her anymore. She heaved herself out of the water, gasping and shivering uncontrollably. When she looked back at the ground, there was no crack or hole to say she had even went through. Her vision blurred, and she rubbed her arm past her eyes.

"Ooh this is fun." Dark whispered, right into her ear. He flipped her over and pinned her by the shoulders, his knees against her thighs. He dug his fingernails into his skin, cutting through the cotton of her dress. Zelda grabbed at his wrists, trying to scratch him as well, but he did not even wince. "I can't believe you came here! You're such a fool, thinking you could help him! You just came here to _die _with him!" He increased the pressure, and Zelda screamed as his knees dug into her bones. She felt water lap at her ears, and realized that she was sinking.

"No!" She exclaimed, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

"Yes!" He shouted back. The freezing water touched Zelda's cheeks, covering her ears so the sound was distorted. His horrible laughs seemed far away now, but deeper. The water mixed with the tears at the corner of her eyes. She made a fist, trying to pull her arm out of the slick ground. She could, but what use would that do?

She opened her eyes wide, and looked her left. She could not see it, but she reached with her fingers and felt it there. Dark's eyes were shut tightly as he laughed. He did not notice.

Zelda grabbed the arrow, feeling it gather warmth in her hand, and stabbed it into his arm. Dark's laughter changed pitch into a horrible scream. He leapt off of her, but instantly fell to the ground, clutching his elbow. His screams were muted, until Zelda pulled herself out of the glass and rolled away from him. Then she heard his screams as they were meant. Loud, unrestrained, painful. She had hurt him, and it felt good.

She grabbed her bow, and aimed another arrow at him. He rolled, but she was not a poor shot and it still hit his ankle. He screamed again, falling to the floor and writing in agony.

"Stop!" He cried. "Ahhh- _it hurts_!" Zelda did not stop. She advanced towards him, and stung another arrow. Dark's eyes flashed in a panic. "No- no! Wait!" He threw himself behind Link, and Zelda gasped and redirected her arrow. It hit the tree, vibrating silently as its light fizzed and dimmed. Dark was panting, and dripping blood everywhere. He grabbed Link's arm, wringing the torn tunic in his hand. "You won't shoot him though." He panted. "And he's mine now."

Dark gave Link a harsh push, sending the hero reeling forward, then rammed himself against Link's back. Dark vanished, and Link caught himself. But it wasn't him.

Zelda shook her head as he faced her. Her lungs constricted as the invisible hand wrenched around her heart. The sound of horror that came from her throat was almost silent.

Link opened his eyes, his pitch black eyes, and bloody tears dripped from the corners. He covered his eyes with his hands, smearing the black over his face like a mask. He opened them again, and sneered at her. He glanced down at the broken blade, then lifted it up, and it reforged before her eyes into an icy black sword. It glistened as the foggy light caught its edge as Dark aimed it at Zelda.

"Well, the girl wants to be the hero now." He said, his voice that of her Link's, but deeper. That was the voice he'd only use for threats, and Zelda had only heard it once or twice before.

The next second, Zelda's arm went up in flames. The blade cut a thin line all the way from her shoulder to her wrist. It stung bitterly, and she screamed as the blade vanished to leave her with that angry wound. The blood came bright and red. Dark walked around her, flicking his tongue along the damp blade.

"Silly girl…you're going to die now." She shook her head.

"No! I won't!"

"Yes! You will!" He shot back, running at her. She raised her bow and pulled an arrow into place. Dark's eyes widened, but he did not slow down. Zelda's hands shook, and when she shot the arrow, it missed by an arm's length. Then Dark was right in front of her, and he grabbed her by the collar and threw her hard onto the ground. She held fast to the bow, and used it to block a downward strike. But she could not overpower him, and the blade was inching towards her face quickly. She pushed the blade to the left, and it stabbed into the edge of her shoulder. She rolled away from him, but he was on her feet before she was. She blocked another strike with her bow, but the impact sent her reeling to the ground again. Her head hit the solid water hard, and she skidded through the shallows. Her hair fell loose, and hung heavily over her back and shoulders. She pulled it out of the way to see him again.

Smiling, leaning against the tree. He tossed the blade in a circle, catching it expertly, and then throwing it. Zelda gasped and jumped to her feet. The blade cut through the edge of her skirt, but caught on the guard and stabbed into the ground. Zelda pulled her skirt against the sharp edges of the blade, freeing herself. Dark giggled.

"Good little maneuver there. But I didn't mean to actually get you. Just to scare you. If you had only remained still, your dress wouldn't be in shreds…" He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "But you're right, it's rude of me to play these games." He moved in a blur, gathering his blade up in his hands again. Zelda stepped away from him. He was right- how could she hurt him? It was only Dark controlling Link's _body_. What would happen if she shot him with an arrow?

Dark smashed her face with his fist, sending her stumbling back. When she looked up again, her vision shook and betrayed her. When he hit her again, she thought she saw the cloaked figure of her first hero. A gentle cut to her arm and she imagined an older, brunette version of her Link, wearing clothes she had never seen before. He slapped the bow out of her weak grip, and kicked her in the stomach.

Zelda fell hard, landing dizzily in the water. Her body felt unbelievably heavy- maybe the water was sucking her down again. No- it was Dark. He was pinning her down again, enjoying it with a smile. Why did he look like Link? Besides the eyes, and the unfitting wild expression. Those rough hands that grabbed her neck were his. He let her throat go, and took the dark blade with both hands. He touched the tip to her collar, pressing just enough for a bead of liquid red to surface. He let it grow larger until it burst and slid down her neck in a red line.

Dark lifted the blade higher, and stabbed it down.

Zelda listened to the water lap at her ears. It was cold, but she had been submerged so many times now that it only felt tepid now. Was she numbing? It was true, or so she was told that it was true, that feeling left a body as it died.

Then why did the uncomfortable cold return? She focused her eyes, and saw darkness to her left. He was hunched over her, struggling with the sword that was buried not in Zelda's throat, but in the floor. His body shook, his teeth cracked as he groaned.

"Let go!" He screamed. "It's mine! So-_hungggg_- stop!" He was fighting himself-no. He was fighting Link. Zelda eyes opened wide, and she squirmed away from him. She grabbed her bow, but sat still, not knowing what to do. Dark was pulling at the sword with both hands- clawing at his left hand which held fast to the blade. His feet scrabbled in the water, splashing wildly. He suddenly looked at Zelda- his left eye blue. "Do it!" He shouted- his voice desperate. Zelda knocked an arrow, and filled it with hot white light. She pressed the tip right to his temple.

"I trust you!" She shouted, before opening her hand. It struck him in the head, and broke into light. The grainy light drifted around his head like dust from an impact. Dark screamed, and the light increased tenfold.

A shadow leapt away from Link, splattering in the water. It tried to take shape, but hissed in agony at the beacon close by. Its arms kept break off, turning to liquid and dropping him back into the water.

Link's body stood tall, as the light swarmed him like a flock of fairies. And then he took a step forward and the light cloaked him, dimming until it was just him again. But it was not him really. He was taller, and his hair had paled to an ivory white. His clothes had changed too- silver armor now decorated his chest above a white tunic- even his cap had lost its color. He faced her, and his white eyes stared unblinkingly, outlined by crimson war paint. He radiated a pure power like nothing Zelda had ever felt, in this life or her time as the Goddess. All she knew was that it was not mortal. His strength was of that of a deity.

He faced the shadow, and opened his hand. A twisted sword, one made of two, intertwining blades, grew and fit into his fist. He held it in a strong grip, keeping it low to the ground as he approached Dark. The shadow scrambled away from him, regaining his tangible body. Dark made his own blade, and charged at Link. The Deity did not move, except for a quick swipe that shattered Dark's blade into one hundred fragments that spilled over the water. Dark's eyes widened in shock- his red pupils dilated and trembled. The Deity swung his other arm, and punched Dark in the jaw. The shadow fell backwards, skidding in the water, and the Deity followed. As Dark moved to his hands and knees, he was struck down again, and once more before he even landed. The shadow's screams were distorted with the gurgling of his own blood, and the shrieks of pleas and fury. The Deity did not flinch, or even blink as he brutally slaughtered his opponent. Dark's blood splattered against the stone archway as Dark was pushed back.

The Deity dragged him by the throat, and pushed him against the archway with such unrestrained force that the slabs began to crack. Dark grabbed at the Deity's wrist, screaming silently. Zelda could only watch on in horror. She could not interfere- her strength could not compare to theirs.

The Deity pulled back his arm and punched Dark's shoulder. The shadow screamed as his bones shattered. Black, inky blood poured down the side of the archway like a watercolor paint splatter. Dark's mouth hung open as a fountain of blood dripped from his lips.

But this Deity before her was abusing Link's heart. Her Hero would not reduce his opponent, even one so cruel, to something like this.

"Link, you have to stop now!" Zelda shouted. The Deity stood still. For a long moment, the only sounds were of Dark's whimpers. Then the Deity took his magnificent blade, and stabbed Dark in the chest. The shadow jerked, but made no sound, and the Deity stepped back. He turned away from Dark and walked toward Zelda. She did not move, but her heart was pounding.

He took her wrist, and aimed her hand toward the archway where the shadow was pinned. He nodded at Dark, and let her hand free. She understood, and knocked an arrow. Dark coughed, splattering black across the ground. The water thinned it, until he was hanging above a grey puddle that was gradually spreading further as he bled. He looked at Zelda, his red eyes wide with rage and fear.

She let the arrow lose, and Dark screamed one final time as the light penetrated his body. There was an explosion of black smoke, and Link stepped in front of Zelda and protected her from the blast. Dark's screams echoed long after he was gone, but he was gone. All that remained was the golden arrow, with small wisps of shadows drifting from it like smoke.

Link stepped away from Zelda, and she went forward to collect the arrow. Instead of the warmth her arrows usually gave off, it was cold, like an icepick. She faced Link again, holding the arrow out to him.

"What do we do with this now?" Link's white eyes did not blink, nor did he move. Zelda swallowed hard, and walked back to him. She set her hand on his chest, and looked up at him. "Oh, Link…Look what you became to save me again." She moved her hand to his shoulder. "But it's over now, I promise." Her hand cupped his face. "So…come back to me, okay?" The hero shut his eyes, and took a step away from her. He stood tall once more, lifting his head to the blank sky. Whit light expelled from his body, and Zelda lifted her arm up to shield her eyes. As it faded, she looked again. A messy-haired Link stood in the Deity's place. He blinked hard a few times, then looked at his hands in confusion. Zelda smiled, and as if he'd heard her, Link looked up. Zelda walked quickly to him, and he embraced her. His eyes were still wide as he brushed his hand over the back of her head. He looked around the strange place, connecting his scattered memories of the past day's events. Fragmented as they were, he knew that Zelda had been the one to come to his rescue.

He shut his eyes finally, and even though they were still standing in that strange place full of nothingness, he felt the most peace he had in all his life.

* * *

><p>The portal returned to them, and they stepped in it together and found themselves once again in Hyrule Field. The skies were whorls of grey and tall white, but the storm was passing through now. The ground was damp, but the grass was very green, and looking forward to the sun that was returning.<p>

Zelda once again showed Link the arrow.

"He's sealed in here now." Zelda told him. "Now we have to put it somewhere where no one will ever find it." Link nodded, looking toward the forest. "You think Faron would know where to put him?" She clarified. Link nodded.

"Yes." He whispered. "Let's finish this once and for all."

Before they returned to the castle, they went to Faron's woods. The dragon was sitting at her throne, as if she were waiting for them. She had a new scar across her face, with zigzagging lines stretching across her scales.

"I fought my brother." She said, as Zelda's eyes lingered over the burn scars. "He declared that his time was over, and he would willingly return to the heavens from whence he came. So I fought him for his life, and lost." She looked past the trees, to the mountains. "He left atop that snow peak, our battleground, and I caused a storm that froze the summit." She smiled, flashing her sharp, but cracked fangs. "Brothers are much too trouble, Your Grace." She inhaled deeply, and let out a misty sigh. "But they are often more correct than I am. Our era is over, and I must leave as well." Zelda cried out in protest, already distraught over the news of Lanayru, but Faron only smiled. "To hear those words from you, Your Grace, they give me so much pleasure. I will leave this world in great peace- one which I could never have hoped for again." Faron's dark eyes darted to Link. "You have nothing to say, _hero_?" She leaned down, crouching before him. Link smiled at her, and bowed.

"I apologize, Faron. I'm tired." She sniffed him.

"That's what you get when you call upon the Fierce Deity. It comes at a price, boy." She touched her claw to his chin and lifted his face up. She hummed, and turned his face this way and that. "Hmm…It seems I…can't call you a boy anymore, can I?" Link looked up at her, his eyes wider.

Faron leaned back, balancing on her hind legs.

"Your Grace, I can sense the evil you are carrying with you. Give it to me." She stretched out her arm, and Zelda placed the arrow like a toothpick in the dragon's hand. Faron closed her sharp fingers over it, and shuddered. "I will take this with me to my underwater resting place. My palace is far under the lake's surface, and I promise you no one that enters it shall leave again. Farewell, Goddess Hylia and her Chosen Hero."

Faron leaned back and let out a proud roar, and flung herself into the water with a great splash. The water glowed a beautiful green as she swam, and the light reflected through her cavern, illuminating the room magnificently. The parella all surfaced, crying quietly as their Queen bid them farewell.

Link took Zelda's hand in his. She stroked her fingers over the callouses he'd earned over the years, finally believing that he would not have to wound them further.

"It's over." She said. Link did not nod, or shake his head. He held her hand tighter.

"For now. In this life." He clarified. "We will have to return one day, when Demise does. But for now, Hyrule is safe, and so are we." She smiled at him, and he eventually smiled back, and nodded.

"So…let's go home." He gripped her hand and led her out of the resonating cavern and into the evening twilight.

* * *

><p>They were greeted with open arms, and Marin ran into her father's eagerly. Their children had been unaware of the chaos that had just ended, but Sheik had been watching them carefully, making sure their lives would be long.<p>

And that is what happened.

The Royal King and Queen of Hyrule lived long, not too long, but long enough to be happy and content, and see their son Kafie grow up to be strong, though modest and shy like his father. They saw Marin grow up exactly how she had before- fast, and loud. She had her mother's beauty and outgoingness, but was must less gentle than either of her parents. She twice rejected the Goron Prince's proposal for marriage by besting him in wrestling, and three times rejected Pipit and Karene's son until he finally won her over in a very passionate sparring match.

Link gladly passed the crown onto him, but more reluctantly his daughter's hand. He loved her like he loved his Zelda, if possible, more. Knowing Demise would one day return frightened the hero, because he feared that it would be his daughter, or his granddaughter who would have to live in that time when the evil arise again.

Sheik grew as well, and became more aloof, watching the Royal Family distantly from atop the spires and rooftops. He would always be there…or Impa, or perhaps another member of their loyal race that they would not meet until the next life.

The next life…

The next life did not come for a long time...

* * *

><p>Link found himself in the Temple of Time. He took a few deep breaths, then looks at his hands. His small, child hands. Smooth and plump, not reflecting the trials he had faced in a future time. The callouses and scars that he had just gotten used to were gone. All proof of his adventure was gone- even Navi. Zelda's song had worked.<p>

He gasped uncertainly. _Had it?_

He ran up the dirt road all the way to the castle, as quickly as his short legs would carry him. From atop the hill, he was the huge building for the first time. It was taller than most trees in the forest, and was guarded by dozens of armor-clad soldiers. Just like the first time he had arrived there, they did not like it when he approached. But he knew to avoid them.

He sneaked into the gardens, and easily crept past the royal guards that marched through the various shrub mazes. Link had grown up in the forest, and he knew how to be a silent as the wind that rustled the treetops. He was almost caught once though due to his eager haste- he just barely hid by blending into a bush.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled mischievously when he ran past the last guard. He entered a wide flower garden, missing the walls of carefully trimmed bushes and best of all, the guards. He breathed a little easier, louder, and walked deeper into the courtyard. He avoided the flowers as best as he could, watching the ground for the low daisies and clover patches. When he looked up again, he saw something else. A person- dressed in a pretty dress, looking through a narrow window. Link cocked his head to the side, and walked closer. She heard him then, and spun around in a rush.

Zelda's sweet face broke into a relieved, joyous smile. Link smiled back, knowing for certain that it was her. That she knew. They stared at each other, enjoying the mutual understanding that only those two children could share. They had lived a short life in war, and now realized that they could stop it from happening. No- Link had already done that. Ganon's lies would be exposed, and Hyrule would never have to witness the cruelty they had seen.

Zelda's grin relaxed into a natural smile, and Link's shyness faded.

"Hi, again." She finally said. She wanted to say more, but there was nowhere and everywhere to start. Her words broke the silence, and made it real. But Link was too happy to speak.

He nodded at her, and that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong><em> The End<em>**


End file.
